Sakura Kissu
by Yunmoon
Summary: Toda la gente se enamora de forma distinta y personas distintas. Ella era muy distinta, con ropas oscuras como su corazón y el autoestima hasta el suelo y corría el rumor, de que ella era emo. Ella era diferente, como un beso de Sakura.
1. Introduccion

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.-::_:: Sakura Kissu ::_::-.**

_**Introducción**_

* * *

Ridiculo y estúpido, así se sentía en ese momento. Parado en medio de _Ginza_, parado junto al restaurante _Monlik _y a un lado de la cafetería _The Sun _sus ojos vagaban por todas las personas que pasaban por ahí. Apretó los labios cuando un auto parecido al de su tan querido hermano se estacionaba en la cafetería, de ahí bajo una flamante pelinegra de ojos marrones, le miro coqueta y luego entro a la cafetería, malditas mujeres estúpidas arrastradas, fue lo único que llego a su mente en ese momento, estaba enojado y se desquitaría con cualquiera que le mirara si quiera.

_-No lose Sasuke, Itachi tan bien es bueno... pero a ti hay algo que te faltaba-._

Lo que le pedía era tan absurdo ¡pero que mierda le podía faltar? Sasuke Uchiha era perfecto, era todo un genio, a su corta edad había ganado más de 23 premios en ciencias, matemáticas, biología, debates, deletreo y más. Sabía hacer todo, desde cocinar un estúpido pastel hasta hacerse cargo de una de las empresas más importantes en Japón. Era guapo, no es que fuese vanidoso, pero tener a cientos de mujeres tras de él le había subido el ego hasta los cielos, es que las mujeres eran tan simples y predecibles.

_-No quiero ser injusto contigo y tu hermano-._

¡Y ahora no quería ser injusto por Kami-sama! Siempre había sido un injusto con él, exigiéndole más, porque su hermano ya había echo todo lo que el había echo, si Sasuke sacaba 100 a su padre le daba igual, porque Itachi ya había tenido esa calificación, si Sasuke ganaba un concurso de deletreo en la universidad su padre lo tomaba por desapercibido, Itachi tenía una repisa llena de ellos y de más. Simplemente su papá exigía tanto que llegaba a un punto de desesperación, Itachi era perfecto, ¿¡A caso pretendía que el fuera la perfección de la perfección!?

_-Así que te diré que te falta, te falta ser más... amable-._

¿¡Y para que mierda quería la amabilidad!? Si nadie había sido amable con él, mucho menos el quien se hacía llamar su padre, la única mujer amable con el estaba en casa horneando galletas de naranja, su madre, todas las otras mujeres eran unas fáciles, él podía decir que si quería hoy, la pelinegra de ojos marrones, estaría en su cama gritando por más y él la complacería, solo para complacerse a si mismo.

_-Tu no eres el único en este mundo Sasuke, eso tu hermano lo entiende y eso te falta a ti-._

Claro que lo sabía, sabía que no era el único en el mundo, no era imbécil como para creerse único, que se creyera mejor que todos era diferente, eso era todo, y claro que era mejor que todos, los hombres eran demasiado inútiles y las mujeres demasiado regaladas, en un día podía acostarse con la mujer más pulcra y recatada que se le cruzara, era así de simple, la gente le había dado las razones suficientes como para creerse mejor que todos.

_-Así que he decidido lo que harás para que te crea lo suficientemente perfecto para este puesto, la presidencia de Uchiha Group-._

¿Más perfecto? Como lo había dicho, sin duda su padre quería que fuera la perfección de la perfección.

_-Tendras que ayudar a alguien. Y cuando digo a alguien me refiero a alguien que no conozcas, ayúdalo a arreglar sus problemas y cuando vea a ese alguien sin ningún problema encima entonces... te daré la presidencia de Uchiha Group... tienes mi palabra de Uchiha-._

Pero eso era tan tentador, su padre le había dado su palabra, la palabra de un Uchiha, y cuando hacía eso su padre si que lo cumplía. Todavía recordaba cuando su padre le había dicho que a su mayoría de edad -a los 20- le regalaría un auto ultimo modelo, y lo había cumplido, sus autos siempre eran los mejores. Su padre jamás rompía su palabra. Ahora tendría que encontrar a un imbécil con problemas y lo ayudaría... sería... ¿como le había dicho su padre? Así, sería amble.

_-Pero te advierto que no quiero trampas, no puedes contratar a alguien que finja... lo sabré y enseguida ya no serás un candidato para ocupar la presidencia... la trampa es lo peor para los Uchiha... ¿quedo claro?-._

Bien, tenía todo claro, solo había una cosa que lo tenía intrigado ¿Donde cojones encontraría a alguien con problemas? Tampoco se metería con alguien que tuviera problemas hasta por la lengua. Lo decidió, el primer imbécil que pasara frente a él, que se viera con problemas sería al que ayudaría, así que se concentro en la calle y le vio.

Sus ropas oscuras con combinaciones de colores chillones, negro con morado, rosa y rojo. Sus ojos estaban delineados con negro, sus labios estaban cubiertos por brillo labial, su cara ligeramente maquillada, casi al natural, una parte de su cara estaba cubierta con su cabello, su cabello estaba alzado en un moño algo desarreglado rosados mechones caían, sus zapatillas _Vans _chocaban en el suelo, su cara agachada parecía mostrar bajo autoestima y al descubrir lo siguiente se dio cuenta que había encontrado a un autentico _emo_: entre sus pulseras se alcanzaban a ver marcas, y parecían ser echas intencionalmente.

Sonrió por sus adentros, sin duda había encontrado a la persona indicada, de cabello rosa y ojos verdes y con un autoestima hasta los suelos. A Sasuke Uchiha le daba igual como fuera la gente, ese _emo_ -como le denomino- sería el afortunado al que ayudaría, sin pensárselo dos veces saco su celular y le tomo una foto, más bien fueron tres, una de sus ropas, otra de su rostro y una ultima de las heridas de sus muñecas, las fotos fueron mandadas a su padre y luego de unos minutos le llego un mensaje.

_-"Que el juego comience Sasuke... confió en que harás un buen trabajo"-._

Que el juego comience, Sasuke Uchiha nunca pierde, y demostraría sus cartas bajo la manga y Uchiha Group estaría en su poder en menos de lo que dice "Emo".


	2. Los Namikaze

__

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra y cracion de Masahsi Kishimoto...**

* * *

**.::Yunmoon::.**

**.-::_ Sakura kissu _::-.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_Los Namikaze_**

* * *

_Emo: E__s una tipo de música que comenzó desde los años 60's. También se le considera una ideología, algo nueva y con pocas bases y fundamentos. Poco aceptada y muy criticada, a los que pertenecen a esta "tribu" suelen ser discriminados por muchos otros. Su ideología se basa en las emociones y en el sufrimiento, viendose que es la única forma de poder sentirse vivos._

Justo lo que le faltaba, que la _emo _fuera una complicada. Su ideología -como había leído- era una estupidez, aunque sabía que no podía confiar del todo en el Internet -a veces no todo es lo que dice-. Su investigador privado había prometido enviarle los datos de la _emo _en la mañana del sábado, faltaban cuatro días. Tenía puntos a su favor, era una chica, y aunque fuera _emo _-no sabía porque pero decirle _emo _le daba gracia- seguía siendo una chica, simplemente se le presentaría y le diría _"¿Qué es lo que quieres para ser feliz?" _De seguro le pediría una noche o algo parecido, inclusive podría pedirle dinero, no le daba importancía, simplemente quería estar en la presidencía lo más pronto posible, asíq eu le daría lo que pidiera.

Sonrió de lado, había escogido una presa fácil, las mujeres siempre eran muy sencillas -aunque se hicieran las dificiles al principió-. No podía ser más sencillo. Estaba tan seguro en lo que haría que simplemente dejo pasar el tiempo.

Durante esos cuatro días Sasuke estuvo sumamente feliz, todos lo veían raro, pero es que el chico no estaba de un humor de rayos como ya tenía la costumbre, es más, con decir que había tratado bien a su secretaría -una chica que se le ofrecía cada dos minutos-, si estaba feliz, seguro de que en menos de una semana estaría a cargo de todo Uchiha Group.

Ya tenía todo su plan elavorado. Llegaría a la casa de la chica y le diría a su madre que esta en una campaña de ayuda, y que quiso venir personalmente a ver a la _emo -_aunque sería mejor decir a su hija- luego de hablar con la _emo _y que le pidiera lo que quisiera la haría feliz y al final se olvidaría de ella para siempre, como si nunca la hubiera conocido. Al menos eso parecía sencillo, completaría su plan con lo que le dijiera su investigador privado. Suigetsu -un amigo que estima pero era in idiota- le había preguntado si estaba bien, el solamente le había respondidó _-"Mejor que nunca"-._

Jiraiya -su investigador- era reconocido como el mejor investigador, tenía trucos bajo la manga para recopilar información, podía recopilar la información más personal hasta la más general, sin duda ya tenía todo a su favor, no podía haber sido más sencillo -no se iba a cansar de decirlo-.

Sábado en la mañana, Jiraiya le mando un fax con todo la información recopilada, con su desayuno preparado había tomado las 6 hojas que había mandado Jiraiya - con fotos incluidas- se sentó en la silla y tomando el café comenzó con su lectura.

_Sakura Namikaze dieciséis años de edad._

_Colegio: Midori surokai._

_Padres: Kushina Uzumaki (nombre de soltera) Kushina Namikaze y Minato Namikaze_

_Hermanos: 1, hermano mayor. Naruto Namikaze._

_Es hermana melliza de Naruto, (el chico es mayor que ella por 18.34 segundos). Sus aficiones es la gimanasia, tocar el piano (por gusto de su hermano) y salir a dar paseos (la he encontrado más fuera de casa que en su casa). Sus únicos amigos son tres: Akasuna no Sasori, Sai (el chico es un poco raro, no he logrado recopilar mucha información de él) y Hinata Hyuga (la chica esta casi todo el día con ella, pero Sakura parece huir de ella e irse a sitios que sigo investigando)._

_Tiene una salud muy estable, puedo afirmar que mejor que muchas personas que conoces, sin embargo hubo cierta vez que perdió mucha sangre (trato suicidarse... por quinta vez), ahora es propensa a la anemia._

_(Aquí salía una una foto de Sakura en el hospital a los 14 años)_

_Sus padres son muy protectores con ella, pero también le dan su espacio. A los 14 años la chica llego con su nuevo look, sus padres le dejaron conservar todo, solo le quitaron de la cabeza la idea de usar pircings._

_(Una foto de Sakura a los 14 cuando llega con su nuevo look)_

_Su hermano no se separa de ella nunca, solo cuando se queda en la escuela a sus practicas de soccer, que son todos los martes y jueves, horarios que ocupa la chica para dar paseos y regresar dies minutos antes que su hermano llegue a casa._

_Según me han contado algunas personas (y escuchado a sus amigos) es emo, no lo afirmo pero tampoco lo niego, es algo que pronto investigare._

_Simplemente no hay razón para su constante depresión, ya que a los 13 ella era... fresa._

_(Una foto de Sakura con ropas frescas, se veía simplemente fresa)_

_Tiene el autoestima baja, cuando la gente le grita cosas simplemente agacha más la cabeza y sigue de largo. En el tiempo que llevo investigandola la han golpeado dos veces, ella no hace nada para defenderse, pare ser masoquista. Esas dos ocasiones ella misma se cura y se pinta las heridas, al parecer ha estudiado medicina, ya que jamás aparecen hinchazones ni moretones, deben haberla golpeado muchas veces o (lo que yo considero más acertado) ella debe haberse golpeado muchas veces y haber conseguido un buen remedio para desaparecer todo como si jamás le hubiese pasado nada._

_(Sale una foto Sakura siendo empujada y molestada por varios chicos, luego aparece con un par de moretones y el labio sangrado sentada en el suelo y por ultimo aparece con la misma ropa un poco más tarde y con el rostro como si nada)_

_Nunca dice nada de lo que le sucede, sus padres la ven feliz en casa, sus amigos la ven siempre contenta y con su hermano parece estallar de alegría, pero cuando se encuentra sola tiene la cara agachada como su fuera un perro golpeado. Al parecer no le gusta que la vean triste las personas que le conocen, pero con los demás le da igual._

_En la escuela es la numero uno, esconde sus calificaciones (cosa que me parece extraña ya que al parecer tiene un trato con el director de jamás mostra sus calificaciones en el cuadro de honor) de sus amigos, los unicos que saben su promedio es su hermano y sus papás._

_Tiene una vida social muy baja, esos chicos son sus amigos porque la defendieron cierta ocasión de unos chicos cuando tenía 9 años, desde entonces esos tres estan con ella._

_En espcial hay dos chicas que la molestan, Karin e Ino Yamanaka. Ambas chicas la molestan casi siempre, creo que son las principales en bajarle el autoestima a Namikaze Sakura._

_Por el momento es todo lo que he recopilado, pronto buscare más información sobre ella, espero esto te haya sido basto por el momento, cualquier cosa puedes comunicarte conmigo._

Sasuke no cabía en la sorpresa... ¿Suicidarse? Pero estaba loca o que, la chica debía de estar drogada o algo parecido. Bueno, había escuchado que los emos eran personas suicidas y todo eso, pero realmente no se lo había creído jamás. ¿En que mierda se había metido? Si la chica era como la describía Jiraiya podría no ser tan sencillo como se lo había imaginado al principió.

Se froto la sien, no podía ser verdad, esa maldita _emo _le iba a dificultar el trabajo, frunció el ceño y miro como su taza de café estaba ya vacía y todo su desayuno estaba inacto, ya no tenía apetito.

Recordaba que su papá le había hablado una vez de los Namikaze, al parecer Minato había renunciado a su fortuna familiar después de la muerte de su padre y había decidido vivir como un pobre -porque para él, el echo de no tener una estabilidad economica como la suya signifcaba que ya era pobre-, había cambio de planes, su plan anterior no iba a servir si la chica era así de díficil... tenía algo en mente, pero iba a sufrir un par de semanas... podía llegar a convertirse en meses, pero si esto hacía que fuera presidente de Uchiha Group lo haría.

**.-::_^^_::-.**

-Sakura ven a comer-.

-Voy-.

Se coloco un pasador en el cabello, su madre le había dicho que no le veía el rostro completo y ella la entendía, claro al salir a la calle ese prendedor desaparecería de su cabello y si podía de la faz de la Tierra. Bajo la escalera a paso lento, no tenía prisa en llegar, de pronto sintió dos manos en sus hombros y como era obligada a caminar más rápido, sonrió levemente, de seguro era su hermano.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, si sigues así te vas a volver floja-.

Naruto la jalo de la mano y la llevo a la mesa, el sonido de la puerta les hiso parar, pero su mamá fue a atender, mientras ellos se sentaron en la mesa. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta mal arreglada con una liga negra, hoy estaba vestida con un pantalon rosa, una playera roja con un corazón negro en el centro que decía _"I want you". _Unos converse negro, unos aretes en formas de estrellas color rojo, un collar de una gran estrella rosa colgaba hasta la altura de sus pechos un poco más abajo, si caracteristico delineador negro y no llevaba nada más.

Un gritillo por parte de su madre alerto a todos, se pararon inmediatamente y fueron hasta la puerta, su mamá tenía las manos en la cara cubriendose la boca y sus ojos estaban llenos de sombro, frente a su puerta un hombre alto de cabello negro, piel palida y ojos negros se encontraba parado, el hombre miro a todos y se detuvo en ella, sus ojos la miraron detenidamente, esta vez le veía los dos ojos y veía con más claridad su rostro, la _emo _parecía estar en su horario de actuar normal.

-Siento venir así de repente-. Dijo, mientras vía como todos le miraban que sorpresa, era molesto.

-¿Tú quien eres?-. Pregunto Naruto con ojos llenos de curiosidad y colocandose a un lado de su papá, quien se encontraba a un lado de Kushina.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-. Contesto lo más tranquilo que pudo, estaba empezando impacientarse con todas esa miradas sobre él.

-Uchiha... ¡Ah! Eres el hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha... pero... si se puede saber, ¿qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto Minato, su mirada curiosa era identica a la de su hijo.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes dos... Namikaze-sama... Kushina-san-.

Ambos se miraron, y luego miraron al Uchiha asintiendo con algo de esepticismo, Sakura y Naruto entendieron que ahí sobraban, así que con una media vuelta se marcharon al comedor, mientras sus papás se dirigían a la sala junto con Sasuke Uchiha. No iban a fingir, la curiosidad les estaba matando, más a Naruto, quien en varios intentos había tratado de escuchar, pero ellos parecían hablar como hormigas porque no escuchaba absolutamente nada.

-¿De que crees que esten hablando Sakura-chan?-. Pregunto Naruto ya totalmente derrotado, no iba a escuchar nada.

-No lose, si tu no escuchas menos yo-.

Los ojos azules de Naruto miraron los verdes de su hermana, mantuvieron la mirada fija por varios minutos... estaban en silencio tratando de escuchar algo, pero simplemente no llagaba nada a el comedor, Naruto frunció el ceño, como le mataba querer enterarse del chisme.

-Mierda... ¡Quiero escuchar lo que dicen!-. Grito, pero enseguida se tapo la boca, tal vez no debió de haber gritado.

-Sh...-. Le callo Sakura. -Baja la voz cabeza de rabano-. Le dijo un poco molesta por el grito.

-Perdona Sakura-chan-. Se rasco la nuca con algo de nerviosismo.

-Ya, es mejor que esperemos que papá y mamá nos digan que pasa, así no vamos a lograr nada-. Dijo, esta bien lo admitía, había estado en silencio solo porque quería escuchar que pasaba, pero ni ella -que tenía el oído más fino que Naruto- había logrado escuchar algo.

Pasaron como dos horas encerrados en la cocina, sin nada que hacer estaban al borde de morir del aburrimiento. Más Naruto que ella, el era un chico muy activo, no podía estar tranquilo ni dos minutos porque ya sentía que explotaba, escucharon pasos y la puerta cerrarse, sin más Naruto suspiro fuerte, eso significaba que su encierro había finalizado. Salieron del comedor y vieron como sus padres estaban algo pensativos, Kushina fue la primera en juntar valor y levantarse rápidamente del sofá, se acerco a Sakura y le tomo ambas manos y las puso entre las suyas.

-Sakura... tenemos que decirte algo-. Dijo Kushina, miro a Naruto por unos momentos... Naruto abrió un poco la boca.

-¿Quieres que me vaya cierto?-. Kushina asintió, Naruto frunció el ceño de tal forma que todos notaron su evidente molestia.

Cuando se quedaron solos Kushina soltó todo el aire que estaba en sus pulmones y miro detenidamente a Sakura, luego le acarió el cabello y le quito el broche que sostenía su largo copete.

-Se que odias tener que recogerte el cabello-.

-No te preocupes-. Le respondió con una sonrisa, estaba preocupada por lo que tenían que decirle.

Minato se levanto y se coloco a un lado de su hija, coloco una mano en su hombro y le sonrió.

-Sakura... hemos decidido algo. Ahora-. Comenzó Minato, Kushina prosiguió.

-Sasuke-san venía para algo en especifico-.

-Venía a tratar un tema en especifico... tú-. Sakura entrecerro los ojos, estaba analizando la situación.

-Sasuke-san nos ha dado buenas razones y hemos tomado una decisión-. Dijo Kushina y miro a Minato, indicandole que terminara.

-A partir de la próxima semana... Sasuke Uchiha será tu tutor-.

Sintió que el aire la ahogaba, trago saliva pesadamente y miro a su madre, ¿Tutor?

-¿Por qué?-. Ella necesitaba razones, realmente, no le parecía para nada que alguien que no conocía fuera su tutor de buenas a primeras.

-Sasuke-san te ha visto en la calle... nos ha dicho que ha visto... lo que te sucede cuando estas sola... A claro que no nos dijo concretamente que, pero nos dijo que deseaba ayudarte... y que no diría nada que tu no quisieras-.

Sakura bajo la vista, mira que había en la calle gente tan metiche.

-¿Por qué razón confían en él?-. Si sus padres le decían una sola razón que para ella fue creible... muy probablemente acepataría.

-Sasuke nos dijo "No la conozco, pero realmente quiero hacerlo, por eso quiero ayudarla, se que ustedes tampoco me conocen, pero les aseguro que no vengo con malas intensiones, solo deseo ayudarla". Eso nos basto Sakura, Sasuke habla muy sinceramente, puedo decirte que confíe en él casi enseguida-. Dijo Minato con una sonrisa.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo?-. Necesitaba saber detalles, ni iba a estar con él sabiendose ignorante ante la situación.

-Tiempo indefinido... puede ser dos meses... hasta cinco, nos ha dicho que no importa el tiempo, que él esta dispuesto a todo-.

Sakura miro a Kushina, Kushina miro a Minato y Minato mito a ambas mujeres, y luego los tres sonrieron... solo faltaba visarle a Naruto que... Sakura se iba, era una lastima que Naruto fuera tan cabezota y gritaría unos quince minutos, al final acepataría aregañanadientes y por ultimo le besaría y le diría "No te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo te rescatare si él intenta acerte algo". Naruto era tan predecible.

Y como lo habían predecido, Naruto hizo todo al pie de la letra, grito mil cosas con el nombre Sasuke Uchiha y maldiciones acompañadas. Luego acepto pero estaba todo molesto, su molestía salía de cada poro de su piel, y al final había besado a Sakura en le frente y le habpia dicho._ -"Si trata de hacerte algo llamame y yo ire a golpearlo enseguida"-. _Iba aser un radical cambió... y todos lo sabían.

* * *

Muchas gracias a los que me escribieron un review ¡¡Gracias!!

Ahora respondere algunas dudas: Este fic se me había ocurrido hace tiempo, cuando por mi país esto de los Emos se volvió un tema muy hablado. Nose pero me pareció un buen tema, al menos suena algo atractivo según creo yo. Un Sasuke desesperado por querer cambiar a una Sakura emo llena de problemas... un tema muy divertido al mi parecer.

Bueno, quitando esto agradesco a:

**saku saku Uchiha**

**camii-ssk**

**setsuna17**

**lili**

**Lado. Oscuro**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, bueno dejo este capitulo finalizado, subiere el próximo junto con **Dulces de colores** (continuación de Fobia de amor) y tal vez **YUME:: **y creo que solo esos... puede que también **Yoru akai **todo depende de cuanta imaginación tenga.

Me despido:

**_Sayonara_**

**_Yunmoon_**


	3. Y entonces, Sasuke fue descubierto

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es una creación de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.-::_ Sakura kissu _::-.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Y entonces, Sasuke fue descubierto.**_

* * *

Fue una sorpresa para quien los viera, jamás se habían visto tan distantes, Naruto siempre estaba con ella y ella siempre estaba con él, pero ahora lucían algo distantes. La _emo _-como así le llamaban- había estado como perro perdido, y Naruto no la hallaba, a todos los lugares donde iba a buscarla ella desaparecía, parecía no querer verlo y era así, no quería verlo. Y Naruto lo supo, supo que ella no quería verlo cuando en la mañana ella se había ido tan temprano que él no había tenido oportunidad de alcanzarla.

Pero estaba muy decepcionado, ella no había dicho nada, simplemente había aceptado irse sin más. A un recordaba la risa de su madre cuando le había mostrado hoy en la mañana diecisiete razones por las que Sakura no podía tener un tutor de buenas a primeras, y menos si ese tutor no era conocido -al menos por ellos-. Pero Kushina había negado cuando entre las diecisiete razones se encontraba _Porque ella tiene el cabello rosa _y _Porque el es un chico y ella una chica. _Kushina había reído tanto que casi se ahogaba, es que se le hacía tonto que su hijo pensara que un espléndido hombre, como Sasuke Uchiha, de 23 años, quisiera tener un amorío con su hija de tan solo 16, era casi una niña y el ya era un hombre, aunque dentro de unos dos meses Sakura cumpliría los diecisiete, aunque sea, la sola idea sonaba estúpida, y se lo había dicho claramente entre carcajadas.

_-Naruto hahaha... no seas parano- hahaha -ico como tu padre. Hahaha Sasuke-san hahaha... jamás se intere- hahaha -saría en hahaha...-. Kushina suspiro y trato de controlar su risa. -Sasuke-san jamás se fijaría en una niña, y no es que subestime a tu hermana, pero es una niña y Sasuke-san es un hombre, tal vez pueden agradarse pero solo eso... no seas niño Narutin-._

Naruto arrugo la nariz y pronto se vio maldiciendo en voz baja a Sasuke Uchiha, por ser tan egocéntrico y por no saber qué otras cosas decirle porque... ¡No lo conocía! Suspiro, si Sakura no quería verlo simplemente no podría verla. Cuando llego a casa se encontró a Sakura viendo la tv. Se acerco a ella y por detrás del sofá la abrazo por el cuello.

-Sakura-chan...-.

-Lo siento Naruto... solo quería estar un rato sola-.

Naruto lo comprendió cuando Sakura le sonrió y siguió viendo MTV, a Sakura le encantaba escuchar música. Ese día sus papás habían salido para arreglar los últimos detalles sobre el cambió de tutor de Sakura.

Sakura estaba totalmente centrada en ver MTV, Naruto estaba sentado a su lado, tenía tantas ganas de abrazar a Sakura pero sabía que su hermana estaba en estado emo, como él le decía. Cuando Sakura se iba a Naruto le faltaba el corazón, porque la quería y él sabía lo que era Sakura... y Sakura era emo, simplemente ella era así y nunca le había reclamado nada, porque Sakura siempre sería Sakura. Y ahora que se iba a ir le costaba asimilarlo. Le tomo la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y le beso el dorso de la mano, Sakura le miro con ternura y recogiéndose el copete se acerco y le beso en la mejilla.

-Eres emo-. Dijo Naruto después de bajarle el copete.

-Sí, soy emo-. Contesto ella con una sonrisa...

La única verdad es que nadie sabía si ella era o no emo. Sakura decía serlo, pero a veces no lo parecía, no sabía si cuando ella decía que si era porque realmente lo era o porque le gustaba bromear, nadie lo sabía, y tal vez ni la propia Sakura lo sabía. Como lo había dicho Naruto, Sakura era simplemente Sakura. Sakura dejo caer su cabeza a el hombro de Naruto, y este le beso la cabeza, Naruto siempre era muy tierno con ella, y Sakura siempre le agradecía a Kami-sama por haberle dado el mejor hermano del mundo, por haberlo cruzado en su camino. Pronto Sakura se había quedado dormida, el calor de Naruto era encantador y relajante, Sakura podía decir que Naruto era más cómodo que su cama. Naruto hizo un puchero con la boca, no quería que se fuera, pero no se lo iba a decir, después de todo Naruto Namikaze era fuerte... y un bebe chillón cuando lo separaban de su hermanita.

**.-::_ ^^ _::-.**

Sin duda Sasuke pensó que todo iba a ser muy fácil, pero no, ¿cómo iba a saber que un emo era algo tan complicado? Y todo empeoro cuando Suigetsu le había dicho.

_-¿Conoces lo que es amabilidad? Si llegas con esa cara de pocos amigos que te cargas los Namikaze te van a vetar de su casa. Mira, yo conozco a Naruto, es del tipo de chicos que puede ver qué persona es buena o no, cuando ve a alguien malo cerca de si lo siente. Minato, el padre, es igual, si te ve con esa cara de "Te voy a arrancar la cabeza si me hablas" simplemente no te va a dejar ni entrar a su casa. No vallas al grano o no te van a dejar acercarte a la rosadita, no vallas y digas "Puedo ver a la mocosa cabello rosado, es que quiero hacerle la vida feliz para que mi vida también sea feliz". No hagas ese tipo de estupideces. Te conviene ser amable... dales confianza y diles que quieres ayudarla, se sutil con ellos y con eso ya tienes asegurada la presidencia-._

Frunció el ceño, amabilidad, como odiaba a la gente tan sencilla que lo único que quiere es la amabilidad, porque no mejor le piden dinero y ya. Ahora estaba enrollado en un lio grande, cuidar del mocoso cabello rosado. Adiós a los días de jerga, a las noches de vela a un lado de una fogosa mujer, adiós a los días de faje, en sí, adiós a la diversión. A sabiendas de que era emo -como le seguía dando gracia decirle emo- había ocultado todas las cosas filosas, los cuchillos de la cocina estaban guardados bajo llave, las navajas del botiquín se encontraban en uno de sus cajones de su estudio también bajo llave, acompañadas con las tijeras de punta, las cuales habían sido remplazadas por tijeras para niños -sin punta y de las que solo cortan papel-.

Suigetsu se había encargado de la decoración del cuarto de huéspedes, para convertirlo en el cuarto de la cría -cada tanto le gustaba ponerle ese tipo de nombres, como emo, mocosa y ahora cría-. Maldito el momento en el que le había hecho caso y había dicho "Si ustedes me lo permiten, quiero ser el tutor de ella, solo quiero ayudarle, eso es todo". Y malditos crédulos, ¿por qué era tan fácil engallar a la gente amable?

El sábado se había levantado temprano y desde la mañana se había preparado psicológicamente para ir por la mocosa, había llegado puntualmente y había visto como la chica emo estaba parada frente a la puerta, al parecer esperándolo. Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y sintió que le dolían las manos. Después de escasos dos minutos salió, del convertible negro, no iba a sonreír, simplemente iba a salir un poco serió y tranquilo, cuando se acerco a ella, una leve, sutil y amigable sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ese día ella vestía con unos jeans ajustados, unos zapatos color plata, una blusa blanca llena de estrellitas color uva y el cabello totalmente suelto, con un pasador en forma de moño excesivamente grande color negro en el lado derecho, en el lado contrarió a su copete.

-Buenas tardes Uchiha-sama-. Había dicho ella con una reverencia ligera.

-Buenas tardes-.

-Mi mamá está preparando la comida, por favor pase-.

Había resultado ser una contradicción para él, había pensado que ella iba a ser una clásica adolescente, pero no, era amable y educada, alzo una ceja pero inmediatamente se compuso al verla alzar la mirada, lo poco que veía de su rostro le había resultado… fascinante. Su rostro a pesar de estar cubierto mostraba facciones aun de una niña, a pesar de tener dieciséis años, el recordaba que a esa edad la mayoría de las chicas de su promoción lucían ya como verdaderas chicas, no como niñas.

Sakura había agudizado su sentido de la vista y solo había encontraba a un hombre amable, o la máscara de un hombre amable y debajo de la máscara un engreído… en fin, podía estar mal, ella no tenía esa habilidad Namikaze, esa habilidad de ver a través de las personas y encontrar su verdadero ser, Naruto podía ver a través de la persona más misteriosa, a un recordaba cuando Ino le había molestado por primera vez y le había dicho.

_-Yo no veo a una chica dulce como tú dices ser. Puedo ver a una mentirosa que teme mostrar su verdadero ser, una chica asustada de que vean que es débil y perderse. Si tanto críticas a Sakura-chan entonces hazlo con tu verdadero yo, mientras no puedas si quiera saber quién eres es mejor que no juzgues a las personas… débil-._

Había sido tan rudo que inclusive a ella se le había puesto la piel de gallina, Naruto podía ser tan rudo cuando se lo proponía. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaban en la sala, Naruto tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba la pantalla de plasma MTV, mientras tanto su papá miraba de forma inquisidora a Sasuke, tratando de buscar algo malo y negarse al instante, pero parecía no encontrar nada, en fin.

Decir que Sasuke se le hacía indiferente, era mentir, el chico era tan misterioso que daba la impresión de tener un disfraz puesto, pero a la vez era como si simplemente fuera él, algo tan contradictorio. La mirada de Sakura era tan directa que el mismo había visto en los ojos de la chica a él mismo. Naruto entonces decidió voltear mirarlo, Minato y Naruto lo miraban de forma inquisidora… al parecer, no podían ver nada a través de ese hombre.

-Y dime… Sasuke-. Comenzó Minato tratando de sonar lo más serió posible. -¿En dónde va a vivir Sakura-chan?-. Naruto asintió, mientras veía a su papá.

-En la parte norte de _Ginza _cerca del restaurante _Minto's _en la zona exclusiva de Japón-. Contesto simplemente, mientras veía como en MTV salía el video de _Closer_, en fin regreso la mirada a Minato.

-¿Un departamento?-. La mirada sería del Namikaze mayor pronto se desasía, Minato no era de los de hablar serió.

-Si, en el hotel que financió Uchiha Group el año pasado-. Comento el Uchiha mientras miraba el botón de su manga.

-¿Preparaste algún cuarto?-. Minato ya hablaba como si Sasuke fuera un amigo de hace años.

-Sí, le he dejado la tarea a un amigo, como sabrá Minato-sama, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre desde que Uchiha Group está financiando una nueva cadena de hoteles en Inglaterra-. Comentó Sasuke, su mirada había regresado a MTV.

-Vaya… pero dime Sasuke ¿mi Sakura-chan no va a serte alguna carga?-. Esta era la pregunta decisiva sin duda, ya que Minato había regresado a esa actitud sería.

"Claramente si" Pensó de forma molesta. -De ninguna manera Minato-sama-. Contesto con una sonrisa mientras que Minato sonreía y le regresaba la sonrisa, Naruto había fruncido el ceño y se había levantado como si el asiento le quemara el trasero.

-¡Está mintiendo! ¡Claramente pensó que si le molestaba tener a Sakura-chan! Papá no puedes dejar que Sakura-chan se vaya con ese engreído, solo la va a utilizar y luego la va a botar como basura. ¡Mamá! ¡El teme cara de mascara solo quiere utilizar a Sakura-chan!-.

Sasuke no cabía en su asombro, el muy imbécil rubio claramente había detallado todo lo que haría con Sakura, pero por obvias razones no mostró su asombro. Miro a Minato y luego a Sakura, Sakura tenía agachada la cabeza, mientras Minato trataba de calmar a su hijo.

-Naruto cálmate, Sasuke no pretende hacer nada de eso, vamos siéntate-.

Kushina entro en la sala algo apurada mientras que con una toalla se secaba las manos, Naruto seguía gritando.

-¡Mamá, papá no quiere entender! ¡Ese teme solo quiere utilizar a Sakura-chan! No sé porque pero lo veo, sus ojos me dic…-.

Sakura le había metido a la boca una de sus pulseras, la más grande, le había mandado a Naruto una de sus peores miradas y luego había dicho:

-Puedes cerrar la boca por favor… está pasando el video de _Distance _sabes que es mi favorito-. Claramente Sakura no lo había callado por eso, si no para que el rubio no dijera alguna estupidez… o más bien otras.

Minato le había susurrado algo al oído. Un silenció algo incomodo se había producido en la sala, Naruto se saco la pulsera, con algo de arrepentimiento en los ojos.

-Lo siento te… Sasuke… san-. Como le había costado decir eso, incluso se había mordido la lengua.

-No hay problema-. Había tenido que resistirse a soltar un bufido o peor, su tan conocido "Hmp".

-Bueno-. Hablo Kushina tratando de relajar un poco la tensión. -Pues he terminado con la comida... ¿vamos?-.

**.-::_ ^^ _::-.**

Y como Minato lo había predecido, Naruto se aguantaba las ganas de agarrar al pelinegro y dejarlo inconsciente en un callejón para que no se llevara su hermanita. Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kushina y a él, con Naruto se había ido a la cocina, había dicho un esperen un minito.

Sakura había unido sus frentes y luego le había besado en la comisura de los labios, Naruto había entrecerrado los ojos con algo parecido a melancolía, luego Sakura lo había abrasado con fuerza y por ultimo le había besado la mejilla.

-No te vuelvas emo, Naruto-.

-Jejeje... eso te lo dejo a tí Sakura-chan-.

-Creo que tienes razón, ser emo no te queda-.

-Y a ti menos-.

-Me voy-.

-Te ire a visitar, no creas que te libraras de mi Sakura-chan-.

-Ya me lo temía-.

Después de que ambos salieran de la cocina Kushina había visto a Sasuke y se había acercado a él.

-¿Pensaste en algo que no sepamos ahora?-. Pregunto.

-Por el momento no...-. Mentía, la verdad, era que quería cambiarla de colegio. -En cualquier momento que quieran verla, pueden hacerlo. Ya he dado la orden que les dejen pasar-.

-Claro Sasuke-san... bueno, si ya no hay más, hasta entonces-.

-Claro-.

Sakura había dado media vuelta, tenía una mochila cruzada mientras entre Minato, Naruto y Sasuke llevaban las maletas de la chica al deportivo negro de Sasuke. Sakura había subido al deportivo y se había quedado ahí con la vista agachada, Sasuke antes de irse había pasado a un lado del rubio imécil -lo odiaba por lo que había dicho, aunque fuera cierto-, y le había susurrado algo que le había echo sonreír arrogante e ignorarlo totalmente.

_"Si le tocas un pelo demás a Sakura-chan... no te la vas a acabar-._

¿Y a él por qué cojones le interesaría esa cría? En fin, había arrancado el auto y había desaparecido.

Sakura miraba por la calle, o al menos parecía eso. Cuanto antes mejor, tomo varías calles que aseguraba que la chica conocía, después de todo, la chica era una vaga de primera. Miro por el retrovisor a la chica, seguía perdida, después de unos quince minutos freno frente al café _Tomuyo shins _la chica lo había mirado, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Quieres un café?-. Sakura había negado y había susurrado algo así como _"Es muy temprano" _Sasuke se había encogido de hombros y había bajado del auto. -No tardo entonces-.

Sakura tenía la vista fija en el asiento que momentos antes había ocupado Sasuke, el calor que sentía en el rostro le hacía darse cuenta que tenía fiebre. Cerro los ojos. _"es solo un pequeño dolor"_, poco a poco se iba quedando dormida, pero cuando Sasuke regreso esta volteo la mirada enseguida. Sasuke sin duda era de los ignorantes que jamás veían nada, pero le extraño el echo de ver un pequeño temblor en el brazo de Sakura, como si tuviera escalofrios.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Si-.

-Vaya... creo que tienes algo caminando por tu cabello-.

Sakura volteo enseguida y gritando había dicho: -Quítamelo-. Y entonces Sasuke había colocado una mano en la frente de Sakura y luego había fruncido el ceño.

-Tienes fiebre-. Dijo mientras comenzaba a conducir director a _Imperial Hotel_, Sasuke vivía ahí, como un dios, miro como Sakura comenzaba a tener una respiración algo anormal... ¿y tenía que enfermarse justamente ahora? Había llegado al hotel y habían recibido a Sasuke. Había entrado sujetando a Sakura del brazo. Se notaba que realmente se sentía mal. La había llevado a su alcoba y la había ayudado a recostarse.

-¿Te sientes muy mal?-.

-No, realmente siempre me pasa cuando viajo-. Había contestado mientras se acurrucaba, si veía bien a Sakura podía encontrar a una chiquilla algo débil y frágil.

-Mmm... Entonces solo descansa, si no estas bien dentro de media hora llamare a un doctor-.

-Gracias-.

Sasuke había salido del hotel y se había ido a dar una vuelta. Como odiaba tener que cuidar a la cría, todo porque pronto fuera el presidente de Uchiha Group.

Al menos ya sabía que haría con ella, primero que nada, la iba a cambiar de colegio y que se sintiera afortunada porque la metería a el mismo en el que el había estado cuando estaba en secundaria. Luego le presentaría a Tayuya, Tayuya era una amiga de confianza, de las pocas con las que podía hablar sabiendo que no se lanzaría en cualquier momento a él. La chica le enseñaría a Sakura cosas que solo ella podía hacer, luego Suigetsu tenía que aparecer también en su vida, sabía que Suigetsu sería una buena compañía para ella, al final entre esos dos Sakura podría quitarse esa idea de ser emo. Y por ultimo el dinero aparecería... ya tenía un plan, solo bastaba con que todo saliera como el ya lo había planeado.

**.-::_ ^^ _::-.**

Inmediatamente después que él se había ido se había puesto de pie, tenía que saber donde estaba, el departamento era grande, inclusive era más grande de lo que se imaginaba, ¿Sasuke ocuparía todo? Lo dudaba, era un lugar como para tres personas. Había comenzando viendo la cocina, la sala, comedor, había una puerta cerrada, no supo que era, en fin, se paso a otra alcoba y al comprobar que estaba abierta había entrado, ese era sin duda el cuarto de él, su perfume estaba impregnado por toda la alcoba, se acerco a la cama, de un color blanco con azul marino y un símbolo extraño, algo parecido a un abanico blanco con rojo, luego se había acercado al tocador, había encontrado una crema, la había abierto y la había olida, era idéntica al perfume que desprendía Sasuke, la tomo con cuidado y leyó la etiqueta "Piel sensible. Enrojecimiento. Hipersensibilidad".

-Vaya, parece ser que viviré con una señorita-. Se había mofado de él mientras que continuaba leyendo la etiqueta.

-Que mi piel sea sensible no creo que tenga que ver con que yo sea una señorita ¿no?-. Había soltado la crema, Sasuke había saltado justo a tiempo y había detenido su caída, esa crema le era muy importante, sin ella no podría salir a la calle... una desventaja de ser Uchiha, piel hipersensible.

-Perdona...-. Sasuke se comenzó a levantar hasta quedar casi frente a ella, le sacaba dos cabezas, no supo el porque, pero eso le pareció, interesante.

-No importa, solo no vuelvas a meterte aquí, retírate-. Sakura lo había rodeado y había salido de ahí, y justo en ese momento Sasuke había soltado una maldición en un murmullo. -Maldita cotilla-. Soltó un bufido y dejo la crema en su lugar.

Sakura se sentó en un sofá, se quito los zapatos y subió sus piernas y las abrazo, y entonces comenzó a cantar una canción, ¿ya había mencionado que amaba la canción de Distance? Se recogió el copete hasta dejarlo atrás de su oído, y comenzó a mirar el mueble que estaba frente a ella, una pantalla de plasma, abajo una DVD y lo que parecía ser dos consolas, un _Nintendo Wii _y un _Xbox 360, _al parecer Sasuke sabía jugar, escucho la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke abrirse y cerrarse, luego el chico se acerco a la sala y se sentó en el sofá de una plaza, el que estaba al lado derecho de Sakura.

-Bien comencemos. Te voy a cambiar de colegio-.

Sakura alzo la vista. -¿Por qué?-.

-Porque si ese colegio provoco tus problemas entonces debo cambiarte, le diré a tus padres mañana. Voy a mandar tu carta de transferencia a Hotoko sobushi-.

-La escuela de ricos que esta a el otro lado de la ciudad ¿no?-.

-Si-.

-Realmente, la escuela no tiene nada que ver con mis problemas-.

-Te voy a transferir, un cambio de ambiente te hará bien-.

-De verdad ¿te importo?-.

"Obviamente me importa ser presidente de Uchiha Group". -He ido personalmente a tu casa, porque me has interesado mucho-. "Porque eres mi pase a la presidencia". Naruto había visto a través de él, así que tenía que tener cuidado.

-Te molesta que te diga solo Sasuke-.

-No me molesta-.

-Sasuke-san, con todo respeto, no quiero irme de mi colegio, si me voy, Naruto no me lo perdonara y no quiero dejarlo-.

-Tu hermano va a tener que entender que tienes que irte-.

-Pero yo ya te dije que la escuela no tiene nada que ver-.

-Mira, de verdad un cambió de ambiente sería bueno para ti, no te voy a separa de tu familia y prometo que si quieres meteré a Naruto ahí-.

-No querrá, odia ese tipo de lugares-.

¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser tan pesimista? Frunció el ceño por un ligero tiempo, pero enseguida se compuso cuando ella alzo de nuevo la vista, la miro directamente, Sakura le regresaba la mirada, estaba llena de tantos sentimientos confusos, suspiro y luego volvió a hablar.

-De acuerdo, si lo quieres te dejare donde estas-.

-Gracias-.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le indico a Sasuke que Suigetsu estaba de regreso, ¿No lo había dicho? Suigetsu vivía con él, o al menos debes en cuando iba a quedarse a su casa, el chico estaba tanto tiempo fue de Japón que el departamento de Sasuke era como un hotel para él, miro a la pelirrosa sentada en el sofá de dos plazas, era más guapa de lo que pensaba.

"Esa chica... es preciosa". Miro a Sasuke y noto su frustración, Sasuke odiaba a todo el mundo, estar con una niña era obvio que lo iba a molestar. -Mira, pero si es Sakura-chan. Mucho gusto Sakura-chan, mi nombre es Hozuki Suigetsu, tú solo dime Suigetsu, ¿ok?-.

-Mucho gusto, Suigetsu-san-.

-Pero mira que eres mona... Oye Sasuke, Itachi te mando esto, me ha dicho que necesita que vayas a Inglaterra lo más pronto posible-. Suigetsu le paso un video, y luego se sentó a un lado de Sakura. -Y dime Sakura-chan ¿te a gustado el departamento de Sasuke?-.

-Si, es lindo, y espacioso-. Suigetsu le sonrió y luego miro a Sasuke, quien seguía inspeccionando el video.

-No puedo ir con Itachi ahora, así que te encargo que vayas-.

-Claro que no, la ultima vez que fui a verlo Itachi por poco me arranca la cabeza por tu culpa. Itachi simplemente no querrá verme-.

-Hmp...-. Y las expresiones Uchiha comenzaban.

-Ya se me hacía raro no escucharte hacer eso-. Comento Suigetsu mientras tomaba el mando de la pantalla de plasma y encendía la pantalla de plasma. -Oye Sasuke, consigue unos boletos para Long shot party. Te deben una, estoy seguro que te van a dar los boletos-.

-Llámalos y diles que vas de mi parte, y ya-.

-Esa es la actitud Sasuke... ¿no quieres venir conmigo Sakura-chan?-. Suigetsu miro a Sakura quien asintió con la cabeza mientras veía MTV, el canal que tenía programado la TV. -¿Y que hay de ti Sasuke?-.

-Mientras se van al concierto voy a ver a Itachi...-.

-Ok, tú te lo pierdes... por cierto, va a ser mañana-.

-Entonces me voy hoy mismo, regreso mañana por la noche-.

Sin más Sasuke se levanto y entro a su alcoba. Sakura se quedo quieta, pero que chico tan complicado, miro a su derecha y se topo con los ojos color lavanda de Suigetsu.

-¿Estará molesto?-.

-Claro que no, Sasuke siempre es así. Solo que trata de ser amable contigo, porque quiere ayudarte-.

-Vaya-.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan... pero dime... ¿Qué se siente ser emo? Bueno, si te ofende la pregunta no...-.

-No me ofende en lo más mínimo. Realmente, _yo no soy emo. _Simplemente, soy así-. Contesto Sakura mientras volteaba la mirada así la pantalla. -¿Cuantos años tiene ustedes?-. Pregunto, esto la tenía intrigada, pero preguntarle a Sasuke le resultaba incomodo.

-Yo tengo 27 y Sasuke 23. Realmente yo fui primero amigo de su hermano, pero Sasuke también es un excelente chico, aunque es borde como todo Uchiha-. Sakura sonrió mientras miraba a Suigetsu. Pronto Sasuke salió de su cuarto.

-Me voy, Suigetsu, te encargo a Sakura. Nos vemos el domingo en la noche-. Esto ultimo lo dijo refiriéndose a Sakura, esta asintió y Sasuke salió de ahí... vaya primer día.

**.-::_ ^^ _::-.**

Sasuke había tenido el peor viaje de su vida, su hermano era un imbécil, solo lo había citado porque quería joderlo, como odiaba que Itachi fuera tan jodidamente molesto y bromista, no era la primera vez que le hacía viajar hasta casi el otro lado del mundo, pero esta vez si que se había pasado, pronto todos sabrían que era tutor de Sakura y tenía que prepararse para ese momento. Al entrar a su apartamento se había sorprendido de encontrar a Sakura despierta mirando una película y comiendo bombones, al verlo entrar había pausado su película y había encendido las luces.

-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun-.

Eso lo perturbo un poco, nadie lo había recibido en casa, y además ella había ocupado ese sufijo en el. Se sentó a su lado, y cuando Sakura le había ofrecido bombones los había rechazado, odiaba los dulces.

-Deberías estar dormida-.

-Si, solo estaba esperándote. Pero veo que ya estas aquí y llegaste bien, entonces puedo dormir tranquila. Buenas noches-.

-Buenas noches-.

Sakura se había levantado y dejando los bombones en la cocina había entrado a su cuarto. Sasuke había recargado la cabeza en el sofá, esa chica cada tanto le dejaba sorprendido. Su celular sonó y contesto de mala gana.

-Si-.

-Hola Sasuke-kun-.

Sonrió de forma sensual, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, ella sin duda era su mejor amante del momento. Cuantas ganas tenía de citarla en su departamento, hace dos meses que no la veía y si que la necesitaba ahora.

-¿Por qué no me hablabas Sasuke-kun? Mira que tuve que tomarme el atrevimiento de llamarte yo... ¿cuando nos vemos?-.

-Cuando quieras-.

-Entonces, te sorprenderé... hasta entonces-.

-Sorpréndeme-.

Termino la llamada con una sonrisa en los labios, Hitomi era hermosa. De cabellos dorados y ojos color carbón... raro porque era la única así, con una sonrisa que cargaba sensualidad, era sumamente sexy y sobre todo... era toda suya. Hitomi no lo había dudado y cuando Sasuke se había cruzado en su camino lo había decidido, y ahora era su... ¿novia? Jamás, Sasuke Uchiha jamás tendría una relación formal. Sasuke ya tenía planteado que su esposa sería seguramente una chica de una familia clase alta, en pocas palabras, un matrimonio arreglado.

-Pero primero tengo que sacarme a la emo de encima-. Hablo en un murmullo, pero al estar todo en silencio se escucho ligeramente alto.

Sakura apretó los labios y la cobija que tenía alrededor del cuerpo, lo sabía, sabía que Naruto no podía equivocarse. ¿Sasuke Uchiha quería jugar con un emo? Pues entonces le demostraría que nadie jugaba con ella y salía ileso, por como se llamaba Sakura Namikaze y que era "emo", como todos le decían.

-Bastardo-.

* * *

_**Nota final:**_

Hoy que sali de vacaciones decidí contestar sus reviews, que por cierto me hacen muy feliz, gracias a todos los que leen y me dejan un review.

**o0Hana-Chan0o : **Bueno, muchas gracias y te juro que la idea surgió un día que me preguntaron ¿eres emo? Bueno, yo soy del tipo de chicas que me llegan a gustar las modas, pero me refiero a la ropa, pero en fin. Si quería hacer esta ide algo original y al parecer funciono. Y te aseguro que no le haremos la vida sencilla a Sasuke, se lo merece por no aparecer en el manga desde hace unbuen rato. Y respecto a Sakura, claro que esconde muchas cosas, después de todo es "emo" -a mi me da gracia que a Sasuke le de gracia decirle emo-. Y bueno aquí ya mencione que Sasuke tiene 23 años. Y por ultimo, veras el titulo se me ocurrió cuando veía Ouran High School Host Club, el opening se llama "Sakura Kissu" que significa Beso de Sakura, me gusto mucho el titulo y al ver de cierta forma relacionada la canción con mi fic pues decidí poner ese titulo. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capitulo.

**cynthia: **Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que si llame la atención el tema. Y pues como ya mencione arriba Sasuke tiene 23 años... esta joven, jejeje. Bueno espero te guste este capitulo y espero que leas este y los próximos capítulos.

**camii-ssk: **Muchas gracias y espero que también te guste este capitulo. Y si, por un momento yo también pensé: Si su hermano es Naruto, su papá Minato y su mamá Kushina... ¿entonces porque tiene que ser ella rara? No te preocupes, tengo respuesta para todo, pero no puedo decírtela ahora, tendrás que esperar a que tu respuesta se conteste en el fic. Espero te vea para mi próximo capitulo, y de nuevo gracias.

**rukiachan25** : Vaya muchas gracias, me alegra saber que no solo te gusta este fic si no todos los horribles que escribo, muchas gracias y espero este capitulo este bien. Si, la pequeña Sakurita cabello de chicles es emo, veamos que es de su vida ahora que se encuentra viviendo en casa de Sasuke-kun. Muchas gracias por tu review, y te espero para el próximo capitulo.

**saku saku uchiha: **Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este tambipen te guste. Y te prometo que ahora que estoy en vacaciones -que por cierto solo tengo una semana- subiere mínimo tres capítulos. Bueno muchas gracias por tu review.

**Megumi No Sabaku : **Muchas gracias, y si, espero que leas dulces de colores, aunque ahora lo tengo un poquito abandonado, pero pronto volveré a actualizar ese fic. Y claro que Sakura será difícil, poner en el camino de Sasuke a alguien que no conoce como es puede que sea... interesante, jojojo. Bueno te espero para el próximo capitulo, sayonara.

**NEHEZ CUHIHA: **Me alegra saber que te gusta el fic y espero que no sea la primera ni ultima vez que me escribas un review. Si, también me alegra saber que este tema sea nuevo, solo espero que no sea tan mala y arruine la buena idea. Bueno te espero para el próximo capitulo, Sayonara.


	4. Y así, Sakura supo que era piel hipersen

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.-::_:: Sakura kissu ::_::-.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Y así, Sakura supo que era piel hipersensible.**_

* * *

No estaba segura aun, decirle o no decirle a Naruto, si le decía Naruto se pondría de conflictivo, lo conocía demasiado, pero se lo merecía, aunque ella no era quien para juzgar a las personas, después de todo no era nadie para hacerlo -que se vea que tiene el autoestima hasta el suelo-. No, simplemente le haría saber que él tampoco era importante, si ella era una simple emo -como Sasuke le había dicho- entonces le demostraría que aunque fuera una simple emo no le iba a dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, tenía un poquito de autoestima -en una barra del 100%, tan solo tenía 5%- y con eso le bastaba.

-Oye sakura-chan ¿Que tal te esta yendo con el teme ese?-. Naruto miro a Sakura, como inspeccionando que no le faltara nada.

-Bien, Sasuke es... interesante-.

-Pero ya te dije Sakura-chan, si te toca un solo pelo dímelo, que le parto la...-.

-Naruto-.

-Bueno, tú entiendes. No voy a permitir que trate de propasarte contigo. Después de todo prometí cuidarte por siempre y para siempre-. Sakura sonrió con cierta ternura.

-Gracias-.

-Deja de agradecer siempre Sakura-chan, por cierto ¿vienes hoy en la noche con nosotros? Vamos a armarla en grande en casa de Sasori-.

-No lo creo Naruto, Sasuke dijo que vendría por mi y que iríamos a comprar algunas cosas-.

-Grrrr. No puedes escaparte un rato, de verdad quiero que vengas-.

-No lose, pero si puedo voy, te lo prometo. Por cierto, necesito que me traigas algo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Recuerdas que la tía Kimari tenía piel hipersensible?-.

-Si, pobre tía, recuerdo que cuando le picaste con el alfiler por poco se muere, le dio un ataque y se desmayo... fue tan divertido-. Naruto comenzó a reír, Sakura sonrió junto con él.

-Necesito un alfiler precisamente-.

-Tengo uno... ¡aquí!-. Naruto quito el alfiler de su mochila, el alfiler sostenía un parche el cual Naruto guardo en su mochila. -Pero ¿para que lo quieres Sakura-chan?-.

-Lo que pasa es que en la casa de Sasuke no tienen nada de estas cosas y yo necesitaba sujetar algo-.

-Oh bueno, toma, pero ten cuidado nee-. Naruto le paso el alfiler con cuidado, y Sakura sonrió.

-Gracias-.

-Pues vamos que de seguro Asuma-sensei ya llego-.

-Si-.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Sasuke miro como Fugaku miraba las notas que tenía. Fugaku asintió con la mirada y felicito a su hijo por su excelente trabajo. Sasuke sonrió arrogante, lo mejor que podía pasarle era que su padre festejara su trabajo. Salió de la oficina y pronto llego a la suya. Y una sonrisa llena de sencualidad apareció en su rostro, cuando unos ojos carbón se toparon con los suyos... Hitomi estaba deslumbrante, simplemente preciosa y muy sexy con ese traje de oficina ajustado y tan corto, estaba sentada en su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas... Sasuke estaba totalmente extasiado.

-Hola Sasuke-kun... ¿Qué tal la sorpresa?-.

-Solo necesitamos una cama y tú debajo de mi-.

-Vamos a tu apartamento-.

-Espérame unos minutos-.

-Si no te apuras puede que me vaya...-.

-Ni lo pienses-.

-Entonces apúrate-.

Por la única razón que Sasuke se dejaba manipular por esa mujer era porque Hitomi era de cierta forma especial. La mayoría de sus amantes le aburrían en unos días, pero Hitomi siempre tenía cosas nuevas, Hitomi siempre era tan fogosa y tan sensual que por el momento no se cansaba de ella. Cuando regreso por ella la llevo en su convertible negro, Hitomi dejaba a muchas hasta a abajo, su belleza era única y su cuerpo era perfecto, tal vez si Hitomi fuera menos suelta podría llegar a ser algo más que su amante, pero en fin, ella era su amante y punto.

Hitomi estaba más que esplendida, era tan... explosiva, pero entonces el móvil de Sasuke sonó, le encantaba morderle el cuello mientras hablaba y a ella eso la excitaba a un más.

-Bueno-. Hitomi reprimió un gemido... Sasuke sonrió de lado.

-Sasuke-kun... soy yo-.

Sasuke se detuvo por escasos segundos, era Sakura. -¿Qué pasa Sakura?-.

-Me preguntaba si... ¿puedo quedarme con Naruto?-.

-¿Quedarte?-. Sasuke frunció el ceño, si lo que quería era que ella se alejara de todos para saber que mierda le pasaba. A Hitomi se le escapo un gemido, esperaba que Sakura no escuchara eso.

-Si, regreso en la noche entonces, creo que tienes algo más importante que hacer, sayo-.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a colgar, voy a ir por ti-.

-Adiós-.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y se separo de Hitomi, si le ponían a escoger entre Hitomi y Sakura no lo dudaba, se iba por Sakura, porque ella era su pase a la presidencia. Se acomodo la camisa blanca y se coloco el saco, Hitomi quedo estupefacta... acaso él... ¿se estaba yendo en medio de una buena sesión de sexo? Frunció el seño y comenzó a colocarse la ropa mientras veía como Sasuke se metía al baño.

-Sasuke... ¿qué crees que haces?-.

-Ahora regreso-. Dijo mientras salí del baño más arreglado y presentable.

-¿Quien era esa tal Sakura?-.

-Eso a ti que más te da-.

-Me importa mucho, así que dime-.

-Mira Hitomi, tú y yo solo somos amantes, no eres nada más. Quedamos que nuestra vida privado era nuestra vida privada, así que no te pongas de novia celosa cuando no lo eres-.

-...-.

-Me voy entonces-.

-Sasuke...-.

-Si te vas a poner de pesada entonces vete, no estoy de humor-.

Sasuke salió del departamento. Miro su reloj de pulsera, eran las tres menos quince, Sakura salía a las tres, le daba tiempo. Subió a su _Volvo _y pronto fue directo a la escuela de la mocosa.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-¿Entonces que Sakura-chan?-.

-Si voy-.

-Fantástico, ahora déjame decirle a Sasori que si vas-.

-Si-.

Sakura estaba sentada en una banca del parque que estaba frente a la escuela, miraba su móvil, o más bien las imagines del móvil, estaba recordando viejos tiempos y una imagen le llamo la atención, una de cuando tenía cinco años y estaba parada a un lado de Naruto, aunque Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja ella solo tenía una pequeñísima sonrisa, algo tímida, sonrió al recordar que fue dos semanas después... Una mano en su hombro provoco que se asustara, cuando miro hacía arriba se encontró con la mirada más penetrante que hubiera visto.

-Vámonos-. Sasuke le jalo del brazo, pero Sakura se resistió.

-Espera... Naruto...-.

-Deja de resistirte y vamos-.

-No Sasuke-kun, espera-.

-Mira, quiero ayudarte y si tú no pones de tu parte no puedo-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, si tu...?-. Sakura miro como los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraban y como iba perdiendo presión en el agarre de su brazo y entonces noto que el alfiler, estaba clavado en el brazo de Sasuke. -Sasuke... ¿estas bien?-.

-Mierda...-. Fue lo único que soltó Sasuke mientras caía, y lo peor de todo, fue que cayó encima de ella.

-Sasuke... Sasuke ¡Sasuke!-. Y Sasuke no escucho más.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Sus ojos estaban pesados y sentía el cuerpo adolorido. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que era de noche, sus ojos miraron por la ventana donde una luna cuarto creciente le regalaba una luz asombrosa. Se estiro un poco, pero el cuerpo le dolió, tenía los ojos ensombrecidos debido al dolor, sentía el cansancio pero no quería seguir acostado en esa cama. Entonces cuando se apoyo en el brazo derecho sintió una pulsada se miro el brazo, lo tenía vendado, ¿qué había pasado?

-Ya despertaste, ¿estas bien?-.

Miro a la derecha donde Sakura estaba sentada con un libro en la mano, entrecerró los ojos, cuando la vio recordó lo que le había pasado, el alfiler, el estúpido alfiler, miro a Sakura con algo parecido al odio, Sakura bajo la vista, si había sido su culpa pero ¿como ella iba a saber que Sasuke era hipersensible?

-¿Que fue ese alfiler?-.

-Lo siento-.

-Maldita sea, pude haber muerto Sakura y no estoy exagerando-.

-De verdad, no era mi intensión-. Si su barra de autoestima estaba en 5% ahora estaba en un 4%, maldita sea el día que la hicieron tan débil.

Sabía que no iba a lograr nada, la miro. Y rodó los ojos, era tan sentimental, le indico que se sentara a su lado y ella hizo eso, pronto la chica le tomo una mano, le dolió, tenía la piel más sensible que de costumbre.

-Sasuke... tú... ¿qué quieres de mí?-. Los ojos de Sakura estaban escondidos por ese largo flequillo. La verdad era que durante esos dos días que había hablado con ella, solo la facha era de emo, porque Sakura no perecía ser emo, ¿entonces que era ella?

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-He escuchado la noche pasada que decías: "Primero tengo que sacarme a la emo de encima". Si no me querías en tu vida entonces, ¿por qué quieres ayudarme? ¿Solo quieres burlarte de mí?-. Sakura le miro con su único ojos visible... esos malditos Namikaze eran muy listos.

-Solo olvídalo, estaba enojado y cansado por el viaje-. Hubo un silencio algo pesado para Sasuke, si ella no le creía todo se iría a la mierda. Pero pronto ella soltó su mano, ahora si que parecía emo.

-Te creo-. Sakura se levanto y se encamino a la puerta y la abrió. -Me voy, Suigetsu-san me espera afuera, recupérate pronto, yo vendré mañana por ti-.

Sakura salió dejando a Sasuke solo en el cuarto. Ella era distinta a cualquier persona que hubiera conocido, ella era muy distinta usaba ropas oscuras y tal vez así estaba su corazón, sin contar que tenía el autoestima hasta los suelos, dejaba que la golpearan y que la insultaran, pero de lo que estaba totalmente seguro era que ella no era tonta, y ella no le creía, era más que obvio y eso le tenía un poco alarmado.

-Que chica-.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-¿Le enterraste un alfiler? Hahahaha-. Suigetsu estaba que se moría de la risa, sabía lo sensible que era la piel de Sasuke, tenía tantas ganas de dar reversa y regresar al hospital y reírse en la cara del Uchiha. -¿Sabías que Sasuke podía haber muerto por eso? Hahahaha-. Sakura no entendió porque reía entonces, ¿se reía de que Sasuke pudo haber muerto? -Mira, veras, los Uchiha tienen un problema hereditario, aparte de la arrogancia y de la egocentría también cuentan con una piel hipersensible, recuerdo que cuando conocía a Sasuke hace seis años el chico casi no salía de casa y de la escuela, el viento le lastimaba y el sol le provocaba enrojecimiento y un brotamiento de ronchas, el agua de piscinas casi lo llevaba a el hospital y cuando algo le picaba lo dejaba en la inconsciencia. La crema que se pone Sasuke diario es para que su piel deje de tener esa hipersensibilidad, déjame decirte que ha funcionado, ahora el viento casi no le lastima y por suerte no paso nada con ese alfiler-. Suigetsu conservo esa sonrisa en su rostro, pronto llegaron al hotel y subieron hasta el departamento de Sasuke.

-No sabía eso-.

-No te preocupes, con que Sasuke este bien no le va a importar-.

-Que bien-.

Suigetsu abrió la puerta y cual fue sus sorpresa cuando se encontraron con una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos carbón viendo la pantalla de plasma con una camisa de Sasuke, los ojos carbón de la chica se dirigieron a ambos cuando miro a Suigetsu su rostro seguía tranquilo para al bajar a la pequeña alzo una ceja.

-Hola Hitomi ¿qué haces aquí?-.

-Estaba esperando a Sasuke, me dijo que no me moviera de aquí-.

-Mira te presento a Sakura-chan-.

-¿Sasuke estaba hablando contigo en la tarde?-. Hitomi frunció el ceño, ella era la que había interrumpido todo.

-Si-. Dijo Sakura a un parada a un lado de Suigetsu. Este camino hasta llegar al sofá que estaba al lado derecho de Hitomi y se sentó, Sakura se quedo ahí aun.

-Pero si solo eres una cría... ¿Cuantos años tienes? 14 o 15-. Pregunto Hitomi poniéndose de pie, Suigetsu rodó los ojos, la chica era muy exhibicionista.

-Tengo 16-. Contesto Sakura mientras iba a sentarse a un lado de Suigetsu.

-Pero si que eres una cría... ¿Suigetsu?-. Dijo mirando a Suigetsu, este se encogió de hombros.

-A mi no me metas en nada, Sasuke ya te dijo que su privacidad es su privacidad-. Suigetsu miro a Sakura, la chica se notaba algo cansada. Aun recordaba cuando había pasado por la escuela de Sakura y la había encontrado en el suelo con Sasuke sobre ella. La chica estaba muy preocupada, y le había dicho que el alfiler era su culpa, realmente se sentía muy culpable. -Oye Sakura-chan, vete a dormir, debes estar cansada-.

-Si. Buenas noches-. Después de hacer una ligera reverencia se fue.

Sakura entro al baño que estaba al final, con algo de desesperación comenzó a buscar algo, sin querer tiro una cajita de pastillas y esta al caer hizo un sonido extraño, Sakura la recogió y luego la abrió, de ahí dentro encontró una hoja de bisturí... la miro por escasos segundos, la abrió e hizo un ligero corte en su brazo, algo profundo, tomo una toalla rápidamente colocándola en la herida y se pego a la pared y comenzó a resbalarse, todo se volvió borroso, pero se sentía tan... bien.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-¿Quien era ella? ¿Qué hace aquí?-.

-Ya te dije que es la vida de Sasuke, no te metas Hitomi-.

-¿Y donde esta Sasuke-kun?-.

-Y eso a ti que más te da-. Suigetsu rodó los ojos, pero que mujer tan molesta.

-¡Suigetsu!-. Hitomi se levanto y miro a Suigetsu.

-Ya te dije que la vida de Sasuke no te importa. No me extrañaría que Sasuke terminara contigo, mujer gritona-. Hitomi lo ignoro y mejor se sentó de nuevo.

-Hemos estado más de dos meses juntos, se que Sasuke-kun no dura con una mujer más de unas cuantas semanas, lo máximo que duro con una fue un mes. Así que debo decirte que tengo muchas esperanzas en ser más que su amante-. Dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos, brillo que Suigetsu no supo si era por las luces de la pantalla o por el sentimiento que tenía en ese momento ¿Qué tan bueno sería romperle las esperanzas a una mujer?

-Hitomi... vete a dormir-.

-Si-.

La chica se levanto del sofá y comenzó a caminar con paso lento, antes de salir totalmente de esa sala volteo mirando a Suigetsu, sonriéndole con algo parecido a tristeza y hablo.

-Gracias-.

Y sin más desapareció. Suigetsu miro la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke cerrarse despacio. Pero que vida tan difícil se cargaba Sasuke todos los días, tener a una celosa de amante, un hermano bromista y una emo al cuidado.

-Me alegra solo ser tu amigo Sasuke-.

Porque tener una vida como Sasuke... sería como un castigo.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Sakura despertó en su cama, se sintió mareada y miro la sangre coagulada de su brazo. En la noche apenas y se había podido levantar y caminar a su cuarto y a su cama. Se metió al baño y preparo el agua, se lavo la mano en el lavabo, el agua que caí se volvía rojiza, pronto se metió a la bañera, donde miro su brazo, la sangre coagulada cerraba la herida que al verla bien si que se había pasado un poquito, estaba algo grande y profunda. Dejando todo a un lado dejo que el agua le relajara sus músculos. Cuando salió del baño fue rápidamente a su cuarto, colocándose el uniforme del colegio, una clásica faldita roja, una blusa blanca una corbata roja y un saco negro, malditos uniformes. Antes de ponerse el saco coloco una venda en la herida, y al terminar colocándose el saco salió de su cuarto.

Suigetsu estaba en la sala con una charola en las piernas y tomando su desayuno, la tal Hitomi estaba en el sillón de la derecha con una taza de café, cuando Suigetsu la vio se levanto dejando la bandeja de su desayuno a un lado.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan, tu desayuno esta servido en la mesa-.

-Buenos días, y gracias-.

Hitomi la miro por el rabillo del ojo, Sasuke obviamente no podía meterse con ella por dos cosas que ella sabía de sobra. La primera, Sasuke jamás dejaba a sus amantes vivir con él y segunda Sasuke jamás tendría como novia a una cría. Pero entonces la respuesta le llego como rayo ¿Y si ella era su prometida? Hitomi sabía de sobra los planes de Sasuke -era más que obvio-, el pretendía casarse por mero arreglo, el mismo se lo había dicho.

_-No tengo el interés en tener una relación. Así que no esperes algo formal de mí. Si alguna vez llego a casarme será pura conveniencia. Si te digo todo esto es para que no te hagas ilusiones. Si estas dispuesta a todo eso, entonces no hay ningún problema-._

Y ella había aceptado, porque ser reconocido por Sasuke Uchiha era difícil y más si se trataba de una mujer. Pero ella, esa pelirrosa que parecía ser emo estaba en su casa, como si nada. Se levanto hacía la cocina, necesitaba más café. Al pasar a un lado de Sakura noto como la chica tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, el desayuno a un lado de ella, Hitomi se asusto, parecía muerta. Hitomi comenzó a acercarse con pasos lentos.

-No te acerques-. Hablo Sakura desde abajo. La sola idea de tener a esa mujer cerca la llenaba de rabia, si ella siendo emo -como todo el mundo le decía- tenía el autoestima hasta el suelo, esa otra que dejaba que jugaran con ella debería tener el autoestima hasta el infierno, por lo que había escuchado antes de irse a dormir, muy probablemente ella era como una aventura para Sasuke.

-Perdona querida, pero te aseguro que así todo mundo pensaría que estas muerta-.

-Ya comprobaste que sigo viva-. Hablo a un pegada a la mesa, segundos después alzo la cabeza y comenzó a comer su desayuno. -A mi pesar-. Hitomi hizo una mueca de desagrado, y luego entro a la cocina por un poco de café. A decir verdad, esa chica le tenía intrigada.

Hitomi no era de las mujeres de interesarse en la gente, era más bien... Como decirlo... ¡así! Egoísta, egocéntrica, vanidosa y creída. Pero esa pequeña niña que decía tener 16 y parecía de 14 le estaba llegando a interesarle, regreso junto a Sakura y se sentó a su lado con la taza de café, de pronto Sakura se levanto, tomo su mochila y diciendo un "Me voy al colegio" se fue, Hitomi sonrió de lado, pero que cría tan interesante.

-Es mejor que no la molestes, si Sasuke se entera te va a correr sin compasión-. Dijo Suigetsu sobre el marco del desayunador.

-¿A caso es su prometida?-. Dijo burlonamente Hitomi, como si fuera verdad. En cambió a Suigetsu se le prendió el foco, pero que divertido era molestar a la amantes de Sasuke.

-Si, dentro de unas semanas su compromiso será anunciado-.

Hitomi escupió todo el café que había bebido después de haberse mofado, miro a Suigetsu incrédula, no podía ser cierto. -Suigetsu, no juegues conmigo-. Hablo ella de lo más nerviosa, sabía de sobra que si Sasuke estaba comprometido... sería un final para su relación de dos meses y medio... relación que le había costado hacer duradera.

-No, no bromearía con eso. Sasuke iba a decírtelo ayer, pero por un imprevisto no ha podido. Lo siento Hitomi, pero yo que tu, mejor terminaba dignamente las cosas-. Suigetsu dio media vuelta, pero luego sintió unas manos rodear su cintura y algo húmedo en su espalda, si es que ella no lo sabía, estaba más que sorprendido, sus ojos abiertos más de lo normal bien que lo demostraban.

-Por favor... dime que bromeas-. Hitomi sollozo, si era una broma, si que era una muy pesada.

-¿Por qué siempre se enamoran de él? Sabes, si Sasuke se entera que estas enamorada de él va a terminar contigo sin si quiera preguntártelo. Ten un poco de dignidad y olvida que lo amas, claro, si quieres seguir conservando tu "relación"-. Hizo mofa de esa palabra, pero al sentir que Hitomi seguía llorando bufó. -¿No me sueltas ya?-.

-Realmente, eres cruel-.

Hitomi le soltó mientras le veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, rodó los ojos... basta de la broma. Pero debía mencionar que él odiaba a esa mujer, porque entre todas las amantes de Sasuke, Hitomi, era sin duda la más astuta y -aunque jamás lo aceptaría enfrente de Sasuke- temía porque ella lograra atar a su amigo.

-Mira, es mejor que me quede callado, puede que este en lo cierto, puede que sea una broma, pero hay algo que deseaba decirte hace tiempo: No te metas más de lo que debes en la vida de Sasuke, mujer deja de portarte como una novia, cuando solo tienes los derechos de una amante-.

Y sin otra palabra Suigetsu se fue, y Hitomi apretó los labios, justo eso fue lo que Sasuke le había dicho ayer después de irse.

-Juro... que eso va a cambiar-. Susurro lo ultimo mientras escuchaba la puerta de salida y/o de entrada cerrarse.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

La realidad era que Sasuke odiaba muchas cosas, el sol, el viento, el polvo, a su hermano, a las mujeres sueltas -aunque así fueran todas sus amantes a claro, menos la que estudiaba derecho- pero sobre todo, Sasuke odiaba los hospitales, odiaba ese color blanco abundante, ¿y que si fuera azul o rojo? Seguiría siendo un hospital ¿no? Odiaba ese olor a medicamentos, y lo que más odiaba eran a las enfermeras que querían estar tan cerca que lo atendían cada tres segundos, pero sin duda lo que más odiaba justo de _ese _hospital era a la directora...

-¿Un alfiler?-. La rubia voluptuosa comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Era sabido que ella trataba la piel hipersensible de Sasuke y lo que le había dejado más que claro era justo eso:

_-No dejes que te toquen lo objetos muy fríos o muy calientes, y mucho menos te piques con algo o cortes... podrías morir, así que ten cuidado-._

-No fue culpa mía-.

-¿Así? Entonces el alfiler te pico por si solo-. Dijo con mofa, sin duda lo que más le gustaba era molestar a ese Uchiha.

-Fue culpa de un emo-.

-¿Un emo?-. La sonrisa burlona desapareció de su rostro, eso le había picado la curiosidad.

-Si, un emo... Soy tutor de un emo-.

-¿Tutor... emo... de que hablas?-. Por un momento creyó que Sasuke Uchiha se estaba volviendo loco.

Pero aunque odiara que ella se burlaba de él, Sasuke confiaba en ella como nadie, porque Tsunade había salvado a su mamá de una buena influenza, desde ese momento Tsunade se había vuelto parte de la familia y confiaba en ella como nadie, inclusive confiaba más en ella que en Suigetsu, porque a veces Suigetsu era un bocazas, así que la contaría todo.

-Mi papá me dijo que si quería el maldito cargo de presidente tenía que encontrar a alguien con problemas y ayudarle a arreglar todos. Así que cuando estaba en Ginza vi a una chica, tenía la facha de emo y por lo que investigo Jiraiya parece ser que lo es. Tiene problemas de autoestima, pensé que iba a ser sencillo a si que la escogí, pero es una maldita rara, no puedo ni siquiera hablarle bien... simplemente no congeniamos-. Comento Sasuke, Tsunade lo miro de forma que entendiera que quería escuchar más sobre eso. -Ayer mientras estaba con Hitomi...-. Tsunade alzo una ceja, Sasuke rodó los ojos, sabía de sobra que a Tsunade no le agradaba Hitomi. -La cría me hablo, se quería largar con su hermano a no se donde. Obviamente no se lo iba a permitir, así que fui por ella al colegio, trate de llevarla a mi departamento, pero de pronto sentí un dolor en el brazo y al verlo note el alfiler enterrado en al saco y supuse que estaba también en mi brazo... no se como mierda llego ese alfiler a mi brazo-.

Tsunade miro divertida a el chico, le acarició el cabello. -Hay Sasuke, siempre te complicas la vida. ¿Un emo?, pero que tienes en la cabeza ¿Moscas? Si es emo como tu dices no te va a hacer caso, hubiera sido mejor haber escogido a un hombre que esta en pleno divorcio que a un emo... Pero que se le va a hacer... ¿quieres que le conozca?-. Pregunto Tsunade quitando su mano del cabello del chico. Aunque se burlara de Sasuke lo quería como un hijo, por Kami-sama, si ella lo estuvo consolando cuando pensaron que Mikoto estaba muriendo... de todos los Uchiha's con el era quien había formado el vinculo más grande.

-Sería bueno-.

-Bien pues entonces solo dime y yo voy a verlo-.

-Es una chica... y va a venir hoy par mí-. Ironizo lo ultimo... como si necesitara a alguien, si ni siquiera dejaba a Suigetsu estar tanto tiempo cerca de él mucho menos quería dejarla a ella... que todo fuera por la presidencia.

-Oh bueno... entonces antes que se vallan estaré aquí-.

-Supongo que gracias-.

-Vamos, anímate pequeño bastardo... si te he puesto a las enfermeras más guapas de todo el hospital-. Dijo Tsunade con burla.

-Y de seguro las más molestas-.

-Estas en lo cierto-.

-Maldita mujer-.

-Ey... que si me maldices te matare-. Dijo mientras acercaba una jeringa a Sasuke.

-Hmp...-. Sasuke sonrió.

-¡Bah! Para la otra no tendrás tanta suerte-. Tsunade guardo la jeringa en el bolsillo de su bata blanca y comenzó a caminar a la salida. -Bien, nos vemos más tarde... supongo que tu cría ha de salir a las tres-.

-Si-.

-Hasta entonces-.

Tsunade salió de su cuarto, Sasuke soltó un bufido... ¿Por qué su papá no le pedía que se fuera a Groelandia? Hubiera sido más sencillo vivir ahí un año que ser tutor de una niña que -para su mala suerte- era demasiado lista, si seguía siendo tan evidente pronto se enteraría realmente de todo. Su móvil comenzó a sonar se estiro a la mesita de alado, donde su móvil reposaba, contesto.

-¿Si?-.

-Sasuke-kun-. Rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-. Trato de no ser muy brusco.

-Creo que estoy en problemas...-. Y aunque la voz de Sakura era tranquila, la forma en la que había hablado no sonaba del todo buena, sonaba algo agitada, como si estuviera corriendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo malo?-. Vamos, no era tan malo como todo mundo pensaba, tenía un poquito de corazón. Y entonces escucho un auch y mucho movimiento... eso lo había asustado un poco. -¿Sakura?-.

-Ven aquí maldita mujer...-. Escucho un grito del otro lado... ¿qué había sido eso?

-¿Sakura?-. Comenzó a sentarse en el borde de la cama, eso no había sonada para nada a Sakura, más bien a un chico.

-Maldita bruja estúpida... si tanto quieres morir yo lo haré por ti...-.

Luego de eso comenzó a escuchar algo extraño, se levanto con brusquedad ignorando el dolor... ¿que era eso? Escucho un quejido... entonces escucho campanadas... ¡Estaban por la torre de Tokio! Comenzó a cambiarse tan rápido que cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba afuera. Tomo el primer taxi que encontró y pidió que lo llevaran a la torre de Tokio. Volvió a ponerse el móvil en el oído... escucho algo parecido a un "Maldita emo...". Sintió como el estomago se le movía de un lado a otro. Bajo del taxi y le dio un billete grande, diciendo un "Quédese con el cambió". Comenzó a correr aun con el móvil en el oído... y entonces se detuvo en un callejón, donde encontró a Sakura rodeada de varios chicos que -al juzgar por como se vestían y actuaban- no debían ser más que universitarios, eran 9.

Corrió en esa dirección y sin más dejando el celular caer golpeo al primero que vio, todos lo miraron pero entonces uno abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-Esperen... es Sasuke Uchiha... ¡Larguémonos mientras podemos!-.

Y todos siguieron al que parecía el líder, jamás se le iba a olvidar ese rostro, jamás mientras siguiera vivo. Y entonces volteo al suelo, donde Sakura estaba... sangrando de la boca y con varios moretones en las piernas y en el rostro... Sakura apenas y pudo sostenerse de su brazo, para medio sentarse. Sasuke se puso de cuclillas y se volteo, Sakura lo miro con algo parecido a interrogativa.

-Sube. Te voy a llevar a un hospital-. Dijo mientras esperaba a que ella hiciera caso.

-No te preocupes, siempre pasa lo mismo... Solo que esta vez me asustaron, eran demasiados-. Contesto con fatiga y dolor, ¿estaba loca o que?

-¿Qué te pasa? Casi te matan y tú actúas como si te hubieran invitado a comer. Sube ahora mismo-.

-¿Te dejaron salir del hospital tan pronto?- Dijo Sakura sin hacerle caso.

Y fastidiado de la actitud de la chica se volteo y la tomo en brazos, aunque le dolió cada músculo no le importo, su piel estaba más sensible de lo normal, y su cuerpo también. Sakura le tomo del cuello por miedo a caerse, estaba algo sorprendida y sonrojada, por suerte su cabello convertido en una maraña le cubría algo el rostro, Sasuke rápidamente encontró un taxi donde entro con ella.

-¿Donde necesitan que los lleve?-. Pregunto algo preocupado el taxista.

-Hospital Konoha-.

-Ahora mismo-.

Tenía a Sakura sentada en sus piernas, la miro y con una mano comenzó a desenredarle el cabello, hasta que por fin pudo ver su rostro, tenía sangre en la boca y en la frente dos moretones, la mejilla raspada y un corte en la otra mejilla, tomo una de sus manos notando como temblaba, agradecía que le hubiera llamado, esta bien, aunque no le cayera bien, se preocupaba por su vida, si, Sasuke Uchiha tenía algo de corazón para preocuparse por la vida de los demás.

-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto ella de repente, sin mirarlo.

-Si...-. Contesto simplemente.

-Me alegra-

¿Podría ser que ella tuviera la autoestima tan baja para ni siquiera querer su vida? Y si era así, si que le había perturbado. Realmente no supo el porque he inclusive no quería saberlo, pero la abrazo, y supo que de verdad, quería ayudarla.

-Vas a estar bien, lo prometo-. Le susurro en el oído.

-No es bueno prometer, cosas que no vas a cumplir-. Contesto simplemente, aun contra el pecho del chico.

-Te doy mi palabra de Uchiha-.

Porque Sasuke sabía que la palabra Uchiha valía más que cualquier cosa, cuando un Uchiha daba su palabra era porque la cumpliría, pasara lo que pasara. Entonces sintió como su camisa comenzaba a humedecerse... Y con la palabra Uchiha, Sasuke prometió que le iba a ayudar y cuidar como fuera posible y todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, con tal de que ella... no volviera a llorar.

-Gracias-.

* * *

_**Nota final:**_

_Bueno, quería informales que note un error, si notaron había puesto a Sasori como amigo de Sakura y como amigo de Sasuke, así que lo arregle y ahora el amigo de Sasuke es Suigetsu, bueno habiendo arreglado el error ya todo esta bien._

_Ahora me toca agradecerles por todos sus reviews, de verdad les agradezco mucho. Y como hubieron algunas preguntas en ellos contestare algunos review y unos otros les agradecerá por su review._

**o0Hana-Chan0o**** : **De que Sakura lo sabe claro que si, lo único malo es que tiene el autoestima demasiado baja y por ello no se cree nadie para hacerle algo, aunque realmente al principio quizo hacerle sufrir, pero como vez no salió tan bien como lo planeaba, el pobre Sasuke se desangro por el pequeño piquete de un alfiler... pero que se le va a hacer. Bueno, de que ella seguira siendo una molestia para él claro que si, pero muy a su manera. Como veras yo mostré lo que le hacen a las personas como Sakura -los tan dichos emo-, a Sasuke le da igual como sea la gente pero odia la injusticia y al ver lo que le hacían a Sakura le dejo un poco perturbado. Veras que la gente es realmente injusta con la ideología de los demás ¿que no los pueden dejar tranquilos? Bueno dejando eso a un lado, si efectivamente 6 años, pero veras que eso no será un obstáculo para poner un SasuSaku. Espero te guste este chap y espero que leas el próximo. Gracias. Sayo.

**setsuna17**: Muchas gracias por tu review. No se pero tu siempre me mandas un review en mis fics, te lo agradezco mucho, sin duda tu fuiste una de las primeras que vi que me mandara un review en mi primera historia y realmente me gusta saber que te gustan mis fics, muchas gracias. Y espero te haya gustado este chap y en si todo el fic, luego me dices que tal quedo, bye.

**camii-ssk**** : **Gracias por tu review. Oye respecto a lo que escribiste tengo una duda: ¿Quieres que Sasuke presenta a Hitomi como novia o a Sakura como novia? No se, realmente no me quedo muy claro eso, pero si vuelves a escribirlo un poco más claro te prometo tomarlo en cuenta y tratar de meter esa idea al fic, me pareció interesante. Bueno muchas gracias por tu review y espero te haya gustado este chap. Sayo.

**Lili: **Que bien que te haya gustado, y si tienes razón, la gente critica mucho sin conocer, pero como vez Sakura tiene un poquito de la actitud pero no lose, tal vez ella sea la única que sepa si es emo o no, a claro, yo también lo se jajaja. Bueno, espero te haya gustado este capitulo y todo el fic en si. Muchas gracias por tu review. Sayonara.

**Lili: **Bueno, no se si esta Lili y la de arriba sean la misma, pero aunque sea contesto los dos review. Si, pero veras, Sakura tiene el autoestima algo bajo así que se siente nadie y por ello no se vengara del todo de Sasuke, pero no te preocupes, si quieren que le haga la vida imposible a Sasuke para eso tenemos a Naruto y Sasori, luego veras porque también Sasori. Bueno el tema del beso de Sakura fue por la canción de "Sakura Kissu"(creo que es Sakura Kiss pero como yo vi que beso en japonés es Kissu decidí ponerle Sakura Kissu) La canción me gusto, porque habla que el amor es diferente para todos y la gente igual, y como el amor de Sakura y Sasuke es diferente y ellos son diferentes pues me gusto el titulo, bueno en si tiene muchas cosas que me gusto pero esa es la principal. Espero te guste este chap y una vez más gracias por el review. Sayo.

**Crystal Butterfly 92****: **Si, es un maldito que solo ve por el. Y como le he mencionado en otros review no, Sakura se siente muy poco cosa como para darle una lección, no por nada tiene el autoestima por los suelos, pero no te preocupes que claro que le haremos algo por ser un maldito y querer solo utilizar a Sakura. Espero te guste este chap. Muchas gracias por tu review y hasta el próximo. Bye.

**: **Bien, me he tardado algo pero aquí este el otro capitulo, espero te guste como el otro chap y muchas gracias por tu review. Bye.

**Megumi No Sabaku****: **Muchas gracias por tu review, prometo que pronto actualizare dulces de colores. Y si, tienes razón Sasuke es un bastardo, y además fue descubierto por Naruto y por Sakura. Pero no te preocupes que pronto sabrá lo que siente Naruto cada vez que ve que alguien lastime a Sakura. Bueno espero te guste este capitulo y espero que me mandes otro review. Bueno nos vemos hasta el próximo, Adiós.

**Hikisuitteru****: **Muchas gracias por tu review. ¿Verdad que es molesto que la gente solo critique por lo que ve? Pero que se le va a hacer. Si, Sasuke sufrirá pero no precisamente por Sakura, pobre chica, ya sabes la vida no le demuestra las mejores cosas de la vida y ella se deja caer fácilmente, pero no te preocupes que aunque sea tenemos a Naruto para arruinarle la vida jojojojo. Bueno, nos vemos al próximo chap. Sayo.

Bueno nos vemos el próximo chap.

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


	5. Y por eso él le dio su palabra

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.-::_:: Sakura Kissu ::_::-.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Y por eso... él le dio su palabra.**_

* * *

A decir verdad Sasuke jamás había encontrado a una mujer que le interesara más que como una aventura -claro su madre era la excepción, y Tsunade-. Las mujeres le habían dado las suficientes razones como para tomarlas como un simple juego y nada más. La primera chica que tuvo la suerte de llevarse su virginidad fue nada menos que una maestra de Historia de la Preparatoria, tan solo tenía 16 cuando estuvo con esa mujer. Era una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, muy joven de unos 24 años y un cuerpo de infarto. Todo el año estuvo literalmente ofreciéndose a él y el último día la mujer logro lo que pretendía. Y ella fue la primera, una profesora. Después de esa mujer las chicas de su promoción se dieron cuenta que contaban con una grata delantera y un excelente trasero. Así que estuvo de cama en cama, con toda chica guapa y sexy que le ofrecía una noche de placer y nada de responsabilidad. Esa fue la razón suficiente para tener el concepto de las mujeres, arrastradas, regaladas, ofrecidas y estúpidas. Sin embargo Hitomi le había mostrado un poco de inteligencia, porque ella sabía lo que era ser una mujer, aunque dejara que él la utilizara, pero era diferente.

Sin embargo ahora su concepto estaba en la duda. Con el suave y relajado respirar de ella, con un calor que se extendía desde su pequeño cuerpo y llega hasta el de él, y un aroma que podía describirse como frágil, una fragilidad que pedía ser cuidada y protegida. Ella se había quedado dormida y al bajar del taxi no había despertado, al parecer estaba muy cansada. Sakura era una niña, una pequeña niña que tenía el peor concepto de la vida, una niña que prefería cuidar de los demás aunque ella estuviera muriendo.

Cuando Tsunade lo vio había ido corriendo a el con la intensión de regañarlo por haber salido sin permiso, pero entonces al ver a la chica la había tomado en brazos, y Sasuke le había dicho claramente.

-No quiero que nadie la toque más que tu-.

Tsunade había asentido con la cabeza y se había llevado a la pelirrosa a toda velocidad. Y entonces al ver que ella estaba en buenas manos, Sasuke se había permitido sentir la fatiga del momento, sentía el cuerpo muy cansado, pero la preocupación no le permitía dejarse caer al suelo y dormirse. A paso normal camino a la dirección que Tsunade se había ido, se sentó en unas sillas y se quedo ahí, esperando que Tsunade saliera.

"Mierda...". Sus pensamientos llegaron al rostro de ese peligris, cuando lo encontrara...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el sonido de la puerta de emergencias abriéndose llamo su atención. Miro como la rubia salía con preocupación ¿por qué siempre salían así los doctores? Pronto Tsunade suspiro y se sentó a su lado, ambos miraban al frente.

-Que bueno que la encontraste a tiempo, un poco más y tuviera un pulmón perforado, tiene una costilla rota, nada que no se pueda arreglar. Pero sobre todo eso hay algo que me dijo un poco... perturbada-. Tsunade tomo un brazo del Uchiha recorrió la manga de la camisa y con la uña hizo un camino en la delicada piel blanca del chico. -Tiene una cortada, justo ahí. No creo que se le hayan echo, parece echa con una hoja de bisturí de… .5 creo. Tenía vendada la herida pero seguía sangrando. Ha de haber perdido demasiada sangre, no entiendo como tuvo fuerzas para levantarse en la mañana y peor, para aguantar esa paliza que le dieron. ¿Es propensa a la anemia? Porque si no lo era de seguro que ya lo es-.

-Ya es propensa a anemia-.

Tsuande apretó los labios, soltó el brazo del Uchiha y lo miro directamente a los ojos, Sasuke se dio cuenta que jamás le había visto de una manera tan directa. -No dejes que vuelva a hacerse algo parecido-. De pronto Tsunade calmo su mirada y con una sonrisa volvió a hablar. -Bueno dejando todo eso a un lado-. Tsunade se levanto y desarrugo su bata blanca y apunto al chico y luego frunció el ceño. -Tienes exactamente una hora para ir a tu cuarto, ponerte la preciosa bata blanca que hicimos especialmente para tu piel de princesa y acostarte en tu camita-. Dijo Tsunade con burla. Sasuke frunció el ceño. -Puedes entrar a verla-. Y sin más se fue.

Estuvo sentado alrededor de 10 minutos, luego se levanto y camino directo a la puerta que tenía pintado con letras rojas "Emergencias". Abrió la puerta con cuidado, ella estaba recostada boca arriba, con las manos en su pecho y la mirada fija en el techo, estaba despierta sin duda alguna, comenzó a acercarse a la camilla, y luego se sentó en el costado derecho de ella.

-¿Como te sientes?-. Pregunto de pronto ella, mirándolo con esos ojos o con ese ojo que demandaba una respuesta clara.

-Bien, ¿y tú?-.

-Me encuentro muy bien. Lamento mucho haberte causado molestias, ¿estas seguro que te encuentras bien?-.

Sin decir más acarició el cabello que estaba regado por la cama, el cabello de Sakura era realmente liso y muy suave, muchas mujeres matarían por tener el cabello así, en cambió Hitomi tenía el cabello algo ondulado, también era muy suave, pero la verdad aquí era que a el le gustaba más las chicas de cabello liso. Sakura cerró los ojos, ¿que más podía hacer? Sentía que estaba apunto de estallar, la cabeza le dolía tanto que se sentía algo aturdida.

-¿Nunca te preocupas por ti?-. La pregunta le tomo por sorpresa, abrió los ojos pero enseguida los cerro de nuevo.

-Si, me preocupo por mí. Pero ¿no crees que sería algo egoísta preocuparse solo por uno?-. Una de las lecciones que los Namikaze le habían enseñado, primero que nada esta el prójimo.

-Tienes razón, pero cuando estas muriendo lo más normal sería preocuparte por ti mismo-. Una risita salió de los delgados labios de ella, Sasuke siguió con su trabajo de acariciarle el cabello.

-Claro, pero me considero en muchas cosas rara... esa es una de ella-. Contesto ella, su voz se escuchaba muy agotada.

-Mira, tengo que irme. Pero regreso más tarde a verte-.

-Si-.

-Nos vemos-.

-... Si-.

Sasuke salió del cuarto. Ella si que no era feliz y si lo era, lo era a su forma, una forma algo espeluznante y poco saludable. Cuando llevo su mano a el bolsillo de enfrente recordó que había dejado su móvil en el callejón, solo haría una llamada y le pediría a Suigetsu que fuera a buscarlo, sería algo malo que alguien lo encontrara y comenzara a molestar a los empresarios más importantes de Tokio. Suspiro con pesadez, sentía el cansancio de la mala noche que había pasado, y del hecho de haber corrido con el cuerpo débil. Solo quería llegar a su cuarto de hospital y dormir un buen rato.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Naruto estaba que se aventaba por la ventana de la clase de Matemáticas, donde Asuma daba una aburrida -según el- clase de Matemáticas. Su mente no estaba presisamente en la clase, si no en saber donde estaba su hermana, ayer se había ido sin avisarle y hoy ni llegaba al colegio. Miro de nuevo la ventana, donde la libertad le llamaba. Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro y miro la libreta del pelirrojo.

_"Saliendo del colegio vamos a buscarla"._

Asintió mirando al pelirrojo y un poco más haya miro a la pelinegra, ella también asintió y el le regreso el gesto, por ultimo miro al frente donde Sai hizo un gesto con la mano y Naruto agradeció sonriéndole. Sakura era algo muy importante para él, sabía que a pesar de como era ella nunca, nunca se perdería un día de colegio, porque Sakura era muy responsable respecto a esas cosas. Los ojos color miel de Sasori miraban a Asuma, aunque realmente el tampoco le ponía atención, los cinco eran una gran familia, todos apoyaban a todos pero sobre todo a Sakura.

-Naruto, ¿entonces cual es la respuesta?-.

Naruto miro a Asuma, miro la operación que estaba en el pizarrón y miro sin que Asuma se diera cuenta el cuaderno de Sasori.

-7-.

-Bien, pero deja de mirar la ventana-.

Naruto frunció el ceño, solo tenía que esperar un poco más y luego iría a romperle la cara a esa bastardo.

"Maldito teme".

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

A decir verdad Sasuke también odiaba las jeringas, aun recordaba que en su infancia cuando no sabían de su piel hipersensible -odiaba decirlo pero si piel era la más débil de toda la familia- y había llegado la enfermera a ponerle las vacunas que le hacían falta, había estado inconsciente por tres días y eso que la aguja solo había entrado superficialmente a su piel... era extraño pero así era él. Según Tsunade su piel era exageradamente delicada, tanto que temía por él, ella decía que el echo que hubiera llegado a los 20 con la piel tan perfecta había sido algo muy extraño, y gracias a esa crema que tenía que comprar cada mes su piel se estaba volviendo normal -al menos el sol y el viento ya no le dañaban como antes, realmente los daños eran casi nulos-. Sus ojos miraron la jeringa que sostenía Tsunade, con una sonrisa de lo más sádica le miro.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, pudiste aguantar un alfiler, esta más que claro que podrás soportar esta simple agujita-. Tsunade comenzó a acercar la aguja al brazo de Sasuke, pero esta movió su brazo. -No empieces Sasuke, siempre es lo mismo, quiero ponerte este maldito tranquilizante y te pones de niño-.

-¿No tienes otra cosa?-.

-No, así que quédate quieto-.

Sasuke tuvo que obedecer, odiaba las agujas más que a nada. Se quedo quito y espero que la aguja entrara de una buena vez. Pronto sintió como todo se veía borroso, por suerte no había dolido nada. Tsunade suspiro ¿qué clase de adulto se ponía a hacer ese espectáculo por una estúpida aguja? Solo Sasuke Uchiha.

-Maldito mocoso llorón-. Dijo Tsunade mientras miraba a Sasuke ahí, con los ojos cerrados y una tranquilidad que solo ella conocía tanto despierto como dormido. -Bueno querido hijo... vamos a solucionar esto de una vez por todas-. Y colocándose unos guantes de látex miro a Sasuke, ahora de comenzar.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-¿Entonces paso eso?-. Naruto apretó los labios, si no fuera porque Sakura se lo estuviera diciendo lo dudaría por unas tres semanas.

-Si-.

-¡No puedo creer que el teme sea bueno! Lo vi y estaba seguro que solo estaba mintiendo, sus malditos ojos eran un maldito poso de puras mentiras y cinismo... ¡Maldito teme!-. Sasori le tomo del hombro, para que entendiera que estaban en un hospital y no podía gritar.

-Por cierta, Sakura. ¿Eran de nuevo ellos verdad?-. Pregunto Sai, quien era el más tranquilo de los cinco presentes.

-Si-.

-¡Maldito estúpido hijo de...!-.

-Na-Naruto-kun-. Dijo Hinara, Naruto estaba demostrando un vocabulario muy vulgar para todos.

-Lo siento Hinata-chan, pero odio que el teme ese parezca un Dios ante la vista de Sakura-chan-.

-Realmente no lo veo como un Dios Naruto. Agradezco que me haya salvado, a pesar de todo-.

-¿A pesar de todo?-. Pregunto Hinata mirando a Sakura, esta asintió con la mirada.

-Lo que pasa es que ayer que me fui temprano, la razón fue que... Por mi culpa Sasuke fue a dar al hospital-.

-Pero que bueno Sakura-chan...-. Callo al ver la mirada de Hinata, nunca había visto que Hinata le mirara así. Trago pesado. -Digo... ¿al hospital?-.

-Lo que pasa es que Sasuke-kun tiene la piel hipersensible, y yo... le clave un alfiler en el brazo-.

Naruto comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, Sai le propino un buen golpe que lo dejo callado, mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Todos miraron a Sakura, este tenía la vista en la ventana, ¿debería decirles que Sasuke comenzaba a caerle bien? Muy probablemente a Naruto no, porque enseguida se notaba que Naruto odiaba a Sasuke. Sai fue quien se adelanto a hablar.

-Entonces podemos estar seguros que Sasuke...-.

-La verdad es que yo estoy igual que Naruto-kun... no confió mucho en Sasuke-san-. Todos voltearon a ver a Hinata. Era extraño ver a Hinata desconfiar de la gente. -Yo he hablado un par de veces con Sasuke-san-. ¡Oh! Cierto, Hinata era hija de un millonario, el jefe de las empresas hoteleras más importantes en Japón, como olvidarlo.

-¿Ven? Inclusive Hinata-chan esta de mi lado, es obvio que el teme ese no es buena gente-.

-No es precisamente eso Naruto-kun. Lo que pasa es que se me hace muy extraño que Sasuke-san haga todo esto. No te molestes Sakura-chan pero la verdad es que... Sasuke-san no son de los que hacen las cosas por amabilidad o por que le caigas bien. Por la única razón que el me habla es porque soy hija de Hyuga Hiashi. El solo actúa por conveniencia propia o porque su padre le ordena que haga eso. Así que desconfió un poco, puedo estar equivocada pero... solo quería compartir ese punto de vista con ustedes-.

Todo estaba en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca... Sakura cerró los ojos, ya no quería saber más. Sasori con un gesto con la mano ordeno a todos que salieran, Naruto estaba apunto de gritar algo, pero Sai la saco a rastras con una mano en la boca, Naruto era demasiado ruidoso por no decir escandaloso y molesto.

-Sakura-.

-Si Sasori-.

-¿Él a tratado de hacerte algo?-.

-No-.

-Sakura, abre los ojos, necesito saber que esta pasando-.

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos y los fijo en el rostro de Sasori, ¿Por qué se preocupaban tanto por ella? Si ella no lo hacía por ella misma por qué los demás si, inclusive él, inclusive esa desconocido que era por la ley, su tutor.

-Él solo quiere ayudarme... pero aunque lo intente no podrá. No es como si pagaras por arreglar los problemas-. Contesto ella con fluidez, no le iba a mentir además, no había nada que ocultar.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?-.

-No. Casi no hemos hablado-.

-Sakura... promete que me hablaras si llega a pasar algo...-.

-Sasori, si no les hable a ustedes es por que les conozco. Estoy segura que se hubieran salido de la escuela, le hubieran armado un buen lió a Hinata y además Naruto hubiera venido a golpear a Sasuke-kun con la excusa de: "El teme no te cuido"-. Dijo Sakura con toda naturalidad.

-De acuerdo, estas en lo correcto... pero danos el gusto de que nosotros golpeemos a esos inútiles universitarios-.

-Sasori, Kabuto no va a dejar de molestarme... aunque ustedes estén ahí...-.

Sintió dos brazos sujetándola por la cintura y el calor de Sasori en todo su cuerpo. Sakura cerró los ojos, no sabía si ese abrazo le gustaba o le hacía sufrir, no supo porque, pero su barra de autoestima bajo de un 4% a un 3.2%.

-Deja de ser tan pesimista Sakura... por favor-. Sakura miro por la puerta, donde un adolorido Sasuke entraba. Los ojos de Sasuke permanecieron pasivos, sin romper el abrazo, supuso que era algun amigo de Sakura y a juzgar por como se veía y por la descripción de Jiraiya ese debería ser Akasuna no Sasori.

Y entonces Sasuke reacciono, él era el hijo de del presidente de Sony BMG Miusic en Japón, el chico no era muy conocido por la prensa, al parecer no se metía mucho en las cosas de su padre y de seguro ni sus amigos sabían que el era uno de los chicos más poderosos de Japón. Cuando por fin Akusina se separo de Sakura esta hablo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sasuke-kun?-.

-Si... ¿Y que hay de ti? Por lo que veo estas mucho mejor-. Dijo el mirando al Akusina, los ojos color miel de Sasori trataron de mirar hasta el fondo de sus ojos, o como dice todo el mundo: "Los ojos son la puerta a tu corazón". Dudaba que Sasuke Uchiha tuviera corazón.

-Si, me encuentro muy bien. Por cierto, el es...-.

-Akusina no Sasori... mucho gusto de verte de nuevo-.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo Uchiha Sasuke-. Sasori miro de forma seria y algo molesta a Sasuke, bien Sakura simplemente recostó la cabeza, si no le tomaban en cuenta ella misma se iba a salir del embrollo. -Entonces me voy Sakura... yo le digo a Naruto que te encuentras bien-.

-Claro-.

-Adiós... príncipe del desierto-. Hablo Sasuke son sorna, Sasori le miro de mala gana y luego salió de la instancia. Sasuke miro por la puerta, hasta que no vio rastros del chico pelirrojo, luego se recargo de la pared.

-Luces adolorido, ¿seguro que estas bien?-.

-No te preocupes, igual que tu estas acostumbrada a que te molesten yo estoy acostumbrado a el dolor de mi cuerpo-. Sasuke se sentó en una silla que estaba a un lado de la ventana y miro a Sakura atentamente. -Bien, es hora del interrogatorio-. Sakura no hizo nada, solo atino a mirar a Sasuke, había notado que ultimadamente le gustaba hablar con él ¿por qué?... porque su voz la tranquilizaba.

-Dime-.

-¿Como se llamaba el chico de lentes y cabello gris?-. Solo necesitaba el nombre, una buena cuartada y el imbécil estaría en la morgue dentro de 12 horas.

-Yakushi Kabuto-.

-Tsk...-. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, no podía a tocar a ese chico aunque quisiera, era el hijo del director de un hospital importante, colega de Tsunade. Seguro que si lo tocaba su "papi" lo curaría y luego rompería relaciones con Tsunade y su padre, como odiaba que todo fuera tan complicado en su vida.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-.

-No, nada-. Volteo a la ventana, recargo los codos en el marco y reposo su cabeza en sus manos, el día esta deslumbrante, realmente estaba muy fresco, raro en esa temporada donde el calor era una mierda de problema. -Me dijo Tsunade que ya te dieron de alta. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí o nos vamos?-.

-Preferiría irme-.

-Bien, mandare por una silla de ruedas-.

-No es necesario, puedo levantarme y caminar sola-.

-Así-. Sasuke volteo a verla y con la mirada le reto a que se levantara. Sakura hizo ademán de levantarse, pero una punzada en su estomago le hizo regresar a su posición inicial, eso había dolido, de verdad había dolido.

-Bien, ya lo entendía, no puedo-.

-Bien, tengo una idea, después de todo a mi tampoco me gustan las sillas de ruedas. Te ayudare si quieres, pero tendrás que aguantar si te duele-. Dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba directo a la puerta de salida, Sakura lo miro, prefería al chico que a la silla de ruedas. -Bueno, supongo que me prefieres a mí por como me miras. Voy a arreglar los últimos detalles, no tardo-. Y sin otra palabra Sasuke desapareció por la puerta.

Sakura se permitió cerrar los ojos y sonreír de lado. Había escuchado mucho hablar de él, del genio que desde niño había deslumbrado al igual que su hermano, del chico que era más hábil que el propio Fugaku, del chico que a pesar de todo lo pasado siempre seguía adelante. Le parecía algo estúpido que Ino y Karin estuvieran enamoradas de ese chico, según lo escuchado solo alguien perfecta podría hablarle más de dos segundos sin caer desmallada por su belleza. Había escuchado tanto de Sasuke Uchiha que había llegado a creer que todos lo veían como un Dios. Pero cuando lo vio parado frente a su puerta y cuando vio que le miraba lo único que había visto fue a un ser humano, no a un hombre perfecto ni a un Dios, simplemente un ser humano. Y ahora que lo había tenido tan cerca seguía viendo eso, un ser humano y nada más.

Sasuke podría ser perfecto como todos lo describían, pero Sasuke tenía también cosas malas, jugaba con las mujeres, la estaba utilizando -no se creía del todo su gentileza-, según Suigetsu era arrogante y engreído. Su perfección solo era superficial, aunque...

-Dijo algo de darme su palabra de Uchiha... ¿qué significara eso?-.

-No es algo muy complicado-.

Miro a la puerta donde una rubia con una sonrisa agradable entraba con una carpeta en la mano, esa era Tsunade.

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama-. Dijo Sakura de forma rápida, admiraba a esa rubia, por lo que había escuchado era considerada la mejor doctora de todo Tokio y su fama se extendía por todos lados.

-Ignora las formalidades, pequeña y te contare. Para un Uchiha...-. La rubia se mofo del apellido pero pronto prosiguió. -Dar su palabra es igual a decir "Haré y daré lo que sea incluso mi vida por cumplir". Es un código de honor que se remota desde hace varios siglos. Si un Uchiha te llega a decir "Te doy mi palabra de Uchiha" Solo significa que esta hablando enserió y que tu ya eres alguien como para dar su palabra. Entonces... ¿Sasuke te dio su palabra de Uchiha? Vaya, al parecer va enserió-.

-¿Eso es malo?-.

-Claro que no, es algo muy bueno. Significa que te toma en cuenta... o que sabe de tu existencia-.

-Existencia...-.

_._

_Al parecer era igual de blanca que la nieve, porque aunque pasaran junto a ella, ella era invisible, como si no estuviera ahí, como si su existencia no significara nada... Solo entonces cuando el sol apareció en sus ojos supo que alguien había reconocido su existencia._

.

-Bueno, estas mucho mejor. Necesitas recuperar energías, además subir un poco de peso, te faltan como 6 kilos y sobre todo... cuídate-. Tsunade le sonrió de forma amable y Sakura solo asintió. -Nos vemos y espero no volver a verte en un hospital a menos que sea de visita-. Le acarició los cabellos y luego salió del cuarto.

-Él... sabe de mi existencia-. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakura... lo mejor que podía pasarle a alguien como ella era que notaran su existencia.

-Vámonos Sakura-. Y entonces él apareció por la puerta.

-Si-.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Todas las personas odian algo y él no era la excepción, pero él no odiaba algo, si no alguien, a esa detestable rubia ojos carbón. Quien se paseaba por toda la sala inquieta, esperando a Sasuke. Suigetsu frunció el ceño cuando Hitomi pasó enfrente de la pantalla de plasma, que mujer tan molesta y estúpida.

-Porque no mejor te vas y dejas de molestar aquí-. Sugirió amablemente Suigetsu mientras recibía un cojín como respuesta. -O puedes quedarte... ya sabes lo que tu quieras-. Dijo Suigetsu con sarcasmo ¿que no entendía que no la quería ahí?

-Voy a esperar a Sasuke-kun-.

-Nadie te ha preguntado nada-. Contesto el de mala gana. No le importaba para nada su vida, le daba igual. Hitomi le caía muy mal y... ni siquiera sabía porque.

Un click y la puerta abrirse alerto a Hitomi que alguien estaba por abrir la puerta, cual fue su sorpresa para ambos al ver a Sasuke entrar con ella en brazos, decir que Hitomi estaba furiosa era poco, su ira era latente, estaba celosa, completamente celosa, las ganas de ir y aventar a la mocosa eran demasiadas pero se aguantaba, vio como Sasuke la bajaba con cuidado en el sofá.

-Esta bien, tenías razón. Creo que no debí de precipitarme tanto-. Sakura tomaba su vientre mientras que se notaba el dolor en su rostro.

-Me suponía que no me ibas a escuchar-. Dijo Sasuke simplemente mientras se sentaba a un lado de Sakura, fue entonces cuando Sasuke noto que Hitomi seguía ahí. -Hola Hitomi-. Dijo mientras volvía su vista a Sakura.

-Es cierto, he olvidado decirte que ella te esperaba desde ayer en la noche-. Dijo Sakura mientras soltaba su vientre y se acomodaba en el sofá.

-Suigetsu ¿pides la cena?-. Sasuke miro a su amigo quien asintió mientras se dirigía al teléfono, a Sasuke lo atendían como si fuera un rey, le daban todo a la hora que quisiera.

-¿Para cuatro?-. Pregunto Suigetsu con el teléfono en el oído. Sasuke miro a Hitomi, sus ojos claramente preguntaban ¿Te vas a quedar todavía?

-No, yo tengo que irme...-. Dijo ella. Se levanto mientras tomaba su bolso, bolso que había permanecido ahí desde la noche anterior.

-No sería bueno que salieras a estas horas... si lo prefieres quédate Hitomi-. Hitomi miro a el Uchiha esperanzada, pero los ojos cerrados de él le hicieron darse cuenta que lo hacía por mera cortesía.

-Quédate Hitomi-san-. Jamás había sentido que la voz de una niña fuera tan molesta. Tres pares de ojos miraron a Sakura, bajo la mirada, algo arrepentida y avergonzada. -Lo siento, no quería molestar-. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sientas, si tienes algo que decir no temas y dilo-.

Hitomi miro a la pequeña, bien estaba molesta y mucho, pero esa pequeña emo no tenía la culpa, así que se acerco a ella y estiro la mano. -Nos vemos otro día... ¿Sakura?-.

-Si. Nos vemos-. Sakura estiro la mano y toco la piel de esa mujer, Hitomi se estremeció, jamás había sentido una piel tan fría y tan llena de calor a la vez, fue como si sus cinco sentidos fallaran y de pronto soltó la mano de Sakura lentamente.

-Adiós-. Soltó Hitomi mientras algo perturbada se iba de la instancia.

Hitomi era una mujer mala, y no era por que la vida lo fuera con ella o algo parecido, simplemente así había sido. Junto a Sasuke los pensamientos más pecaminosos, salvajes e indecentes podían aflorar en su mente, pero con esa niña no se podía pensar ni si quiera en los enojada que estaba con Sasuke... eso había sido como tener al cielo y al infierno en el mismo sitió, Sasuke era tan calido, un calor que la llenaba de placer, pero Sakura... esa niña emo, tan solo la había tocado y había visto todo lo malo que pasaba en su vida y había tenido las inmensas ganas de componer todo. Movió la cabeza, eso había sido algo perturbador, esperaba no volver a encontrar a esos dos en el mismo sitio, jamás.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-Si, sería todo. Gracias-. Suigetsu dejo el teléfono mientras se sentaba en el sofá del lado derecho del de Sasuke.

Sakura estaba sentada mirando la pantalla totalmente serena. Sasuke estaba más concentrado en dormitar en el sofá, a Suigetsu solo le pudo pasar algo por la mente: Aburridos. De menos Hitomi le daba algo de gracia y lo entretenía. Se levanto del sofá, pero a pesar de eso ninguno de los dos le miro.

-Vaya aburridos-. Dijo Suigetsu frunciendo el ceño, Sasuke abrió los ojos y despegando la cabeza del respaldo y lo miro.

-Sakura y yo acabamos de salir del hospital. No se si te guste o no, pero preferiríamos estar tranquilos... claro si no le molesta-. Le encantaba molestar a Suigetsu y que mejor que con sarcasmo.

-Bien, como quieran. Pero estando en el hospital o no ustedes son un par de aburridos-.

-¿Qué es la diversión para ti?-. La frágil voz de Sakura se hizo escuchar. Suigetsu la miro, de verdad que Hitomi tenía razón en eso, la cría parecía de unos 14 años y no 16.

-Veras Sakura-chan. La diversión es... sentirse libre cada momentos, sentir que las sonrisas salen por si solas, estar activo y sentirte bien... tal vez estoy equivocado Sakura-chan, pero la diversión es como la felicidad-.

-Vaya... me gustan tus palabras...-. Sakura alzo la vista y miro los ojos lavanda de Suigetsu... -Me gustaría probar esa diversión de la que hablas-. Dijo de pronto Sakura. Los ojos lavanda de Suigetsu se encendieron, a ella le enseñaría el cielo y la tierra si se lo pedía.

-Pero claro...-. Comenzó Suigetsu.

-Que no-. Finalizo Sasuke. Conocía la diversión de Suigetsu, poco sana y muy exagerada. Un par de chicas una cama de hotel y algo de alcohol con nicotina y eso era diversión.

-Vamos Sasuke, solo le voy a enseñar la diversión-. Sakura miro los ojos de Sasuke, podría jurar ver un brillo de protección cada vez que la miraba.

-No-.

-Te juro que no es nada de lo que piensas. Se que Sakura es una niña. Vamos no soy tan irresponsable como me pintas-.

-Eres peor-.

-Mejor dejemos decidir a Sakura-chan. ¿Qué piensas Sakura-chan?-.

-Lo siento Suigetsu-san. Pero si Sasuke-kun ve que lo mejor para mi es no ir, entonces no iré-.

Suigetsu frunció el ceño. -¿Ves lo que provocas Sasuke? Ahora Sakura-chan cree que soy un mal ejemplo-.

-Y que no lo crea, porque realmente eres un mal ejemplo-. Sasuke escucho un "toc-toc" y se levanto ante la mirada de Suigetsu y la de Sakura. Sakura no supo porque, pero sonrió.

El echo de vivir con Sasuke Uchiha le parecía una mala idea, cuando Ino y Karin se enteraran muy probablemente le harían la vida peor. Pero... Suigetsu y Sasuke comenzaban a caerle muy bien. Vaya... el echo que dos chicos como ellos se interesaran ella le daba cierta satisfacción... Pero y si no...

-Vamos a cenar, debes de estar hambrienta-. La voz de Sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Si-.

Que más daba que pasara ahora, pero había algo de lo que estaba segura era que nadie se interesaría en un emo. Al menos el odio constante de la gente hacía ella le demostraba eso, como Kabuto, el chico detestaba a la gente que tuviera el más mínimo parecido a un emo, y sobre todo la odiaba a ella, solo porque le rechazo... ¿No se supone que un universitario sería mas maduro? Claro, cualquier universitario lo sería, menos ese degenerado pervertido.

-¿Y la dejarías salir conmigo si vienes también?-. Pregunto de pronto Suigetsu, ese chico... le recordaba a Naruto sin duda alguna.

-Para ya. Son las 8 de la noche, no pienso salir ahora y en este estado... veremos mañana cuando regrese Sakura del colegio-.

-Vaya, al menos me das esperanzas-. Contesto Suigetsu mientras que con la cuchara introducía algo de crema en su boca.

Sakura sonrió, mientras su copete le cubría parte de la cara, casi la mitad. Era evidente que Suigetsu debería conocer la bueno y malo de la vida, tal vez un poco más. Ella no conocía nada bueno de la vida, bueno, solo su familia y amigos, la mayoría diría ¿y todavía quieres más? Claro que quería más, no corrección, ella necesitaba más, sabía que necesitaba, pero eso no lo podía tener, después de todo había estado más de once años buscando y a un seguían sin hallarlo.

"Solo espero... que él nunca se entere".

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-Oye Karin... ¿sabes que es rosado y pegajoso?-.

-¿La ramera de Sakura?-.

-Si-.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, Sakura las paso de largo, bastantes años soportándolas, no le importaba en lo más mínimo esperar más, muy probablemente para la universidad esas dos se fueran a buenas escuelas fuera de Japón, ella se iría a una universidad por alguna beca o algo parecido, en fin, Ino y Karin ya eran indiferentes.

-Vamos Haruno... diviértete con nosotras-.

Se detuvo y volteo a verlas, Ino y Karin la miraron divertidas. -¿Qué es diversión para ustedes?-.

Ino y Karin se miraron y luego soltaron a una carcajada, Ino pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sakura y coloco su otra mano en su cadera.

-Mira querida... la diversión para nosotras no es de tu importancia y si lo es, lo lamento pero no es de tu incumbencia. Y por ultimo, no creo que alguien como "tu"-. Enfatizo esa palabra y la miro de arriba a abajo. -Pueda divertirse... emo-.

Karin e Ino volvieron a reír, chocaron sus manos y comenzaron a irse. Sakura se acerco a la fuente del parque y se sentó en el borde de ella, tenía que esperar a Sasuke ahí, y por suerte aun no llegaba, si ellas lo hubieran visto dirigirse a ella, abría sido desagradable. Tomo un poco de agua de la fuente, cristalina y por suerte limpia, y la paso por su cabello, observo su reflejo... una emo echa y derecha. Y que más daba, no iba a cambiar, al menos no tenía razones para hacerlo.

-Por cierto querida-. Escucho la voz de una chica.

Volteo el rostro y se levanto y se encontró con Ino y Karin, quienes estaban de regreso. Ino sonrió con hipocresía y Karin con cinismo. Suspiro y bajo el rostro, ya le habían bajado el autoestima hoy ¿qué más querían?

-Eres un precioso pato, querida-. Dijo Karin mientras se colocaba a un lado de ella. Ino se coloco del otro lado. -Pero te hace falta nadar-.

Ambas empujaron a Sakura a la fuente donde la chica cayó exactamente abajo de un chorro de agua. No lo resistió más y dejo que las lágrimas salieran por si solas, mientras con las manos se impulsaba hacia arriba y se ponía de pie. Las otras dos rieron con ganas al verla resbalar y volver a caer, fue entonces cuando un auto convertible negro se estaciono frente al parque y de ahí vieron salir a un hombre alto y sumamente guapo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino se paso rápidamente una mano por el cabello y Karin se toco la cara, era la primera vez que lo veían en persona, no iban a desaprovechar su oportunidad.

Sasuke bajo del auto, miro al frente a la entrada del colegio de Sakura, le sería muy sencillo encontrarla ¿cuantas chicas de cabello rosado encontrarías? Él se aseguraba que solo ella. Sus ojos viajaron al parque y fue cuando dentro de la fuente, halló una mata de cabellos rosados. Comenzó a trotar hasta llegar a la fuente, cabe mencionar que aunque paso a un lado de esas dos ni si quiera las vio, estaba concentrado en el mancha rosa que en lo que lo rodeaba.

Estaba ahí, siendo jalada por un brazo y al salir había sido rodeada por la cintura, por suerte el calor toco su cuerpo, pero no precisamente el calor del sol. Sus ojos -ahora ambos descubiertos- miraron hacía arriba, encontrándose con el rostro de él, el sol estaba exactamente detrás de su cabeza, dándole un toque celestial, su salvador.

-No te preguntare que hacías en una fuente, pero si pudieras responderme me quitarías una duda de encima-. La voz de Sasuke le hizo reaccionar y bajar la mirada.

-Un error mió, me he resbalado-. Dijo entonces, su única mano libre -ya que la otra la estaba sujetando Sasuke- la coloco sobre la mano del chico, la que estaba en su cintura. -Te estoy mojando-.

-No lo había notado-. Dijo con sarcasmo mientras comenzaba a caminar aun en su posición junto con ella. -Pero creo que quien tiene la culpa es la despistada que se cayó en la fuente-. Sakura tenía la vista agachada... sentía que la cara le hervía de vergüenza.

-Lo siento-.

-No hay problema pero ¿creo que soy yo o a ti te gusta ser rescata cada tanto?-.

Mientras ellos iban directo al convertible del chico. Ino y Karin estaban que no cabían de la impresión, o era su imaginación o Sasuke Uchiha acababa de llevarse a la emo de Sakura Namikaze. Ino Seguía totalmente impresionada mientras tanto Karin tenía fruncido el ceño, eso era muy injusto, ellas eran más lindas que la rosadita, eran más altas y estaban menos escuálidas, ella si parecían de 16 y no de 14 como la estúpida emo... no sabía si estaba más sorprendida o molesta.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-Bien... yo voy a ir a mi trabajo. Mientras tú dúchate y ponte ropa limpia-.

-Si-.

-Nos vemos luego Sakura-.

-Adiós Sasuke-kun-. De pronto vio venir una caja y la tomo con ambas manos, fue entonces cuando miro a Sasuke.

-Es un nuevo teléfono, no creo que el tuyo siga en el callejón...-.

-Gracias-.

-Adiós-.

La puerta de salida se abrió y cerró. Fue entonces cuando Sakura bajo la vista a su nuevo celular. Abrió los ojos con asombro... eso no era un teléfono era un iPhone. Ella no iba a aceptar eso, no lo iba a hacer, se mordió el labio inferior, que persona no quería un iPhone, bueno si lo quería pero era algo... demasiado extravagante para ella, Ino y Karin tenían uno inclusive podría decir que dos, pero ella solo tenía el celular que Naruto le había regalado de cumpleaños... no podía aceptar eso, aunque quisiera.

-Estoy en casa-.

La voz de Suigetsu la hizo reaccionar, ¿desde cuando algo material le importaba tanto? Desde que se vio rodeada de oro y en el mejor hotel de Japón, desde que uno de los magnates más importantes de Japón se paraba frente a su puerta con la intensión de ser su tutor. Esso ya no podía seguir así, tenía que averiguar sus razones, y luego irse.

-Hola Sakura-chan... ¿y Sasuke?-.

-Acaba de irse-.

-Pues entonces... tu y yo nos vamos a divertir... pero estas ¿mojada?-. Pregunto Suigetsu mirándola desde las puntas de los pies hasta la cima de la cabeza, se veía algo graciosa.

-Un poco-.

-Pues ve a cambiarte y vamos a divertirnos-.

Y que la diversión de Suigetsu, de comienzo.

* * *

_Pues supongo que eso sería todo, y como verán el próximo episodio veremos que es diversión para Suigetsu. Y ahora a responder los reviews._

**o0Hana-Chan0o****: **_Muchas gracias por tu review. Y creo que ni estudian pero que se les va a hacer. Y si, Sasuke tiene corazón, creo que su madre trato de darle corazón a toda la familia y solo pudo darle un poquito a ese pequeño de ojos negros de Sasuke. Bueno, pues en este capitulo veras que Sasuke ya se comporta más gentil con Sakura, jajaja. Bueno espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Bye._

**Lili: **_Que bueno que me aclaraste que eran la misma. Y muy pronto -yo creo que en el 6 capitulo- sabrás porque Sakura tiene el autoestima hasta los suelos y porque se viste como emo. Y sobre lo de Hitomi jajaja, claro que no se va a quedar así, al menos hasta que sepa que él es solo su tutor. Y para nuestra mala suerte por el momento Sasuke solo ayudara a Sakura porque quiere ayudarla, él siempre tiene presente que Sakura es una niña y que solo la esta utilizando para llegar a la presidencia, pero esto sigue siendo un SasuSaku. Muchas gracias por tu review y nos vemos después Shao._

**Hikisuitteru**: _Muchas gracias por tu review. Naruto y Tsunade van a hacer equipo... le van a hacer la vida cuadritos a Sasuke jojojojo. Hitomi va a sfrir, primero porque se enamoro de Sasuke y segundo porque es mala, ya veras porque digo eso. Y lo de la piel sensible, no se si una persona normal pueda tener la piel tan sensible, pero hay que recordar que Sasuke es un Uchiha osea ¡NO ES NORMAL! jajajaja. Bueno muchas gracias por tu review una vez más. Sayonara._

**Crystal Butterfly 92****: **_Gracias por tu review. Y si, él acaba de confesar que quiere ayudarla. Aunque te confieso que no quiero aun que el sea tan bueno, pero pronto vendrá problemas y poco va a durar el encanto. Hitomi es mala y pronto veras porque. Sasuke solo la ve como una amante y nada más y puede que eso sea algo malo, ya veras porque. Espero que ye haya gustado este chap, gracias._

**sysa12**: _Muchas gracias por tu review. Me gusta mucho que digan que esta es original, porque lo es. Y la verdad no se si eso de la piel sensible pueda ser, aunque se que si es feo tener piel sensible, yo tengo la piel sensible y cuando estoy mucho tiempo en el sol se me pone roja la piel y me harde y con la brisa del mar también me arde, ya sabes, eso de la piel es un asunto raro, yo no termino de entenderlo jajaja. Muchas gracias por esperar este capitulo y espero que ye haya gustado. Gracias._

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA****: **_Gracias por tu review. Si es parte de la historia que la lastimen, pero no te preocupes que Sasuke será su salvador varias veces -que lindo-. Bueno espero ye haya gustado el capitulo. Shao._

**sakura-shippuden: **_Pues arriba ya lo puse, es porque Sakura rechazo a su líder, Kabuto -no me cae bien Kabuto-. Y el como la odia y odia a los emos pues a golpea, que malvada es la gente. Esto lo puse por la gente que golpea a los emo -o que se les parecen- para que vean que son crueles, porque lo son, Sakura solo se viste y tiene un poco de ideología pero solo eso, no es un emo total y sin embargo la golpean... bueno que bien que te haya gustado ese capitulo y espero que este también te guste. Gracias._

**sasuke9529**: _Muchas gracias por tu review. Y si ya leí un poco de tu fic, esta bien, perdona por no haberte escrito un review pero te prometo ponerlo cuanto pueda. Gracias por leer mi fic y te prometo poner pronto un poco de SasuSaku. Gracias._

**setsuna17**: _Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te gusto este chap, el próximo lo voy a hacer en tu honor, porque siempre me escribes un review, muchas gracias. Sayonara._

**Ikamari**: _Jajaja... si yo también la odio, pero que más da. Hitomi va a ser algo cruel pero no lose, tal vez al final la ponga de alguien bueno quien sabe. Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te haya fustado la historia. Gracias._

**rukiachan25**: _Muchas gracias por tu review y no te preocupes, suele pasar que no tienes mucho tiempo para poner un review. Pues al menos soy inexperta con eso de hacer historias, a veces voy muy bien y al final las arruino pero ya ni modo jajaja. Si, Naruto es muy protector, pronto verán porque es muy protector con Sakura... por el momento disfrutemos del amor fraternal... jajaja. Y no te preocupes, si no puedes el próximo pues que sea el próximo mejor tarde que nunca -ya sabes los review-. Gracias, sayo._

**sakuracr**: _Muachas gracias por tu review. Que bien que la historia les este gustando. Prometo que pronto para todos nosotros, los 100% SasuSaku, habra algo de romance entre ellos, pero ahora es algo pronto, ya sabes, Sakura 16 casi 17 y Sasuke pues 23... es un poco la edad. Pero eso jamás será razón para que no haya SasuSaku. Muchas gracias por tu review una vez, Sayo._

**Megumi No Sabaku****: **_Muchas gracias por tu review. Pues si, Sasuke no es tan maldito y egocentrico, pero a un lo es. Pues el echo de que Sakura tenga una voluntad tan pobre es lo que hace que se deje pegar, pero estando junto con Sasuke este le va a enseñar que debe comenzar a ser más fuerte, que se enseñen mutuamente jajaja. Bueno gracias. Bye._

**camii-ssk****: **_Muchas gracias por tu review. Bueno, pues puede que no pueda hacer lo que me pediste, pero haré que Hitomi ponga celosa a Sakura, jajaja que divertido. Gracias y sayo._

**FLOX**: _Gracias por tu review. Si un pequeño error, pero ya lo compuse, jaja, ya vez escribir en la noche no es bueno. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias._


	6. Diversión en el infierno

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto..._

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.-::_:: Sakura Kissu ::_::-.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

_Capítulo dedicado a setsuna17. Gracias tus reviews siempre me animan._

_**Diversión en el infierno.**_

* * *

-¿Sa-sakura?-.

Estaba hecha un fiasco, con seguridad tenía la ropa arruinada, estaba de nuevo mojada, solo escuchaba las risas a su alrededor, muy probablemente el también se reiría de ella, eso solo provoco que su poca autoestima bajara hasta -10%. Pero ¿cómo había llegado a todo eso?

**5 horas antes**

-Eso es Sakura-chan, te ves estupenda. Toma un suéter que nos vamos ahora-.

Sakura sonrió a Suigetsu, le resultaba gracioso el chico, a decir verdad le daba curiosidad su forma de mirar el mundo. Sentía que el mundo para Sasuke era como bombones entre cereal, pero Suigetsu tenía una mirada lavanda llena de diversión, una diversión tan parecida a la de Naruto pero a la vez tan diferente, como una diversión que jamás podría conocer, pero sin embargo estaba a punto de descubrirla, le resultaba tan irreal.

Con una falda blanca tableada y decorada con negro que le llegaba a medio muslo, una blusa blanca de manga 3/4 que cubría un poco su falda, sus zapatos eran unos _converse _negros y por ultimo una sudadera negra que le cubría un poco más de la blusa y llegaba a mitad de su falda. Dejo su cabello suelto ya que acababa de darse un baño -simplemente las palabras de Sasuke eran una ley para ella-, y su tan característico fleco y con un ligero maquillaje.

-Vamos Sakura-chan-.

Sakura asintió, subieron al elevador y pronto se vio frente a un convertible negro -uno muy parecido al de Sasuke-, subió cuando Suigetsu le abrió la puerta, el olor del convertible era muy parecido a helado de vainilla y canela, un olor delicioso y divertido. No se extraño cuando Suigetsu comenzó a conducir muy rápido pero pronto bajo la velocidad y luego una risita salió de sus labios.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero me encanta la velocidad. Pero si no te demuestro a ti que puedo ser buen ejemplo Sasuke jamás te dejara salir conmigo-. Fue entonces cuando una carcajada salió de sus labios. Sakura lo miro con una ceja alzada pronto este negó con la cabeza. -Te contare algo gracioso, pero prometes no decírselo a Sasuke ¿vale?-.

-Claro-. Si era algo malo claro que se lo diría, pero si era algo simple no habría necesidad.

-La secretaria de Sasu-chan...-. Sakura sonrió, eso había sonada tan gracioso en los labios del chico. -... me debía un favor. Como yo quiero demostrarle a Sasuke que puedo ser un buen ejemplo... Pues le he cobrado el favor y ha deshecho un documento importante. Así que Sasu-chan estará hasta tarde terminando de reponer eso... Era la única forma de hacerlo olvidar que hoy íbamos a salir... jajaja-.

-Oh... espero no se moleste si se entera-. La mirada de Sakura estaba en la ventana, mirar a la gente directamente no era lo suyo, aunque esas miradas le salían tan bien.

-No se enterara jamás. Tayuya es más que su secretaría, es su amiga de confianza... nunca desconfiaría de ella y ya entiendo porque, me he tardado horas en convencerla, le he dicho que no era nada malo lo que planeaba-.

-Vaya-. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, tan pequeño que a Suigetsu le pareció un suspiro de melancolía o de añoranza.

-¿Extrañas a alguien Sakura-chan?-. La voz de Suigetsu le envolvió en un estado de completa comodidad, extrañaba la voz de Naruto.

-Podría decirse que si... A estas horas Naruto siempre me sacaba a comer ramen... mamá odia su extraño vicio por esa comida-. Lo dijo mientras sus ojos verdes se oscurecían por los recuerdos.

-No nos pongamos melancólicos Sakura-chan... Mira acabamos de llegar-.

Sus ojos pronto volvieron a tomar color dejando de viajar por el pasado y viendo el presente lugar donde estaba. Eso no era más que un restaurante de porte elegante y muy juvenil, tal y como era Sasuke...

"Sasuke... espero que no llegues muy tarde de tu trabajo". Una sonrisa apareció en su pequeño rostro, estaba empezando a tener un cariño especial por él, Sasuke -aunque fuera algo mentiroso y tuviera algo escondido en las mangas- empezaba a ser parte de su familia, como un hermano mayor, alguien que la salvaba como Naruto y le daba buenos consejos como Sasori, alguien que trataba de levantarle al autoestima aunque ella lo dejara caer y sin duda lo más importante, Sasuke era alguien que reconocía su existencia.

-¿Sakura-chan?-. Sakura alzo la vista y se dio cuenta que Suigetsu le ofrecía la mano la tomo con algo de torpeza, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta cortesía.

-Gracias-.

-No hay problema Sakura-chan-.

Suigetsu paso una tarjeta al chico que estaba en la entrada, este asintió con una sonrisa y pronto abrió una puerta que al parecer, no era la principal. Suigetsu le tomo delicadamente de la mano y pronto la jalo dentro, estaba todo oscuro y tuvo miedo por escasos segundos, pronto sintió la mano de Suigetsu en su cabello y luego colocarle el copete tras la oreja... Supo que sonreía cuando una risita escapo de los labios del chico.

-Este restaurante es conocido por dos cosas. La primera por servir la mejor comida que puedes imaginarte y la segunda porque este lugar es nuestro, todos las personas como Sasuke y yo venimos cada tanto... las mejores fiestas se llevan a cabo aquí-.

La oscuridad pronto fue disminuyendo, sus ojos comenzaron a alcanzar una luz detrás de toda la oscuridad, ¿eso era una fiesta? Una fiesta suele ser, música, algo de diversión, coqueteos por todos lados, mujeres y hombre bailando y algo de comida que solían ser botanas. Eso era un grupo en vivo, con jóvenes adultos riendo con educación, los coqueteos no eran más que simples halagos y bailaban con movimientos elegantes y a la vez llenos de energía, y la comida era más que botanas, era una comida tipo bufet.

-Vamos Sakura-chan... todos te van a caer muy bien-.

Decir que Sakura estaba ansiosa no era contar la verdad, la única realidad aquí era que ella estaba... perturbada. Ese lugar le recordaba a Ino y Karin.

"Oh no... Ino y Karin".

Su mirada se ensombreció cuando en medio de todo el salón, dos chicas con una sonrisa coqueta y unos deslumbrantes atuendos rodeadas de varios chicos la miraron... Ino y Karin. Karin sonrió al verla y pronto la señalo y todos comenzaron a reír. Ino a cambio le saco la lengua y le reto con la mirada, Sakura volteo rápidamente, y comenzó a caminar a la salida... Suigetsu le tomo de la muñeca.

-¿Sucede algo?-.

-No, solo que... no quiero estar frente a ellas-.

-¿Ino Yamanaka y Karin Jinogu? Pero si son encantadoras... ven vamos a verlas-.

Sakura trato de resistirse, pero Suigetsu tenía una mirada tan... _parecida a la de Naruto_. Bajo la mirada siendo guiada por Suigetsu hacia esas dos chicas, cuando se sintió parar miro un poco a arriba, se encontró con las miradas divertidas de todos... se sentía peor que un nerd que se ríen de él.

-Hola chicas-.

-Hola Suigetsu-kun-. Hablo Ino quien le dedico una mirada llena de amistad.

-Hola...-. Y fue entonces que Sakura miro a Karin, quien miraba a Suigetsu sonrojada pero al notar la unión de sus brazos la miro rabiosa. -Hace tiempo que no venías Suigetsu... pero mira que traes compañía-. Dijo Karin, cada palabra salpicaba veneno.

-¿A que es mona? Es Sakura Namikaze... es mi novia-.

Sakura sintió que algo se la atragantaba en la garganta y fue cuando miro a Suigetsu... el lo había notado, el había notado todo. Miro primero a la rubia, quien mira divertida con una ceja alzada de la incredulidad y luego miro a la pelirroja, quien tenía bien fruncido el ceño.

-Ya la conocemos... va en nuestro curso-. Dijo Ino... Sakura noto que ella parecía ser la más letal.

-Vamos no pongan esa cara, es broma. Me encantaría que alguien como Sakura-chan fuera mi novia, pero me la han ganado... ¿A que no adivinan? Es la novia de Sasuke-.

Sakura volteo el rostro y miro a Suigetsu con interrogativa, luego miro a Ino y a Karin, Ino tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados. Mientras Karin no cabía en la sorpresa.

-Yo no...-. Comenzó Sakura. Pero una mano en su muñeca le callar al instante.

-Disculpen... ¿No te molesta si la saco a bailar?-.

Sakura volteo a la izquierda y alzo la vista, sus ojos miraron al castaño ojinegro que la tenía sujeta de la muñeca. El le sonrió de una forma amable y luego su mirada viajo a los ojos lavanda de Suigetsu.

-Claro que no-. Soltó a Sakura de la mano y la empujo levemente al castaño hasta quedar en el espacio personal de él. -Diviértete-. Y con esto el castaño comenzó a guiarla a la pista.

El castaño sonrió y pronto soltó la muñeca de ella y luego le rodeo la cintura en un abrazo protector. Ella tenía la vista abajo, nada estaba saliendo bien, absolutamente nada. Primero no le dejaban decir la verdad ¡Ella no era novia de Sasuke Uchiha! Si se enteraba de seguro Sasuke se enojaría con ella. Pronto sintió que paraban en una lateral de la pista de baile, el le soltó de la cintura.

-Y dime ¿cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Kiba-. Kiba comenzó a bailar, debía aceptarlo, el bailaba muy bien, excelentemente bien.

-Sakura-. A cambió ella se sentía tan torpe, sentía que sus pasos eran bordes y toscos, bailar no era lo suyo. Claro, no sabía que sus pasos eran, de cierta forma, lindos y muy coquetos.

-Bailas muy bien-.

-Gracias-. Sakura tenía la mirada baja, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

Ino miraba todo en la distancia, se acerco a Karin sigilosamente y comenzó a susurrarle cosas con una sonrisa llena de malicia. Los labios de la pelirroja se curvaron en una sonrisa, cuando Ino se lo proponía podía ser realmente cruel. Karin se acerco a Suigetsu.

-Oye, Suigetsu. Esa pieza me gusta ¿vamos?-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

Karin alejo lo más que pudo a Suigetsu de Sakura, lo llevo hasta el otro lado. Ino satisfecha tomo la mano del chico que estaba a su lado y comenzó a caminar a la pista de baile.

-No te ofendas pero... bailar es problemático-.

-Cállate Shika... Necesito que me hagas un favor... Saca a bailar a Haruno-.

-Claro que no, parece que se la está pasando bien con Kiba-.

-¡Sácala a bailar!-. Le chillo casi en el oído.

-Maldición, no me chilles... Ya voy... Maldita mujer problemática-. Shikamaru comenzó a acercarse, mientras más se acercaba comenzaba a escuchar su plática.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, 14 o 15?-. Pregunto Kiba, Shikamaru rodo los ojos.

-16 casi 17-. Escucho hablar en un murmullo a Sakura.

-Vaya, pareces más infantil... te ves muy tierna-. Estaba tratando de bajarle la novia a Sasuke, sin duda era eso.

Sakura agacho un poco más la vista, ¿eso había sido un alago o se estaba burlando de ella?

-Eso me gusta. Sin duda Sasuke siempre se lleva la mejor-. Shikamaru rodo los ojos, suspiro una vez más. Al parecer Kiba si era buen amigo, solo estaba tratando de ser amable con esa chica.

-Sasuke no...-. Y sin más interrumpió a Sakura.

-Esto es problemático... pero ¿podrías dejarla bailar conmigo?-.

Kiba lo miro con incógnita, con un poco de duda le dio la mano de Sakura. Ino hizo acto de presencia. -No te preocupes Kiba, yo bailare contigo-.

Ino se llevo a Kiba lejos de Shikamaru y paso a un lado de un chico, cabello negro y ojos azules y le susurro algo imperceptible para Kiba, y luego siguió a paso veloz al castaño. Lo alejo lo más que pudo de Sakura. Entonces se detuvo de repente, miro directamente a Kiba, los ojos de Ino Yamanaka no habían estado jamás tan encendidos, algo parecido a la malicia se asomaba por cada poro, inclusive Kiba juraba que podía ver un brillo rojizo en sus ojos celestes.

-Piérdete-.

Kiba se sorprendió y vio como Ino se iba sin más, alzo una ceja, si bien nunca le había hablado bien a la Yamanaka jamás se imagino que podía ser tan mala.

-Y que esperabas. Las de su especia son así-. Una voz a su lado le hizo sorprenderse. -Las engreídas hijas de papi-. Comento un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos aguamarina.

-Lose, pero ni Karin me ha mandado a la mierda-. Kiba tenía 20 años al igual que el pelirrojo, ambos amigos íntimos del Uchiha, todo eso era solo por apellidos y familias y al final algo de sentimientos.

-Porque Karin quiere a Suigetsu. A cambio Ino... además... ¿qué tanto sabes de Ino?-.

-Que es rica, que es rubia, que tiene ojos azules y... que es una modelo-.

-Exacto Kiba, eso es lo único que sabemos todos. Nadie sabe más de ella, solo eso... ¿por qué?-.

-¿Qué insinúas Gaara?-.

-No lose, simplemente... es rara. Si no fuera porque Karin esta con ella aseguraría que siempre estaría sola-. Finalizo él rubio, Kiba entrecerró los ojos… tenía razón en todo.

Mientras Ino se acerco a Sakura y Shikamaru y pronto tomo de la mano al chico. -Perdona que te lo robe un segundo Sakura-chan, no tardo-.

Y sin más una bola de chicos comenzó a acercarse a Sakura. Kiba quien estaba por ahí vio como la chica era acosada por los chicos con preguntas. Entre todos reconoció a Joe, un amigo de Ino, pelinegro y ojos azules. Kiba saco su móvil y sin más marco un numero.

-¿Kiba?-. Se escucho del otro lado del móvil.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Como si fuera muy difícil reemplazar ese papel. ¿Con quién creían que trataban? ¿Con un bebe de tres años? Reemplazar ese papel había sido como hacer un memoraba de 9 piezas. Pero había algo que lo tenía intrigado. Tayuya, su amiga -porque no era su simple secretaria- le estaba mintiendo, llevaba de conocerla más de 3 años, la conocía, al menos sabía cómo mentía. Salió de su oficina y le entrego varios folders a Tayuya.

-Ya está todo listo-.

-Ok. Pues, creo que es todo-.

-¿Suigetsu?-.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Suigetsu?-. Cuando estaba mintiendo, se comportaba un poco más agresiva de lo normal.

-Ya lo entiendo. ¿Te cobro el favor no?-.

-Bien, no te puedo mentir. Pero dijo que no le haría nada-.

-¿Haría... a quie...-. Su iPhone comenzó a sonar lo saco he identifico la llamada, era Kiba. -¿Kiba?-.

-Ohayo Sasuke-. Contesto el chico de lo más feliz y divertido, una música de fondo comenzó a molestarle... sin duda estaba en el bar de _Monday's. _-¿Por qué no vienes un rato?-.

-Ahora no puedo-. Contesto simplemente, con la intensión de colgarle en ese momento, pero algo le llamo la atención.

-Pues deberías pasarte un rato. Una bola de cretinos está tratando de seducir a tu novia, y déjame decirte que si que llama la atención es muy guapa-.

-¿Novia?-. Sasuke alzo una ceja, miro a Tayuya, esta negó con la cabeza, estaba peor informada que él.

-Sí, está siendo acosado por todos los chicos. Incluso Joe anda tras ella-.

-¿Joe?-. Novia, Joe, acosar... ¿De qué le estaba hablando? Sasuke se despidió con un gesto de Tayuya, luego hablaría con ella. Comenzó a acercarse al elevador y se subió a él.

-Sí, pero ella parece estar asustada, ¿qué nunca le das cariño?-.

Hitomi, Ayumi, Hoyishiro, Setsuna, Katsuki, Lionel... No sabía quién podía ser, eran tantas chicas. Pero si que estaba molesto, lo que más odiaba era que sus amantes se dieran el titulo de novia, la más cercana a hacer eso era Hitomi, era lista y él sabía eso.

-No sé de que hablas Kiba-.

-Aunque es la primera que es tan joven...-.

-Bien, voy para allá-.

No tenía nada que hacer. Sakura estaba en su casa, de seguro estaba viendo la pantalla de plasma o tal vez escuchando música en su nuevo iPhone. Saco el iPhone y marco el número de Sakura... primer toque... segundo toque... tercer toque... cuarto toque, colgó y frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro que había apuntado su número en el iPhone de Sakura, tal vez estaría dándose una ducha o durmiendo. Subió a su _Volvo _color plata y comenzó a conducir directo a _Monday's._

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-¿Entonces bailaras conmigo?-.

Sakura trago saliva por decima vez, estaba rodeada mínimo por 7 chicos que nunca había visto en su vida. Comenzó a dar pasos hacía atrás, no quería bailar con ninguno. Ino sonrió, ella estaba haciendo justo lo que quería... un paso menos, dos pasos menos, tres pasos menos y cuatro pasos menos. Sakura piso algo extraño y al hacerse para atrás resbalo y su espalda choco con una de las mesas bufet, la mesa estaba mal, porque cuando choco todo se volcó y todo su contenido cayó sobre ella. Sentía todo el cuerpo pegajoso, estaba segura que olía a amazake* y a comida.

Las risas no tardaron para nada, su autoestima bajo a 0%. Sus ojos comenzaron a quemarle, sentía un escozor que le dolía. Entre esas risas la risa de Ino le llego de lleno... Era de suponerse que ellas siempre le iban a arruinar la vida, sentía que la garganta comenzaba a secársele, no podía seguir así, quería levantarse y salir huyendo, pero una de sus piernas no le respondía.

-¿Sa-Sakura?-.

Y ahí es donde nos quedamos. Su autoestima 0% bajo a un -10%. Las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. Él estaba ahí, muy pronto escucharía su risa y entonces sentiría que el mundo se le vendría abajo. Sus ojos negros enseguida la reconocieron, aunque las luces a un estuvieran bajas podía reconocer ese cabello rosado. Miro por el rabillo del ojos, Karin con Suigetsu se acercaban para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando... Suigetsu.

Con pasos imponentes comenzó a acercarse a ella, las risas enseguida pararon. Todos miraban a tonitos al recién llegado, Ino frunció el ceño, maldita sea, ¿por qué Sasuke tenía que haber llegado? Sasuke llego junto a Sakura y se agacho a su altura, le quito del cabello un poco de pai de limón, el olor al amazake llego a sus fosas nasales. Un sollozo se escucho de pronto, una melodía suave estaba justo en ese momento, dejando que los sollozos de Sakura se escucharan. Sin preguntarle si quiera la tomo en brazos. Suigetsu vio la escena justo a tiempo y sus ojos recorrieron todo el escenario... había cometido una pendejada, la pendejada de dejarla sola.

-Sasu...-. Corrió para alcanzarlo, pero se obligo a callar y a parar cuando Sasuke se detuvo con brusquedad. Un aura negra le cubría a él y a ella, como si fuera un escudo.

-Ni si quiera se te ocurra llegar hoy-. Y sin más comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

La voz de Sasuke le hizo entender una cosa: Si llegaba a poner el pie en el departamento hoy, estaba seguro que, mañana en la mañana estaría descansando felizmente en la morgue.

"Mierda... la cague". Suspiro con algo de frustración. Si que había metido la pata bien al fondo. Había lastimado a Sakura. "Sakura...". Y sin querer, Suigetsu le había enseñado el _**infierno**_, cuando solo quería mostrarle el cielo y la tierra.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Los suaves sollozos de Sakura le hacían sentirse tan condenadamente impotente. Odiaba ver llorar a una mujer, porque se veían terriblemente débiles y frágiles, si Sakura de por si se veía así ahora le veía como un cristal, uno muy delgado. Llego fuera paro justo frente a su _Volvo _abrió la puerta y metió a Sakura al vehículo, cerró la puerta con cuidado y pronto entro por el otro lado. El vehículo estaba inundado por los sollozos de Sakura... coloco sus manos en el volante y lo estrujo, la única razón por la que no golpeo a Suigetsu fue porque estaba cargando a Sakura.

No dijo nada, simplemente arranco el auto y pronto se vio por las calles de Ginza. Por suerte Sakura ya no sollozaba, sus ojos negros trataron de mirarla por el espejo retrovisor, pero ella tenía la cabeza agachada. Las imponentes luces del hotel les dieron la bienvenida. Sasuke detuvo el auto, el chico que estaba en la entrada esperaba pacientemente a que abriera la puerta del auto.

-Sakura... ¿puedes caminar?-.

-Creo que... me he lastimado el tobillo-. Contesto en un hilo de voz haciendo que sus palabras sonaran inaudibles, suerte que Sasuke tenía el oído extrafino.

Sasuke salió del auto y pronto le dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y volvió a cargar a Sakura... el de la entrada se sorprendió al ver a Sakura cubierta de tantas cosas. Tomo las llaves que Sasuke le extendía pero sus ojos no se apartaron de ellos hasta que se perdieron por la entrada. Todos miraron hacía Sasuke y ella, el olor al Sake dulce llego a los que pasaban frente a ellos, reconociendo la bebida dulce como amazake, nadie se atrevió a acercarse. Sasuke camino al elevador, fue un golpe de suerte que nadie estuviera ahí.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, dejo a Sakura con cuidado en el suelo, estuvieron así un buen rato, ella parada frente a el con la vista agachada, pero pronto sintió sus pequeñas manos tocarle el pecho y estrujar su camisa... Estaba llorando enserió, Sasuke apretó los labios y paso una de sus manos por sus hombros y la paso a su nuca y la dejo llorar tranquila. Cálculo unos 5 minutos, Sakura dejo de estrujar su camisa y pronto lo soltó y se separo de él.

-Voy a bañarme-. Se separo totalmente de Sasuke, y cojeando se fue.

Sasuke miro su ropa, estaba sucio también y tenía las manos pegajosas, pero a un había algo que le estaba quemando el cerebro ¿Qué novia? No pudo saberlo a final de cuentas. Bien, las cosas no le estaban saliendo como quería. Comenzó a acercarse a su cuarto, tenía que cambiarse. A decir verdad, todo le estaba saliendo mal, Sakura a un no le contaba nada de su vida, nada que le ayudara a saber que le pasaba, nada que le dijera porque ella era así... tan... emocional.

Se sentó en su cama y se dejo caer. No sabía nada de ella, solo lo que Jiraiya había investigado y nada más. Por kami, tenía a la niña en su casa y no podía sacarle nada, o al menos no estaba haciendo nada. Cerró los ojos, analizando su situación. Itachi podría hacer algo en cualquier momento y llevarse la presidencia enseguida. Tenía que actuar tan rápido como pudiera, si Itachi le ganaba abría hecho todo en vano, se habría hecho cargo de una cría por nada -al menos ya no le decía emo-. Se levanto de la cama y se acerco a su closet, saco la ropa que utilizaría para dormir, una camiseta gris y un pans azul marino. Se quito el saco y lo dejo sobre su cama, enseguida se quito la corbata y se sobo el cuello, después de aventar la estúpida corbata –las odiaba- comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa blanca, pero una voz detuvo lo que hacía.

-Sasuke-.

Con los primeros tres botones de su camisa blanca desabrochados volteo a la puerta, Sakura abrió los ojos y enseguida bajo la vista muy avergonzada.

-Lo si-siento... Solo quería decirte que yo... voy a dormirme ahora. Buenas noches-. Dijo pero antes que se fuera escucho la voz aterciopelada de Sasuke.

-Espera... quiero hablar contigo... espérame en tu alcoba-.

Sakura sin más se fue. Sentía que la cara le quemaba, ¿por qué? Porque había visto a un ángel en la Tierra. Negó frenéticamente, no podía… no debía… Simplemente tenía que aceptar que él era guapo y punto, después de todo, no tenía nada de malo ¿cierto?

"Pues claro… ¿desde cuándo es malo mirar a un playboy como ese bombón?". ¿Acababa de decirle playboy? Suficiente, ella no se comportaba así, al menos no ahora. Trago saliva mientras se sentaba en la cama, suspiro. Miro por la ventana, no debían ser más de las ocho y media, era temprano y lo sabía, pero todo lo de hace un rato la tenía a un muy mal.

-Sakura-.

Pego un respingo cuando escucho la voz de Sasuke en su cuarto, no había escuchado cuando había abierto la puerta. Sasuke entro y apago la luz del cuarto. -¿Está bien tu tobillo?-. Se acerco a Sakura, se coloco de cuclillas y tomo su pierna alzándola y tocando el tobillo, un quejido salió de los labios de Sakura.-Te lo has torcido… Descansa y si mañana sigue a un mal te llevare con Tsunade-. Sasuke soltó delicadamente su pierna, Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en los brazos.

-Si-. Levanto ambas piernas y se recostó en la cama, Sasuke le ayudo a taparse después de eso se sentó en el borde de la cama, y Sakura noto, que Sasuke de perfil se veía asombroso.

-Necesito saber algo de ti-.

Aunque la luz estaba apagada sentía la mirada de Sasuke en su rostro. -¿Qué necesitas saber de mi Sasuke-kun?-. Le miro, grave error, los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha… eran tan imponentes.

Sasuke arrugo la nariz, no quería preguntarle, pero ya se estaba tardando demasiado, si no se apresuraba iba a perder la presidencia.

-Esto es… algo incomodo para mí… pero…-. Estaba buscando las palabras correctas, no quería ser brusco con ella. -¿Podrías decirme que es lo que te molesta?-.

-No me molesta nada Sasuke-kun-. Ella no entendía, eso era obvio.

-No me refiero ahora… ¿qué es lo que te hace ser así? ¿Algún amigo? ¿Un chico? ¿Una amiga? ¿La escuela? ¿Tokio?...-. Lo dudo pero no perdía nada en preguntar. -¿Tu familia?-.

Era obvio que no podía ser su familia, había investigado a cada integrante y juraba que no había mejor familia en todo Japón como esos Namikaze, era la familia perfecta.

-Mi familia-.

Después de todo… ¿Quién dice que la perfección es buena?

* * *

Amazake- Se traduce como alcohol dulce, pero en realidad es muy bajo en alcohol y se les sirve a los niños en Japón. Está hecho de arroz fermentado y se puede servir como postre.

_Bueno… me he tardado más que antes pero aquí les traigo el capitulo 5. Pues lo he dejado hasta ahí, haber si les pica el bichito de la curiosidad. Y Suigetsu, sin comentarios, simplemente se confió demasiado y al final le hizo pasar un mal rato a Sakura, una fiesta a la aristócrata salió peor que llevarla a un antro. Bueno ahora a responder reviews._

**Hikisuitteru****: **Yo también odio a Kabuto, es un… una persona poco amable. Bueno, no pretendía que los tomaras de raros, pero sí que lo son jajaja. Sasuke cumplirá su promesa sea como sea y de eso me encargo yo, aunque al principio quería ponerle la promesa de la garrita –broma-. Bueno muchas gracias por tu review, muchas gracias y espero te guste este capítulo… Bye.

**sakuracr****: **Bueno pues aquí tienes el capitulo 6 –aunque realmente es el quinto porque el primero fue una introducción-. Si, Suigetsu trata con mucho cariño a Sakura, aunque no es nada responsable, como veras llevo a Sakura a un infierno personal, lo que provoca la irresponsabilidad. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que también te haya gustado este capitlo… sayo.

**Crystal Butterfly 92****: **Bueno, espero que aquí estén todas las respuestas de las preguntas que tienes. Y claro, los voy a mandar hasta… bueno hasta donde tú los mandate jojojo. Gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado… nos vemos luego.

**camii-ssk****: **Que bien que te este gustando. Este capítulo me ha gustado mucho, no lose, pero creo que ya habrán notado que nada de lo que está ahí es lo que parece, muy pronto pasaran cosas que cambiaran otras… jojojo… solo espéralo, nada es lo que parece… Muchas gracias por tu review, adiós.

**setsuna17****: **Pues bien, una catástrofe, Suigetsu no supo cuidar a Sakura y como vez sí que su irresponsabilidad le hizo pasar un mal rato. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo que te lo dedico todo a ti, ¡Gracias por tus reviews! Sayonara.

**o0Hana-Chan0o****: **Como vez, si que se le olvido, todo por el trabajo y Suigetsu… simplemente no supo enseñarle bien la diversión, en fin, si que Ino y Karin se divirtieron. Si Kabuto es un inmaduro, mira que hacerle todo porque es un emo y porque la rechazo… además, Sakura ni es emo. Este es el capitulo para introducir a la explicación de Sakura de porque tiene bajo el autoestima. Si gracias por decirlo, veras, ese capítulo lo hice en wordpad, y como soy muy mala en la ortografía pues… ya sabrás lo demás, pero no te preocupes que este capítulo lo hice en Office. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero te haya gustado el capitulo… sayo.

**Lili: **Gracias por tu review y que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo. Si Sasuke salvo a Sakura como si fuera su príncipe, pero ahora no llego a tiempo, pero callo las risas de eso groseros -¡ESO ES SASUKE-KUN-. Pues este capítulo nos introduce a la explicación de Sakura de porque tiene bajo el autoestima. Pues al principio Sasuke no quiere nada con ella, es una niña después de todo, pero pronto… todo cambiara… nada es lo que parece jojojojo… estoy loca. Y sobre mis otros fics, si los voy a continuar pero por lo pronto creo que estarán en reposo, necesito revisar mis ideas, escribir sobre vampiros es realmente difícil, pero pronto regresara. Nos leemos luego… sayo.

**Megumi No Sabaku****: **Pues, por el momento se dejara golpea, pero Sasuke no dejara que le hagan nada, su palabra le obliga a ayudarla –y también quiere-. Pues Karin claro que podrá hacer el ridículo pero Ino… espéralo porque pronto notaras algo que cambiara todo… Nos leemos luego.

**sasuke9529****: **Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y además dejarme review… prometo que cuanto pueda yo también te dejare un review. Bueno me he tardado pero aquí está el capitulo 5 –porque el primero fue solo una introducción-. Bueno pues nos leemos luego… Sayonara.

**sysa12****: **Jajaja… yo también quiero un iPhone, pero no me quejo mi móvil no esta tan feo y a un no me lo roban –aun-. Si, Suigetsu es una persona algo extraña, mírame a mí, yo me divierto escribiendo todo esto jajaja. Qué bien que escribir en ese review te haya gustado. Bueno nos vemos… Shao.

**sakura-shippuden: **Si lose, son unos malditos todos por tratar así a Sakura. Y bueno yo lo que quería decir era que no me gusto escribir eso de las mujeres, que son unas arrastradas y todo eso… ¡Porque no todas somos así! Pero era necesario… pues ni modo, todo por la historia. Y como veras, Suigetsu no planeaba nada malo, solo una fiesta divertida al estilo aristocrático, pero todo le salió mal. Nos leemos luego… sayo.

_Nos leemos luego._

_**Sayonara**_

_**Yunmoon**_


	7. Mi familia que no es mía

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto no me pertenece, es obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto…_

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.-::_:: Sakura kissu ::_::-.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Mi familia… que no es mía.**_

* * *

Sakura miro fijamente el techo, no le importaba decirle ahora, incluso quería decírselo –aunque al principio no lo deseaba- y lo haría pero necesitaba buscar las palabras correctas, después de todo comprendía la estupefacción de Sasuke, tenía la familia perfecta ¿qué más se podría pedir? No, no se podría pedir más. Fue entonces cuando sintió que Sasuke le tomaba la mano.

-No quería molestarte-. Comenzó a saltar su mano… pero Sakura necesitaba su ayuda para poder comenzar.

-No me sueltes… -. Apretó el agarre, necesitaba su ayuda… lo necesitaba a él… solo a él.

Sakura suspiro tres veces… ¿Cómo empezar algo que no quería recordar? Qué más daba, después de todo Sasuke era ahora su tutor. Se soltó de Sasuke y se sentó en las almohadas abrazo sus piernas y recargo el mentón en sus bazos. Sin duda todo parecía más dificil si se lo cuentas a alguien a quien casi no conoces... pero... Sasuke parecía ser una buena persona.

-Hace más o menos doce años… yo llegue aquí-. Agradecía que la luz estuviera apagada, no quería que Sasuke la viera tan vulnerable. –Para mí es como si hubiera nacido… la primera vez que vi este mundo-.

»La primera vez que vi el mundo solo pude ver blanco, los copos de la nieve cayendo en mi cabeza y llenándome de su color. La nieve era hermosa, pero no perfecta, el frió era doloroso y sentía que comenzaba a vencerme. No sentía las piernas pero sabía que caminaba, caminaba porque veía que los edificios se movían.

Sasuke la miro atentamente… estaba un poco confundido.

-La verdad era que yo era igual que esos copos de nieve, era extraña pero nadie me notaba. Aunque tuviera el cabello rosado, nadie la notaba, aunque tuviera tan solo cinco años, a nadie parecía importarle eso. Cada persona que pasaba a mi lado tenía su propia vida y no le importaba la mía.

»Yo entendí que nadie notaría jamás mi existencia, mi insignificante presencia no importaba. Me escondí en un callejón… el frió me estaba matando y al menos así aislaría un poco el calor de mi cuerpo. Recuerdo que una mujer tenía intensión de acercarse a mí, pero el hombre que estaba a su lado le dijo 'Tenemos prisa'. A decir verdad no me importo, sabía que nadie notaba mi existencia ¿Por qué ellos tenían que ser diferentes?

Sasuke comenzaba a entender todo… ¿podría ser que ella…? Sakura alzo el rostro y noto que ella lloraba cuando una lágrima cayo de su mentón, pero también observo que una sonrisa alumbro su rostro.

-Tenía miedo, nadie jamás notaría mi existencia y ese fue el peor miedo que puede vivir, mí peor miedo era la verdad... y mi verdad era que yo no era nadie ¿Entonces que hacía aquí? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Nadie sabría si estaba viva o muerta, no era necesaria para la vida de nadie... los brazos de la muerte era lo único que tenía... tal vez ni en el infierno o el cielo yo fuera reconocida... pero al menos dejaría de sentirme así, tan... vacía-.

Sasuke tomo una mano de Sakura y ella se acerco a su pecho recargo su rostro a el… ¿Por qué tenía que llorar? No debería, no tenía porque.

-Y al abrir los ojos…-. Sakura ahogo un sollozo y Sasuke sintió que temblaba, ninguna mujer había llorado en su pecho, ni su madre. –Me encontré con el sol… sentí que estaba muerta, porque de pronto el calor inundo mi pecho. Y luego vi el paraíso, ¿alguien que no era nadie podía ver el paraíso? No lo sé, pero yo juraba que ese era el paraíso.

»Fue entonces cuando fui consciente que no era nada de eso… era un niño que me sonreía y que notaba mi existencia…

-Naruto-. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Sakura asintió aun con el rostro enterrado en su pecho.

-Naruto me ayudo a levantarme y luego me tomo las dos manos… Me llevo a su casa…-. Una risa escapo de sus labios. –A un recuerdo lo que le dijo a sus padres. 'Miren… mientras regresaba de Ichiraku's me encontré a ella… ¿podemos quedárnosla?'-.

Sasuke sonrió de lado… era más que obvio que Naruto era un imbécil.

»Kushina al verme me sonrió, pero Minato supo que algo estaba mal. Me dejaron quedarme con ellos en navidad… yo llegue un día antes de navidad a sus vidas. Después de una semana ellos preguntaron sobre mi vida… pero yo no sabía nada y sigo sin saberlo, no sé nada de mi vida antes de ellos. Buscaron todo sobre mí, pero nada, era como si yo no existiera, era como si yo no fuera nadie. Pasaron dos semanas y entonces tuvieron que llevarme a un albergue, ellos no son mis padres después de todo.

Entonces recordó la fotografía que se tomo con Naruto antes de irse al albergue, esa fotografía le recordaba las palabras de Naruto 'Te voy a hacer sonreír Sakura-chan, aunque tenga que aventarme de un acantilado'.

-No paso más de un mes cuando salí de ese albergue, Minato y Kushina habían decidido adoptarme. Mi nombre fue escogido por Kushina y la fecha de mi cumpleaños se la deje a Naruto, le estaba tan agradecida que quería que algo de mi vida estuviera siempre con él.

»Nadie pregunto la pronta aparición de una niña en la familia Namikaze. Yo era una parte de Naruto, era su hermana, nos nombraron como mellizos. Naruto me enseño su mundo, un mundo donde todos los días salía el sol aunque el día pasado hubiera llovido hasta casi caerse el cielo. Las sonrisas sobraban y el calor siempre estaba presente, ellos me hicieron olvidar pronto el frió de la nieve, los ojos de los Namikaze estaban tan llenos de amor.

Sakura separo el rostro del pecho de Sasuke, sin embargo no se separo nada, seguía a un pegada a su cuerpo, el calor de Sasuke no la lastimaba. Sasuke acarició su cabello, tratando de calmarla, aunque él estaba que no cabía en el asombro, ella no era una Namikaze.

-Pero no todo salió bien. El papá de Minato no me aceptaba, dijo que de ninguna manera iba a aceptar a una bastarda. Mi padre entonces lo decidió… decidió irse, me escogió a mí que a su padre y entonces rechazo su herencia. Puedo decirte que pasamos muchas crisis, papá no conseguía un trabajo, su padre lo odiaba… por mi culpa. Sin embargo ellos… ellos eran felices, no les importaba tener dinero a no tenerlo, ellos siempre sonreían… ellos siempre tenían amor.

»Después de la crisis mi padre por fin encontró trabajo, su padre no se metería jamás con los Hyuuga y así mi padre consiguió empleo en una de sus tantas empresas.

»Hinata Hyuuga fue entonces un día y al verme me declaro como su hermana menor, era muy atenta y todo... pero me sofocaba su cariño... Tiempo después conocía a Sai un muy buen amigo, pero creo que lo correcto sería decir que él me encontro, me ayudo un día con unos niños que me molestaban, por ser la bastarda Namikaze.

»Cuando mi padre supo que me molestaban nos mudamos a esta parte de Tokio, Hiashi Hyuuga le permitió trasladarse aquí y junto con su empleo. Hinata nos siguió hasta aquí y supe que Sai vivía aquí. Y entonces fue cuando Sasori apareció en mi vida... creo que, fue algo que me ayudo de cierta forma.

Sakura se separo de Sasuke, le estaba contando su vida, y estaba seguro que le reclamaría a Jiraiya por no conseguirle bien la información ¿Como pudo no haber encontrado todo eso?

-Pero hay algo que a un no entiendo-.

Sakura alzo la cabeza y miro directamente a Sasuke, sentía que las mejillas le ardían... y sonrió, y tomando el valor suficiente acerco una mano al rostro del moreno, y la dejo caer en su mejilla, su piel era tan suave, aterciopelada y emitía un calor que le gustaba... que le hacía sentir bien.

-Cada vez que recibo un abrazo, un beso o un cumplido de todos ellos... me duele-. Confeso mientras sus ojos vagaban en los de Sasuke, no podía apartar la mirada de él. -Cuando Naruto está cerca me hace sentir tan extraña, cada vez que Sasori me abraza o me protege siento que me deshago, cuando Hinata me demuestra su cariño no puedo soportarla y cada vez que Sai me muestra su comprensión no deseo verlo. Pero... tú...-. Sakura bajo su mano hasta dejarla en el hombro de Sasuke. -Me siento feliz cada vez que estoy contigo, me siento fuerte cuando me proteges y me abrazas, el poco cariño que me has demostrado y tus palabras de comprensión y de apoyo me hacen desear estar más contigo. Eres la única persona...-. Bajo el rostro y luego lo levanto con la sonrisa más radiante que Sasuke hubiera visto. -... que me agrada su calor... ¿por qué?-.

"Yo siempre me pregunte ¿por qué dolía el cariño?"... (Esto es a lo que llamamos 'pensamiento de los personajes')

-Puedo confesarte que a mí no me agrada que la gente esté muy cerca de mi-. Comenzó Sasuke tomando la mano que Sakura tenía en su hombro y separándola. -Pero...-.

"¿O a caso odiaba a la gente?".

-... cuando alguien me agrada, suelo demostrarle que esa persona es importante para mí... tal vez tu eres importante para mí... yo sé sobre tu existencia... Sakura-.

"Pero nunca me imagine...".

-Y espero tengas en cuenta... que tienes mi palabra de Uchiha-.

"…que quisiera que alguien como él... tomara en cuanta mi existencia... y me hiciera sentir feliz".

-Sasuke...-.

Sasuke se levanto de pronto de la cama. -Bueno, creo que ya es un poco tarde... descansa Sakura-.

-Sasuke...-. Sasuke volteo lentamente y la vio ya acostada y de espaldas a él. -Gracias por escucharme...-.

-No hay nada que amerite que me agradezcas-.

Sin más Sasuke salió de la alcoba. Sakura cerró los ojos, no, no se quedo dormida inmediatamente, estaba tan feliz que no pudo dormir inmediatamente. Hinata tenía razón cuando decía: 'Cuando le cuentas tus penas a los demás te sientes mejor'. Si que se sentía mucho mejor.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-Vaya... debe ser duro todo eso... la familia que no es suya... ¿Cómo piensas ayudarle si a un no sabes qué hacer?-.

-No lose imbécil...-.

-Porque no... ¿le hablas a Naruto?-.

-No le voy a hablar a ese idiota... "Ya tengo suficiente contigo Suigetsu"-. Sasuke miro con aburrimiento la ventana de enfrente de su cama... Suigetsu tenía suerte de seguir con vida, aunque su rostro tuviera moretones y tuviera adolorido el cuerpo -ejemSasukeUchihaejem-.

-Pero es el chico que la rescato... debe saber algo más que ella no quiere decirte... puede ser cualquier cosa ¿Qué tal si la violaron?-.

Una vena se inflamo en la frente de Sasuke.

-¿O la asaltaron?-.

La vena creció un poco más.

-¿Qué tal si Minato abuso de ella?-.

Una vena salió por su mejilla y un tic en su ojo.

-¿Qué tal si siempre la golpeaban?-.

La vena de la mejilla creció y pronto hubo un segundo tic por sus labios.

-¿Y puede qué...?-.

-Si sigues diciendo estupideces... ahora si conocerás el cielo y el infierno de un solo golpe-.

La apariencia 'tranquila' de Sasuke le dio a entender que si no se callaba realmente la iba a pasar peor que hace un rato. Sasuke se recostó totalmente en la cama, hoy era domingo así que se iba a permitir holgazanear tanto como quisiera, Sakura seguía dormida y el desayuno no debería tardar mucho en llegar, si que era difícil tener tantas responsabilidades, la empresa, la niña y su propia vida... solo le faltaban dos perros y cinco gatos. Suspiro con pesadez mientras cerraba los ojos... era más fácil tener que manejar la empresa que tener que cuidar a otro ser humano ¿por qué coño tenía que ser tan difícil?

-Oye Sasuke... perdón por el cambio de tema pero... ¿no has pensado en tu futuro? Digo, ya se eso de que tu padre decidirá tu prometida y todo eso pero... ¿y si te llegases a enamorar?-.

Una carcajada salió de los labios de Sasuke, se sujeto el estomago y siguió riendo, juro inclusive que lloro. -¿Enamorarme? Hahahahaha...-. Miro a Suigetsu mientras controlaba las ganas de volver a reír. -Debes de estar de broma... nunca me enamoraría... las mujeres son tan estúpidas... no me podría enamorar jamás de una... hahahaha-.

-Ya lo pille... porque no mejor te callas-.

-Eres tan... estúpido-.

-Ya te quiero ver un día, tomado de la mano de una chica y con la sonrisa de un estúpido. Te haré comerte tus palabras "Nunca me enamorare"-.

-Ya quisieras imbécil-.

-Pero que se le va a hacer... si no tienes corazón ahora menos lo tendrás después-.

-Vete de mi cuarto-.

Suigetsu no lo dudo, Sasuke aun seguía molesto, no quería un atentado en su contra. Sasuke se sentó en la cama... No tenía que ir hoy a la empresa y no tenía realmente nada que hacer hoy. Suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. El día estaba realmente bueno, contando que había estado haciendo un calor insoportable, pronto comenzaría el otoño y el clima sería más agradable para él. Decidido se levanto de la cama y fue al baño a asearse, al salir fue a la sala donde Suigetsu estaba sentado leyendo el diario... lo ignoro totalmente.

Los pasos de unos pies descalzos se escucharon... rápidos y algo torpes. Suigetsu miro por atrás de su hombro y hayo un manchón roza corriendo y luego arrojándose a la espalda de Sasuke y abrazándolo con torpeza y alegría.

-Sasuke-kun... buenos días... pase una noche estupenda... muchas gracias... Buen día Suigetsu-san-.

-Ammm... Sakura-chan lo de anoche...-.

-No te preocupes Suigetsu-san... me he divertido, de verdad, muchas gracias-. La chica se fue corriendo y se metió al baño.

Suigetsu miro a Sasuke de una forma algo... -¿Paso una noche estupenda?... No me lo creo ¿¡Te acostaste con ella!?-. Pero la seriedad de Sasuke le hizo tragarse todas y cada una de sus palabras.

-¿A caso querías morir? Solo tenías que pedirlo amablemente y no hubiera sido necesario tantas palabras-.

-Vale ya... me quedare callado y dejare de ser cotilla... por cierto... toma-. Suigetsu le aventó el diario.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos al ver la pagina principal. *¿Novia o hermana? Sasuke Uchiha encontró el amor en una pequeña niña de 14 años* La imagen de él mismo cargando a Sakura le hizo enfurecerse más. Enseguida Sasuke tomo su iPhone y comenzó a marcar como loco... eso sí que no... Ella jamás sería ni su novia y mucho menos su hermana... estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo.

Después de hablar por media con diferentes personas Sasuke se permitió sentarse en el sofá que estaba a su lado y aventar el iPhone a su suerte -cayendo en el sofá de alado-. Se acerco a Suigetsu y de una de los bolsillos de su saco gris tomo un encendedor de plata y quemo el estúpido diario sin compasión... estaba completamente furioso.

-Te van a tachar de pedófilo Sasu...-.

-...-. Si las miradas mataran... Sasuke sería el único que estaría con vida en esa sala. Se levanto del sofá y se quedo parado frente a Suigetsu. -Si me llegan a tachar de pedófilo... te aseguro que tu... no te vas a dar cuenta que moriste...-.

Suigetsu trago pesado... la boca se le seco... esa amenaza había sonado tan real... de ahora en adelante se pondría a pensar en lo que decía y hacía antes que algo como esto pasara.

-Vamos Sasuke... siéntate y calmémonos-. Suigetsu sudaba frió, los ojos de Sasuke tenían una chispa de sangre, él quería ver su sangre... toda su sangre fuera de su cuerpo.

-Si Minato y Kushina se enteran de esto... me van a quitar a Sakura... voy a perder la presidencia... maldita sea-. Sasuke se sentó a un lado de Suigetsu, suspiro... maldito Suigetsu... y sin embargo era su mejor amigo... y seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

-¿A quién le hablaste?-.

-A mis abogados. Di la orden de que demandaran a todos los periódicos que hayan publicado una nota de esa noche... Si les quitara la demanda si explican que todo fue un error suyo... tendré que hacer una entrevista y aclarar que soy solo el tutor de Sakura-.

Sasuke echo la cabeza para atrás recargándola en el respaldo del sofá... Los Namikaze lo iban a linchar... ¡Sakura ni si quiera tenía 14 años!... pronto cumpliría los 17... Todo lo que le estaba pasando era tan injusto, maldita sea... Ese domingo no iba a ser tan tranquilo después de todo. Se escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, ni si quiera levanto la cabeza del respaldo, de repente le había empezado a doler el cuello. Los pasos de unas zapatillas deportivas se escucho cuando topaban con el suelo... La respiración tranquila de Sasuke se acompasaba con el choque de las deportivas con el suelo, de pronto sintió un peso en su regazo y que alguien le abrazaba del cuello y algo cálido pegarse a su pecho.

-Estoy tan feliz Sasuke-kun-.

Un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza... sentir una sonrisa contra su pecho le había descompuesto totalmente y estaba seguro que Sakura estaba sentada en sus piernas, abrazándole del cuello y recargando su cabeza en su pecho con una sonrisa en el rostro... Ninguna chica había llorado en su pecho pero eso si... ninguna había reído en el.

Sin querer sonrió y coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de Sakura. -Pues levántate que vamos a salir-.

-¿A donde?-. Sakura levanto el rostro y lo miro directamente.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos como platos, levanto la mano que estaba en el sofá y la coloco sobre la cabeza de Sakura... Su copete -el cual era muy largo- ahora estaba a la altura de sus ojos y su cabello estaba peinado en una coleta alta y bien recogida...

Sakura sonrió de nuevo. -¿Ha quedado bien?-.

-Ha quedado muy bien-.

Suigetsu miro la atmosfera... y aunque al principio sonreía pronto la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Ella ya había perdido, ella la pequeña princesa -para él- había cometido el peor error de su vida, estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha. Podía estar equivocado ya que en cada sonrisa que ella le dirigía a Sasuke había agradecimiento... pero realmente parecía amor.

"Puedo estar equivocado". Sakura se levanto de las piernas de Sasuke y volteo el rostro y le sonrió, Suigetsu sonrió levemente... podría estar equivocado, esperaba estar equivocado.

-Pero primero vamos a arreglar unas cosas-. Sasuke miro de mala forma a Suigetsu y este lo miro como si nada.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-¡TRANQUILOS!-. Grito Kushina al punto de la histeria... estaba igual de indignada pero no decía nada. Miro por decima sexta vez el diario. Tenía que haber una explicación.

Minato estaba alucinando, por su cabeza pasaban imágenes de Sasuke Uchiha pervirtiendo a su pequeño retoño, un aura de estupefacción le rodeaba. Naruto tenía la cabeza pegada a la mesa, mientras -igual que su padre- imaginaba a Sasuke aprovechándose de su hermanita, de la pura mente de su hermana. La única que quedaba con cordura era Kushina, tal vez si habían cometido un erro, pero Sasuke había parecido tan buen chico que no lo había dudado... sus ojos de Namikaze le habían dado la ultima confianza, sus ojos le habían dicho que Sasuke era de confianza... y al final.

-Minato ponte de pie... vamos a por Sakura-.

Minato se levanto como robot y comenzó a caminar como tal hasta la entrada, seguidos de un Naruto quien tenía un aura oscura llena de rabia, pero el timbre de la puerta sono, Kushina abrió la puerta y ahí frente a ellos estaba Sasuke Uchiha a un lado de su pequeña hija.

-Naruto lleva a Sakura a tu cuarto-.

-Pero...-.

-Ahora-.

La voz autoritaría de Kushina erizo los bellos de la nuca de Naruto y sin pensarselo más, tomo del brazo a Sakura y se la llevo a rastras por la escalera. Sakura miro atras, su mamá lucía molesta pero más que eso decepcionada, decepcionada de ella misma. Miro a Sasuke, este lucia igual de tranquilo que siempre, entonces no debía preocuparse, si Sasuke estaba bien solo significaba que nada malo podía pasar.

-Naruto... me estas lastimando la muñeca-.

-Jejeje... perdona, lo siento Sakura-chan-. Naruto soltó a Sakura y fue cuando notó su cabello, su nuevo cambió de look. -Oh... Te has cortado el cabello... o al menos te lo emparejaste-.

-Sip... ¿se ve bien?-.

-Claro... te ves igual a como te vi por primera vez-.

-Sobre eso...-. Sakura se sentó en las escaleras y Naruto imitó su gesto. -Pues veras...-.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Kushina tenía una mano en la frente mientras que con la otra mano sostenía una taza de café... Minato se canso de esperar, si seguían así Kushina iba a matar a Sasuke -que tomara café solo indicaba que quería sangre-. Minato suspiro, ya había encpntrado las palabras suficientes para comenzar, lo demás saldría con fluides.

-Sasuke... No podemos seguir dejandote a cargo de Sakura...-. Sasuke suspiro y se preparo para interrumpir a Minato.

-Minato-san... lo del peridioco no es más que un sucio rumor. El día de ayer yo tube que ir a la empresa, un papel importante se trasnpapelo y tenía que ir a reponerlo, confié en que Sakura estaría bien en el apartamento... pero olvide que había un amigo que iría a verme. Así que, como él conocía a Sakura la llevo al restaurant _Moonday's_, pero la llevo a la sección de fiestas, donde solo pueden entrar los jovenes de clase alta. Yo no sabía nada ya que seguía en la empresa. Cuando termine el papel una llamada a mi móvil me sorprendió, me dijeron que mi 'novia' estaba en el restaurant... al principio dude en ir pero al final fuí. Cuando llegue me encontre a Sakura en el suelo, cubierta de toda esa comida... solo pude traerla a casa cargando porque se abía lastimado el tobillo... y lo del rumor que ella es mi novia... es una mentira-.

Kushina suspiro con tan tranquilidad que sintió como el peso se le caía de los hombros y dejaba un hoyo en el piso, miroa Sasuke, no mentía y eso era cierto, al menos no se había equivocado.

-Te creemos Sasuke-kun... pero si Sakura-chan va a seguir contigo...-. Kushina no supo el peso que quito de a Sasuke cuando dijo que Sakura podría seguir con él. -... no dejaras que ese amigo tuyo se le acerque con tanta confianza de nuevo-.

-¿¡COMO QUE ÉL TEME YA SABE TODO!?-.

Las pisadas de Naruto se escucharon, fuertes y rápidas y de momento a otro solo alcanzaron a ver un manchon amarillo y enseguida a Sasuke en el suelo con Naruto sobre él. Sakura llegó poco después, estaba un poco agitada, Naruto había corrido como nunca.

-Mira bastardo, si te atevez a molestar a Sakura-chan... te mato-.

-Yo no pienso hacer nada de lo que dices... si estoy con ella no es para lastimarla...-. Las miradas eran una clara rivalidad, un hermano celoso, de tal vez un futuro rival muy poderoso.

-Naruto... ¿pero que haces?-. Cuestiono Kushina jalando a Naruto del cuello de su camisa.

Sakura se acerco a Sasuke... -¿Estas bien Sasuke-kun?-.

-Si-.

-¿Es que no lo entienden? Él solo le traera problemas a Sakura-chan... él no quiera nada bueno, solo la destruira y...-.

La cabeza de Naruto quedo volteada al otro lado, bajo lentamente la cabeza hasta que su copete le cubrió los ojos... Kushina agudizo la vista y Minato miro fijamente a sus dos hijos, Sasuke se levanto con tranquilidad, la mano de Sakura seguía tendida al aire...

-No digas cosas que no sabes. Sasuke-kun no es como lo pintas, antes de juzgar a alguien... ¡Conocelo!-.

Tras esas palabras tomo a Sasuke del brazo y con un 'Nos veremos luego' salió de la recidencía de los Namikaze. Naruto bajo la cabeza a el suelo, Kushina toco el hombro de Naruto y sintió los temblores de su cuerpo, Naruto estaba llorando.

-La cague, ¿cierto?-.

-Si...-. Kushina miro a Minato por el rabillo del ojo. -Pero no tienes por que preocuparte, Sasuke ya sabe lo de Sakura ¿no? Entonces es simple, Sakura solo esta muy agradecida de que alguien más... aparte de nosotros... haya escuchado su historia y reconozca su existencía-.

-Así que para la proxima... trata bien a Sasuke-kun ¿de acuerdo?-. Kushina miro con una sonrisa a Naruto y este asintió quedadamente.

-Solo no e pidan que lleve la fiesta en paz con él-.

Kushina sonrió abiertamente al igual que Naruto y Minato. Una llamada rompió todo el ambiente, Naruto corrió hacía su cuarto para alcanzar a contestar su móvil... el sonido del tono le hizo darse cuenta que quien le hablaba era Sasori.

-¿Qué sucede Sasori?-.

-Necesitamos hablar... ahora-.

La llamada se corto... y una vena salió de la frente de Naruto, marco de nuevo a Sasori.

-¿Qué no entendiste?-.

-Todo esta bien claro... pero hay un problema...-. Naruto frució el ceño. -¿¡Donde carajos te voy a ver!?-.

-_Moonday's_-.

Y de nuevo la llamada se cortó. -Maldita sea... ¡Odio que me cuelgues sin decir nada!-.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?-.

-Ya te dije que si-.

Sakura sonrió mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Sasuke y cerraba los ojos. -¿Tarderemos mucho?-.

-Si "Maldita hora en que le preste mi coche a Suigetsu" como dos horas... "Y maldito el momento en que decidi darle mantenimiento a los demás"-. Otras cosas que odiaba Sasuke Uchiha era tener que viajar en transporte publico, odiaba estar rodeado de gente idiota... bueno, aunque no fuera idiota, además, lo decía por las babosas que lo miraban con tanta intensidad. -"Si seran urgidas"-.

-¿Te molesta que este así?-.

Podía ver la cara de disgusto de Sasuke... tal vez le molestaba su presencía, a quien no le molestaría que un chicle como ella estuviera cerca, comenzo a separse de Sasuke, pero este coloco una mano en el hombro de ella y la dejo reposar su cabeza en el.

-Sabes que no me molestas pero...-. Se acerco a su oído para que los demás no lo escucharan. -Me molesta mucho viajar en esto... con todas ellas a mi alrededor-. Susurro.

Sakura cerró los ojos... el olor de Sasuke eran tan agradable, olía como un campo de asfódelos, el olor la perturbaba y la calmaba tanto que en menos de cinco minutos se quedo dormida. El suave ronroneo de Sakura en su cuerpo lo relajo, bien, no la estaba pasando del todo mal, ella había resultado ser más agradable de lo que había pensado. No lo iba a negar, la había visto como una carga y una herramienta para llegar a la presidencia, pero ahora que ella se había tomado la confianza en contarle su historia él no lo iba a dejar así -lo que es haber tenido una madre tan amable-.

Y recargando su cabeza en su asiento se quedo profundamente dormido.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-Ya estoy aquí... ¿qué quieres?-. Naruto miro a su amigo de mala forma -ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de desayunar-.

Sasori tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos y estaba recostado sobre su silla. Sorpresivamente se levanto y comenzó a salir del lugar, Naruto gruño un par de cosas pero lo siguió en silencio. Salieron del restaurant y caminaron por varios lugares, todo se estaba volviendo extraño, Sasori jamás había actuado de una forma tan rara.

-Oye, Sasori ¿pasa algo malo?... bueno, es que estas actuando raro, si no te sientes bien yo puedo irme y nos vemos luego-.

-Naruto... ¿Crees en el cielo y en el infierno?-.

Naruto abrió los ojos y enseguida su expresión se volvió a una completa confusión. -¿Eh?-.

Sasori sonrió de lado... mientras se detenía. Volteo para ver a Naruto. -Hay algo que tienes que saber... Naruto Namikaze, biznieto del pecado Namikaze-.

Y cuando Sasori dijo eso, Naruto callo al suelo.

* * *

_Bueno... me he tardado más de lo normal pero hoy por fin subo la continuación... me ha gustado este capitulo, porque Sakura se muestra menos cerrada y porque Sasuke golpea a Suigetsu... ¡Si! Bueno, pues veran, siempre desee escribir algo referido a esto, el cielo y el infierno -ya saben lo que te sucede cuando lees la Divina Comedia-... jojojojo... me fascina cuando alguien se desmalla, como Naruto. Y me fascina que Sasori tenga una actitud tan guay... Bueno, hasta el próximo episodio... y recuerden, los pecados no solo son los actos malos que cometemos nosotros... Nos leemos luego. Bueno, a falta de tiempo solo pondre los nombres de las personas que me mandaron un review y que esperaron hasta este capitulo... espero lo disfruten._

**setsuna17**

**sakuracr**

**FLOX**

**camii-ssk**

**kellyndrin**

**PolinSeneka**

**Crystal Butterfly 92**

**sasuke9529**

**Lili**

**o0Hana-Chan0o**

**Hinara Hyuga**

**vany tsuki**

**enishi-senpai**

**sysa12**

**  
asukasoad**

**rukiachan25**

**SaKuRa-ShIpPuDeN**

**Hikisuitteru**

**00.'.Hikari.'.00**

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


	8. Pecados

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto no me pertenece, es obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto…_

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.-::_:: Sakura kissu ::_::-.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Pecados.**_

* * *

Sasori se sentó frente a Naruto, sus ojos vagaron por la ropa color verde del muchacho y luego volteo la vista a la ciudad, en lo personal, ese colina le gustaba, era tranquila y relativamente solitaria, casi nadie pasaba por ahí. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco y miro con una gota en la nuca a Naruto... el muy despreocupado se había quedado dormido.

-Ni si quiera termine de hablar... también eres nieto del pecado Uzumaki...-.

Se dejo caer en el césped y fijo sus ojos al cielo, dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones, soltó un bufido y luego gruño por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué yo Dios?-.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Aceptaba la culpa y no lo negaba, era la verdad pero no lo iba a aceptar tan rápido, pero también era culpa de ella -ahora se lavaba las manos y le echaba la culpa a su acompañante-. Se habían quedado dormidos y ahora estaban en el centro de Tokio, no estaba tan mal... ¡Pero no sabía en que parte del centro estaban! Era obvio que el conociera a todo la ciudad -ser empresario tiene sus ventajas-, pero esa parte era totalmente diferente a todo lo que el conocía, era sucia, llena de olores extraños -droga-, delincuentres en cada lado y borrachos durmiendo en medio de la calle.

Sakura estaba bien sujeta a él -su pequeña mano estaba agarrando su brazo y apretando con fuerza la manga de su saco-, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían tratado acercarse a ella. Solto una maldicion por lo bajo y luego se detuvo cuando cuatro sujetos se plantearon frente a él, por acto reflejo Sakura se coloco atras de Sasuke sin dejar de sujetarse de su brazo... era evidente que estaba asustada.

-Solo venimos a hacer un trato... ya sabemos que eres fuerte niñato... así que danos a la niña y te dejamos ir-.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y luego sonrió de una forma algo sadica. -Primera, no te he dado la confianza suficiente para que me hables así, segundo no hago tratos con delincuentes y ultimo ella no se va a ir con nadie que no sea yo-.

Sasuke ya lo tenía muy claro, ellos no iban precisamente a negociar, los bats y las armas no eran precisamente por negociar. Coloco a Sakura tras el mientras se colocaba en una pose de defenza de judo. Miro a los cuatro tipos y comenzó a hablar en murmullos.

-Cuenta hasta veinte lentamente, cubrete los ojos y por nada del mundo pares o te descubras los ojos ¿entendido?-.

-S-si-.

Se cubrió los ojos tal y como Sasuke se lo había ordenado comenzó a contar lentamente. -Uno...-. Escucho un golpe seco y luego como algo caía al suelo, sin embargo se decidió por no parar. -Do-dos...-. Sin querer su voz había sonado algo vacilante. -Tres... Cuatro... Cinco...-. Escucho otro golpe en seco y luego un quejido de dolor. -Seis... Siete... Ocho... Nueve... Diez...-. Escucho otro quejido de dolor pero más fuerte que el anterior, luego escucho como algo caía al suelo en lo que parecía ser un charco de agua, esperaba que si fuera agua. -Once... Doce... Trece...-. Escucho varios materiales caer, como fierros, maderas y vidrios. -Catorce...-. Un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir que alguien le rozaba la cintura, temblo, pero sin embargo no iba a parar. -Quin-ce... Dieciseis... Diecisiete...-. Soltó un grito al sentir que la cargaban, pero entonces el olor de asfódelos llego a su nariz y quitando preocupaciones siguió con su cuenta. -Dieciocho... Diecinueve...-. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y entonces dijo el ultimo numero. -Veinte-.

Se descubrió lentamente los ojos y observo a su derecha, Sasuke se sacudia las manos y al terminar paso una mano por su cabello y lo peino hacía atras, miro a Sakura y le regalo una media sonrisa ella le regreso una gran sonrisa, eso había estado de miedo, pero gracias a Dios Sasuke estaba con ella, suspiro con alivio y se acerco a Sasuke un poco, buscando ese calor protector que le hacía sentir más segura.

-Bien... revisa si ya tienes señal-. Dijo este mientras sacaba su móvil.

-Si-.

Sacando su móvil miro la pantalla... no, aun no tenía señal. Negó con la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, estaba cansada y tenía hambre y los olores ya se le hacían indiferentes. Miro a Sasuke y noto que este se sentaba a su lado.

-Sasuke-kun...-

-Si, lose, fue mi culpa-.

-No... es que tienes un... pedazo de madera en el cabello-. Se acerco a él y saco el pedazo de madera de su cabello. -Tienes un cabello muy suave Sasuke-kun-. La verdad era que ese cabello ya le daba curiosidad desde hace rato.

-Si, supongo-. Sakura noto como Sasuke se ponía serio a cada minuto.

-No tienes que preocuparte Sasuke-kun, también fue mi culpa por quedarme dormida hagamos esto juntos ¿si?-. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, se levanto y tomo a Sakura en brazos, esta se sorprendió y lo miro con duda. -No es necesario Sasuke-kun... aun puedo caminar-.

-Lo se, pero... ¿estas cansada no? Entonces agradece en lugar de estar quejandote-.

Sakura asintió debilmente, al menos no podían ser más raros que todos los que estaban ahí. Como esa pareja que se tomaba la mano y se golpeaban mutuamente o como los dos tipos que corrían como disquisiados y gritaban. Se sostuvo del cuello de Sasuke y comenzó a analizar todo el lugar, no estaban tan mal, a un no perdían la cabeza. Miro a Sasuke, error, estaba demasiado cerca para mirarlo a la cara, enseguida bajo el rostro ya que había sentido como su nariz rosaba su barbilla. Sintió como Sasuke la acomodaba y así su cabeza quedaba pegada a su pecho.

Sasuke era más lindo de lo que pensaba. Era amable y aunque algo borde era muy lindo. Como ahora, que la cargaba porque estaba algo cansada. Sin duda lo que más le gustaba de el era ese olor a asfódelos, era tan agradable que acurruco su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Ey... Solo no te quedes dormida-.

-Perdona-.

-No, esta bien, ya sabes, ponte comoda-.

Y probablemente solo ella y Suigetsu conocerían esa parte animada y algo burlona de Sasuke, con una sonrisa volvió a recostar su cabeza en el pecho del chico, los latidos de su corazón eran tan armoniosos, dejo escapar un poco de aire y luego cerro los ojos, era increible que se sintiera tan comoda ahí, siendo cargada por él y ella abrazandole por el cuello.

-Sasuke-kun... cuentame algo sobre tí-.

Sakura noto como los musculos del pecho de Sasuke se tensaban ligeramente, algo que había aprendido con Sasuke era que cuando se incomodaba nunca presentaba emoción alguna, pero su cuerpo se tensaba. No quería arruinar la buena atmosfera que estaba.

-Lo siento... de verdad perdón-.

Pero enseguida Sasuke volvió a la normalidad, sintió como los latidos de su corazón se volvían más tranquilos y volvían a ser armoniosos.

-No tengo mucho que contar de mi-. Comenzó. -Eh tenido una vida relativamente buena. Tuve la bendición o desgracia de nacer en una familía asquerosamente rica. Mi madre siempre fue amable conmigo y por la única razón que sigo siendo humano es por ella. Acambió mi padre jamás volteo el rostro para verme, hacer algo bueno para él significa superar a mi hermano. Y mi hermano es perfecto, por donde le veas es perfecto, y mi padre quiere que sea la perfección de la perfección-.

-¿Te molesta?-.

-Si, siempre me molesto que mi padre fuera así. Soy conciente que mi hermano tiene cientos de cualidades, por no decir miles. Pero mi padre... cada vez que lo mira lo hace con tanto orgullo y a mí... no lo entiendo, ni si quiera me mira. Todo lo que hago le da perfectamente igual, porque mi hermano ha echo eso-.

La verdad no podía entender a Sasuke, su padre siempre había apreciado todo lo que hacían los dos, siempre los miraba con orgullo y amor, inclusive a ella que no era una verdadera Namikaze.

-Pero eso no me importa mucho ahora. También soy conciente que puedo superar a mi hermano cuando quiera-. Hubo unos minutos de silencio. -En la escuela tuve que sacar a relucir todo lo que podía, aunque jamás hice un gran esfuerzo, la escuela fue para mi como un juego. Me llamaban prodigió, solo porque todo lo que me ponían enfrente podía resolverlo. Pero odie la escuela, por eso me adelante dos años al igual que mi hermano-.

-¿Por qué la odiabas?-.

Sasuke pareció meditarlo y después de unos segundos volvió a hablar. -Club de fan's-.

-¿Club de fan's?-.

-Si. Recuerdo que en la escuela tuve un club de fan's. Se hacían llamar las amantes de la noche roja. Eran unas... Será mejor que no te lo diga, puede que te ofenda-.

-Ok, te entiendo-. Sakura suspiro el aroma de Sasuke sin que el lo notara, le encantaba su aroma. Sintió que su nariz rosaba con un poco de piel del pecho de Sasuke -el chico utilizaba camisas, pero siempre desabrotonaba un par de botones, como ahora que vestia con eso y un saco-, desperto de sus cabilaziones y separo un poco el rostro de su pecho cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del chico.

-También odiaba a los chicos, no es que me acosaran, pero me odiaban, decían que yo les robaba a sus chicas. Tuve muchos problemas por ellos, pero eso fue lo de menos-.

-¿Hubo algo peor?-. El aroma la estaba echizando, pero su voz siempre la sacaba de su ensoñación, estaba totalmente agusto ahí y no quería separarse de ese calor, se acurruco de nuevo en su pecho y cerro los ojos mientras la voz de Sasuke le arruyaba.

-Si. Una chica, se llamaba Hana, recuerdo que la primera vez que la vi era... una chica demasiado timida, callada, distante e introvertida. Siempre la agredían y casi siempre estaba llorando. Quice ayudarla y comence a hablarle, pronto me di cuenta que había caído en una trampa. Se volvió pretenciosa, vanidosa, alardeaba que yo era su novio y muchas otras cosas. Cuando me aleje de ella me amenazo, ella diría que yo la había violado si me iba de su lado. La ultimo que supe de Hana fue que la expulsaron y así dejo de molestarme-.

-Vaya, supongo que te amaba de una forma compulsiva-. Sasuke bajo un poco la cabeza y miro el rostro de Sakura, la chica tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, sonrió de lado, al menos no era molesta.

-No, no me amaba, solo estaba obsecionada conmigo, sucede con mucha frecuencía-. Y eso desperto una duda en Sakura.

-¿Y nunca te has enamorado?-.

-Jamás-. No había dudo para nada, el amor para el era una mentira y sin duda la más cruel. Hoy te casas por amor y mañana engallas a tu pareja con otra persona mejor.

-¿Y no piensas casarte?-. Sasuke sonrió de lado, cosa que Sakura no noto.

-Veras, si pienso en matrimonio, pero para nosotros los que nacemos con una fortuna y prestigio que cuidar el matrimonio no es por amor, es algo así como... un negocio-.

-Pero...-. Eso había sonado tan... horrendo, estar el resto de tu vida atado a una persona que probablemente jamás amarías o peor, tal vez se llevaran mal era una pesadilla.

-Shhhh... ¿Escuchas eso?-.

-¿Qué?-. Miro a todos lados, saliendo del tema totalmente.

-Hmp... Es la Torre de Tokio... Podría reconocer ese sonido en cualquier parte-.

-¿Qué sonido?-.

-La pantalla-.

Sakura elevo la vista y se percato de la gran pantalla que estaba a un lado de la Torre de Tokio, donde una canción de Nana Mizuki se transmitia. Sonrió de lado mientras se percataba que ya era hora de bajar de los brazos de Sasuke, con cuidado el la bajo hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso, no iba a mentir, ese había sido un momento único que -tal vez- jamás volvería a repetirce.

-Supongo que ya debes tener señal-.

-Si-.

-Bien, tendras que correr tan rápido como puedas porque llegamos tarde-. Dijo Sasuke, mientras la toma de la mano y comenzaba a correr a un paso que ella pudiera seguir, Sakura bajo un poco el rostro abochornada, correr de la mano de un chico, parecía como una novela romantica.

**.-::_::^^::_::-.**

-Ramen... que... delicia...-.

Fue entonces consciente que estaba durmiendo de nuevo. Se levanto tan de repente que el chico que estaba a su lado se sorprendio. Miro a todos lados, no se acordaba de absolutamente nada, rememorizo todo lo que había echo, primero se levanto, y antes de desayunar supieron que Sakura estaba saliendo con el teme del Uchiha, luego el llego y se arreglo todo, luego estuvo apunto de golpearlo y luego Sakura le dio una cachetada. Poco después le hablo Sasori... ¡Sasori!

-Por fin te despiertas...-.

Se alejo un poco de Sasori, su corazón latía con fuerza, avisandole el peligro, sus ojos se entrecerraron.

-¿Qué?-. Dijo Sasori al ver la mirada que le dirijía el rubio.

-Nose, no me acuerdo de nada después que salimos de _Moonday's_-.

-"No juegues...". No importa...-. Sasori volteo el rostro, si Naruto veía sus ojos mientras le decía lo siguiente volvería a dormir involuntariamente. -Naruto, tu eres el biznieto del pecado Namikaze y eres nieto del pecado Uzumaki-.

-¿Qué? ¿Pecado? Vamos, de que hablas, tal vez ellos hicieron algo malo pero no me metas con sus pecados-.

-"Carajo...". No, no es lo que piensas Naruto-.

-Bien, no te entiendo-.

-Veras...-. Sasori medito sus palabras, al carajo, le diría todo y punto, después de todo en cualquier momento lo sabría.

-Dios siempre dijo que amaría a sus hijos más que a su propia vida, y mientras estuviera en sus manos siempre les mostraría la luz. Pero había algunos que creían que ese poder podría utilizarse para otras cosas, dinero, joyas, comida y mucho más. ¿Supongo que conoceras la historia del angel caido no es así?-.

-Si-.

-Hace más o menos 1500 años apareció el primer pecado. Debo mencionarte que para los ojos de los grandes sabios un pecado es el hijo de un ángel y un humano o un demonio con un humano y en los casos más extraños un ángel con un demonio. El primer pecado fue el hijo de un ángel con un demonio, demostrando que el bien y el mal estaban divididos por un hilo tan delgado que casi nunca se ve, casi siempre se ignora.

»Fue entonces cuando los ángeles y demonios supieron que era el amor, pero ese primer pecado siempre fue odiado por los grandes sabios, tanto del cielo como los del infierno. Dios sin embargo amaba a sus hijos y a ese pecado se lo demostro, y le dejo caer en la Tierra junto con sus padres que habían sido castigados por los grandes sabios.

»Y entonces hubo un acuerdo entre el cielo y el infierno, un ángel podía renunciar a sus alas y un demonio podía renunciar a sus cuernos y cola por amor, la Tierra era el hogar de los ángeles y demonios que querían ser felices como simples humanos y morir como humanos.

-Ok... Sasori te dije que el pasto no se fuma-.

Sasori suspiro, esto le estaba costando.

-Naruto, tu madre es hija de un pecado, tu abuelo fue un pecado y tu bizabuelo fue un ángel, el ángel Uzumaki que cayó a la Tierra por una humana. Tu padre es nieto de un pecado y tu Tatara abuela fue un ángel, cayó en la Tierra por un humano. Y Sakura... es un pecado, sus padres... fueron un ángel y un demonio-.

-Entonces debo entender... ¿qué Sakura-chan es mitad ángel y mitad demonio...? Por favor, ¿qué tomaste Sasori-baka?-.

-Y tú eres un medio ángel Naruto, esa habilidad de ver la personalidad de las personas y de ver su estado de animo no es solo porque sí... es un don que tienen todos los ángeles y la mayoría de su familia lo tienen. Y esos ojos tuyos se te fueron heredados de tus padres y a ellos se los heredo los ángeles-.

-Basta Sasori, si esto empezo como una broma no es divertida-. Muy pocas veces hablaba así, pero todo... le parecía tan verdadero que quería ignorarlo.

-No es una broma-. Esa mirada de Sasori, todo lo que decía era verdad, Naruto sintió como una gotita de sudor bajaba de su sién hasta su mejilla. -Pero sabras-.

»El padre de Sakura era la mano derecha de Dios, el encargado de las siete llaves del cielo. Y cuando renunció a sus alas nadie noto que entre ellas una llave había quedado, y esa llave cayo a la Tierra junto con él.

»Los grandes sabios culparon al padre de Sakura de robar la llave y Dios no tuvo más opción que aceptar lo que los sabios le dijerón. El padre de Sakura fue castigado en las prisiones de las cavernas del tiempo, y la madre de Sakura, una diablesa de un gran rango, fue castigada en e las cavernas de la luz y por ultimo, a Sakura se le quito la ayuda de Dios, se le dejo caer en la Tierra. Y la llave, nada se supo de ella.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y aunque Dios le haya quitado su ayuda nos tiene a nosotros-.

-No me interrumpas-.

-Ok-. Sasori le miro feo, y Naruto no pudo más que obedecerlo.

-Pero continuo, Dios ama a sus hijos y Sakura no fue la escepción. Le brindo la casa de unos medios ángeles-.

-Espera un momento ¿me dices que por Dios fue que encontre a Sakura-chan?-.

-No, eso fue obra tuya. Lo único que hizo Dios fue darles la misión a tus padres de cuidar a Sakura y de dejar que su protector llegara por ella y dejarla partir-.

-Alto, espera. ¿Sasuke? Me estas diciendo que Sasuke Uchiha es su... ¿protector?-.

-Si, su persona predestina... o como se dice 'su verdadero amor'-.

-Para, no... no escucho, no escucho, mientes-. Naruto se coloco las manos en los oídos, eso si que no, Sasuke Uchiha jamás sería el amor verdadero de su hermana, jamás.

-Hay una cosa más Naruto. Hace unas semanas se supo la verdad, en el corazón de Sakura... esta la llave perdida-. Naruto bajo sus manos y miro directamente a Sasori. -Esa llave era lo que le volvía así, la que le hacía penar sin razón y la que provoca que el cariño de otros le doliera. Solo su persona predestina puede hacerla feliz aun con la llave en su carozón, hacerla feliz sin lastimarla-.

-¿Y entonces...?-.

-Los sabios quieren a Sakura y mandaron hace ya tres años a su ángel de la muerta, los sabios del infierno también quieren esa llave y también mandaron a su demonio de la muerte, es la ultima llave que les hace falta para dar su golpe al cielo-.

-¿Hay un ángel y un demonio rondando a Sakura-chan?-.

-Si, pero más que eso, ellos son sus muertes-.

-¿Como?-.

-Ellos quieren su alma, y cuando la llave este en manos de quien sea, el alma de Sakura desaparecera... para siempre-. Sasori lo dudo pero al final lo dijo. -Y yo, yo soy el mandado por Dios para proteger su alma... soy el mensajero-.

-¿?-.

-Es muy sencillo baka, doy mensajes y trato de pelear con esos dos por el alma Sakura... pero... tu también tienes una misión del cielo Naruto-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No debes intervenir entre Sasuke y Sakura, nadie debe separarlos. Y tú misión es proteger esa relación que tienen ellos dos, porque Sasuke es la única persona que puede salvar el alma de Sakura-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque Sasuke, es la única persona que podrá entrar en el corazón de Sakura, sacar la llave y salvarle el alma-.

Y Naruto frunció el ceño ¿por qué cuando odiaba a alguien ese alguien tenía que ser importante?

-¿Y quienes son esos que rondan a Sakura-chan?-.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero esa información, no puedo dartela-.

**.-::_::^^::_::-.**

_"*-Y con esto tenemos la verdad. Para todas ustedes chicas, se anuncia que Sasuke Uchiha sigue libre, pero con una responsabilidad casi de padre... Pero que crees Melisa, ¿verdad que se ve mucho más atractivo con una niña a su cargo?-._

_-Claro, se ve tan cool, pero que hay de esa preciosa niña. Por lo poco que supimos sabemos que se llama Sakura y ese cabello, es genial-._

_-¿Hasta parecían hermanos no?-._

_-Si, jamás había visto que una chica se acercara tanto a Sasuke Uchiha, pero ellos parecían llevarse de las mil maravillas-._

_-Me pone celosa, pero hasta yo quisiera tener una hermana tan simpatica como esa pequeña jovencita, que por cierto no tiene 14 como pensabamos, si no 16-._

_-Pero parece una niña, estan linda y tierna y...-.*"_

.

.

.

Sasuke apago el televisor y frunció el ceño, malditos programas de cotilleo que lo único que hacían era fastidiarle la vida. Suigetsu estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas, hoy misma se iba, al final tenía otro departamente en el piso 14, tres pisos abajo del suyo. Sakura le ayudaba a doblar algunas prendas y acomodarlas en la maleta. Al menos ya todo estaba más tranquilo.

-Oye Sasuke-kun... ¿puedo ir con Suigetsu-san al cine?-.

-No-.

-Lo siento Suigetsu-san, lo intente-.

-Vamos Sasuke, no seas amargado-.

-No, y esta vez no vas a cobrarte los favores de Tayuya, porque ya no te debe nada-.

-Sobre eso...-.

-Tayuya no sabe mentirme, ya deberías saber que lo iba a descubrir-.

-Si seras bastardo-.

-Hmp...-.

-Como te odio Sasuke-.

-Si Suigetsu, mis sentimientos hacía ti son los mismos-.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun-.

Sasuke le vio con malos ojos, Suigetsu le guiño el ojo y luego Sasuke le gruño. Sakura miraba todo a una distancia, era muy divertido velros pelear, casi le recordaba a las peleas de su hermano con Sasori. Naruto... No estaba enojada con él, solo que cuando hablo de esa forma de Sasuke, simplemente fue un impulso, el impulso de proteger a Sasuke y ya. Sakura había tenido el impulso de proteger a Sasuke, después de todo, Sasuke siempre la protegía, y la rescatava.

-"Cierto. Primero me salvo de Kabuto, luego me ayudo a caminar cuando salí corriendo. Luego me saco de la fuente y me ayudo en la fiesta. No me había dado cuenta que de verdad me ha ayudado mucho"-.

-Vamos Sasuke, no puedo yo solo con todo esto-.

-Pues da dos viajes-.

-No seas mal amigo, ayudame a cargar todo o... ¡Secuestro a Sakura-chan!-.

Suigetsu tomo a Sakura del brazo y luego le paso el brazo por el cuello. Sakura miro a Sasuke y este se levanto del sofá y camino hacía las malestas del chico y tomo tres.

-No seas imbécil-.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar con las maletas en la mano y pronto salió del cuarto. Suigetsu soltó a Sakura lentamente, la mirada de ambos estaba en la puerta.

-Sakura tengo que pedirte un favor-.

-¿Eh?-. Miro a Suigetsu y noto que este seguía mirando la entrada -porque la puerta estaba abierta-.

-Por favor... quita a Hitomi del camino de Sasuke. Sin duda por tí, si la dejaría-.

-Suigetsu...-.

-Es que no me cae bien-. Una gotita de incredulidad bajo por la cien de Sakura ¿solo por eso? -Además, estoy seguro que Hitomi solo quiere atrapar a Sasuke, no se sus intensiones, pero estoy más que seguro que no son buenas, quitala del camino de Sasuke-.

-... Ok-.

Suigetsu salió con sus maletas y dejo la puerta abierta, Sakura se dejo caer en el sofá,

**.-::_::^^::_::-.**

-Vamos Sasuke, ayudame a comodar mis cosas... no seas malo-.

-No soy tu sirviente ni tu mucama-.

-Vamos, se buen amigo-.

-Que no-.

-Sasukito-.

-Me largo-.

-Bien, pero algun día querras algo y no vengas a mí-.

-Ni que me fueses de utilidad idiota-.

Sasuke salió dando un portazo. Llego al elevador y marco el piso 17, Suigetsu era un idiota y maldito idiota estúpido. Cuando el elevador llego a su piso se dio cuenta que su puerta seguía abierta -que por cierto el se hospeda en la mejor suite del hotel-. Al entrar observo que Sakura estaba sentado en el sofá y cuando se acerco a ella noto que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban llenos de lágrimas y cuendo volteo a mirarlo comenzó a llorar más.

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto debe odiarme-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-.

-Porque siempre que nos enojamos el me manda un mensaje y me pide perdon... pero a un no me habla ni nada... el debe odiarme-.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado, el sofá en el que estaban era el que se encontraba frente a la pantalla de plasma. Sasuke tomo el control y encendió la pantalla, miro a Sakura y le sonrió.

-No creo que este molesto contigo... simplemente no le caigo bien-.

Impulsos, impulsos que son tus deseos, deceos que quieres volver en realidad, impulsos que casi siempre te causan problemas, Sakura elevo su mano a el rostro de Sasuke y le acarició el cabello, Sasuke pestaño un par de veces y entonces Sakura le sonrió.

-Lo siento, pero tu cabello me gusta, es muy suave-.

Impulsos que pueden ser justificados, con cualquier escusa barata.

Desde que le había acariciado el cabello en el callejón -aunque esa vez fue para quitarle un pedazo de madera- se había percatado que Sasuke tenía un cabello increiblemente precioso y suave. Y ahora, había tenido un terrible impulso de acariciarle el cabello y... quería volver a sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, porque el calor de Sasuke, era tan protector, relajante y agradable.

Sakura se acomodo en su asiento y pronto presto todo su atención en el programa que estaba. Era una pelicula de drama, donde el protagonista era una niña que se había fugado de un horfanatorio y ahora se encontraba vagando por las calles de Japón, y sin que ella lo supiera se había echo amiga de un niño, que le ocultaba que era heredero de una gran fortuna. Al final la historia termino con que la niña con 16 años era heredera de una gran fortuna y se hacía novia del chico... que historia tan tonta, pensó Sasuke.

-Que pelicula tan... poco creible-.

-Si-. Contesto Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun ¿pue...?-.

La puerta abriendose sorprendió a ambos, voltearon la cabeza para ver a la persona que entraba, Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando unos ojos carbon le regresaron a mirada, no esperaba a nadie y no quería visitas hoy, pero la pregunta principal.

¿Qué hacía esa persona aquí?

* * *

_Yo aquí -por fin-. Este capitulo me gusta mucho -de verdad que me gusta demasiado-. Espero que no pierdan el interes por este fic, no entiendo, pero siempre que trato de subir un fic normal -me refiero a cosas normales- al final termina convirtiendose en un fic así -ya saben, con temas de ciencia ficción y todo eso-, pero es que me leí todo el libro de la __**Divina Comedia **__y no lo resistí y tuve que hacer esto -no saben como me gusto eso libro, es fantastico-. Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, asi que ahora contesto reviews._

**SaKuRa-ShIpPuDeN: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Te entiendo, aveces pasa, a mi luego me da flojera abrir mi cuenta. Y pues ya vez, Sasori ya nos conto toda la verdad detras de Sakura, espero te agrade este tema, a mi en lo personal me gusta mucho este tipo de temas. Gracias.

**Megumi No Sabaku****: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Pues que bien que te haya gustado, y en realidad a mi también me gusto mucho el capitulo, pero este me gusta mucho más que el otro, espero que a ti también te guste mucho el capitulo. Cuidate y espero que me escribas un review. Bye.

**00.'.Hikari.'.00****: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Si, Sakura ya es más como se supone que es, pero sin duda todavía falta algo, ella sigue siendo algo timida con Sasuke y para serte sincera odio que sea timida pero pronto se le quitara. Y sin duda la actitud que más me gusta es la de Sasuke -aunque también me gusta la de Suigetsu-, sin duda es una caja de pandora, no se sabe lo que se espera de ese chico -lo amo =)-. Y pues sobre la evoluvión del fic, pues espero que si evolucione -ya que siempre me pierdo o olvido algo- y como veras ya adentre al fic al tema donde quería llegar y como veras, Sasori es un personaje muy importante y para el próximo capitulo ya se conoceran las muertes de Sakura -ya sabes, el ángel y el demonio-. Espero te haya gusto el capitulo. Bye.

**Crystal Butterfly 92****: **Muchas gracias por tu review =). Y espero que te guste mucho este capitulo. Si, muchos dijeron lo mismo, que el final estuvo algo confuso -y al releerlo me di cuenta que si estaba algo confuso-. Pero ahora ya explique porque Sasori se rapto -porque parece más un rapto- a Naruto. Espero y haya quedado claro todo porque de verdad me costo escribir todo lo que dijo Sasori -ya sabes, el cielo y el infierno no es lo mió-. Nos leemos luego. Sayonara.

**Camille Nathair****: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo y que bueno que si le hayas entendido al final -porque si estuvo algo raro y confuso jejeje-. La continuación de verdad me encanta, y espero que a ti también. Bye.

**sakuracr**: Me alegra saber que el fic si te esta gustando. Y nose si podría poner a Sasori como su pretendiente, porque la verdad es que me gustaría más a... será un secreto pero pronto lo sabras. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo y el tema te guste -y que te siga interesando-, pues en lo especial este capitulo me gusto mucho, porque Sasuke se comporta muy lindo y Sakura pues, ya te habras dado cuenta que ella ya se interesa mucho por Sasuke ¿no? Pues nada más que decir, muchas gracias por tu review, bye.

**o0Hana-Chan0o****: **Jejeje, si, ya te habras dado cuenta porque puse que los pecados no son solo los actos malos que cometemos nosotros -también los ángeles y demonios los cometen jajaja-. Pues si, ya esta mi grandioso tema en marcha, jojojo. Y ya notaras porque Sakura se lastimaba a ella misma, el dolor de esa llave en su corazón le hacía odiar todo ese cariño que le brindaban todos -pero solo odia un poco el cariño, sino hace mucho que hubiera matado a todos ¿no crees? jajaja-, al menos yo entiendo un poco a Sakura, hay veces que no me gusta que me muestren tanto cariño y llego al punto que quiero desaparecer para que dejen de quererme tanto, o necesito dolor para saber que el mundo no estan perfecto como mis padres pretende pintarmelo -y conste que yo no me lastimo, eso sería algo muy absurdo, no estoy loca :)-. Y pues eso es lo que siente Sakura, que todo es demasiado perfecto para ser verdad -y lo demás creo que lo entiendes ¿no?-. Pero aunque sea si, hay algo que solo Sakura y Naruto saben y eso también tiene que ver con que se lastime a ella misma -eso si que nose cuando salga a luz, solo espera por que son pequeños secretos que me guardo bajo la manga-. Bueno, no tengo nada más que decirte -porque eh notado que tu siempre me sacas muchas cosas jojojo-. Bye.

**Lili: **Que bien que te guste como me esta quedando el fic. Si Sakura ya esta empezando a notar a Sasuke -aunque no quiciera es inevitable, ella tiene que ser la primera en sentir algo por él-. No te preocupes, Itachi también estara en este fic, lo quiero porque es un hermano exelente -aunque algo odioso-. Y respecto a mi nombre -yunmoon- es algo muy sencillo. Yun= Yuna, Moon=Luna, esta cuenta la cree cuando estaba jugando Final Fantasy X y X-2, pues mi personaje favorito era Yuna, entonces yo quería que mi nombre fuera Yuna, pero como ese ya estaba junte dos cosas que me gustan mucho, mi personaje de FF y la luna -amo la luna- y así fue como se formo YUNMOON, jajaja. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, Sayonara.

**setsuna17**: Muchas gracias por tu review, y yo creo que las cosas estan muy bien en este capitulo -creo que si mejoraron jajaja-. Espero te haya gustado mucho el capitulo -aunque me tarde un poco-. Muchas gracias, Sayonra.

**camii-ssk****: **Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Crees que debería despegar un poco a Sakura de Sasuke? No lose, pero a mi me gusta que ella sea tan unida a el -porque al principio no confiaba ni tantito a Sasuke, ahora le confía hasta su vida-. Pero aun no lo quiere quiere, digamos que, le agrada mucho -XD-. Pues te dejo lo continuación y espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por tu review, Bye.

**asukasoad**: Que bien que te guste mi fic -de verdad, que me siento contenta que me lleguen reviews lindos y no criticas (me dan miedo las criticas XD)-. Y ya entenderas el final, aquí viene toda la explicacion que creo muchos querían saber. Me tarde algo pero al fin pude subir la continuación -que por cierto me costo, con eso que tengo a mi hermanito conmigo me roba la PC y no me deja tocarla (es un malvado)-. Gracias por tu review, bye.

**Gotiitaaxz**: Que bien que te guste el fic -¡Yupii, ya tengo más chicos leyendo mi fic!-. Si, creo que es original, aunque... si, también me siento mal que traten tan mal a Sakura -que crueles son todos con ella-. Y por eso ella tiene a un Sasuke que la cuida y la protege -yo también quiero uno-. Muchas gracias por mandarme a tus favoritos - :D-. Cuidate mucho, muchas gracias por tu review, adiós.

**sysa12**: Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review -me encanta que me digan que esta quedando muy bien (de verdad que amo a los que me dicen eso) entiendo totalmente, cuando no puedo tocar la PC -porque mi hermanito es un malvado (aprovecha que es más chico que yo para quitarme de la PC)- tengo mucha ansiedad y solo se mequita cuando hago algo -aunque nunca hago mucho XD-. Bueno, espeor y este capitulo te haya gustado -igual que los otros-. Muchas gracias, bye.

**Nana ma duarte:3: **Jajaja, si, no te preocupes, yo respeto a todos -aunque espero que si te guste Sakura, no me caen bien los antisaku-. Y pues no te preocupes, entiendo que lo ultimo fue algo confuso -cuando volví a leer mi fic yo tampoco capte bien el final hasta que me acorde porque puse eso jajaja-. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo. Gracias por tu review, bye.

**rukiachan25**: Muchas gracias por tu review. Que bien que te guste la actitud de Sasuke -temía que muchos le parecieran algo malo que tuviera una actitud tan docil con Sakura-, y a mi me encanta que el sea tan atento con ella, y en especial me gusta que vea por el bien de Sakura. Pues me he tardado pero aquí -por fin- pongo la conti, espero te guste, bye.

**vany tsuki****: **Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero -de verdad que espero mucho- que te haya gustado la continuación -espero que les guste y no pierdan el interes-. Me tarde un poco pero al final me gusto el capitulo - es tan lindo los momentos SasuSaku que pude poner-. Muchas gracias por tu review, sayonara.

**enishi-senpai****: **Gracias por tu review. Y de verdad que agradezco que les guste mi fic -es triste cuando escribes y parece que a nadie le gusta-. Me he tardado algo pero aquí tengo la continuación de este fic -perdona pero también estaba con la continuación de mis otros fics (aunque aun no puedo terminalos)-. Muchas gracias, bye.

_Espero no tardar mucho -aun sigo con mis otrso fics, aunque no lo crean-. Y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Por cierto, perdonen mi ortografia, pero ahora estoy escribiendo con WordPad y no soy nada buena en la ortografía pero hago el intento, hay me dicen si algo no se entendio o algo así._

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon  
**


	9. Lo que no puedes saber

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto no me pertenece, es obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto…_

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.-::_:: Sakura kissu ::_::-.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Lo que no puedes saber.**_

* * *

Sakura hablaba animosamente con el estúpido de su hermano -que se note el amor que le profesa (ejemsarcasmoejem)-, mientras el miraba con toda su atención la pantalla, no le iba a hablar así de facil -sigue sentido por el viaje que tuvo que hacer a Inglaterra-. Fue entonces cuando sintió la mirada de su hermano -porque las miradas Uchiha no se ven, se sienten-.

-Ototo... ¿sigues molesto?-.

No hizo nada, no dijo nada, no le iba adar el gusto que lo viera molesto -más molesto porque Sasuke Uchiha ya estaba molesto-. Sakura la miro con preocupasión, Sasuke nunca había actuado así, actuaba como... ¿niño chiquito? En fin, hace unos momentos Sasuke le estaba hablando de lo más normal y ahora, actuaba así. Se sintió mal, tal vez, ella no conocía realmente a Sasuke, bajo la cabeza. Tal vez ella no conocía a Sasuke Uchiha de verdad. Apreto los dientes y se levanto.

-Sasuke-kun... ¿quieres que prepare té o café?-.

Sasuke elevo la cabeza y miro su rostro, ella tenía una expresión dura en el rostro. -Té-.

-Ok-.

Estaban a finales de agosto, el clima era calido pero las corrientes de viento aveces enfriaban el departamento, como hoy, en estos días a Sakura le encantaba tomar chocolate caliente o café, pero el té rojo que le había preparado una vez Suigetsu -que se note que Suigetsu se encarga mejor de ella que Sasuke- le había facinado. Se acerco a la cocina y saco un paquete de té de la alacena, saco la tetera y le echo agua y la puso en la estufa, se sentó en la encimera de la cocina y comenzó a observar todo el lugar, y fue entonces cuando sus ojos calleron a unas hojas que esaban sobre el desayunador y sobre ellas estaba una taza de café, se bajo y quito la taza con la mejor intensión de lavarla, pero entonces una foto suya de cuando estaba en el hospital llamo su atención.

-¿Qué es esto?-. Murmuro para si misma.

Comenzó a leer todo, su vida -aunque algunas cosas no eran del todo ciertas- estaba ahí, y fue entonces cuando entendió, Sasuke la había investigado. Frunció el ceño, no entendía las razones y de verdad que estaba más confundida que nunca. El sonido de la tetare la hizo reaccionar y se acerco a la estufa para apagarla. Sus ojos se dirigieron al empaque de té, el cual no pudo abrir aunque de verdad lo intento. Se acerco a la alacena pero cuando intento abrir un cajón no pudo, en fin, intento abrir otro y luego otro... ¿por qué ninguno cedía? Y fue entonces cuando lo entendió, el había dicho "... primero tengo que sacarme a la _**emo**_ de encima.", y si no estaba equivocada entonces él... ya sabía de ella desde antes, desde hace mucho antes, y viendo que sabía de las veces que había estado en el hospital por...-no quería decir las razones-, el se había asegurado de guardar todos los objetos punsantes y filosos.

Miro por la puerta hasta la sala, donde Itachi le mostraba a Sasuke unas hojas y este comenzaba a leerlas, al parecer ya estaban mejor. De la bolsa de sus jeans saco una navaja de bisturi y con ella corto el empaque de té y lo agrego a la tetera, enseguida guardo el bisturi en su empaque y la guardo en sus jeans de nuevo. Luego de dejarlo reposar lo sirvió y le agrego leche y por ultimo lo coloco en una charola y lo llevo a la sala.

Itachi volteo a verla cuando el olor del té rojo llego a su olfato y sonrió, ese era su té favorito.

-Sakura, ese té huele estupendo-.

-Gracias-.

Se sentó a su lado y entonces observo a Sasuke. No parecía ser un violador, mucho menos un secuestrador -el chico nada en dinero y esa tal Hitomi no parecía ser una simple amiga-, entonces ¿qué quería el de ella? Sus ojos vagaron en todo el lugar, no había nada que le diera alguna respuesta.

-Bueno, yo me retiro, tengo algo de tarea del colegio-.

-Claro Sakura, fue un gusto hablar contigo-.

-Si-.

Miro a Sasuke y este asintió con la cabeza y enseguida se fue, sin que ellos lo notaran entro al cuarto de su tutor. Miro todo, y comenzó a buscar y fue entonces cuando encontro su móvil, miro los mensajes y todo eso, no encontro nada. Al abrir un cajón se encontro con unas llaves escondidas entre sus camisas -las cuales estaban reunidas con un llavero de un auto, hombres-, las guardo en sus jeans -podrían ser de utilidad-. Cuando abrió un segundo cajón se encontro con varios papeles, varios eran o parecían cartas o cosas así. Cerró el cajón y salió del cuarto del chico, entonces recordo que había una puerta en la cual nunca había entrado y comenzó a caminar a ella. Cuando intento abrirla no lo logro, así que con las llaves que había encontrado trato de abrir esa puerta y con la cuarta llave lo logro.

Entro despació y se dio cuenta que eso era un estudio o algo así. Había un escritorio con una laptop sobre el, algunos papeles y un porta lapices. Habían dos sofás dos estantes llenos de libros, y una puerta más, y atras del escritorio había una silla grande giratoria y unas cortinas. Se acerco al escritorio y al tratar de abrir un cajón no lo logro, estaba bajo llave. Con las llaves más pequeñas del llavero que tenía abrió el cajón y ahi dentro... encontro las hojas de bisturi que se supene deberían estar en el botiquin y otros articulos filosos, como por ejemplo tijeras.

-Él... no confía en mi-.

Se acerco al segundo cajón, metió la llave en el cajón y cuando por fin sedió jalo el cajón pero entonces alguien le impidió abrirlo.

-¿Buscas algo?-.

-Sasuke-kun...-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Sasuke miro la mano de Sakura y alcanzo a ver el llavero de un auto negro, frunció el ceño y le quito las llaves. -¿De donde sacaste esto?-.

-Yo...-.

Sakura se quedo congelada, no se esperaba eso, ¿Itachi ya no estaba? Retrocedió por instinto y Sasuke se acercó a ella, por la poca luz pudo notar que el estaba realmente molesto.

-¿Que buscabas Sakura?-.

-Yo... tú... ¿qué quieres de mi? Encontre un reporte... ¡de mí! Estaba en la cocina. Y cuando trate de abrir los cajones porque necesitaba un cuchillo, pues ninguno abrió. Y había estado buscando algun bisturi o tijeras y solo encontre tijeras como las que le daban a Naruto cuando tenía 6 años. ¿Qué planeas?-.

Ahora fue Sakura quien lo reto, se acerco a él y lo miro con el ceño fruncido, y entonces Sasuke se sentó en la gran silla sorprendiendo a Sakura ¿lo había vencido? ¿así de facil? Lo miro y entonces se dio cuenta que Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados y la pustura de estar pensando, ¿acaso estaba buscando una excusa?

-No quiero que me mientas más... yo realmente confió en ti Sasuke-kun... pero, tu me has estado mintiendo, nose si todo lo que me has dicho es verdad o es una mentira. Yo... realmente quería saber de ti Sasuke-kun-.

¿Alguien podía sentirce mal con eso? Claro que si, por primera vez Sasuke sintió culpa, si ella hubiera dicho 'confiaba' y no 'confió' se hubiera sentido mejor, pero ella aun confiaba en el.

-Yo... regresare más tarde-.

Observo como Sakura salía del lugar, tomo su cabeza entre su manos, todo estaba saliendo demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Esta vez no lo estaba haciendo por el, esta vez lo estaba haciendo por ella, por su palabra, por la palabra Uchiha. ¿Entonces que estaba esperando? Se levanto rápidamente de la silla y salió corriendo del estudio, esto lo hacía por ella y porque quería hacerlo, de verdad, quería hacerlo.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y volteo el rostro, soltó automaticamente el pomo de la puerta, sintió como Sasuke la jalaba del hombro y pronto se vió pegada por la espalda al pecho de Sasuke y este rodeandole por la cintura. Un calorcito subió de sus mejillas a todo su rostro y pronto sintió escolofrios en todo el cuerpo, el viento que entraba por la ventana se sentía tan profundo que agradeció que Sasuke le abrazara, porque su cuerpo le abrigaba.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo... pero, quiero que entiendas que no puedo decirtelo-.

Sakura sonrió y pronto Sasuke escucho la risa de Sakura, pero sintió como en sus brazos caían lágrimas -porque eso humedo debían ser lágrimas-, la volteo lentamente y la miro. Sakura tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda tambíen estaba llorando.

-Temía porque me dieras una escusa. Temía porque me dejaras ir, mientras yo estaba decepcionada de tí. Temía porque tu... temo porque tu no confias en mi. Temo porque yo no te conozca nada y cometa errores contigo... pero estoy feliz, que me hayas dicho eso. Lo entiendo Sasuke-kun, de verdad, que te entiendo... pero... yo...-.

Sakura se acerco a Sasuke y lo abrazo mientras que con sus manos apretaba la camisa de Sasuke. Estaba llorando, de nuevo y esta vez era por su culpa, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era regresarle ese abrazo.

-Gracias Sakura-.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-Oye Sasori... y eso de que Sakura-chan cayo del cielo... la aventaron del cielo o que-.

-No seas idiota. Claro que no. Cuando se supo que la llave estaba perdida el consejo de sabios del cielo pidió que toda la familia de Sakura subiera al cielo porque les harían juicio. Al termino del juicio se decidió que Sakura no se quedara ni en el cielo y mucho menos en el infierno, así que fue llevada a la Tierra, en el ultimo lugar donde había estado con sus padres, en Japón, en Tokio, en un parque, a visperas de navidad-.

-Vaya... ya entiendo... eso significa que cuando yo encontre a Sakura-chan tenía poco tiempo que ella había estado en el cielo... nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-.

-Si Naruto-. Sasori miro hacía el cielo, a el le hubiese gustado haber ido minimo una vez al cielo.

-Y tu que eres exactamente Sasori, un ángel, un demonio o que-.

-Soy un medio ángel-.

-Igual que yo-.

-Pero acombio de ti, yo si era consciente de eso-.

-¿Mis papás saben que son medios ángeles?-. Naruto miro a Sasori medio irritado... ¿a caso todos se creían mejor que el?

-Si-.

-Vaya-.

-Y... ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué es Sasuke?-.

-Un humano-.

-Solo un... ¿humano?-.

-Si, ¿qué tiene de malo?-.

Naruto se rasco la nuca y se encogio de hombros.

-Bueno, yo pensaba, nose, pensaba que el era algo así como un medio ángel o algo así-.

-Tu no sabes lo que un ángel o un demonio darían por ser solamente un humano, al menos muchos no todos. Pero... bueno, Sasuke procede de una familia muy antigua. Tengo entendido que hace algún tiempo la familia Uchiha tenía un imperio en el antiguo Japón, pero se trasladaron a Hong Kong, solo la familia más importante de los Uchiha se quedo aquí, en Japón-.

-Entonces...-.

-Para los del antiguo Japón, los Uchiha eran los iluminados por buda y los dioses, por eso la familia principal de los Uchiha se quedo aquí, en Japón-.

*Mente de Naruto* Sasuke, siendo alavado por todos mientras un rayo de Sol lo ilumina solo a él, y una carcajada salía de sus labios *Fin de la mente de naruto*.

Naruto sintió que un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo, si siendo lo que era Sasuke Uchiha ya se sentía la gran cosa, se imaginaba como habría sido antes, Sasuke si que debío tener el ego hasta los niveles de un Dios.

-Pero te contare algo... tengo entendido que hace unos años, los Uchiha eran un linaje de guerreros legendarios. Tenían más presencia que el mismo emperador, de seguro ellos eran los verdaderos gobernantes de Japón-.

*Mente de Naruto* Sasuke siendo alavado por el Emperador mientras que, al mirar el cielo, este, que estaba lleno de nubes grises, se abría y un rayo de sol caí en su rostro. *Fin de la Mente de Naruto*

-Vamos, Sasuke ya se cree mucho para que ahora me vengas con eso-.

-Tu me preguntaste por el. Pero ten en cuenta que esos fueron sus ancestros... aunque de seguro que el tiene sangre azul. He conocido a algunos Uchiha de Hong Kong, y dejame decirte que todos ellos son perfectos. Sasuke de seguro procede de la familia principal y más pura de los Uchiha de seguro debe ser muy bueno-.

-Como sea, Sasuke es muy creido, y con eso que ahora Sakura-chan lo alaba... ¡Sakura-chan me pego! Solo porque le iba a decir sus verdades a ese Uchiha-.

-Ya te lo dije Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha fue destinado a ser el verdadero amor de Sakura-.

-¿No puede ser alguien más?-.

-Naruto... Cada humano cuenta como maximo con 3 verdaderos amores y minimo dos. Sakura como es un pecado y los pecados son odiados por los grandes sabios solo cuenta con un solo verdadero amor. Sasuke es un humano normal, tengo entendido que el cuenta con 4 verdaderos amores, supongo que eso tiene que ver con su naturaleza en fin, ya paso por 2 y ahora esta pasando por Sakura, pero si el no se enamora lo suficiente de Sakura y Sakura lo pierde para siempre... entonces el alma de Sakura sin duda será eliminada. Así que por favor ten cuidado con lo que haces Naruto-.

-Pero eso significa que aun hay un ultimo amor para el teme, ¿y si lo encuentra y se enamora más de el que de Sakura-chan?-.

-No lose Naruto, incluso puede ser que ese ultimo amor ya este enamorada de alguno de sus otros verdaderos amores-.

-Espero que si. ¿Tu sabes quien es ese verdadero amor?-.

-No, pero se quienes fueron sus dos amores pasados-.

-¿Quienes?-.

-Uno de ellos fue Tayuya-.

-¿Quien es Tayuya?-.

-Su secretaria. Solo tuvieron una cita y luego se volvieron mejores amigos-.

-Sorprendente, ¿y el otro?-.

Sasori sonrió y comenzó a reír. Naruto le vio mientras alzaba una ceja, ¿pues quien era? Miro a Sasori con una sonrisa, una sonrisa confusa.

-El otro... fue su hermano-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Naruto, los verdaderos amores no son solo amor entre pareja, tu puedes quedar perdidamente enamorado de algun pariente tuyo, a tal grado que deceas estar siempre con el, aunque no sea amor, puede ser simplemente cariño. Pero...-.

Ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia, Naruto incluso comenzó a llorar por la carcajada, la sola idea de ver a Sasuke enamorado de su hermano le causaba una sensación de burla tan grande que su mente dejo de proyectar las imagenes de Sasuke el grande. Cuando por fin terminaron de reír Naruto se dejo caer en el césped de la colina.

-Sasori... ¿Sakura-chan estara bien con él?-.

-No lo dudes-.

-Yo solo... no quiero que el me la quite para siempre-.

-Nunca a sido tuya Naruto-.

-Lose, pero me sentía bien al saber que yo la había salvado-.

-Te sentias con más derechos ¿no? Es una lastima, pero Sakura jamás estuvo destina para ser un verdadero amor para tí, ni tu para ella-.

-¡Yo no la amo como si fuera mi pareja! Es mi hermanita... la cuide como tal-.

Sasori se recostó a un lado de Naruto y miro el cielo la mejor vista de todo Japón era desde esa colina, y la mejor vista de un cielo despejado también era desde la colina.

-No te preocupes Naruto... Sakura estara bien, siempre y cuando la dejes vivir sus problemas y que los resuelva por ella misma-.

-Cuando yo la ví por primera vez, Sakura-chan estaba sumergida en una decepción de la vida. Supongo que su primera vista al mundo no fue lo mejor. Yo quise mostrarle que el mundo no era del todo malo, pero siempre supe que ella no disfrutaba del todo mi compañía, nunca la disfruto del todo como disfruta la compañia de Sasuke, nunca la había visto enojada, como cuando me pego hoy en la mañana. Ella, esta descubriendo el mundo que yo no pude mostrarle-.

-Te aseguro que para ella tu eres muy importante Naruto-.

-Espero-.

Sasori miro a Naruto y sin más le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza y se levanto rápidamente.

-¡¿Por qué me pegas, idiota?!-.

-Te voy a invitar ramen, si me alcanzas-.

-Ven aquí Sasori-baka-.

Sin duda, todos los amigos de Naruto tenían muchas cosas en común, pero una de las más importantes, era que jamás les había gustado ver a Naruto triste.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-Minato...-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Naruto ya se esta tardando-.

-Conociendo a Naruto deseguro esta comiendo ramen en Ichuraku's-.

-Pero...-.

-Kushina... Naruto sabe cuidarse solo-.

-Pero...-.

-Kushina-.

-Odio que Naruto sea tan independiente, se parece a...-.

-¿Ti?-.

-Como sea-.

Minato sonrió al ver que Kushina miraba a otro lado un poco sonrojada, se levanto del sofá y se acerco a Kushina y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, si quieres a tar a Naruto, ¿por qué no le preparas algo de ramen?-.

-Yo no quiero atar a Naruto-.

-Entonces dejalo-.

-Pero tampoco quiero que sea tan independiente-.

-Kushina...-.

-¡Estoy en casa!-.

Kushina sonrió y entonces miro como su hijo se acercaba a ambos.

-¿Qué hay para comer?-.

-Ramen-.

-¡Que genial!-.

Naruto salto al cuello de Kushina y le beso la mejilla, una exelente escena familiar, solo faltaba la pequeña, solo faltaba Sakura.

-Una cosa más... ya se que soy un medio ángel-.

Los ojos de Kushina y Minato se abrieron de la sorpresa y miraron a Naruto, el cual sonreía de una forma... divertida. En fin... algún día sabría la verdad, que mejor que fuera pronto.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-¿Más jugo?-.

-Si-.

Sakura se levanto de su lugar tomo la jarra donde estaba el jugo de naranja y lleno el vaso de Sasuke, dejo la jarra de cristal en su lugar y pronto se volvió a sentar.

¿Incomoda? Mucho.

¿Molesta? Para nada.

¿Triste? Aun no.

¿Como estaba? Sin palabras.

Después de que Sakura se calmo se metió al baño y se dio un delicioso y refrescante baño, con aceites que se encontro por ahí y burbujas. Sasuke había pedido la comida así que ahora se encontraban en un silencio bastante incomodo, ¿pero de qué podían hablar? Si lo único que le llegaba a la mente era todo lo que había descubierto hoy.

-Sakura-.

-¿Si Sasuke-kun?-.

Sasuke suspiro y dejo caer la cuchara a su plato, si seguían así pronto perdería toda la confianza de Sakura, al final de cuentas.. todo tenía un fin ¿no? Y ese fin no siempre era bueno.

-Uchiha Group a sido una empresa familiar desde hace muchas genereaciones, desde hace más o menos un siglo y medio. Todos los que se han echo cargo de Uchiha Group han sido Uchiha´s que son de la familia principal. Pero ahora mi papá hizo algo que nunca se había visto, tuvo dos hijos. Mi hermano Itachi y yo. Como Itachi es el mayor es obvio que el heredería la presidencia de Uchiha Group. Pero mi papá me dijo de que había una forma en la que yo podría quedarme con la presidencia. La cosa era que, yo tenía que encontrar a alguien con los suficientes problemas como para poder resolverle todos, y cuando lo hiciera Uchiha Group sería mío.

»El día que me dijo todo eso yo estaba sumamente molesto y me fui a _Ginza_. Estaba tan molesto que no estaba pensando con claridad las cosas, al final decidi seguir el juego a mi padre y entonces te vi. No te miento Sakura, cuando te vi supe que eras un emo y sabía que siendo lo que eras tendrías muchos problemas a tus pies... así que te elegí, te elegí para ser esa persona que yo areglaría sus problemas-.

Ni si quiera se atrevió a verla. Solo escucho la silla de en frente moverse, pero se sorprendio cuando sintió un calor en sus mejillas y como las manos de ella le alzaban la cara y le sonreía... ¿por qué Sakura tenía que ser tan buena? Porque no era como todas las mujeres, que con decirles algo feo terminaban odiandolo y al final a el le daba igual, pero simplemente no sabía que era peor, que Sakura lo odiara o que Sakura fuera tan buena.

-Te quiero tanto Sasuke-kun-.

Y Sasuke se sorprendió con esa declaración, luego sintió como Sakura le soltaba una buena cachetada y se iba corriendo. Escucho como la puerta del cuarto de Sakura se cerraba de un portazo. Sasuke había pasado cosas muy raras, pero esa sin duda había sido extra rara. Sasuke no supo si Sakura estaba enojada o que. Se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta el cuarto de Sakura y cuando estaba apunto de tocar, simplemente no lo hizo.

-Sasuke-kun... hoy, no quiero verte... por favor...-.

Sasuke simplemente dio media vuelta, tomo su saco que se encontraba en el sofá y se fue, hoy trabajaría tanto hasta que llegara medio dormido a su departamento, o llamaría a Suigetsu para que lo sacara de la confusión que tenía en la cabeza, porque ahora... extrañamente se sentía muy mal, y creía saber la razón, solo esperaba que no fuera nada de lo que se imaginaba. Pero antes... tenía que hacer algo antes de irse.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Suigetsu era del tipo de chicos, que cuando no tenían nada que hacer iba a una buena fiesta o a molestar a algun amigo. Sabiendo que Itachi había llegado hoy a Japón estaba disuesto a hacerlo su blanco para molestarlo. Fue entonces cuando paro en una luz roja que sus ojos se desviaron a una boutique, de donde salió una pelirroja que supo enseguida quien era, la tentación lo cego, porque era más divertido molestar a esa mujer que a cualquier otra persona.

Cuando Suigetsu dio vuelta y quedo parado frente a la boutique y frente a la pelirroja que al verlo había fruncido el ceño y lo había ignorado totalmente. Suigetsu había sonreido y había comenzado a conducir despacio.

-Te ayudo Karin-.

-Prefiero que me quemes el cabello a subirme de nuevo en esa cosa-.

-Vamos, no seas dramatica-.

-No soy dramatica... la ultima vez, por poco chocas... eres un idiota-.

-Necesito preguntarte una cosas... ¿subes?-.

-¿Me vas a llevar a mi casa?-.

-Te lo aseguro-.

-¿Con una velocidad normal?-.

-Tratare-.

-...-. Karin alzo una ceja y Suigetsu tuvo que resignarce.

-Esta bien... conducidere a un velocidad normal-.

-Ok... bajate y ayudame a subir esto-.

Suigetsu -aunque gruño por la bajo- obedeció a la chica y pronto se vio a si mismo ayudando a la chica que en un comienzo quería molestar. Karin subió mientras que Suigetsu terminaba de acomodar las cosas en la cajuela. Se subió en el lado del conductor mientras se ponía el cinturon de seguridad y le ordenaba a Karin ponerselo, después de discutir por un cinturon de seguridad -Karin alegaba que su vestido se arrugaría- Suigetsu termino por ponerselo y Karin por resignarce. Suigetsu comenzó a conducir con una velocidad muy lenta para él, pero en fin.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-.

Suigetsu escucho la voz de Karin algo fatigada y cansada, solo la molestaría un poquito y luego iría al punto.

-Pero que voz... ¿a caso estuvo tan divertida tu noche?-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Nada, nada-.

-¡No te vayas con dobles sentidos conmigo!-.

-No me chilles-.

-Si solo me has subido para molestar me bajo aquí mismo-.

-Vamos Karin, no seas dramatica, ya te lo dije-.

-Y tu no seas idiota... y dime de una vez que quieres saber-.

-Es sobre... Sakura Namikaze-.

Karin pareció recordar algo ya que en menos de lo que se imagino Karin le había golpeado tan fuerte el brazo que solto el volante y se sobo.

-Eso dolió ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-.

Enseguida volvió a colocar las manos en el volante mientras miraba de reojo a la pelirroja y notaba que se estaba poniendo roja de la ira.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Si serás marica. ¿Por qué nos dijeste la vez pasada que Sasuke y esa maldita pelo chicle eran novios?-.

-Vamos, ustedes dos no aguantan ni una bromita. Y además, ese no es vocabularió de una señorita. Oh... ¿a caso no eres una dama?-.

-Callate. Eres un idiota-.

-Vamos... dejemos ese tema de lado y dejame continuar-.

-Pues apurate, que solo te estoy constestando porque me estas llevando a casa-.

-OK. ¿Desde cuando la conoces?-.

-Desde la educación elemental... Sakura entro a nuestra escuela en el quinto año. Se mudaron-.

-OK-. Suigetsu volvió a detenerse en una luz roja y miro que Karin miraba por la ventana algo fastidiada. -¿Te molesta el tema?-.

-Claro-.

Bien, a pesar de todo Karin era buena chica y -aunque no lo crean- eran muy buenos amigos. Karin era una chica con un corazón que era muy raro de encontrar, aunque claro, cuando estaba con su inseparable amiga Ino Yamanaka se volvía una total maldita y eso el lo sabía. Pero eso no quitaba que Karin seguiera callendole tan bien como cuando la conoció.

-Bien, si quieres paro el tema-.

-No... te respondere todo lo que me pidas-.

Suigetsu miro a Karin, al menos ya tenía su cara de amargada de siempre y no la de fastidio total que tenía hace un momento, así que con mayor libertad pregunto.

-¿Por qué la conoces?-.

Karin dijo algo, más bien susurro algo que el no escucho, por el espejo retrovisor miro a la chica y noto que tenía un ligero sonrojo. Alzo una ceja totalmente confundido.

-¿Qué? No te escuche-.

-Que Sakura yo fuimos...-.

-¿Qué? Vamos Karin, nunca pense decir esto, pero habla más fuerte que no te escucho-.

-¡Argh! ¡Que Sakura y yo fuimos amigas!-.

Suigetsu miro sorprendido a la chica pero enseguida volvió la vista al frente. Eso si que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Aun recordaba haber encontrado unas hojas en el cuarto de Sasuke y cuando vio fotas de Sakura comenzó a leerlo y el ultimo día... ¡se le habían olvidado en la cocian! Esperaba no provocar problemas -demasiado tarde-. En fin, el punto es que ahí pudo leer que Ino y Karin eran chicas muy crueles con Sakura y eso le había quedado en claro cuando en _Moonday's _le habían echo pasar un muy mal rato a Sakura.

-Vamos Karin, esto es enserio-.

-Es la verdad...-. Murmuro Karin con un sonrojo.

Suigetsu sonrió de lado. -¿Y por qué ya no son amigas?-.

-Porque si...-.

-Vamos, el tema prosiguió porque así lo quisiste, asi que responde-.

-Porque el chico que me gustaba se enamoro de ella-.

-¿?-.

-Pero ella es una estúpida, y se enamoro de otro chico, de un superficial imbécil-.

Suigetsu miro como Karin ahora tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y que con eso?-.

-Para comienzo yo deje de ser su amiga. Me da igual que me haya llorado todo el día preguntandome las razones, pero soy una mujer y eso es una gran burla para mi, yo era mucho mejor que ella desde siempre y sin embargo el se enamoro de ella. Poco después supe que Sakura se iba a declarar al chico que le gustaba, pero ella escogió mal, ese chico era totalmente superficial, solo le gustaban las chicas realmente guapas, como Ino o tal vez como ahora esta Sakura-.

-Continua-.

-Conocí a Ino un poco después, ella llego a la escuela en septimo año. Ino detesto a Sakura desde que la vio, solamente me decía que odiaba a las chicas con su naturaleza-.

-¿Y qué paso con Sakura? ¿Sabes porque se volvió... ya sabes, así?-.

-Si. ¡Pero no digas nada Suigetsu!-.

Suigetsu obviamente no iba a callar si lo que le decía le servía a Sasuke, después de todo Sasuke era su mejor amigo.

-De acuerdo-. Suigetsu odia las mentiras, pero... que más daba, si era por un amigo como Sasuke, lo haría.

-Recuerdo que cuando estabamos en octavo grado escuche una conversación de Sakura con Hinata Hyuuga. Algo así que pensaba confesarse después de estar enamora tres años del idiota superficial. Hinata le deseo suerte y todas esas cosas estúpidas que suelen hacer las chicas tontas-. Karin pareció hacer una mueca de asco y luego continuo. -Al final seguí a Sakura, quería ver que pasaba, tal vez tenía suerte y el idiota superficial la aceptaría, cosa que realmente dudaba, no tenía novia, pero seguía siendo un superficial-.

-¿Quien es... quien era ese chico que dices?-.

-No recuerdo su nombre-.

-¿Como era?-.

-Muy guapo-.

-Karin...-.

-Muy guapo, de ojos ozules y cabello negro... ¡Lo recuerdo! Se llamaba...-.

-¿Daisuke Uchiha?-.

-Si-.

-Es... el primo de Sasuke-.

-Pues eso creo. Bueno, ese día Sakura cito a Daisuke en las canches de soccer, las que estaban más alejadas de todos. En fin, me escondi... ¡No te rías!-.

-Perdón-. Suigetsu callo y pronto se detuvo frente a la casa de Karin, pero esta estaba muy entretenida recordando como para darse cuenta que ya habían llegado.

-Daisuke llego puntual, como siempre, al igual que Sakura. Y ella dijo directamente ¡Me gustas mucho!-. Trato de imitar la voz de Sakura con un resultado sorprendente.

-...-.

-Al final... debo aceptar que el fue muy cruel, si yo hubiera escuchado esas palabras del chico que me gusta también me hubiera sentido como ella-.

-¿Qué le dijo?-.

-Primero comenzó a reírse, tan fuerte que parecía que realmente se le hacía ridicualo que alguien como Sakura se enamorara de el, se reía de ella el muy bastardo. Y luego le dijo... 'Si que tienes el valor para decirme eso así de fácil. Pero yo jamás me enamoraría de alguien tan fea y patetica como tu, mejor ve con algún otro cualquiera... porque a mí no me interesas. Y si no entendiste eso te lo digo así. Eres fea y nerd... no me molestes'. Sakura no fue a la escuela por una semana completa... y cuando regreso... ella ya era así... se le veía siempre triste y le pusieron el apodo de la _**emo **_solo por verse así-.

-¿Solo fue eso?-.

-No seas idiota Suigetsu... Las chicas somas más sentimentales, y además, Sakura era apenas una niña, ten un poco de consideraciones con los sentimientos de una mujer y más si es joven-.

-Ok, ya lo pille, no te pongas de histerica mujer-.

Karin sin más quito el seguro de la puerta, pero entonces sintió la mano de Suigetsu en su hombro y dejo la mano en el seguro del coche.

-¿Por qué dejaste de ser amiga de Sakura? Quiero la verdad-.

Karin pareció suspirar y luego bajar un poco la cabeza.

-Si te soy sincera no lose. Nunca me había molestado que ese chico estuviera enamorado de ella, jamás. Porque Sakura era una buena amiga y ella sabía que ese chico me gustaba, pero no sabía que ese chico gustaba de ella. Pero de repente sin más decidi dejar de ser su amiga y volverme amiga de Ino-.

-¿Quisieras volver a ser amiga de Sakura?-.

-Claro que no. Han pasado tantas cosas Suigetsu, tan solo recuerda lo de la vez pasada en _Moonday's_, y eso son tan solo algunas cosas-.

-Acaso tu... ¿estas arrepentida?-.

-Ya basta... te he dicho más de lo necesario, así que me voy... ¡Ayudame a sacar mis cosas Suigetsu!-.

-Ok-.

Un buen material para Sasuke... pero... ¿sería correcto traicionar a Karin? Tal vez, eso sería, algo que Sasuke, no debería saber. A menos que la misma Sakura se lo contara... ¿Sakura se lo contaría?

-"Debo dejar de ser tan buen amigo... Además, Sasuke sabe resolver sus problemas. Es una lastima que no sepa que la solución para todos los problemas de Sakura es simple... incluso puede que ya lo este solucionando sin que se de cuenta... Sakura solo necesita enamorarse y que esa persona le diga que también estaba enamorado de ella"-. Con estos pensamientos Suigetsu abrió la cajuea y comenzó a sacar las cosas de Karin.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Sakura salió de su cuarto y pronto noto que estaba completamente sola. Paseo por todo el departamento omitiendo todos los cuartos donde Sasuke pudiese tener cosas que nadie quisiera ver -su cuarto y su estudio- tuvo ganas de comer algo, y sabiendo que habían panques de vainilla en la alacena de arriba subió en una silla y saco dichos panques. Pero todo se fue a la borda cuando se tambaleo y por agarrarse con la alacena todos los panques calleron al suelo.

-Oh no...-.

Sakura bajo rápidamente de la silla y miro todos los panques arruinados. Salió corriendo de la cocina y tomando su sueter que estaba sobre una silla salió corriendo, tomo el asensor y pronto marco la planta baja. Suspiro mientras se recargaba en la pared del elevador y sentía que este comenzaba a desecender.

-Tengo que comprar ma... ¡Ah!-.

Todo se movió y Sakura se vio a si misma en el piso del asensor a cuatro patas, pronto las luces parpadearón y todo quedo iluminado por una luz roja.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-.

-*Sentimos informa que el ascensor A-2 estara momentaneamente en reposo. Agradecemos su espera*-.

-No me digas que es... este...-.

Sakura era ligeramente claustrofobica... sintió que todo se movía y a la vez sintió tanta calma que sintió una desesperación que no la dejaba tranquila. Sintió su respiración irregular y pronto se hayo así misma acostada en el suelo desabrochando los primeros tres botones de su blusa, estaba realmente asustada.

-Por favor... alguien... ayudeme...-.

Ni si quiera sabía, como podía seguir hablando. Solo sabía que estaba en problemas.

* * *

Tatata... y aquí esta la razón por la cual Sakura se volvió emo, un desgraciado que la rechazo de la peor forma posible -maldito Daisuke-. Pero yo creo que si hubiera sido Sasuke también la hubiera cagado como ese chico -que se vea que todo eso viene de familia-. Ahora quisiera pedirles algo, cualquier duda que tengan, cualquiera que tengan quiero que me la pregunten en sus reviews para que yo las responda en los capitulos, siempre se puede meter más información en un capitulo. Bueno, ahora contestare sus reviews.

**setsuna17**: _Muchas gracias por tu review. Pienso continuarla aunque me tarde en subir las capitulos -ya sabes, no siempre llegan buenas ideas-. Me alegra que se te este haciendo interesante la historio, espero te guste este capitulo. Sayonara._

**vany tsuki****: **_Muchas gracias por tu review. Que bien, me animas diciendo que ahora esta más interesante, de verdad temía porque fuera raro y perdieran el interes -uff-. Y pues... siempre tardo subiendo capis, pero en este me he esforzado mucho así que espero te guste. Sayo._

**Hikisuitteru****: **_Gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este capitulo te guste -aunque me he tardado un poco en subirlo-. Espero que te guste y me mandes un review... sayo._

**lili-cherry-uhiha****: **_Gracias por tu review. Que bien que ya hayas creado tu cuenta. Sabes, desde un principio sabía que esto iba a terminar así, pero como desde el principio nunca hubo nada raro supongo que por eso nadie se lo imagino jejeje. Pero espero te haya gustodo el tema y este capitulo. Espero tu proximo comentario. Bye._

**asukasoad: **_Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste mi fic -que se vea que me siento fascinada-, y que bien que el tema haya sido de tu agrado -aun más feliz que hace un momento-. Si, a veces tengo tantas ideas que no se como empezar, pero todo fluye al momento, así que al final logro escrubir un capitulo jejeje. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo, ya estoy anciosa para el próximo capitulo, por que se que habra mucho SasuSaku -suspiro de ensoñación-. Bueno, gracias y bye._

**Crystal Butterfly 92****: **_Muchas gracias por tu review. Si, esa frase ya decía algo pero no presisamente eso. Sasuke siempre será especial, pero lo de Dios Griego -tiene un cuerpaso de un Dios Griego- no lose, no es lo mío escribir así, se que sería más pasinal y no se si sea buena escribiendo todo eso, -soy muy infantil aun jejeje-. Pero eso me dio la idea de ponerlo como una familia de guerreros legendarios, siento que esa parte fue genial jajaja. Nos leemos luego, adiós._

**sakuracr****: **_Gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Sasori es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Naruto, por eso le di ese papel, es importante y además es tan lindo -que se note que me gusta-. Espero no haya sido un gran cambio para la historia, pero ya ves, me encanta ese tipo de temas. Este capitulo en lo especial me gusto mucho, es tan lindo, además que Sakura ya sabe todo lo de Sasuke. Bueno, no digo más que siempre termino diciendo algo importante. Nos vemos, bye._

**00.'.Hikari.'.00****: **_Muchas gracias por tu review. Yupi, mi fic ya tiene una seguidora -ahora tengo ojos de cachorrito feliz-, me hace feliz que te guste tanto mi fic -vean que hoy estoy inspirada-. Me gustaría subir más rápido pero no puedo, ya que mis ideas aveces no son buenas y aun sigo viendo las continuaciones de mis otros fics -creo que me lo estoy tomando como excusa jejeje-. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Gracias, Sayonra._

**sasuke9529****: **_Muchas gracias por tu review. Pues no, Sasuke no es un ángle -aunque quisiera-. Me gusto más ponerlo como humano normal común y corriente, ya que en mi historia los ángeles y los demonios preferirían ser humanos -al menos los que estasn enamorados o los que no les gusta ser lo que son-. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, y este espero que también te guste. Si, tienes razón, es algo gracioso estar enamorado de un anime -yo también estoy enamorada de muchos animes-. Es decepcionante saber que realmente no hay nadie así -cuanto daría por encontrar un Sasuke en la vida real-. Bueno, muchas gracias. Sayo._

**o0Hana-Chan0o****: **_Muchas gracias por tu review. Oh no, estoy pensando en ya no contestar tus reviews porque al final termino diciendo más de lo que debo -broma, que me gusta responder tus reviews-. Pues me alegra que aunque haya sido algo inesperado te haya gustado. Pues ahí esta lo que todos buscaban, la verdad de porque Sakura se volvió una emo. Al tener esa llave en su corazón -y debo explicartelo que por el echo de ponerle llave no significa que sea una llave, llave, puede ser nose, una flor o algo así, pero no es una llave, llave- se vuelve más sensible Sakura -a parte que nosotras las mujeres somas más sentimentales jejeje-. Y sobre sus muertes, yo creo que una es muy evidente, pero la otra no... -ni yo misma me imaginaría que la otra sería justamente esa persona-. Y sobre lo de porque han dejado a Sakura hasta los dieciseis... lo sabran pronto, porque no quiero soltarlo así de rápido -si no luego de que hablo en mi fic?-. Ok, no digo más porque si no luego te enteras de mucho -y no quiero que sea muy predesible mi fic-, nos leemos luego, y espero tu review ansiosamente, Sayo._

**sysa12: **_Muchas gracias por tu review. Vaya, me alegra que te guste mi fic -cada review me hace sentir tan feliz (se ha quedado aluscinando)-. Pero que te digo, a mi también me encantan esas cosas -aunque en un principio se me hacía complicado escribir sobre ello-. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y espero que haya sido un buen capitulo. Bueno, espero tu review conansias, sayo._

**Gotiitaaxz****: **_Gracias por tu review. Que bien que te haya gustado este chap, me siento feliz que a muchos les siga gustando este fic -estoy tan contenta-. Prometo tratar de tardar menos, pero a veces es algo dificil, ya sabes, las ideas que luego tengo ni me gustan a mi -decepcionada de mi misma-. Pero espero que te guste este capitulo y espero que me subas un review. Sayo._

**camii-ssk****:**_ Gracias por tu review. Que bien, que te haya gustado el capitulo, no sabes como me costo escribirlo tratando de no meter cosas que no fueran y leyendo libros referente a esto, claro, aun no he escuchado que hablen sobre pecados, por eso creo que es invension mia, quien sabe, tal vez alguien ya había escrito algo sobre eso. Me tardo algo en subir pero al final siempre subo un capitulo, y me agrada saber que a pesar de todo siempre leen los capitulos. Espero te gueste mucho el capitulo, nos leemos luego, sayo._

**sakura-shippuden****: **_Muchas gracias por tu review. Si, gracias a ti puse en la conversación de Sasori porque Sakura estaba en la Tierra, gracias por decirme que no te quedaba claro, porque de verdad que nunca lo aclare. Y espero que la explicación de Karin haya respondido a todos sobre porque Sakura se volvió emo, ese tal Daisuke si que fue muy bastardo, pero era necesario jejeje. Espero tu proximo review con ansias, sayo._

**FLOX****: **_Muchas gracias por tu review. Notienes porque disculparte, incluso si no me escribias algun review se que tu seguirias leyendo mi fic, aunque ya no sabría tu opinion sobre los capitulos. Espero te encuentres bien, y que este capitulo te suba los animos, cuidate, sayo._

Eso es todo, yunmoon se despide.

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


	10. Campo de batalla

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto…_

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.-::_:: Sakura kissu ::_::-.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Campo de batalla**_

* * *

»No tengo muchos recuerdos de mi vida antes de ver el sol, la verdad es que no tengo ningún recuerdo antes de ver el sol. Pero si recuerdo algo, el blanco de la nieve, odio el blanco. Es un color el cual se puede manipular al libre antojo, cuando la oscuridad lo cubre se vuelve negro, cuando el sol la llena se vuelve amarillo, es sencillo, es un color manipulable, no tiene voluntad propia, me parezco a ese blanco, porque yo también soy débil, no tengo fuerza ni voluntad.

»Cuando el sol cubrió mi corazón me volvía feliz, me manipulo y me lleno de su calor, fui manipulada. Durante mucho tiempo de mi vida me vi envuelta en esa aura, aunque yo no me sintiera feliz debía ser feliz, aunque no quisiera reír, reía, reía porque ese sol me manipulaba a tal grado, que yo era feliz sin sentirlo, pero yo no era consciente de nada, es más, realmente creía que yo era feliz.

»Fue entonces cuando conocí el calor de una amistad verdadera, o al menos eso pensaba. De nuevo fui manipulada. Pero, yo seguía sin ser consciente de ello, era muy feliz siendo manipulada, o al menos era una conformista. Viví una amistad llena de sorpresas, era sorpresas todos los días y conocer cosas todos los días, mi alma cambio de un color amarillo a un color rojizo o rosado, el cariño de una amistad. La última sorpresa de mi amistad fue un tanto desagradable, y entonces de nuevo me deje manipular y deje que la tristeza volviera mi alma frágil, débil e inútil.

»Era mi alma tan manipulable que pronto me volvió superficial, pero al mismo tiempo encontré a los mejores amigos que me acompañarían en tantas cosas malas y buenas. Mi superficialidad me llevo al extremo de querer algo que sabía de sobra que no iba a poder obtener, pero yo lo quería, yo quería conseguir a esa persona que se calificaba de perfecta (Daisuke), la mala del episodio fui yo y por eso lo pague caro, y mi alma, se volvió oscura, mucho tiempo lo único que quise fue vengarme, pero jamás lo logre, era tan débil, que la venganza me daba miedo, tuve miedo de vengarme de mi primera decepción amorosa.

»Mi alma es blanca, y no lo digo porque sea pura, mi alma simplemente es blanca, ni yo misma la comprendo, lo único que se, es que mi alma es débil, inútil, manipulable, mi alma es un desperdicio. A veces pienso que la razón por la que mis padres me dejaron, fue porque notaron mi alma débil, y me odiaron por eso.

»Yo solamente quería conocer a alguien que no manipulara mi alma y me hiciera sentir feliz cuando realmente quería ser feliz, pero... A veces estoy demasiado cerca de tener sentimientos incorrectos hacía _él_, mi alma a veces necesita... de algo que nunca he querido conseguir... yo no... quiero ser tan manipulable... no quiero ser débil.

Cuando la oscuridad rodea la blancura de una pared blanca suele verse grisáceo y cuando la oscuridad es realmente profunda ese blanco puede volverse negro. Este no era del todo el caso, las paredes eran grises, y algo más oscuras en ciertas partes. Para cuando abrió los ojos sintió pánico y no supo por qué, no recordaba que hubiera pasado nada de nada, solamente llegaba a su mente el recuerdo de unos deliciosos panques de vainilla y ya. Por la ventana solamente entraba la oscuridad, oscuridad que disminuía por un pequeño foco encendido arriba de su cabecera, para cuando miro a su izquierda sintió un mareo que pronto se disipo y luego la clara imagen de un Sasuke totalmente dormido, sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió desde el estomago hasta la punta de los pies y de la cabeza.

-Sasu-ke…-.

Sintió que apenas y había podido hablar, la voz se le había cortado y había sentido increíblemente seca la garganta, pronto se percato que sentía todo el cuerpo débil y algo de nauseas, pero a pesar de eso estaba bien.

-Sasuke…-.

Cuando se sentó en la cama se sintió terriblemente mareada tanto que tuvo que colocar las manos a su costado, temía caerse y golpearse contra el suelo la cabeza. Observo detenidamente a Sasuke y pronto se sintió sin aliento… porque acababa de notar que se veía totalmente encantador, terriblemente perfecto y tentador.

-…-.

Sintió como su labio inferior temblaba y noto que traía puesta una bata que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto, solo tuvo que colocarse de pie para que la bata le llegara casi a los tobillos. Sus primeros pasos fueron vacilantes y muy torpes, sin contar que por poco se tropieza con la vía venosa que tenía en la mano derecha, cosa extraña porque no había notado eso.

Se sentía como un bebe que acaba de caminar.

-¿Qué haces? Vamos, regresa a la cama-.

Se había asustado y había retrocedido por instinto unos dos pasos, si es que no más y con ello había caído sentada en la cama, Sasuke había negado con la cabeza mientras que se acercaba a ella y le ayudaba a acomodarse en la cama.

-Estas muy débil para andar así como si nada, es mejor que sigas descansando-.

-¿Qué paso?-. Su voz había sonado algo ronca, pero por lo menos esta vez no se había cortado.

-Descansa Sakura, mañana habrá tiempo para hablar de todo-. Dijo Sasuke volteando el rostro.

Y el recuerdo le cayó de lleno, porque pronto se vio dentro de él.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

La humedad le toco las mejillas pero ella aun sentía el calor delicioso y aplastante que surgía desde lo fondo de su ser y recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo. La mejor delicia que podría disfrutar alguien como ella era torturar a un ángel o a un demonio, que mejor que poder torturar a un pecado que era la mitad de ambos y mil veces mejor, el sabor del sufrimiento y la desesperación del momento a un estaba en su boca, era delicioso. Sentía el rostro caliente hasta el punto de sentir que estaba sudando, pero ella no podía sudar.

No podía creerlo que hubiera funcionado, el plan era tan estúpido y al final resulto. Sakura Namikaze estaba mal emocionalmente y todo le afectaba a tal grado de querer reponer unos simples panques de vainilla. Ella era tan manipulable, ella era tan...

-¿Ino?-.

Se detuvo abruptamente y miro a la izquierda, miro de arriba abajo al chico que estaba parado a un lado de ella y sin más regreso la vista al frente y lo ignoro, KIba Inuzuka era un humano muy aburrido, no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

-Espera, Ino...-.

Siguió ignorándolo, no iba a perder su tiempo con aquel, sintió como la mano del chico tocaba su hombro y la detenía con sutileza, odiaba a los humanos, realmente los odiaba, al único humano que podía soportar era a Karin, su naturaleza era malvada, aunque fuera totalmente humana.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Perro idiota-.

Kiba frunció el ceño, estaba siendo caballeroso con esa chica, pero eso realmente había sido insultante y de muy mal gusto. No conocía del todo a Ino Yamanaka, pero ya comenzaba a caerle mal.

-_Moonday´s _te ha prohibido la entrada-.

-Eso es problema mío-.

-No... ¿No te molesta?-.

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo, hay muchos lugares como ese. Así que no molestes idiota-.

-No quiero ser grosero y descortés-.

-Si lo quieres, simplemente te preocupa cómo te veré si hablas mal o tratas de usar la fuerza... predecible de personas como...-.

Ino frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando sintió que él le tomaba del brazo y lo apretaba, el estaba lastimando su cuerpo humano, un cuerpo que le había costado conservar sano y salvo después de haber salido del infierno, un cuerpo que odiaba pero tenía que cuidar, solamente porque estaba de prueba.

-No te hagas la lista. No me conoces, así que no hables mal de mí-.

-No te conozco, pero eres de esos que...-.

-Es suficiente, sabes que, tienes razón, son tus problemas no míos. Me largo-.

La soltó bruscamente y pronto comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Ino miro con el ceño fruncido la espalda de ese chico, no le iba a perdonar lo que le había hecho, ningún humano lastimaba a una diablesa, lo iba a pagar caro. Soltó un respingo de pronto, sus sentidos se agudizaron y una aura la alerto, soltó una maldición por lo bajo y se olvido completamente que estaba molesta con Kiba Inuzuka.

-Un ángel...-.

Eso podría ser divertido.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

_._

_La luz roja, tenía que abrir bien los ojos y fijarlos en la luz roja. El aire se hacía cada vez más irrespirable y el calor era sofocante. Su suéter se encontraba a un lado de ella, pronto comenzó a levantarse y gateando se sentó en una esquina del elevador, estaba asustada, estaba llorando. Sus sollozos eran agitados, fuertes, como los de un niño, pero que podía hacer, estaba asustada y cuando estaba asustada no pensaba en posibilidades y en si en nada._

_Sus sollozos se apagaron y pronto se vio a si misma mirando el suelo con una melancolía sombría y sin más una sonrisa sádica se planto en su rostro._

_-No tiene caso... yo... moriré-._

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y pronto volvió a sollozar, la claustrofobia solo la confundía más y más, y la asustaba más y más. Fue entonces cuando un ruido la asusto y la hizo sacar la cabeza de entre sus rodillas, el aire comenzó a refrescarse, volverse más limpio y al alzar la vista se encontró con algo que no se esperaba, realmente, no se lo esperaba._

_-Sasuke... kun...-._

_No podía creerlo, el se veía agitado y algo de sudor estaba en su frente, su traje negro se encontraba desarreglado, inmediatamente se acuclillo frente a ella, por primera vez, Sakura pudo ver en sus ojos negros desesperación, preocupación, miedo... ¿de que tenía miedo?_

_-¡¿Sakura estas bien?!-._

_Sasuke la tomo de los hombros y comenzó a inspeccionarla, y luego suspiro y delicadamente descendió sus manos hasta posarlas en los brazos de Sasuke y al final, la acerco a su pecho y la abrazo._

_-Estas bien-. Afirmo Sasuke mientras recargaba su mentón en la cabeza de Sakura._

_Sakura aun no salía de la impresión, pronto dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke, y dejo por fin que el cansancio comenzara a vencerla, tenía sueño y llorar, solo le había causado más sueño._

_-Sasuke-kun, lo siento, pero yo... he tirado los panques de vainilla-._

_-No seas idiota, no me importan unos estúpidos panques de vainilla-._

_-Pero...-._

_-Sakura, la que me importa más que nada, eres tú__-._

_Y entonces lo entendió, el tenía miedo... de que ella estuviera herida._

_._

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta que el color blanco la inundaba, paredes blancas, techo blanco, sabanas blancas, todo de un pulcro blanco. Sabía que era de día, pero sabía que los rayos del sol no entraban por la ventana. Levanto su espalda del respaldo y quedo sentada en la cama, agacho la cabeza.

-Buenos días señorita-.

Alzo la cabeza y observo como una enfermera se acercaba a unos sueros que se encontraban colgados cerca de su cama, en la mano derecha llevaba una jeringa.

-Buenos... días...-.

-Veo que ya se despertó. Le pondré sus medicamentos y le traeré su desayuno ya que ya se ha repartido mientras usted seguía durmiendo, ¿ok?-.

-Si... Disculpe, aquí... ¿no estaba un chico?-.

-Oh lo siento, acabo de iniciar mi turno, no podría contestarle eso-.

-Entiendo-.

-Pero puedo preguntarle al guardia-.

-Muchas gracias-.

Sin ser necesario que la enfermera preguntara algo, por la puerta entro un Sasuke con un café en la mano derecha y unas hojas en la mano izquierda, lo que noto, era que aun llevaba el traje negro. La enfermera se sonrojo y suspiro vagamente, Sakura la miro y noto que casi se le escurría la baba, ella tenía razón, no había visto a Sasuke. El chico al ver que Sakura se encontraba sentada se acerco a una velocidad más rápida, dejo el café en una mesita de al lado junto con los papeles y se acerco a Sakura.

-Bien, despertaste-.

Cuando Sakura miro sus ojos, un nuevo recuerdo la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

_._

_-Sasuke-kun...-._

_-Eres una estúpida-._

_-...-._

_-No vuelvas a preocuparme así... creo que cada vez te metes en peores problemas__-._

_Sakura sonrió de lado, el estaba preocupado, después de todo, el era una buena persona. Se separo en poco de Sasuke y alzo la vista hasta encontrar sus ojos, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente._

_-Yo... te ayudare a conseguir lo que tanto quieres, te ayudare con la presidencia de Uchiha Group, te lo prometo-._

_-Idiota-._

_Sakura se desconcertó con eso, pero pronto la mano de Sasuke se poso en su mejilla, y pego su frente con la de ella, y Sakura solo pudo cerrar los ojos, para no desmayarse en ese momento._

_-¿Por qué eres tan buena? Ódiame Sakura, déjame saber todo el daño que te estoy haciendo, déjame saber que tú me desprecias-._

_-Pero... yo no te desprecio, no podría hacerlo Sasuke-kun-._

_Abrió lentamente sus ojos, hasta poder ver los de Sasuke, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de él, este ladeo la cabeza y le soltó la mejilla._

_-No entiendo, como puedes ser así. ¿A caso no lo entiendes? Te use y tú, simplemente no haces nada. Si estuviera en tu lugar, yo sí que me odiaría-._

_-Sasuke-kun, no te odio-._

_-Lo sé, por eso yo si te odio-._

_._

-¿Sakura?-.

Sakura alzo la cabeza y luego ladeo un poco el rostro y se topo con la mirada de la enfermera, aunque ella no le miraba precisamente a ella, si no a Sasuke. La enfermera salió de su sueño cuando sintió la mirada penetrante y fría de Sasuke en su persona, sintió como se estremecía y sin más salió de ahí disparada.

-¿Sakura?-.

-No te odio-.

Sasuke inclino un poco la cabeza y sonrió a escasos centímetros del rostro de Sakura, confundiéndola, desconcertándola, y sonrojándola, beso lentamente su frente y luego coloco una mano en su mejilla.

-Eso ya lo sé-.

Sin más Sasuke se separo y se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama. La respiración de Sakura era irregular, eso había sido algo... raro, miro a Sasuke y noto que el chico leía unas hojas mientras que tomaba su café con su otra mano. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, lastimándose, tenía los labios tan secos que eso la había lastimado, se toco los labios con dos dedos y una sacudida le provoco un tercer recuerdo.

_._

_Sakura abrió los ojos, y nuevos sollozos salieron desde su garganta hasta el exterior, ella lo sabía, ella sabía que Sasuke... era lo único que necesitaba, crean la loca, pero algo dentro de ella le decía a gritos que necesitaba a Sasuke, aunque nunca lo busco, nunca busco amar a nadie._

_-Odio saber que cualquiera puede lastimarte... y tu simplemente no harás nada. Yo soy el malo de la historia Sakura... y tu...-._

_-Yo también soy la mala de esta historia Sasuke-kun...-. Porque ella, era la tonta que se dejaba manipular por el malo, eso la convertía también en la villana._

_-No Sakura, tu solamente eres la tonta-. Alzo la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke, el tenía razón, ella solamente era la tonta. -Porque no entiendes que... no debes dejarte manipular por el villano del cuento... ¿Podrías odiarme Sakura?-._

_-Ya lo dijiste Sasuke-kun, soy la tonta y aunque nunca lo busque... yo te a...-._

_-No lo repitas... me cuesta creerlo, no te merezco... Sakura, yo no pretendo un romance y contigo, no puedo, no podría, no te veo más que como... una niña a la que debo proteger, perdón__...-._

_._

Pronto se encontró llorando, ni un solo sollozo salía de su boca, pero el calor de dos brazos la hicieron reaccionar, ya sabía que era Sasuke, pero esas palabras en el elevador, había sido doloroso, él había sido sutil, cuidadoso con cada palabra, tratando de no romper su corazón, pero le había dolido más que las palabras que había recibido hace años, su segundo fracaso amoroso había sido más doloroso que el primero.

-Sakura...-.

-Soy la tonta del cuento... ¿cierto?-.

No hubo respuesta, no había necesidad, el ya se lo había confirmado en el elevador. Los cabellos de Sasuke le rozaban la nariz y la mejilla, le gustaba sentir eso, le gustaba sentirlo cerca, era como si algo dentro de ella reaccionara cada vez que el estaba cerca, le gustaba sentir eso.

-Yo... soy solamente la niña que quieres proteger... ¿por qué soy débil?-.

-Porque quiero-.

-Ya veo...-.

-No, tú no estás entendiendo nada-.

-Te amo-.

Sasuke se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos, estaba tan confundida que esta vez no sintió mariposas en el estomago, no sintió si quiera ese algo que siempre se movía dentro de ella, solamente quería que el le dijera lo mismo...

-"Por favor Sasuke-kun... cura mi corazón, te necesito... solo dilo, aunque sea una mentira, solo dilo"-. Aunque fuera mentira, solo necesitaba que el lo dijera, eso es lo único que pensaba.

-Lo siento-. Dijo Sasuke mientras la abraza de nuevo.

Bajo la cabeza y se dio cuenta que no había parado de llorar.

-Sasuke-kun... ¿puedo pedirte en favor?-.

-Si-.

-Bésame-.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-... y eso es todo lo que sabemos-. Termino Naruto, dando una explicación de todo a sus tres amigos, Hinata, Sasori y Sai.

-¿Podemos verla?-.

-No lose, mis papás no quieren decirme donde esta Sakura-chan. Dijeron que soy un cabezota y que voy a armar un escándalo-.

-Y tienen razón-. Comento despreocupadamente Sasori, Naruto decidió ignorarlo, ahora que sabía todo sobre Sasori, de cierta forma, ya no se podía enojar del todo con el.

-Naruto-kun... ¿Sasuke-kun ha estado con Sakura-chan desde que salío del hotel?-.

-Eso creo... ¡Argh! Mis papás están tan confiados en Sasuke, que le dieron la autorización de llevarla a donde el viera que era conveniente. Esto es muy injusto, yo soy su hermano yo...-. Paró en seco y miro de soslayo a Sasori, este miraba despreocupadamente por la ventana de la sala, Naruto se dio cuenta que estaba cometiendo una estupidez, no podía ponerse de hermano protector frente a Sasori, porque el ya se lo había dicho, Sakura no le pertenecía a el, si no a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Naruto-kun-.

-No importa, solamente quiero verla y saber que está bien, eso es todo-.

Era verdad, quería verla, llevaba días sin verla, y de pronto, ella estaba mal, Sakura siempre había sido un imán de los problemas, pero ahora, estaba peor que antes.

-Sabes Naruto-kun, escuche que Ino Yamanaka fue vetada de _Moonday´s_, un restaurante-club muy famoso para los jóvenes de la alta sociedad. Escuche que fue porque molesto a la protegida de Sasuke Uchiha... ¿podría ser esa protegida Sakura-san?-.

Todos miraron a Sai, Sasori entrecerro los ojos y Naruto alzo la ceja sin entender... ¿_Moonday´s_? No conocía ese lugar en lo más mínimo, oh no... Esperen un momento, ¿ese no era el lugar donde había comenzado todo el problema acerca de la relación de su hermana con Sasuke? Ino Yamanaka... Miro a Sasori, ella... ¡Por Kami-sama! Lo había descubierto sin necesidad de preguntarle a nadie. Ino Yamanaka era la diablesa encargada de matar el alma de su hermana. Ahora entendía todo. Ino siempre había despreciado a su hermana, desde que había llegado a sus vidas, hace exactamente tres años.

_._

_-Los sabios quieren a Sakura y mandaron hace ya tres años a su ángel de la muerte, los sabios del infierno también quieren esa llave y también mandaron a su demonio de la muerte, es la ultima llave que les hace falta para dar su golpe al cielo-._

_._

Tres años... ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo, el había aprendido algo muy importante, en la vida no existen las coincidencias, es solo el destino. Se levanto abruptamente, era un medio ángel, debía haber algo que pudiera hacer, cualquier cosa, no importaba que. Sintió la mano de Sasori en su hombro.

-No tiene caso, ese no es tu papel Naruto-.

-Pero...-.

-Hazme caso-.

-¡Hazme caso un cuerno! Ya me canse de estar sentado como idiota. La quiero y eso no vas a poder evitarlo, ni tu ni Dios. Un cuerno con las reglas, ella es mi hermana, y la quiero mucho... así que déjame hacer lo que tengo que hacer si no quieres que termine odiándote Sasori-.

Se zafo de su agarre y comenzó a caminar fuera del café, donde todos miraban hacía donde estaban los amigos del chico que se acababa de marchar. Sai y Hinata tenían cara de no entender nada, Sasori miro a los dos y sonrió de lado.

-No se hagan los que no saben nada... Sai, Hinata-sama-.

Hinata y Sai relajaron los hombros y el rostro, Hinata entre cerró los ojos y Sai miro los ojos de Hinata, Sasori se sintió ofendido, esos dos estaban hablando telepáticamente, al final Hinata regreso la mirada a Sasori y se levanto.

-Debemos ir por él, va a hacer alguna tontería bajo esas condiciones, el no entiende nada-. Declaro la chica mientras sacaba su celular.

-¿Solo eso? Deberíamos dejarlo inconsciente mientras se le bajan los humos de hermano sobre protector-. Comento Sai levemente mosqueado.

-No... es que el tiene razón. Ni Sasori ni Dios pueden hacer algo por evitar ese amor. Pero tú también tienes razón Sai, deberíamos sacarlo de todo esto, tal vez borrarle la menoría temporalmente y mandarlo ah...-.

Sasori rió a carcajada limpia, y sin más se levanto decepcionado y comenzó a salir del lugar. Sai y Hinata le miraron y pronto se levantaron para seguirlo. No les costó saber que Sasori iría a la colina y se acostaría en el césped y miraría el cielo, como siempre que se encontraba decepcionado. Si, estaba decepcionado de esos dos angelotes estúpidos, los que no entendían eran ellos, el sabía lo que sentía Naruto, el mismo había sentido eso, en el momento que vio morir a su madre frente a él, no poder hacer nada por esas personas que amas, te hace sentir impotente, te hace sentir... inútil.

-Sasori...-.

-Con su perdón, Hinata-sama. No voy a hablar con ninguno de ustedes dos, Sai es solo un ángel, y aunque usted sea un elemento importante de Dios, no voy a hablar con ninguno-.

-Entendemos-. Dijo Hinata de pronto, Sai la miro sin entender. -Pero ahora a ti te toca...-.

-¡Basta!-. Grito de pronto y se levanto casi de un salto, Hinata se asusto y se coloco a la defensiva, aunque no sabía porque le temía a un simple medio ángel. -Ustedes no entienden nada. Son unos simples ángeles, y saben que, ustedes no pueden entender los sentimientos de los humanos, ustedes jamás los han sentido, no son más que unos científicos estudiando un par de ratas. Y tu Hinata, eres la peor-.

Hinata miro a Sasori sin entender nada pero al sentir la mirada llena de decepción de Sasori bajo la cabeza, no sabía porque, pero algo había hecho mal, muy mal, el tenía una clara vista de los ángeles, y no era nada buena, él... parecía odiarlos o al menos parecía odiarlos a ellos dos.

-Jugando con los sentimientos de Naruto y lo peor, ni si quiera notas tus errores. ¿Les digo algo? Dios los creo, pero no por eso los creo perfectos, así que no se hagan los puros, después de todo, ustedes no tienen corazón-.

Hinata abrió los ojos y pronto sintió que estaba llorando, toco sus mejillas, eso era imposible, los ángeles no podían llorar, pero sin embargo estaba llorando. Sai estaba con la vista agachada, eso ya lo sabía, los ángeles no tenían corazón, pero tenían alma, cosa que para él, era prácticamente lo mismo.

-Yo... nunca quise...-.

-Nunca quisiste pero lo hiciste. Sai, los humanos son mejores que cualquier ángel o demonio. Ellos tienen errores, pero al menos los reconocen, nosotros sentimos, nosotros tenemos sentimientos que nos hacen buenos o malos, nosotros, podemos decidir que ser, nosotros somos libres de... formar nuestra alma-.

-Eso ya lo sabemos. Los humanos son sin duda alguna, una caja de pandora, imposible saber que tienen dentro-. Comenzó Sai.

-Entendemos que ellos sin libres de vivir como sus destinos los forjan, y que... son libres de tomar sus propias decisiones-. Hinata seguía llorando, pero trataba de ignorarlo.

-Y... comprendemos que nosotros, estamos atados a un mundo que se nos fue plasmado desde antes de nacer-.

-Pero... No somos tan malos como nos pintas Sasori-kun-. Sonrió, pero las lágrimas solo le daban un toque triste.

-Ustedes no entienden nada. Y quiero que sepan algo: Yo estaré siempre, del lado de Naruto de ahora en adelante-.

Hinata soltó un respingo y miro alarmada a Sai, este la miro pero con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego regresó la mirada a Sasori y vieron como este comenzaba a irse.

-Espera... ¿Qué... ¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?-. Grito Hinata, Sasori se detuvo y solo giro ligeramente el rostro.

-Que estoy fuera de esto, no puedo seguir ayudándolos, cuando no estoy de acuerdo en nada de lo que dicen. Adiós-.

Ya estaba harto, no podía seguir traicionando sus propias creencias. Ayudaría a Naruto aunque luego lo mandaran al infierno, le diría toda la verdad, y luego... verían que hacer. Se detuvo bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-Tan rápido te marchas... Sasori-kun...-.

-Ino-.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-No. A ti no te voy a mentir, no lo hare de nuevo. ¿Puedes conformarte si te digo que eres una mujer muy importante para mi, en mi vida?-.

Los susurros de Sasuke eran tranquilizadores, susurros llenos de cautela, esperando la reacción de ella, y eso ella lo sabía. Sakura solo atino a sonreír, pero era porque quería, aunque la situación fuera dolorosa, quería sonreía. Sasuke se separo de ella y al ver sus lagrimas y su sonrisa melancólica, se sintió de lo peor.

-Sabes que si te beso, solamente te voy a dañar más. No quiero hacer nada que te lastime, ya no-.

-Tienes razón... Gracias Sasuke-kun. Pero, ¿por qué cuando te veo me duele? Antes me sentía feliz cuando te tenía cerca y... ahora duele. Yo... yo...-.

Sakura comenzó a llorar, Sasuke sintió una sacudida en todo el cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo las mejillas de Sakura, pego su frente con la de ella y la beso.

_._

_-Por lo menos miénteme... Sasuke-kun, juega conmigo por favor, juguemos a que me quieres... y si luego quieres dejarme no importa... yo solo quiero que me quieras... aunque me mientas, por favor-._

_-No puedo mentirte... perdón Sakura. Pero hay algo que me impide... decirte la verdad y mentirte a la vez, lo siento, de verdad, lo sien...-._

_Nunca lo habían callado, y esta era la primera vez que lo callaban con un beso. Sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos, eso no podría contarse como un beso, ella únicamente estaba apretando sus labios contra los suyos. ¡Al cuerno con todo! Tomo a Sakura de las mejillas y comenzó a besarla, le estaba expresando todo lo que sentía con ese beso, un beso pausado, tranquilo, cariñoso, ni si quiera lo profundizo, no pudo hacerlo, no tuvo tiempo, nuevos sollozos salieron de la boca de ella cuando se vio obligado a separarse y la vio a los ojos, oh si, la había cagado._

_-¿Ves? No fue tan difícil, ¿no? Ahora si puedes mentirme...-._

_Ella comenzó a llorar fuerte, sus sollozos eran tan dolorosos, que inclusive a el le dolió. ¿Hubiera sido mejor haberla rechazado? Quién sabe. De pronto todo el peso de Sakura cayó a su cuerpo, sintió sus lagrimas a travesando la tela de su saco y comenzando a tocar su piel, cuando alzo el rostro de Sakura lo supo, ella se había desmallado._

_-Yo no sé si siento algo más allá de cariño por ti Sakura... realmente no lo se-._

_Segundos después las puertas se abrieron, estaban a salvados. Sakura escucho el murmullo de Sasuke, murmullo que ilumino su corazón antes de caer totalmente en la nada._

_._

Cuando se separaron de eso pequeño beso Sakura lo miro a los ojos, y le sonrió. Sasuke simplemente bajo la cabeza y al alzarla de nuevo le beso la frente y se alejo. Sakura lo observo expectante, ahora que recordaba todo y hasta eso que se supone no debía recordar, estaba feliz, averiguaría ese algo y si podía solucionarlo podría estar con Sasuke.

-Sakura, voy a cambiarme a casa-.

-Si-.

-No tardo-.

-Ok-.

Cuando Sasuke salió Sakura se permitió dejar salir un gran suspiro. Sus ojos vagaron por todo el cuarto y luego se dejo caer en la cama, el amor era tan confuso. Poco le duro el descanso cuando escucho que la puerta de su cuarto se abría, al girar el rostro se encontró con una sorpresa, algo que realmente nunca se hubiera esperado.

-¿Ino?-.

-Sakura... ¿Namikaze? Jajaja-. Ino comenzó a reír, Sakura la miro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Sakura... hoy no vengo como tu enemiga, hoy... vengo a proponerte una alianza-.

Sakura soltó un respingo de sorpresa, miro los ojos de Ino, tan azules como el propio cielo, pero algo turbio nadaba en esos ojos, su rostro cambió a un total desconcierto, una alianza con Ino era algo demasiado sospechoso, Ino siempre la había maltratado y ni si quiera sabía sus razones.

-Debes estar dudando de mis palabras y no te culpo, ¿La que siempre me hace quedar como una tonta quiere tener una alianza conmigo? Sí, quiero que seas mi aliada-. Ino se acerco a la cama y se quedo en frente. -Si te haces mi aliada, te contare la verdad-.

-¿La verdad?-.

-Hay algo que te hace falta, más que ese estúpido amor por Sasuke Uchiha-. Sakura agrando los ojos ante eso. -Lo que tú siempre quisiste, lo que siempre anhelaste saber, ¿o a caso lo has olvidado?-. Sakura sintió como un escalofrió le recorría desde la espalda hasta todo su cuerpo.

-Tu... ¿cómo lo sabes?-.

-Yo sé más de ti de lo que tu crees. Yo puedo decirte... quien eres realmente-.

Sakura se sentó inmediatamente en la cama y miro a Ino a los ojos, en esos ojos azules podía encontrar malicia y más, pero nada expresaba mentira, Ino estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Lo dices... enserio?-.

-Sí. Yo te contestare todas las preguntas que pueda, pero solo si te unes a mi, ¿aceptas?-.

-Yo...-

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Si se ponía a pensar, Sakura no era una niña, aunque su apariencia fuera menor a la de su verdadera edad. Sakura no era tonta, lo conocía más de lo que le gustaría, a veces predecía sus acciones inclusive a veces las adelantaba, ella le conocía, y eso le gustaba. Pero eso no podía estar más con ella. Lo reconocía, el no estaba dispuesto a perder toda la reputación de su apellido por culpa de un amor. Pertenecía a la alta sociedad, su apellido era importante, su propia persona era importante, no podía causarle la vergüenza a su padre... dejando todo por amor. El no era como Namika Minato, el cual había rechazado una fortuna por una niña, el no podía dejarlo todo como Minato, simplemente no lo haría, era demasiado Uchiha como para hacerlo.

Su educación lo había hecho así, el había sido educado para ser así, un hombre de negocios, listo, calculador, creído, egocéntrico, un total bastardo como le había dicho ese Naruto. Fingir simpatía ante todos aquellos importantes, aunque no te caigan bien, después de todo, solo es fingir. Lo más importante que tiene un Uchiha es su apellido y su palabra, palabra que se vuelve ley. Eso y mucho más le habían metido a la cabeza desde niño y no eran cosas que pudiera dejar así como así.

Cuando llego a su apartamento y abrió la puerta se llevo una pequeña sorpresa. Dentro se encontraban tres chicos a los cuales reconoció. Akasuna no Sasori, Hinata Hyuga y el último debía ser Sai. Entro y cerró la puerta, los tres chicos se pusieron de pie y fue Hinata la que se acerco a él.

-Sasuke-san... sentimos haber entrado sin tu permiso. Perdona-. Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia y Sasuke noto como Sasori rodaba los ojos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-.

Sasori se acerco a Hinata hasta quedar a su lado y Sai se quedo atrás de la chica. Sasuke ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, estaba esperando que esa bola de críos hablaran de una buena vez, estaba fastidiado y mucho.

-Hinata-sama, el no viene con Sakura-. Hablo Sasori.

-Si ya lose, acabo de fijarme-.

-Entonces vámonos, si no está con el debe estar con Ino-. Hablo Sai.

-Oh no, vamos inmediatamente-. Hinata se notaba preocupada.

-¿Pero qué hacemos con él?-. Sasori señalo despectivamente a Sasuke, este solo lo ignoro.

-Pues tenemos que llevarlo, después de todo el es el único que...-.

-Si no vais a decirme nada entonces pueden empezar por salir de aquí-.

Lo peor que podían hacerle a Sasuke Uchiha era ignorarlo. Sasori miro a Sasuke y frunció el ceño, Hinata le sujeto del brazo para que no hiciera nada estúpido y Sai sonrió al ver que la escena se estaba tornando muy graciosa. Hinata se acerco hasta quedar a un paso de distancia de Sasuke y le tomo las manos.

-Necesitamos de tu esencia para salvar el alma de Sakura... ¿Podrías darnos un poco de tu esencia?-.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-¿Está bien que me vaya sin decir nada?-.

-Tú no necesitas un hospital, te recuperas rápido, realmente no entiendo porque nunca se dieron cuenta-. Los ojos de Ino la miraron de pies a cabeza y luego volvió la mirada al frente, iban en un auto, uno de Ino. -Cuando te golpeo Kabuto tenias no sé cuantas costillas rotas, una hemorragia y además te habías cortado las venas ¿no? Pero para el siguiente día ya estabas como si nunca te hubiera pasado nada, oh Sasuke es muy idiota o realmente no se fija en ti-.

Entonces Ino miro a Sakura, Sakura a Ino, Ino a Sakura y luego Ino frunció el seño y entrecerró los ojos con enojo, Sakura seguía mirando a Ino, Ino hizo un puchero de enfado, o más bien un enfado de decepción.

-No me digas que tú tampoco te habías dado cuenta. Pero si eres una estúpida, mira que no darte cuenta de cosas tan obvias-.

Sakura sonrió de lado, Ino iba discutiendo de porque era tan estúpida, Sakura sonrió, tal vez Ino no era tan mala como parecía, o al menos ahora no parecía tan mala. Miro por la ventana y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando observo a donde se dirigían, la mansión Yamanaka, o la casa de Ino. Miro a Ino, esta seguía diciendo cosas sobre lo importante que era fijarse en las anormalidades y quien sabe que más.

-Ino... ¿qué hacemos aquí?-.

-Pues es mi casa, aquí no pueden entrar esos angelotes-.

-¿Uh?-.

-Lo entenderás pronto-.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Había aceptado ser la aliada de Ino, no fue por todo lo que le había dicho, solo la última frase logro convencerla.

_._

_-Yo... no puedo aceptar ser tu aliada. Siempre me molestas a mí y a mis amigos-._

_Ino comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, mientras reía camino hasta sentarse en un borde de la cama, cuando dejo de reír miro a Sakura con una sonrisa astuta, Sakura alzo una ceja ¿qué había sido tan gracioso?_

_-¿Tus amigos? Esos no son tus amigos. Ellos no son nada de lo que tú piensas, no son ni la mitad de lo que tú piensas, no, espera un momento, Sasori si es la mitad de lo que piensas. Tus 'queridos' amigos solo te mienten o al menos no te dicen la verdad. Tus amigos, te han engañado a ti... y a tu querido hermano. Retorcieron la verdad y la utilizaron a beneficio propio, engañaron a Naruto para tenerlo de su lado y te engañaron a ti para utilizarte-._

_-¿Qué?-._

_-Yo te contare todo, todo, no mentiré, no te engañare, no te prometo ser tu amiga, solo te prometo decir todo la verdad, todo la verdad-._

_-Acepto-._

_._

No sabía porque, pero le creía, realmente le creía a esa chica que siempre la metía en problemas. Pero algo dentro de su corazón le decía que tanta amabilidad desde el principio no era algo tan normal, Hinata tan buena, Sasori tan comprensivo, Sai tan atento, no, no podía ser normal que actuaran así y siempre quisieran estar cerca, simplemente no era normal. Miro a Ino y luego volvió la vista a la ventana, abrió los ojos cuando noto a donde se dirigían le dio ganas de aventarse por la ventana, estaban en el tan anunciado palacio Yamanaka o simplemente la casa de Ino -aunque eso no era exactamente una casa-.

-Ino... ¿por qué estamos aquí?-.

-Es mi casa, ¿qué tiene de malo?-.

-Bueno... no...-.

-Además, es el único lugar donde no pueden entrar esos angelotes-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No tienes que entenderlo ya, pero aunque sea, muy pronto entenderás todo-.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y regreso su vista a la ventana, era un lugar sumamente lindo, habían muchas flores fuera y un aroma fresco se esparcía por todo el lugar, después de todo Ino parecía una flor, era muy guapa y sus ojos eran muy profundos, pero era realmente una déspota, una sádica y una persona muy superficial -o al menos así se había comportado con ella desde siempre-.

El auto se detuvo de pronto y al instante Ino salió del auto, Sakura bajo segundos después, esa mansión era realmente imponente. Se quedo un rato perdida en la nada y después de un rato se dio cuenta que Ino estaba caminando escaleras arriba, corrió para alcanzarla y cuando llego a su lado Ino abrió una puerta, sin duda esa era su alcoba. Amplia, linda, un olor a armonio, sencillamente... no le parecía para nada el estilo de Ino. Ino se sentó en una silla que estaba alrededor de una mesa de té, sobre la mesa una tetera y dos tazas de humeante té les esperaban.

-Vamos, siéntate-.

Sakura se quedo de pie mientras miraba a Ino expectante, no se iba a sentar así de fácil, ella primero tenía que dar pruebas de su lealtad para que pudiera confiar en ella.

-Dime la verdad sobre mis amigos-.

-¿La vedad? Ah cierto. ¿Quien primero? Hyuga Hinata, Akasuna no Sasori o Ninkan Sai-.

-¿Ninkan? Pero ese no es el nombre de Sai, es Suo-.

-¿Hasta en eso te mentieron? Ha, sí que lo tenían todo muy bien planeado. Entonces comenzaremos con él. Sai Ninkan, el ángel guardián de Hinata Hyuga-.

* * *

No me maten, me costo mucho, mucho escribir este capitulo.

Tengo una escusa, una escusa muy grande por lo de mi tardanza. Yo estaba ya preparando este capitulo, ya estaba casi listo para que lo subiera, pero de pronto me sentí mal, mis papás pensaron que era una gripe común y yo también. Sucede que para el tercer día estaba pesima y decidieron llevarme al hospital. En el hospital pensaron que tenía epatitis y cuando me hicieron un ultrasonido para afirmalo sucedio que tenía un quiste gigante. Así que estuve internada en el hospital hasta que me operaron y me sacaron el quiste que tenía, tenía un quiste gigante de colédoco. Así que estuve casi un més interna y luego casi otro mes de recuperación. Ahora que ya estoy mucho mejor después de mi operación me di un tiempo para subir este capitulo.

Lo siento de verdad, yo queía subir el capitulo, pero ya ven, no estuvo en mis manos enfermarme. En este capitulo no contestare sus reviews, pero les agradezco mucho a todos los que me mandaron un review, cuando leí todos me puse muy feliz, me llego mucha inspiración, incluso con el ultimo, donde me amenazaban para que subiera el siguiente capitulo.

Bueno, espero tener listo para la proxima semana el proximo capitulo.

**_Sayonara_**

**_Yunmoon_**


	11. La ultima

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto…_

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.-::_:: Sakura kissu ::_::-.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**La ultima.**_

* * *

-Oh bien, tienes razón. Desde que recuerdo Sai siempre cuida a Hinata, de seguro le gusta, pero yo creo que Naru...-.

-¿Eres muy ingenua, cierto? No hablaba de eso-.

-¿Ah no? Entonces no entiendo que quieres decir-.

Ino tuvo que controlarse, las ganas de agarrar a Sakura por el cuello eran altas, la chica no podía ser tan estúpida, se repetía mentalmente, pero era cierto, Sakura era idiota y no entendía como una idiota como ella les serviría de arma. Suspiro mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para decirle todo, sabía que la mayoría de los humanos eran muy incrédulos, Sakura Namikaze había crecido como un humano, así que las probabilidades de que llegara a pensar que estaba loca e irse eran altas, no podía dejarla huir ahora.

-Bien, veamos. Dime Sakura, tú crees en ángeles, demonios, un cielo y un infierno-.

-No-.

Ino sonrió de lado, ni siquiera lo pensó, la chica respondió sin más. Ino paso una mano por su frente, menuda idiota era esa tal Namikaze, si supiera que ella era de las peores abominaciones para la paz, simplemente era sencillo, ella había vivido con los Namikaze desde siempre, los Namikaze son idiotas, todo esto es igual a que ella también era idiota, una grandísima idiota, ella, que debía ser casi como una deidad era una idiota, tuvo que contener su llama interna, pero estaba realmente enojada, muy enojada.

-Ni siquiera te lo pensaste, Sakura Namikaze-.

-No había que pensárselo. La verdad es que yo no creo en nada de eso, yo sé que eso existe, es algo muy diferente-.

Bien, no era tan idiota como pensaba, por un momento llego a pensar que se había equivocado de persona y esa era una ordinaría y estúpida humana. Sonrió de lado, a si que ella si creía en esas cosas, ahora la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza ¿por qué?

-Veras, yo se que todo eso existe. A pesar que hace mucho tiempo yo fui abandonada un ángel me encontró. Estoy segura que Naruto no puede ser una persona normal, él es demasiado para ser una persona normal-.

-Y estas en todo lo cierto-.

-Ino, ¿por qué no te dejas de rodeos y me dices lo que tienes que decirme? Puedo que parezca estúpida, pero presiento a donde terminara todo esto-.

Ino la miro sorprendida, ahora Sakura tenía una cara muy seria y por fin se había sentado. Bien, eso era suficiente, le contaría a Sakura todo la verdad, sabía de sobra que la voluntad de los sabios del cielo había sido tan cruel como si fueran los sabios del infierno, sin duda ella sería su aliada incondicionalmente- Lo último que le faltaba era eliminar al amor verdadero de Sakura Namikaze.

-Vaya, pensaba que eras idiota, pero veo que me he equivocado. A pesar que has sido criada como una humana-.

-Ahora sí, que me he perdido-.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-Bien Hinata... no me desagradas. Pero sal de mi casa ahora mismo con tus dos amigos-.

Sasuke trato de soltarse del agarre de Hinata, pero por una extraña razón su cuerpo no reaccionaba, de pronto se sintió adormecido pero sin embargo no se movía ni un solo centímetro, estaba como congelado, meneo la cabeza y separo sus manos de la de Hinata, le miro con el ceño bien fruncido y con cautela, Hinata se estaba comportando rara y diciendo cosas raras.

-No estoy bromeando Sasuke Uchiha-.

De acuerdo, Hinata estaba muy rara, para empezar la pequeña heredera Hyuga jamás le había llamado tan despectivamente, la primera vez le había llamado "Uchiha-san", la segunda vez le había llamado "Sasuke-sama" y después de eso por fin le llamo "Sasuke-san", pero ahora le decía "Sasuke Uchiha" y de una forma fría y algo borde, hasta sentía que se estaba escuchando hablar.

-Lo siento Sasuke Uchiha, pero viendo la situación no voy a poder tener paciencia para tus bordes palabras, así que: ¡Sai! Tómalo y llévatelo, vámonos Sasori-.

-¿De qué mierda estas ha... blan...do...?-.

Y Sasuke Uchiha cayó al suelo, parecía estar durmiendo.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-¿Lo habéis comprendido? No eres una humana-.

-Aja-. Sakura miro a Ino sin creérselo, con una cara de completa incredulidad y comenzó. -Bien, tú me estás diciendo que mi padre es un ángel nivel nueve y mi madre una diablesa nivel princesa y por culpa de unos locos del cielo ellos fueron castigados injustamente y a mi me abandonaron en la Tierra por ser un pecado. Y que la familia Namikaze es una familia de medios ángeles... Pfja... Hahahahaha-.

No podía creer que esa estúpida se estuviera riendo de ella, apretó los dientes y pronto la cara se le puso totalmente roja, sus ojos azulosos se llenaron de una chispa terrorífica y sus perfectas uñas se volvieran largas, pequeñas chicas brotaban de su cuerpo, pero la estúpida pelirrosa simplemente se reía como estúpida, las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza eran muy altas, pero no podía lastimarla, era una orden directa de Lucifer, no podía matar a esa niña.

-Hahahaha... No pensé que tú podrías decir este tipo de bromas, realmente por poco me lo creo... bueno como sea-.

-Eres una imbécil... ¿me ves que este bromeando?-.

Sakura levanto la vista y se asombro por su visión, colmillos, piel enrojecida, ojos azules con una chispa roja, chispas a su alrededor y por su fuera poco dos cuernos pequeños color ónix, ella... ¿qué era ella? Por instinto trato de retroceder cayendo de la silla al instante, estaba asustada, ella parecía... un demonio y uno muy peligroso.

-Comencemos mejor conmigo. Mi nombre es Chirumi Ino Yuroite, nivel princesa, soy una princesa en el infierno y por una trampa de mis _colegas_ me mandaron a la Tierra en esta misión para poner a prueba mi lealtad al infierno. Si esta misión sale bien regresare al infierno. Y tú, eres Sakura Namikaze, hija de la princesa Lilith y del ángel Cloure. Así que la combinación de un ángel con un demonio fue llamada pecado, y tu, tu eres el único pecado que existe en este inmundo lugar-.

-¿Tu-tu... misión?-.

-Mi misión es sencilla, solamente tienes que ser nuestra aliada contra el cielo-.

-¿Pero eso no es malo? Digo, el infierno es malo... ¿no?-.

-Ja. Si nosotros somos los malos entonces ellos no tienen nombre. El cielo no es más que una alucinación humana, si esos estúpidos viejos no existieran tal vez el cielo sería un lugar aceptable, pero sin embargo ellos actúan de una forma despreciable, ni si quiera Dios puede contradecir las ordenes de esos viejos, ellos fueron los culpables de que tus padres estén sufriendo un castigo, Dios no movió un dedo, a Dios no le importa tu sufrimiento y mucho menos tu vida. Si vienes al infierno conmigo salvaremos a tus padres... y podrás vivir con ellos como siempre lo anhelaste-.

-¿Enserio? ¿Podre ver de nuevo a mis padres?-.

-Claro, mientras tú seas nuestra aliada prometo que recuperaremos a tus padres-.

-Entonces acepto, acepto ser tu aliada. Haré todo, absolutamente todo lo que me pidas, pero quiero ver a mis padres-.

-Ahora te hablare de cada uno de tus acompañantes... o tus amigos. Pero... siéntate primero-.

-¿Qué son ellos?-. Sakura se levanto un poco adolorida y acomodando la silla se sentó en ella y tomo el té que reposaba en la mesa, el cual sorpresivamente seguía caliente, creía saber la razón.

-Un ángel guardián, un medio ángel y un ángel mortal-.

-Ellos ya no son mis amigos-.

Ino sonrió y tomo un poco de su té, la misión estaba casi llegando a su final, solo tenía que eliminar a la ultima distracción, la única arma que podía destruir a su arma, la única persona que podía quitarle el poder de ese pecado, su verdadero amor.

-¿Estas dispuesta a todo, absolutamente todo?-.

-Sí, haré todo, incluso si me pides matar a alguien lo haré-.

-Incluso si... ¿... te pidiera que mataras el corazón de Sasuke Uchiha?-.

Sakura abrió los ojos, su mirada se volvió vacía, su corazón se detuvo por un momento al igual que su respiración, su vista estaba dirigida al suelo, Ino puso una cara sería, ya estaba calmada y había regresado a su forma humana, esperaba que Sakura aceptara, era necesario que lo hiciera.

-¿Matarlo?-.

-No, no tendrás que matarlo-.

Levanto la vista, Ino comprendió que ella tenía miedo de matar a Sasuke, que se podía hacer, era su verdadero amor después de todo. -¿Entonces, a que te refieres?-.

-Solamente tienes que alejarlo de ti, rómpele el corazón y dile que no perdonas que te haya traicionado de esa forma, que no eres su juguete y que si tanto anhela la presidencia de Uchiha Group que se busca a otro, porque tú no eres ningún arma para ser usada por él-.

-¿Como lo sabes?-.

-Soy una diablesa con grandes habilidades, entre mis habilidades puede ver escenas cuando estoy muy cerca de una persona de la que ya conozca un poco, conozco a Sasuke así que pude ver lo que pasaba en el elevador y en el cuarto del hospital... Por mucho tiempo he visto el corazón oscuro de Sasuke, el tiene una naturaleza perversa, pero no puede contigo, te considera importante, así que lo tenemos que sacar del camino. Si no le rompes el corazón tú... yo le destrozare el alma, así que escoge-.

-De acuerdo, yo le romperé el corazón-.

Sakura miro a Ino, ¿destrozarle el alma? No sonaba nada bueno. Tenía que alejar a Sasuke de ella y eso resultaba un tanto doloroso, lo quería mucho y también era importante para ella, Sasuke le había enseñado tanto en tan poco tiempo, desde una preocupación sincera que a ella le gustaba, incluso más que la de Naruto y Sasori, y la verdadera felicidad de una compañía, no quería alejarlo de ella, pero lo amaba mucho para permitir que Ino le hiciera algo.

-Si no lo alejo... ¿le harás algo?-.

-Supongo, estaría en la penosa necesidad de invocar a algunas compañeras mías y seducirlo hasta obtener su alma y matarlo-. Ino miro el rostro de perturbación de Sakura y comenzó a reír. -Pero que cara tan estúpida. No, no le haré daño, solamente tendré que alejarlo con métodos más drásticos. No sé, tal vez dejarlo inconsciente algunos años o algo así... jajaja-.

Seguía siendo peligroso, y no quería que Sasuke saliera mal herido. -De acuerdo, lo alejare de mí. Después de todo Sasuke ya no tiene ningún asunto conmigo, el ya no me necesita para nada-.

-Cambiando el tema te contare sobre tus amigos. Comencemos con el ángel guardián, Sai. Sai es un ángel de 58 años, como veras es muy joven. Sai es un ángel de los mejores, sin corazón y con el complejo mejor que el mejor siervo, obedece todo lo que se le ordena. Hace 10 años se le asigno la tarea de ser el ángel guardián de Hinata Hyuga, no es que ella lo necesitara, pero necesitaban establecer un contacto fijo con ella. Un año después Hinata estuvo a punto de salir muerta por un atentado por parte de uno de los nuestros, ella es un elemento importante para los sabios y para Dios. Sai es el encargado de mantenerla viva en su tiempo de vida y de llevarla al cielo cuando ella muera, también tiene la obligación de vigilarte y cuidarte aunque no sea tu ángel guardián-.

-Vaya... nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, de verdad no me hubiera imaginado que eso fuera así, los veía cercanos pero no pensé que se conocieran antes de haberme conocido a mi-.

-Ni te imaginas. Bien, ahora vamos por Hinata Hyuga, un ángel mortal. Se dice que los humanos que nacen con el corazón puro son humanos con habilidades especiales, aunque ese corazón puro es igual de frío que el de un ángel. La familia Hyuga es una familia de ángeles humanos o como los llamamos ángeles mortales, ellos si mueren, pero solo para volverse unos ángeles inmortales, o al menos la mayoría se vuelve eso, un ángel inmortal. Hinata es la heredera de la sabiduría del cielo, eso significa que ella puede comunicarse directamente con Dios ya que ella es una sacerdotisa. Su rango es muy alto, por eso es un elemento importante para el cielo. Hinata es la encargada de una misión que le dejo Dios, tiene que llevarte por el camino "correcto", si tanto querían llevarte por el camino correcto debieron de empezar tratando de proteger a tus padres-.

-Hinata... no hubiera creído eso de ella-.

-¿Segura quieres escuchar la historia de Sasori?-.

-Realmente no lo sé-.

-Pero es mejor que sepas todo sobre ellos. Sasori es un medio ángel, es un mensajero de Dios. Su madre era un ángel y su padre un humano, su madre murió hace nueve años, nadie pudo evitar su destino, ella tenía una luz tan apetecible que los demonios en la Tierra decidieron hacerle una emboscada y matarla frente a los ojos de su hijo. Desde entonces Sasori decidió servir al cielo como un fiel sirviente, es seguro que busque la venganza y quiera eliminar al demonio que mato a su madre. Sasori ha tenido misiones pequeñas, como es un medio ángel de primera generación tiene buenos poderes. El fue el encargado de mentirle a Naruto y ponerlo de su lado...-.

-¿¡Le mintieron a Naruto!? No se los perdonare jamás-.

Ino sonrió, esa chica era tan manipulable, era como un humano, mientras tuviera sentimientos humanos sería muy manipulable.

-Ellos le dijeron a Naruto que nosotros habíamos robado las seis llaves del infierno y que ahora queríamos la que estaba en tu corazón, pero todo eso es una mentira inventada por los sabios, aunque tú tienes una llave en el corazón, nosotros no tenemos las otras, tu llave no es del todo útil, lo único malo o bueno que hay en ti es que eres un pecado, un arma valiosa para cualquier lado que te tenga. Ellos le contaron a Naruto que yo o tu ángel de la muerte íbamos a matarte, la verdad es que los sabios del cielo te quieren como arma ahora que tus poderes van en aumento, quieren ponerle fin al infierno de una buena vez por todas y tu les eres útil, pero no dejes que te utilicen, ellos castigaron a tus padres injustamente-.

-Yo... de verdad que me siento confundida...-.

-No te preocupes, con que sepas que todo lo que te cuento es verdad y tratas de comprenderlo está todo bien-.

-¿Es todo cierto?-.

-Claro, soy una diablesa y sé que puedo engañar. Pero tú tienes tu lado maligno, eres la hija de la princesa Lilith, debes de ser realmente perversa, así que eres mi aliada no tengo porque mentirte-.

-Pero yo he escuchado que los demonios no tienen aliados-.

-Estas en lo correcto, pero yo te considero una aliada, y el hecho que seas la hija de Lilith te da más puntos a tu favor, así que te contare toda la verdad-.

-¿Como era mi mamá?-.

Ino miro el rostro de Sakura, parecía ansiosa, por eso odiaba los sentimientos humanos, eran demasiado molestos, en el infierno los hijos mataban a sus padres o los padres mataban a sus hijos.

-La princesa Lilith era de las mejores diablesas en el infierno, era muy poderosa, inteligente, astuta, hábil, era una diablesa perfecta. Todos la admiraban, además era muy guapa y tenía el mismo cabello rosado que tu, decían que su cabello rosado y sus ojos verdes eran un simple disfraz de una flor carnivora-.

-¿Enserio?-.

-Por su puesto. Ella era temida por que era realmente mala, nunca perdonaba las faltas, había matado a duques y condes del infierno, yo... la admiraba de verdad. Incluso ahora me cuesta creer que se halla enrollado con un ángel, pero que se le va a hacer. Pero a pesar de eso yo creo que ella era realmente maravillosa, me hubiera gustado que alguien como ella hubiera sido mi madre. Mi madre trato de matarme cuando tenía 34 años, ella tenía 129, al final yo la mate, sin embargo por lo poco que se dé la vida de la princesa Lilith fuera del infierno, se que ella realmente quería a su hija, te quería mucho-.

Sakura sintió que los ojos de Ino se inundaban en una depresión, pero enseguida esos ojos se volvieron malignos como siempre. Al menos estaba feliz, su madre de verdad la había querido. Ino sonrió de lado, le pedía perdón a Lilith por utilizar a su hija, pero no podía decirle que no a Lucifer, nadie podía negarse a él.

-Será mejor que termines de una vez con Sasuke Uchiha-.

Sakura elevo la vista. -¿Ya? ¿Ahora?-.

-Sí, lo siento pero soy impaciente y espero estar de regreso al infierno en máximo una semana más, así que terminemos con esto. Y sobre tu atuendo... te prestare ropa, esa bata de hospital es un asco-.

Sakura miro su bata, si, era realmente un asco.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-Sasuke Uchiha, despierta-.

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos noto que estaba en un lugar helado, estaba realmente frió, cuando se levanto noto que estaba en la azotea de un edificio, estaba en la azotea de su empresa. Miro a la derecha y se encontró con el tranquilo y relajado rostro de Hinata, aun lado de ella estaban Sai y Sasori ambos sentados al borde del edificio sus ojos se centraban en un punto en especifico que él no sabía distinguir en lo absoluto.

-El cumpleaños de Naruto-kun será en dos días-. Sasuke miro a Hinata y notó que ella le sonreí para luego ponerse frente a él y tomarle del rostro para inclinarlo ligeramente a ella. -Al igual que el de Sakura-chan-. Hinata se separo de él. -Pero al parecer este año no lo van a celebrar juntos-.

-¿Hinata?-.

-No te enfades Sasuke-san, pero la verdad es un tanto complicada y hasta puedes no creerme. Pero te diré algo que es 100% verdad. Nadie de los que estamos aquí somos humanos, bueno, solo tú-.

-...-.

-Sai, Sasori, ahora-.

Sasuke miro en dirección de ambos chicos, ambos se pusieron de pie, de pronto Sai se aventó y Sasuke abrió los ojos de puro asombro, pero se quedo quieto y sorprendido cuando notó dos alas blancas en la espalda del chico, incluso su piel casi blanca se veía ahora si bastante blanca. Sasori simplemente se acerco a él y le sonrió como idiota, Sasuke se alejo un poco, pero de pronto se sintió mareado, con ganas de dormir pero no podía moverse.

-Sasori no tiene alas, pero su poder especial es muy útil, puede hacerte sentir hasta la decima nube y tu simplemente caerás dormido ¿verdad que es divertido?-.

-Lo dices Porque no te lo hace a ti-. Gruño, estaba molesto, Hinata no parecía la inocente chica que recordaba.

-No puede hacerme nada, sor una sacerdotisa y un ángel mortal, así que no puede hacerme nada-.

-Estoy tratando de creerte porque me estás dando pruebas claras... solo me pregunto ¿qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?-.

Hinata sonrió de lado y tomando una botella de agua que le extendía Sasori la echo al suelo formando un charco, se incoo frente al charco y cuando su dedo índice toco el charco la imagen de Sakura.

-¿Sakura?-.

-Sí, veras... ella es el objeto de nuestra misión, digamos que tenemos que llevárnosla al cielo-.

-¿¡Van a matarla!?-.

-No, ella puede entrar al cielo sin necesidad de estar muerta. Sakura... ella es un medio ángel...-. Hinata miro las reacciones de Sasuke, pero este solo miraba la imagen que estaba en el charco de agua. -... y un medio demonio-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-.

-Los padres de Sakura no eran unos mortales. Su padre era un ángel legendario que aspiraba para el puesto de Dios pero que en ese momento se encontraba como cuidador de las siete llaves del cielo y su madre era una princesa en el infierno que estaba por casarse con Lucifer, no me preguntes como se pudieron conocer, lo simple es que ellos renunciaron a sus inmortalidades y se fueron a la Tierra para vivir como simples mortales, y ya ves, su amor nos lleva a Sakura, una mitad ángel mitad diablesa, estoy muy segura que en ella habitan grandes poderes, después de todo sus padres eran realmente poderosos-.

-De verdad Hinata, quiero creerte, pero me cuesta-.

Cada cosa que había dicho Hinata se había presentado en ese charco de agua, el padre de Sakura era rubio y de ojos verdes claros, su madre era también de pelo rosado y ojos verdes, era muy guapa y ella de bebe era sorprendentemente muy linda, era la primera vez que un bebe le parecía lindo.

-Sakura debe irse de aquí e irse al cielo con nosotros. Los demonios que habitan esta parte de la Tierra tienen como misión conseguir su poder y utilizarlo como arma. Nosotros tres tenemos una misión con Dios, tenemos que llevarla al cielo para que se quede a vivir ahí, mientras ella siga teniendo esos poderes no podrá vivir aquí tranquilamente-.

-¿Y por qué me pediste mi esencia?-.

-Porque ahora Sakura está con una diablesa nivel princesa, así que necesitamos tu esencia para guiarla a nosotros-.

-¿Cuánto te refieres a mi esencia te está refiriendo a que necesitas mi olor o algo parecido?-.

-Te necesitamos a ti en concreto, con tu sola presencia, olor y forma a traerás a Sakura. Estoy segura que la primera orden que le dará esa diablesa será que te rompa el corazón para que te alejes de ella-.

-¿Por qué yo?-.

-Bueno... como decírtelo...-.

-Tú eres el verdadero amor de Sakura, el único que puede sacarle la llave que tiene en el corazón sin matarla y el único que puede suprimir los poderes de Sakura, eres algo así como un guardián para su alma y corazón, su verdadero amor-.

Hinata volteo el rostro y miro con los labios fruncidos a Sasori, Sasori tenía fruncido el ceño y miraba de forma despectiva a Sasuke, Sasuke no dijo nada, el ya lo sabía, o al menos lo sospechaba, pero que ese chico se lo dijera solo se le hacía un poco más insoportable saber que ella estuviera enamorada de él.

-Pero no creo que sea necesario que te rompa el corazón, ya que tu no amas a Sakura. Es obvio que tu corazón está en la espera de ese cuarto verdadero amor-.

-¡Sasori ya basta!-.

-Eso no ha terminado. No solo no amas a Sakura, si no que jugaste con ella, le enredaste en tus juegos estúpidos por la presidencia de tu empresa. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué mierda no te vas y dejas a Sakura de una buena vez? Si dices que no la amas entonces ya no le hables, no la busques, déjala regresar con su familia, y deja de tener esos pensamientos de "No pienso dejar que se vaya al cielo" porque todo esto no es de tu incumbencia, ella se marchara con nosotros y aunque tú lo niegues Sakura será más feliz en el cielo que con un traidor mentiroso como tu-.

-¡Sasori!-. Solo basto eso para que Sasori callera al suelo, Hinata tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía algo alterada. -Eso ya era bastante-.

-Pero aunque digas eso Hinata-sama, Sasori tenía toda la razón. Ese chico ha forjado sin que lo note buenos puntos para irse al infierno, tiene una personalidad un tanto egoísta y soberbia, aunque está destinado a irse al cielo yo también creo que él no debería de acercarse a Sakura de nuevo. Deberíamos hacer todo por nosotros mismo y dejarlo a él de lado-.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, ya sabía que no era perfecto, inclusive el estaba seguro que se iría al infierno por todo lo que había hecho y le daba igual, pero Sakura era importante para él y aunque fuera egoísta no la iba a dejar alejarse de su lado, incluso si tenía que fingir que la amaba lo haría, pero no permitiría que la alejaran de su lado, ella le hacía sentir por primera vez feliz, aunque sabía que no era amor la necesitaba a su lado.

-No voy a ayudarlos-.

-Era de suponerse que no nos ayudarías, por eso teníamos el plan B, ayúdanos con Sakura-san y nosotros te daremos la presidencia-.

-No-.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaban, incluso ese rostro frio se descompuso en una mueca de sorpresa, por primera vez Sai estaba sorprendido, la mayoría de las veces el predecía el futuro, las decisiones eran fácil de predecir, incluso el ya sabía cómo terminaría casi todo, lo tenía casi todo dentro de su cabeza, pero esto no se lo esperaba, iba totalmente fuera de lo que él ya había predicho.

-Hinata-sama... el está yendo en contra de mis predicciones-.

-Sí, ya lo note. ¿Por qué? Bueno, tengo entendido que estabas dispuesto a hacer todo por la presidencia incluso tu mente te llevo a divagar en matar a tu hermano, pero luego decidiste que no porque sería aburrido, ¿qué me perdí?-.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia-.

-Creo que... tiene que ver con que no quiere que Sakura se valla de su lado ¿no?-.

-Eso no les importa-.

-Nos importa mucho. Como ya te dijo Hinata-sama, tenemos que llevar a Sakura al cielo. Y si tenemos que luchar contigo también entonces así lo haremos Sasuke Uchiha-.

-Hmp...-. Sasuke sonrió de lado y comenzó a caminar directo a una puerta.

-Hinata-sama... ese cabrón nos esta retando-.

-No, no lo veo de esa forma... El simplemente no quiere separarse de Sakura... tal vez ya se esté enamorando de ella-.

-Pero según mis predicciones, sabemos que Sasuke Uchiha se enamorara de su ultimo y cuarto amor, por eso tenemos que llevarla al cielo, porque él no estaría con ella por siempre para protegerla y reprimir sus poderes-.

-Si eso lo sé... Pero ahora quiero preguntarle a Dios que debemos hacer, este es raro, va más allá de mis expectativas-.

-Te escucho Hinata-.

Ambos chicos voltearon, Hinata abrió los ojos con incredulidad y Sai simplemente endureció el rostro hasta formar una mueca seria e imperturbable.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

-Bien, eso es todo. Ve por el-.

-Ino... ¿si no resulta?-.

-Claro que resultara, de todos los chicos que conozco el más orgulloso de todos es Sasuke, solo toca un poco su orgullo y ya-.

-¿Estás segura de todo?-.

-Vamos Sakura. ¿No te estarás arrepintiendo cierto?-.

-No, claro que no-.

-Bueno, Sasuke ahora se encuentra en su oficina en Uchiha Group, estoy segura que te permitirán verlo-.

-Bien-.

-Suerte-.

-Si-.

Sakura salio del lugar. Ya estando fuera de la mansión de Ino se permitió respirar con tranquilidad, el aire que se respiraba junto a Ino era cargado y tenso, sentía que sus pulmones colapsarían. Todas las energías que tenía cayeron de inmediato, amaba a Sasuke, lo amaba mucho ¿cómo debería decirle que no se acercara a ella cuando lo quería tener cerca siempre? No podía verlo ahora, lo mejor sería esperarlo en el departamento y pensar una forma donde no lastimara a ninguno de los dos, pero ahora no podía pensar en absolutamente nada, estaba un tanto perturbada a un.

-Pero me pregunto, ¿qué clase de poderes tengo?-.

-¿Sakura?-.

-¿Hitomi-san?-.

-¿Vas a el departamento de Sasuke?-.

-Si... iba para allá-.

-Vamos, quiero hablar contigo-.

-¿Conmigo?-.

-Sí, te llevo-. Sakura miro el deportivo negro que estaba estacionado en la esquina y el cual señalaba Hitomi, asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la rubia. -¿Qué hacías por aquí?-.

-Oh, bueno... estaba visitando a una amiga-.

-¿Y Sasuke?-.

-Creo que está en la empresa-.

-Oh, ya veo-.

-Hitomi-san... ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?-.

-Antes de llegar al punto... ¿por qué no me hablas de ti Sakura?-.

-¿De mí? ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?-. Sakura subió al deportivo, Hitomi subió al asiento del conductor y arranco, el suave motor comenzó y en unos segundos ya se encontraban en la carretera.

-¿Has tenido novio?-.

-No-.

-¿Ninguno?-.

-No-.

-¿Amigos con derechos?-.

-No-.

-¿Has tenido sexo alguna vez?-.

-¡No!-.

-¿Has tenido alguna experiencia con algun chico?-.

-¡No!-.

-¿Has besado?-.

-N... Creo que si-.

-¿Crees que si?-.

-Bueno... puede decirse que si-.

-¿A quién?-.

-Ah... pues...-.

-¿Fue a Sasuke?-.

-Yo...-.

-Fue a Sasuke-.

Sakura volteo a la carretera, a un recordaba lo que había pasado hace varias semanas atrás, escuchar la voz de una chica por el teléfono de Sasuke le había dado igual hace varias semanas, pero ahora que le gustaba le daban celos, ellos dos hacían cosas de adultos que ella nunca se atrevería a hacer, al menos no ahora, por eso entendía que Sasuke no la quisiera, después de todo ella era una niña y Hitomi ya era una mujer, y Sasuke ya era un hombre, en conjunto... ella no podía estar junto a un hombre que tenía a una preciosa mujer. Miro de soslayo a Hitomi y noto que estaba demasiado sería, bueno, no la conocía nada así que no debería estar muy sorprendida.

-Sakura...-.

-¿Dime?-.

-Llegamos-.

-Ah... si-.

Sakura bajo lentamente del convertible, sentía como que algo no encajaba ahí, si lo recordaba bien esa tal Hitomi se había comportado un poco arisca con ella la ultima vez y además según recordaba Suigetsu le había dicho que esa chica no le caía bien, ra ella si le caía bien Hitomi, no sabía porque pero le caía bien.

Subieron por el elevador mientras ella pensaba en las posibles cosas que Hitomi quisiera saber. Cuando el elevador llego al piso Sakura paso primero y luego Hitomi, todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, miro a Sakura que se dejaba caer al sofá y ella se sentó a un lado de ella, hasta ahora ponía atención a sus ropas, la chica llevaba puesto una blusa negra y unos vaqueros azul fuerte y unas Vans. En cambió ella llevaba un vestido de colores secos por la estación de otoño. Miro a Sakura y notó que la chica estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que parecía que ni se acordaba que venían juntas.

-Sakura-.

-Ah... ¡Ah, sí!-.

-¿Sasuke te gusta?-.

-Ah...-.

-Sasuke es una persona muy complicada, pero después que empiezas a estar cerca de él y comienzas a entender sus movimientos... te enamoras, ¿verdad?-.

-Hitomi-san...-.

-Hace ya varias semanas que Sasuke no me habla, no me busca... es como si ya hubiera olvidado que existo-.

-Lo siento...-.

-No, parecía que no lo sentías, después de todo la razón por la que Sasuke ya no me visita es por tí-.

-...-.

-Es obvio que el encontró eso que necesitaba... te encontró a ti y yo ya estoy en el olvido para él-.

-Yo...-.

-De verdad temía que llegara ese día, en el que yo ya no fuera necesitada por él. Yo pensaba "El día que ella llegue sin duda la sacare de su camino". Yo esperaba que fuera una mujer mucho más guapa que yo, o tal vez no tan guapa pero que fuera una mujer... Sin embargo, yo no puedo luchar con una niña, tú... para mí eres una niña-.

Sakura agacho el rostro, ya sabía que solo era una niña para ambos, Sasuke no la quería como más que una persona importante, tal vez una amiga o algo así y Hitomi comprendía que ella no era competencia en lo más mínimo. Ella tampoco quería seguir con ese juego, el clásico juego del triangulo amoroso o algo parecido, ya estaba harta de todo, hasta hoy comprendía que estaba cansada ya.

-Por eso me voy a Francia, me han ofrecido ser la modelo de la próxima revista de moda así que he aceptado. Yo no puedo contra ti Sakura, yo sabía que la persona que escogiera Sasuke-kun sin duda sería alguien superior a mí, pero tu estas en otro nivel para mí, no sé si es más alto o más bajo, solo sé que tu y yo no vamos a pelear por nada. Sasuke-kun puede que no haya hecho la mejor elección, pero esa fue su elección. Me siento realmente celosa que seas tú, pero eso ya no importa. Yo solo quería advertirte algo, estar con Sasuke-kun puede ser cansado incluso a veces se torna pesado, pero estar con él es maravilloso, Sasuke-kun sabe apreciar a las personas de una forma única. Por favor, cuídalo, oh si no regresare y me lo llevare conmigo ¿Ok?-.

-Ok-.

-Era todo lo que quería decirte Sakura-chan... supongo que esta es la última vez que nos vemos... Te deseo suerte y no dejes que nada ni nadie te quiete la felicidad que Sasuke te está ofreciendo... Yo no lo permití, perdí mi apellido y mi fortuna, incluso a algunos amigos, pero si me pongo a pensar en lo feliz que fui con Sasuke-kun no me arrepiento, estoy feliz de haberlo conocido... Adiós-.

-Adiós-.

Hitomi se estaba rindiendo sin comprender que Sasuke no había elegido a nadie, ¿estaba bien dejarla ir así?

-"¿Está bien dejarla ir así?" Está bien, Hitomi ha renacido y de seguro un gran futuro la espera en Francia-.

Sakura estaba con los ojos bien grandes y temblaba del miedo, comenzó a respirar rápidamente después de recuperarse del miedo, eso sí que la había asustado y mucho.

-Sasuke-kun... me has asustado mucho-.

-Yo estaba preparando un café en la cocina cuando escuche dos voces, cuando te escuche a ti me dio igual pero cuando la escuche a ella no pude interferir, parecía ser una charla importante entre mujeres y veo que no me he equivocado-.

-Nos has espiado... eres de lo peor... Jajaja-.

La risa de Sakura se apago como si la oscuridad emergiera de ella, se levanto del sofá y se acerco a Sasuke hasta quedar frente a él, sus ojos se iluminaron con solo verlo pero su corazón se apago, esta era la ultima... debía ser así, cuando abrió la boca Sasuke le coloco un dedo en los labios y él hablo.

-¿Vas a romperme el corazón o te quedaras conmigo por siempre?-.

* * *

**Ok, hoy lo dejo hasta aquí porque ya me he cansado de este capítulo, muy largo y aburrido así que lo dejo aquí.**

**Esta vez no me tarde tanto... eso creo. Este capítulo podría llamarse como un capitulo puente para el final, o si, esta tan cerca que ya puedo sentirlo, jajaja. Bueno chicos, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por los que siguen leyendo esta historia aburrida.**

**Ahora vamos al fic, ¿verdad que quedo en suspenso? Me ha gustado ese final, de verdad yo quería continuarlo pero noto que ya había mucho y decidí dejarlo ahí. Aun no sé que puedo hacer con Sakura, romperlo el corazón a Sasuke suena tentador, y ese quedarse juntos por siempre también, pero lo veré después porque hoy estoy leyendo un manga que me ha gustado mucho y pues de cierta forma me mete ideas locas en la cabeza, jajaja.**

**Nos leemos luego chicos. **

**Sayonra**

**Yunmoon.**


	12. Levantate o cae para siempre

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto…_

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.-::_:: Sakura kissu ::_::-.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Levántate o cae para siempre.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¿Vas a romperme el corazón o te quedaras conmigo por siempre?-._

Sakura abrió los ojos y por instinto retrocedió, choco contra el sofá y cayó sentada, Sasuke se acerco hasta que las puntas de sus pies chocaron, se inclino hasta que sus narices se rozaron y coloco sus manos en cada lado de su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Sakura sintió que la piel se le ponía de gallina y la respiración de Sasuke le calentaba más y más la cara, todo su cuerpo estaba sensible, podía sentir incluso el viento que entraba por alguna ventana abierta... sentía que se estaba derritiendo.

-¿Como... lo sabes?-.

No podía decir nada más, se sintió avergonzada al notar que su voz había sonado ronca, toda la cara la sentía caliente y cuando una de las manos de Sasuke toco su cabello sintió que el estomago se le revolvía, estaba totalmente expuesta a Sasuke Uchiha, estaba a su total merced.

-Eso no importa ahora... quédate conmigo-.

Cuando miro por el rabillo del ojo como uno de los dedos de Sasuke se enredaba en uno de sus mechones, volteo el rostro al sentir que Sasuke se acercaba más, era su imaginación o ¿Sasuke de verdad la estaba seduciendo? Aunque fuera un truco sucio, estaba dando los resultados que de seguro el esperaba. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Sasuke en su oído, su punto más sensible, cuando Sasuke soplo a él un gemido de frustración escapo de sus labios y se regaño mentalmente, eso había sido muy vergonzoso.

-Prometo darte felicidad-. El susurro en su oído solo le hizo apretar los ojos... No estaba en sus planes que el supiera la verdad o que le confundiera con esas palabras.

-¿Quien te dijo todo?-. Tenía que sacarlo del tema, porque quería ver a sus padres y además Sasuke no la amaba, todo estaba acabado, todo estaba roto entre ellos, y no sabía exactamente desde cuándo.

-Prometo entenderte-.

-¿Que sabes sobre mí?-.

-Prometo cuidarte-.

-¿Fueron ellos?-.

-Prometo protegerte-.

-¿Hinata, Sai o Sasori?-.

-Prometo creer en ti siempre-.

-¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?-. Ya no podía resistirlo, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin si quiera permitirse luchar más, estaba siendo derrotada por un par de palabras que quería escuchar de él, pero que ahora no deberían de valer nada, porque aunque sabía que en el infierno también la utilizarían al menos su recompensa sería ver a sus padres.

-Y sobre todo... prometo aprender a amarte...-.

-¡Basta!-. Volteo el rostro hasta quedar de frente a Sasuke, lo estaba enfrentando a él y a sus palabras de amor, esto se había terminado, ya no debía ni podía creerle más. -Por favor, déjame en paz, déjame ir. Ya no me busques, te odio Sasuke Uchiha, te odio. Me usaste y eso no te lo perdonare jamás, creí que todo iba a salir bien y que eso no iba a influir en mí, pero no puedo me he dado cuenta que confiar en alguien que me utilizo es inútil, ya no te ama...-.

No pudo seguir, enfrentar a Sasuke era más difícil de lo que creía, su voz que en un principio había sonada tan fuerte ahora sola se escuchaba en murmullos, no podía decir eso, si lo decía iba a romperse el corazón en ligar de romperle el corazón a él, no podía mentirle a él, no podía mentirse a ella misma, Sasuke sería la única persona a la que amaría y eso dolía tanto, porque estaba más que segura que pronto llegaría alguien del que él se enamoraría y ella quedaría en el olvido al igual que Hitomi, no quería ser abandonada, prefería irse al infierno con Ino y ver a sus padres que quedarse ahí junto a él y vivir una mentira, Sasuke no la iba a amar, porque él no era para ella, ella ya lo entendía ¿por qué Sasuke no lo entendía entonces?

-¿No me amaras? Mientes-.

-Sí, estoy mintiendo, pero esto que te voy a decir es verdad. Nunca aprenderás a amarme, porque tu destino no está conmigo. No hay felicidad para mí en este sitio. En cambio para ti sí que la hay, encontraras a una chica que con solo verla sentirás que te llama, y entonces te enamoraras sin si quiera forzarte a hacerlo como pretendes conmigo. ¿No lo entiendes Sasuke? Yo nunca pertenecía aquí, yo nunca pertenecí a ti, y tu nunca perteneciste a mí... estaba equivocada, yo ya lo entiendo, ¿por qué no lo quieres entender tú?-.

Unos aplausos provenientes de la entrada los sacaron del clímax de la conversación, Sasuke se separo lentamente hasta quedar totalmente de pie, Sakura comenzó a tallarse los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas.

-¿Quién eres?-.

-Pues puedes conocerme de dos formas... Kimimaro... o como un ángel de la muerte-.

Sasuke se coloco enfrente de Sakura, negando a ese tipo verla, Sakura solo levanto la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes, pero el chico tenía un parche en la mejilla y un rasguño en el brazo, tenía ojeras un poco pronunciadas, su cabello platino parecía brillar, su piel blanca se veía tan pura que Sakura se sorprendió, su ropa era un tanto normal, unos vaqueros negros, sudadera morada la cual tenía las mangas un tanto más arriba y unos _Adidas_, podía decirse que parecía normal, muy normal para ser cierto.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?-.

-Lo que está a tus espaldas. Ya era tiempo de que apareciera, las cosas se estaban tornando divertidas, pero tus palabras de un amor falso parecían encerrar poco a poco la llave en su corazón, y sería más complicado sacarla si seguías. Has las cosas sencillas y dámela para que pueda entregarla a los sabios del cielo-.

Kimimaro se acerco un poco, pero la postura defensiva de Sasuke solo le decía una cosa, el no la iba a entregar tan fácil. Sonrió de lado.

-No te acerques-.

-No puedo obedecer tus palabras, aunque suenen tan amenazantes. No es que no te tome en serio, pero de verdad ¿crees que un humano podrá hacerme algo? Los rasguños que tengo aquí fueron hechos por esa diablesa, Ino, como veras apenas y pudo tocarme, pero como tengo principios no me permití tocarla a ella, solo pude dejarla pelear con una ilusión. En cambió, un humano normal no puede hacerme nada, ni aunque seas un linaje de sangre azul aquí en Japón podrás hacerme algo-.

-Porque no sigues viéndonos desde las sombras y te vas-.

-Eso suena demasiado tentador, pero mi momento de intervenir es justo ahora, no quiero que las predicciones de Sai sigan fallando, después de todo ha fallado contigo, quiero hacerlo sentir bien entrando en acción ya, tal y como él lo había visto. Por cierto, Naruto está siendo detenido por Ino, creo-.

-¿Naruto?-.

-No hables Sakura-.

-Bien. Te diré algo Sasuke Uchiha. Ella tiene toda la razón, tú no te enamoraras de ella, porque tu destino está en manos de otra mujer que no tarda en aparecer en tu vida. No niego que quedaras marcado por este amor que tuviste, pero sin duda este amor no es tuyo más, las cosas han cambiado y los sabios decidieron cambiar el corazón de Sakura, así que apártate-.

-¿Que mierda estás diciendo?-.

-En el momento que Sakura tenga fuera esa llave, su corazón que estaba marcado por ti ahora borrara sus sentimientos y una nueva persona aparecerá en el. Como ella es un pecado no puede tener más que un amor, así que te borraremos de su corazón y así ella podrá vivir en la Tierra, con su verdadero amor... y con sus padres, ¿no es eso lo que quieres, Sakura Haruno?-.

-¿Haruno?-.

Sasuke volteo y miro la cara de Sakura, ella estaba siendo atrapada por esas palabras, pero él no pensaba ceder.

-Sí, ese será tu nombre una vez que vuelvas a la Tierra, con tus padres-.

-¿Podré verlos...?-.

-No solo verlos, vivirás con ellos, como siempre lo anhelaste, tendrás una familia propia-.

-¡Sakura-chan ya tiene una familia propia!-.

Naruto Namikaze estaba en acción.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Así que falló uno de tus predicciones-.

-Sí, señor-.

-Hmmm... Eso es raro, jamás habían fallado tus predicciones, ¿algo que decir Hinata?-.

-Bueno... una de las ultimas predicciones de Sai fue que, el cuarto y último verdadero amor de Sasuke Uchiha llegaría en más o menos dos días y... que se enamoraría de ella, pero con esta predicción en fallo, Sai ya no puede ver si eso seguirá en pie o si podrá enamorarse de Sakura-.

-¿Así que quieren que yo les diga que sucederá?-.

-Para nosotros sería lo mejor, separar a ellos dos, cuando hay una mínima probabilidad de que lleguen a terminar juntos, sería un error-.

-Sinceramente... yo tampoco lo sé-.

-¿Eso puede ser posible?-. Pregunto Sasori un tanto mosqueado, si el mismo Dios no podía ver nada... ¿entonces qué?

-Les diré. Yo estoy en este puesto hace apenas 10 años. Por lo que hable con el antigua señor, me quedo clara una cosa. Todo lo que está en contacto con un pecado suele ser incierto. Así que es obvio que lo que predices puede ser cierto como puede estar equivocado. Ustedes deben de saber, que cuando en un cuerpo el mal y el bien están unidos, todo se vuelve incierto y voluble-.

-¿Pero entonces que hacemos? Sakura es nuestra amiga, y en lugar de hacer algo bueno por ella lo estamos echando a perder-. Sai negó con la cabeza, pero Hinata estaba maravillada por la determinación de Sasori.

-Te entiendo Sasori. Han hecho todo muy bien, pero ya es tiempo de terminar con este episodio. Nos equivocamos cuando le pedimos a Clure terminar con la prometida de Lucifer, jamás paso por nuestra mente que ellos podrían terminar en una relación sentimental. Para todos fue una sorpresa verlo entregar las llaves y sus alas mientras rogaba ser inmortal y bajar del cielo, sin duda el hubiera sido un líder perfecto. Pero lo que más sorprendió al cielo fue verlo casarse con Lilith. Lilith, quien era reconocida como la dama del infierno, era uno de los problemas más grandes para el cielo, así que el antiguo señor se dejo convencer por los sabios y mando a su mejor ángel a eliminarla. Todo fue un error nuestro, es tiempo de componerlo-.

-Usted no puede estar hablando así-. Tanto Sai como Sasori miraron con sorpresa a Hinata. -¿Cómo puede decir que fue un error? ¿A caso usted está diciendo que Sakura es un error? Sakura es mi amiga, la mejor amiga que yo he conocido en mi vida. Yo no veo que esto sea un error, Sakura es lo único bueno de todas las acciones de esos frívolos ancianos. Así que por favor, no diga que Sakura es un error, porque ella es una persona maravillosa-.

-¿Hey chicos... que hacéis? ¿Gaara?... ¿qué haces por aquí?-.

-Nada... Kiba, ya me iba-.

Kiba miro algo confundido como Gaara tomaba su abrigo y se iba, miro a los tres que estaban parados, ¿a caso había interrumpido algo?

-Hey chicos... ¿hice algo malo?-.

-No Kiba, hiciste algo bueno, esto se estaba tornando pesado-.

-Se veía perturbado... ¿estaba bien?-.

-Si, Gaara estaba perfectamente bien-.

-Ok...-.

Pero aunque ellos le dijeran que todo estaba bien, el ambiente tensó le parecía algo extraño.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien?-.

-Si Naruto-.

Sasuke miro la escena, demasiado cursi para su gusto, demasiado intima para su gusto, demasiado para su gusto. Las manos de Sakura se aferraban a las de Naruto, Sakura se acerco hasta Naruto y recargo su cabeza en su pecho, en un abrazo tan dulce que hasta Sasuke sintió la atmósfera de los dos, si no fuera porque sabía que Sakura lo amaba ya hubiera matado a Naruto, a demás, eran hermanos, o al menos habían crecido como tal. Hasta ese momento supo la verdad, el no conocía nada de ella, y ella se había esforzado todo ese tiempo para conocerlo. No, no era el momento de pensar esas cosas.

-Naruto-san, por favor, ¿podrías darme a Sakura-san?-.

Pero Naruto le miro mal, con la respuesta en todo el rostro "¿A caso crees que soy retrasado y te la voy a dar?". Sasuke simplemente se quedo ahí, de pie, esperando que el dobe ese hiciera algo productivo en ligar de llegar como héroe y hacer alguna estupidez.

-Sakura-chan. Lo sé todo, no... No puedes romperle el corazón a Sasuke, tu verdadero destino está aquí, en la Tierra, a su lado-.

Y ambos sorprendidos miraron a Naruto, mientras el miraba a Sakura con preocupación. Sakura no entendía muy bien todo, pero algo le decía que Naruto sabía algo que ellos dos no sabían.

-¿Naruto?-.

-Sakura-chan. No le puedes creer a un diablo, Ino Yamanaka será la futura princesa en el infierno, aunque ella misma ya se considera una princesa, y eso significa que se casara con Lucifer, y entre los planes de ese esta utilizarte como arma para eliminar el cielo, no puedes permitir eso Sakura-chan-.

Kimimaro miro a Naruto, al parecer ese niño sabía algo más que todos los otros. Sakura se había puesto de pie y miraba a Naruto intensamente, buscando algo que le dijera que el mentía, pero todo parecía tan cierto que incluso tuvo muchas ganas de llorar de la rabia, al final, Ino le había mentido.

-Pero ella dijo que podría ver a mis padres-.

-Claro que los ibas a ver, Lucifer pensaba matar a tus padres para culpar al cielo de eso y tú te guiarías por la venganza y al final terminarías ayudándolos por eso, ¿entiendes? Solo te están utilizando Sakura-chan-.

-Naruto...-.

-Sakura-chan, tu destino es aquí, con él, aunque no quiera, él es a la única persona que vas a amar... ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas todo, Kimimaro? Venir con la verdad a medias no es algo bueno-.

-Vaya, creo que me pillaste Naruto-san... pero antes de responder eso, ¿quién te ha contado todo?-.

-No ha habido necesidad de buscar a alguien... el ha venido a buscarme a mí-.

-Así que... ¿Gaara-sama?-.

-No, Tsunade-obaa-chan-.

-Esa vieja...-. Murmuro el chico, mientras que una sonrisa sin vida cruzaba sus labios.

-¿Tsunade?-. Sasuke volteo mirando a Naruto y este solo sonrió de lado.

-Sí, sucede que hace 11 años, Tsunade-obaa-chan era conocida como... Dios, así que sabe muchas cosas, ya decía yo que era una vieja, pero es lista-. La sonrisa del rostro de Naruto se esfumo cuando su vista regreso a la de Kimimaro. -Así que no vengas contando una verdad a medias y trates de enrollar a mi hermana-.

-De acuerdo, tal vez no dije toda la verdad... pero ella no es tu hermana, incluso ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿aun piensas dejarla en manos de él? A pesar de saber que el elegido eras tú-.

-Sí, pienso dejarla en manos de la persona que ella misma ha elegido-.

-Hmp... Si tu lo quieres, entonces lo diré... y yo que pensaba decirle a los sabios que dejaran a Sakura-san en tus manos-.

-Yo entiendo todo, pero al parecer tu no. Si ella una vez pudo hacerlo, es seguro que vuelva a hacerlo, su corazón lo eligió una vez... no se me haría extraño que hubiera una siguiente vez-.

Sakura estaba confundida y Sasuke tenía un signo de interrogación en toda la cara. Ambos se miraron y Sakura pensó que no debió de haber hecho eso, ya que un algo dentro de ella se movía y la impulsaba a acercarse a él y decirle que lo amaba... se sentía tan... tan extraña. Naruto y Kimimaro se miraban desafiantes. Sasuke había decido mantenerse al margen y sentarse en el sofá, provocando que todos le miraran directamente.

-Vamos, habla de una vez-. Kimimaro miro a Naruto, el rubio de verdad no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles, ya se imaginaba que nada iba a ser sencillo.

-Cuando Sakura-san nació, nadie sabía cómo tratarla, después de todo, un pecado no se había presentado desde hace mucho tiempo. Por un acuerdo entre del consejo de sabios y de Tsunade-sama se decidió que se trataría como cualquier humano, pero con un tanto de restricciones. Ella no iba a poder tener más que un amor, ella no podría tener un ángel guardián y ella no tendría la protección directa de algún ángel mortal.

»Así que se hizo una investigación de todos los medios ángeles que existían en la Tierra, con el fin que el guardián del corazón de Sakura-san fuera alguien que pudiera suprimir sus poderes o en todo caso que algo pasara pudiera combatirlos. Entre todos los medios ángeles se encontró a la familia Namikaze, una familia de ángeles de alto rango, así que en el corazón de Sakura-san se escribió claramente, Naruto Namikaze...

Sakura abrió los ojos con asombro y miro a Naruto, este miraba solamente a Kimimaro, su mirada azulosa parecía encerrar la voluntad de mentir de Kimimaro, pero Sakura sentí que quería llorar, ¿entonces por qué no se había enamorado de Naruto?

-Se que tu eres un fiel sirviente de los viejos desde hace tiempo, así que diles toda la verdad... cuéntanos la verdad de Sakura-chan y esa llave-.

-Tsk... Si tanto quieres que sepan cuéntalo tú, Naruto Namikaze-.

-¿Y los modales, Kimimaro?-.

-Pero Tsunade-sama descubrió que no se podía escribir nada en ese corazón, y si se podía, el corazón del pecado lo ignoraría buscando su propio camino. Así que el corazón de Sakura-san… fue guiado hasta Sasuke Uchiha. Los corazones de los pecados no pueden manipularse o cambiarse, al menos que el propio portador lo decida. La llave lo único que hizo fue proteger el corazón del pecado para que nadie pudiera manipularlo.

»No fue al azar y mucho menos casualidad, el hecho de que Sasuke, entre esas miles de personas, solamente fijara su vista en Sakura, fue más sencillo que eso, el corazón de Sakura lo llamaba, aunque él no lo supiera, eso ya estaba planeado por…

Pasos, pasos que alertaron a todos. Sasuke se levanto rápidamente y se acerco a la puerta, todos se quedaron en silencio, Naruto mirando a Kimimaro y Sakura miraba la espalda de Sasuke, ella solo quería ser feliz, ella solo quería ser normal, ella, no había elegido la vida que tenía. Ojala y hubiera podido elegir su vida, pero eso también le daba miedo, no conocer a Sasuke, hubiera sido lamentable, si no hubiera conocido a Sasuke... hubiera sido tremendamente infeliz el resto de su vida, de eso estaba completamente segura.

Cuando los pasos pararon, se escucho que tocaban la puerta con algo de desesperación. Pero antes de si quiera preguntar quién era, la puerta se había abierto, cosa extraña porque el seguro aun estaba. Sasuke retrocedió cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse y Kimimaro frunció el ceño, Naruto sonrió de lado y Sakura sintió que comenzaba a marearse a tal grado que prefirió sentarse en el sofá.

Eran dos personas, un pelirrojo de tal vez unos 170 centímetros, ojos verdes claros, una piel clara brillante, vestido en un traje negro, y a la otra la conocía muy bien, en fundada en un traje negro igual, con su cabello peinado en sus características dos colitas, Tsunade estaba ahí, con los brazos cruzados y la nariz fruncida.

-Hola, Sasuke-.

-Tsunade-.

-No tengo que decir nada... para este momento ya debes saber casi todo-.

-Eso creo-.

-Mira, el es mi querido aprendiz, Gaara, aunque todos lo conocen como Dios-.

Miro al enano, porque era más bajo que el, sus aires de superioridad sí que se sentían, incluso aunque lo mirara con seriedad podía notar un aura de poder rodeándolo, suspiro mientras los dejaba pasar. Bien, ahora si podía decir que ya había visto todo, un ángel de la muerte, un medio ángel, un ángel mortal, un ángel guardián, una Diosa jubilada y un nuevo Dios pelirrojo, sin contar a la diablesa que estaba esperando a Sakura para llevársela al infierno... claro, todo era "Normal".

-Vaya, creo que por aquí había una fiesta. Naruto, Kimimaro, Sakura, Sasuke... ¿no faltan otros tres, Gaara? Sasori, Sai y Hinata-.

-Se han quedado con Kiba Inuzaka-.

-Mira... en lugar de hacer su trabajo están haciendo el vago...-.

Los cuatro miraron a la rubia, no tenía los mismos aires de poder del pelirrojo y su mirada no era ni un tanto seria, más bien parecía aburrida e irritada. Sasuke frunció el ceño, si conocía como conocía a Tsunade, exactamente hace unos diez años, sabía que ella no estaba aquí por gusto, era obvio que la habían obligado a estar aquí.

-No me mires así Sasuke, ya sabes que no estoy aquí por gusto. Todo esto tiene que ver por mi estúpido error de hace 18 años-.

La vista de Sakura por momentos se volvía borrosa, algo la estaba suprimiendo y dañando, así que como pudo alcanzo la mano de Sasuke y lo jalo hacía ella. Sasuke la miro y notando su temblor y el cansancio de su rostro confirmo que algo no andaba bien, claro, aparte que todos esos estuvieran en su piso.

-¿Sakura?-.

-No... Me estoy sintiendo bien Sasuke-kun-.

-Dejadla Sasuke. En su interior hay una parte mala, así que esa parte está reaccionando a nuestra presencia, dos personas con tanto poder de luz es seguro que la agobiarían-. Hablo la rubia con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados mientras se veía las uñas.

-Aunque seas lo que seas, sabes que no te voy a hacer caso-.

-Sí y por eso te irás al infierno-.

-No es...-.

-... como si te importara, ya lo sé. En fin, si quieres que se sienta mejor sácala de aquí y llévala al cuarto más alejado que haya en tu piso. Por cierto, para mi mala suerte tienes todos los puntos para irte al cielo-.

-Déjalo. Muy pronto reuniré los suficientes para irme al infierno, no me preocupo tanto por mi futuro-.

-Uchiha... si que eres único...-.

Sin decir nada, tomo a Sakura y cargándola en brazos se la llevo del lugar. Todos se miraron y cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron tres chicos, Gaara se sentó en el sofá de una sola plaza y en uno de los brazos se sentó la rubia.

-Bien, solo falta Ino y Lucifer-.

-¿De verdad van a venir Gaara?-.

-Si-.

-No entiendo que hago yo aquí, cuando te deje las seis llaves del infierno y la luz del cielo supuse que ya no me metería en esto jamás-.

-Tienes parte de la culpa, tus decisiones y tu flexibilidad fueron las culpables de todo. Así que tendrás que estar aquí-.

-Bien querido aprendiz... ya llegaron los invitados de honor-.

Esta vez no fue la puerta, ni una ventada, simplemente una sombra surgió. La sonrisa perversa de Ino fue la primera que surgió de esa sombra. Vestida con un vestido rojo de cuero miro a todos los presentes, sus cuernos y su ligero tono rojizo mostró que estaba más que excitada por la situación. Tsunade se puso sería, pero una sonrisa asomo sus labios, sabía que con él la seriedad no serviría, pero las sonrisas lo hacían dudar un tanto. Un campo de batalla, quien diría que sería el piso de soltero de Sasuke Uchiha.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Te sientes mejor?-.

-Si-.

La mirada baja de Sakura lo preocupaba a ratos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Algo no andaba bien haya afuera, desde hace unos segundos un aire pesado había inundado el lugar. Suspiro, pensando en la posibilidad de irse con Sakura y dejar a todos esos su piso, no se sentía nada seguro ahí dentro.

-Sasuke-kun... perdón-.

-Da igual Sakura. Tu estas aquí, conmigo, todo lo demás ya no importa-.

-¿Por qué quieres que este contigo Sasuke-kun? No me amas y además ya lo escuchaste, tú te enamoraras de otra persona-.

-Sakura... ¿por qué mirar el futuro con tanto miedo si aun estas en el presente? Más importante que el futuro, el presente es más importante-.

-Hitomi-san te quería mucho... y al final te olvidaste de ella y...-.

Apretó los labios y miro a Sasuke, lentamente se acerco a él, y por detrás lo abrazo, paso temblorosamente sus brazos por debajo de los brazos de él hasta amarrarlos por su estomago, coloco su mejilla en su espalda y dejo que su corazón palpitara tan rápido como quisiera, dejo que sus cinco sentidos se perdieran y cerrando los ojos comenzó a tararear algo que Sasuke no reconocía.

_**Bendita gracia,**_

_**Cuán dulce sonido.**_

_**Que salvo a un miserable como yo.**_

_**Estuve perdido,**_

_**Pero ahora me encontré.**_

_**Estaba ciego,**_

_**Pero ahora puede ver.**_

-Amazing Grace. Es un himno-.

-Si-.

-Tienes una bonita voz-.

-Para cantar himnos no necesitas saber cantar Sasuke-kun-.

-Sakura, nunca me voy a olvidar de ti. Todos ellos pueden ser dioses o lo que quieras, pero no creo que mi destino sea tal y como ellos lo dicen, aun creo que todo puede cambiar-.

-Dicen que yo soy la causa de todo, por ser un pecado. Aun no entiendo en que puedo ayudarlos y no sé con exactitud qué está pasando. Pero tengo algo bien claro… quiero estar contigo, aunque no sea yo quien calmara tu corazón… pero yo quiero que tu calmes el mío…-.

Sakura trato de mirar el rostro de Sasuke, pero prefirió seguir recargando su mejilla en su espalda, sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sasuke y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzarán a bajar por su rostro.

-Tu… no quieres tomarme en cuenta porque… ¿soy menor que tú?-.

-Lo siento-.

-No… te preocupes-. Paro sus lágrimas, tenía miedo que el notara que estaba llorando. –No tienes la culpa de nada Sasuke-kun, de nada-.

-No tiene que ver la edad Sakura. Si fueras mayor de edad sería mejor para mí, aun estas en instituto y estas apenas por pasar a la universidad. Yo en cambió estoy trabajando y… Lo siento, pero estoy demasiado atado con mi familia, con mi apellido, de verdad, me gustaría que eso no me influyera, pero he sido criado de esta forma, perdona-.

-Ya veo. Pero... ¿no podrías ser solo Sasuke en este momento?-.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Oh mira… pensé que jamás volvería a verte Tsunade-san-.

Tsunade sonrió de lado y pronto sintió como el se acercaba hasta rodearla y luego quedaba tras ella. Tsunade sonrió más.

-Yo igual, Orochimaru. Pensé que no tendría que ver de nuevo tu rostro de serpiente-.

Orochimaru sonrió, miro a Gaara y pronto regreso a su puesto a un lado de Ino. Hinata tenía el ceño fruncido, Sai estaba igual de serió que Kimimaro. Naruto y Sasori tenían apretados los dientes, todo esto no les estaba gustando en lo absoluto. Gaara dio un paso al frente, quedando a dos pasos de distancia de Orochimaru y lo miro directamente, Orochimaru sonrió y se acerco un paso, su distancia era pequeña, pero todos sentían que estaban totalmente lejos.

-Este es el trato. Te regresaremos las seis llaves restantes junto con la de ella cuando la saquemos de su corazón…-.

-¿A cambio de que?-.

-A cambio de que me la des-.

-Jamás-.

-Sabes que ella me pertenece, es mía, es mi derecho llevármela al infierno-.

-No, ella no es tuya. Sakura pertenece solo a Sasuke, no a ti-.

-Por lo visto, tú no sabes nada-.

Orochimaru amplio la sonrisa de su blanquecino rostro y Gaara frunció levemente el ceño. Tsunade se poso a su lado un paso atrás y se inclino hasta que su boca quedo justo en el oído del pelirrojo y susurro lentamente, cuidadosamente, esperando que la culpa que la invadía no fuera tan fuerte y constante, no sabía como había permitido que eso pasara.

-Lilith… ofreció a su hija… para que le diera la libertad y se rompiera el compromiso…-.

Y Gaara sintió que todo dentro de él se congelaba.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Frente a frente, Sakura miraba a Sasuke con miedo y Sasuke miraba a Sakura con seriedad, ser solo Sasuke, parecía sencillo decirlo, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a ser Sasuke **Uchiha **que le resultaba casi imposible ser solo Sasuke, pero si dejaba a un lado el Uchiha y se ubicaba solo en él Sasuke, ¿qué era lo que sentía por Sakura? Lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente.

-Sasu…-.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y su espalda choco contra el colchón, era todo, él había tomado una decisión, había decidido tomarla, tomar todo lo que ella le ofrecía. Sakura rodeo su cuello y enredo sus dedos en sus oscuros cabellos, era tan suave, era más suave que el pelo de un gato, algo se encendió en su corazón, un calor profundo la lleno por todo el cuerpo y pronto sintió la piel caliente, mucho más caliente que el calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Sasuke, sintió el calor por la garganta, como si tuviera fuego en ella.

Pronto Sasuke sintió que el cuerpo de Sakura se calentaba a ratos, estaba tan caliente, cuando rozo su mejilla con los labios la sintió a un más caliente y cuando rozo su mejilla estaba hirviendo, se separo y pudo observar que ella apretaba los ojos y que tenía el rostro enrojecido al igual que sus brazos y sus piernas, pero de inmediato se puso blanca, y vio como aflojaba los parpados.

-¿Te sientes bien?-.

-No, no me siento bien-.

La toca de nuevo y ahora la sintió muy fría, tan dría que incluso tenía la nariz roja y los labios un poco azules, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Rápidamente se levanto de encima de ella, no aparto la vista de ella y observo como poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar el color, por un momento se alivio, pero enseguida el alivio escapo de su cuerpo, cuando la vio comenzar a gemir de dolor, miro por al ventana, el sol ya había desaparecido y el cielo tintado en azul fuerte le dijo que estaba anocheciendo, miro de vuelta a Sakura, quien ya había callado y pronto su pecho comenzó a iluminarse, por acto reflejo se separo totalmente de ella, Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía dormir. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro un tipo que hizo a Sasuke reaccionar al momento e interponerse entre él y Sakura.

-Con que tú… eres Uchiha Sasuke-.

Sasuke levanto un poco el cuello y luego la ceja, no se iba a dejar intimidar por esa serpiente.

-Tu alma es tan oscura… por un momento creía que eras parte de los míos-.

No dijo nada, frunció el ceño extrañado, ese tipo sin duda era lucifer, pero… ¿y donde estaban los otros? No aparto la vista de él, cuidando que no se acercara a Sakura.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Debes tener muchos huevos para hablar así-.

Sasuke miro a fuera encontrándose con la sonrisa burlona y oscura de Ino Yamanaka, ya se lo imaginaba, ella debía ser una de ellos, esa diablesa. El tipo levanto una mano, con la orden implícita para Ino, "No te acerques". El tipo sonrió y se acerco un paso, Sasuke no se movió, fue entonces cuando sintió unas manos enredarse en su pecho y unos labios a un lado de su oído.

-Sasuke-kun…-.

Un aliento calido, lleno de dulzura e inocencia… que había sonado más como un gemido.

-Ya no te necesito-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ok, aquí les dejo el onceavo capitulo, el final esta tan cerca que ya he comenzado a escribir la introducción de ese capitulo.**

**Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, pero quería ver mis otros fics y deje a un lado un momento este fic, aunque este capitulo ya lo tenía prácticamente terminado –porque solo me faltaba corregir algunas cosas-.**

**Bien, agradezco mucho a todos los que me dieron un review y a los que leen mi fic, ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Criticas, felicitaciones, quejas, sugerencias… ?**

**Yo me despido:**

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


	13. Entre ángeles y demonios

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto no me pertenece, es obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto…_

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.-::_:: Sakura kissu ::_::-.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**Entre ángeles y demonios.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Sasuke-kun…-._

_Un aliento calido, lleno de dulzura e inocencia… que había sonado más como un gemido._

_-Ya no te necesito-._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Sasuke escucho eso de los labios de Sakura no se lo creyó, primero volteo a ver a la serpiente, que, con una sonrisa, extendía la mano a Sakura y luego a Ino que estaba un tanto sorprendida también, los brazos de Sakura se apretaron más en su pecho, sintió los pechos de la chica apretarse a su espalda, luego una risa burlona salió de los labios de la pelirrosa y sin más Sakura mordió su oído.

-¿Y dejar a mi preciosa presa? Claro que no… además, yo cumplo años mañana, y si no mal recuerdo, según mi sello, yo iré contigo hasta el día de mi décimo séptimo cumpleaños en la Tierra-.

Orochimaru sonrió, abiertamente, y miro a Ino y ella solo frunció el ceño, jamás aceptaría que esa chica era totalmente malvada. Sasuke se sentía confundido, no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando. Sakura abrazo a un más fuerte el pecho de Sasuke y le dio un beso en el cuello, no mentiría, le gustaba, pero algo no andaba bien, ¿Qué le pasaba a Sakura? Como si Sakura supiera lo que él pensaba lo rodeó hasta quedar frente a él, recargo su cabeza en su pecho y luego le rodeo la cintura.

-Nos mintieron Sasuke-kun… yo no soy tu tercer amor… si no el cuarto. Tu tercer amor… fue Hitomi-san, yo llegue aquí, solo para amarte… y para que tú me amaras… No sabes que feliz soy…-. Sakura le miro, y notó que esos ojos no podían ser de Sakura, una luz blanquecina podía distinguirse entre todo ese verde, algo de verdad no andaba para nada bien.

Sakura volteo con el ceño fruncido y miro a Orochimaru, este solo sonrió. Sakura alzo más la cabeza, Ino bufó. Orochimaru soltó una ligera carcajada, y luego miro a Sakura directamente.

-Bien... Vendre por tí mañana a primera hora, disfruta tu tiempo con tu "presa"-.

Orochimaru dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse, Ino se quedo unos instantes, los miro a ambos y luego se fue. Sakura se volteo repentinamente y coloco sus manos sobre el cuello de Sasuke y con una sonrisa pego la mejilla a su pecho. Sasuke la tomo de los hombros y la separo, Sakura, aun con su sonrisa, le miro, parecía contenta, pero a Sasuke le parecía vacía.

-Eres mi presa... así que tendré que matarte para llevarte al infierno conmigo-. Dijo, y Sasuke sintió una atmósfera pesada en toda la alcoba, la sonrisa de Sakura se ensancho...

... Pero entonces Sakura se paralizo, Tsunade entro con aires de grandeza y a su lado el pelirrojo tenía una mano en el aire, señalando a Sakura, Sakura frunció el ceño molesta, este era el momento con su presa, con lo que le pertenecía, y esos dos entraban como si fuera su casa.

-Para tu mala suerte, querida, si lo matas lo único que consigues es que se vaya al cielo-. Dijo Tsunade, jamás permitiría que nadie tocara a Sasuke, Sasuke era una persona importante para ella, era como el hijo que jamás en su vida tendría, porque era o había sido Kami.

Sakura sonrió y volteo a verla, esa estúpida rubia le caía de lo peor, verla solo le provocaba más ira y ganas de golpear, tenía muchas ganas de jalarla del cabello y tirarla del piso... nadie se metería con lo que le pertenecía, Sasuke era solo de ella, le pertenecía, y no era porque ella estuviera escrita en el corazón de Sasuke... es más, ella no estaba destinada a conocerlo, al menos no en esta vida y mucho menos en la próxima, pero eso no significaba que esa Diosa podría quitárselo, antes tendrían que matar su alma y luego... luego vería que más.

-Tenemos que llevarte al cielo...-.

¿Al cielo? Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro, el cielo fue quien le quito a sus padres, quien provoco todo lo malo de su vida y... ¿Ellos pensaban que ella iría al cielo? Primero muerta... y aun lo duda.

-¿Una invitación? Jo... no, no puedo ir con vosotros. Mi tiempo esta contado y no deseo perder nada de él, solo deseo estar a su lado-.

Sakura se posiciono a un lado de Sasuke, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo del brazo alguien le detuvo, miro a su derecha y pudo ver como Hinata colocaba una barrera de luz entre ella y Sasuke, frunció el ceño.

-¿Una barrera? No me hagas reír-. Como si nada, Sakura atravesó la barrera, sin embargo pronto salió volando, como si esa luz le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica, su cuerpo cayo de lleno en el suelo, Sasuke quiso acercarse, pero solo miro como Tsunade levantaba una mano y le prohibía el paso, estuvo a punto de quitarla de su camino, cuando vio a Sakura levantar la cabeza muy molesta.

-En este momento tu línea de división esta inclinada más hacía la oscuridad...-. Comento Sai con expresión vacía, mientras mostraba un látigo de electricidad, luz claramente comprimida. Sakura sonrió, la luz no podía dañarla porque ella también era un ser de luz... pero ese ángel tenía razón, mientras su balanza estuviera inclinada a la oscuridad, tendría mucha desventaja.

-Si, supongo que no me será sencillo-. Comentó Sakura levantándose y miro la ventana, prediciendo su acción Naruto se coloco entre Sakura y la ventana, Sakura no se atrevió ni a alzarle una mano, después de todo, era Naruto, el, Minato, Kushina y Sasuke era lo único que valoraba de la Tierra, lo único que protegería con su vida.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan... pero no puedes irte-.

Sakura no hizo nada, le parecía bajo que utilizarán a esas dos personas importantes para ella, para retenerla. Se quedo quieta, sin moverse, si no podía irse con Sasuke, y además no podía acercarse a él no sabía que más hacer.

-¿Qué quieren?-. Dijo resignada, relajando los hombros y destensando sus músculos.

-Que nos acompañes al cielo. Si deseas pasar tu poco tiempo con Sasuke, hazlo que te digo-. Dijo Tsunade, miro a Sasuke y noto que el claramente estaba molesto, y no solo molesto, también _débil_. -Es más, no te permito que le toques-.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué no?-.

Estaba dispuesta a obedecer todo lo que le dijeran... pero solo si le permitían estar con Sasuke.

-Cuando las diablesas tocan a un mortal suelen absolverle la energía vital...-.

-Pero yo no soy una diablesa, soy un pecado y jamás ¡Jamás lastimaría a Sasuke-kun!-.

-Tal vez seas idiota-. Sakura frunció el ceño indignada. -Pero sin que lo notaras, le habéis absorbido energía. Jamás te permitiré que le hagas daño-.

Entonces Sakura miro a Sasuke y corroboro lo que Tsunade decía, bajo la mirada, molesta, impotente... triste. Cuando Sasuke notó esa reacción, enseguida se molesto.

-¡Basta! Ya es suficiente Tsunade-. Sasuke se enderezo, ningún rasgo de debilidad se notaba, pero Tsunade podía notar su falta de fuerza, había convivido mucho tiempo con él y sabía perfectamente cuando estaba mal.

-Entiéndelo Sasuke, ella es peligrosa... ¡Podría matarte!-. ¿A caso tenía que gritarle para qué entendiera quienn era Sakura realmente?

-Eso no me importa... Ya lo he decidido...-.

Sakura levanto la cabeza sorprendida y sonrió, toda la energía acomunada y reprimida de la habitación se acerco a ella, estaba absorbiendo la energía de todos, tratando de reprimir absorber la de Sasuke, cosa que le resultaba difícil, porque la energía de Sasuke era lo que más sentía y fue cuando sucedió...

De pronto algo sucedió con Sakura, lentamente esta comenzó a marearse y sin que nadie lo notara, sin que nadie lo predijera salió por la ventana. Sasori, quien había estado al margen de la situación y conversación, salió detrás de ella, Hinata salió enseguida y Sai le siguió por detrás. Gaara y Tsunade desaparecieron y en la habitación solo Naruto y Sasuke quedaron, hace mucho que Kimimaro se había marchado. Fue entonces cuando Naruto se acerco corriendo a Sasuke, tomándole del brazo al ver su desequilibrio, no podía creer que de verdad Sakura le hubiera hecho eso a Sasuke, aunque sabía que era lo más lógico, Sasuke... compartía muchas cosas con Sakura.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Si...-. Murmuro apenas.

-Hay algo que Tsunade-obasan quería que te dijera... en secreto-.

-¿Qué?-. Estaba fatigado, Naruto podía notarlo, y por eso trataba de hablar despacio, para que Sasuke le entendiera.

-Han encontrado... _tu verdadera identidad_-.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

.

.

.

Sasori podía seguirle perfectamente el paso, no era un verdadero ángel, pero su velocidad se comparaba y superaba a la de uno, pero ella era muy rápida, tan rápida que incluso apenas y podía verle el cabello, atrás podía sentir los pasos de Hinata y aseguraba que Sai les seguía, más sin embargo pronto sintió otros pasos, no era común, no era un ángel, solo podía ser...

-Apúrate, lento mortal-. Ino rió a carcajada, era muy rápida, muy rápida, le miro y su sonrisa socarrona le hacía ver dulce, sus mejillas sonrosadas cansada y el sudor de su frente agotada, estaba trabajando duro, fue lo único que pudo pensar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto, Ino rió de nuevo, esa risa, no parecía para nada _malvada_.

-Siguiendo a la presa de Orochimaru-sama-. Ino rió de nuevo y acelero el paso. -Soy una diablesa de vuelo... estas muy lento... _Sasori-kun_-.

-Hn-. Al igual que Ino, acelero el paso, iba a dolerle mañana todos los músculos, pero eso ya no importaba. Ino rió de nuevo y lo miro.

-Nos vemos luego, _lindura_-.

Sin más Ino se fue, asombrado miro maravillado su velocidad, si que era rápida, casi igual que Sakura, tal vez un poco menos, pero era muy rápida. Sonrió de lado, junto toda la energía que pudo y corrió tan rápido como pudo, nunca se había esforzado mucho, jamás había corrido tanto como en ese momento, porque jamás había sido necesario, pero era asombroso el viento a esa velocidad. Cuando Ino lo miro a su lado sonrió de vuelta y sin que Sasori lo esperara le tomo la mano y lo hizo compartir su energía... _ella utilizaba energía inmortal_, pensó Sasori al sentir la energía inmortal de Ino corriendo por su cuerpo y esa energía rápidamente le hizo perder la fatiga, ahora lo entendía, comprendía su velocidad, esa era la razón por la cual podía utilizar tanta energía, solo una persona hábil podía utilizar su inmortalidad como energía, pero lo que no entendía era... ¿Por qué ella le estaba ayudando?

-Antes que la idiota del pecado cayera en manos de la energía negativa de Orochimaru, yo había renunciado a mi inmortalidad... Me ha prometido que si logro alcanzarla y llevarla con Sasuke, me dará mi libertad... creo que me serás de ayuda-.

Y comprendió la razón, sin más Sasori apretó el agarre y entre los dos aceleraron el paso.

Hinata miraba por atrás como Sasori desaparecía, sin más se detuvo, Sai hizo lo mismo, se miraron y sin más Hinata junto las manos...

-Intercéptela, Hinata-sama-.

-Ah eso iba-.

Solo fue un parpadeo y sin más, aparecieron frente a Sakura, esta se detuvo y sin poderlo evitar choco contra Sai, quien la sostuvo con fuerza, Sakura gruño y lanzó improperios hacía él y hacia todo aquel que se le atravesara, miro a Hinata y esta casi pudo sentir como los ojos verdes de Sakura le quemaban, fue incomodo, fue extraño.

-Tu eres un maldito ángel estúpido... te matare-. Hinata tembló inconscientemente, eso había sonado tan real que incluso Ino lo sintió. -Te matare por haber engañado a Naruto... tu... eres una...-.

Sai le tapo la boca y Sakura solo comenzó a revolcarse más. Hinata suspiro, había perdido todo su respeto con esa misión, Sasori le hablaba mal, Naruto ya no confiaba en ella... y Sai dudaba de sus órdenes, y ahora ella, esa chica linda y tierna le lanzaba maldiciones. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, ya debía de esperárselo, era justo como se lo había dicho su superior... prefería decirle primo.

_-Puede que pierdas muchas cosas... pero te aseguro que ganaras más, suerte con la misión, Hinata-sama-._

Y aunque el le mirara como si ella de verdad fuera un superior, para ella su primo era mucho mejor.

-Bien, es suficiente, vendrás con nosotros al cielo. Y aunque Tsunade lo niegue, te dejaremos estar con Sasuke-. Sai despego la mano de la boca de Sakura y esta sonrió, como solo podía hacerlo la verdadera Sakura, y miro a Hinata, esta no sabía si podría cumplir lo que había dicho.

-¿Enserio?-.

-Si-.

-Bien...-.

Sin embargo, de nuevo algo paso en Sakura, Sai agrando los ojos y se separo de ella, pronto Sakura callo en sus rodillas, coloco las manos en el suelo del techo del rascacielos donde estaban, y sin más, dos alas negras aparecieron en su espalda, plumas negras, Sai jamás había visto plumas negras.

Hinata se alejo, y Sasori se coloco frente a Ino, conscientemente, inconscientemente... no lo sabía, solo lo hizo y punto. Sakura se levanto, y sin más algo broto de su pecho: _**La séptima llave**_. La llave se dirigió a Hinata, parecía una estrella o una luz segadora, Hinata la cristalizo y la metió en su propio interior, poco después cayo inconsciente, Sai la tomo en sus brazos. Ino aparto a Sasori y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, sin embargo Sasori coloco una mano en su hombro, impidiéndole avanzar.

-Si la tocas, morirás-. Declaro, Ino retrocedió un poco y se escondió en su espalda.

Esa era la verdadera Sakura, un ángel de alas negras, una diablesa con alas... sin esperar más, Sakura salió de ahí, volando.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

.

.

.

Sasuke no se lo podía creer y tampoco iba a hacerlo, aunque viendo todos los hechos, no creerle sería de idiotas. Estaba en su coche con Naruto a su lado, contándole con detalles todo, pero el deseaba no creer nada, no podía estarle pasando todo eso a él.

-Entiéndelo teme, tu destino ya esta más que...-.

-Ya te he dicho que no creo en el destino, detesto a todos los que creen en el-. Hablo, más para si, que para Naruto.

-Yo tampoco creo en el destino, pero...-.

-¿Pero que?-.

-No lose. Si es verdad todo lo que me dijo Tsunade-obasan, es probable que tengas que marcharte... pronto-.

-Hmp...-.

-Aun no puedo creerlo yo tampoco. No puedo creer que ¡Tú! Seas precisamente el primer pecado... y que sigas conservando tus poderes. Según Tsunade-obasan el poder de los pecados jamás desaparece, solo si el pecado decide dar a Kami o Lucifer sus poderes... pero también se, que un pecado no puede volver a la Tierra... eso se lo saque a Ino-.

Sasuke tampoco podía creérselo, eso solo podía ser una mentira, pensó el, aunque sabía que probablemente no lo era. Frunció el ceño, probablemente lo mejor, hubiera sido _haber dejado ir a Sakura_. El era un simple mortal y eso le gustaba, no se metía en problemas y los problemas no se metían con él. Todo era sencillo, pero... _al parecer la vida quería darle más que una lección_. Se detuvo frente al parque, que a esa hora estaba más que vació. Naruto se coloco a su lado y juntos miraron al frente, Sakura llego enseguida y cayendo del cielo abrió los brazos, esperando ser recibida por Sasuke, y el lo hizo, sintió como los delgados brazos de Sakura se enredaban en su cuello y le daba un calido beso en los labios.

-Lo siento...-. Fue todo lo que pudo decir, mientras las alas negras de Sakura desaparecían y esta... poco a poco cerraba los ojos, estaba tan cansando.

Entonces supo que era cierto, Naruto le había dicho _"En el estado que debe estar Sakura-chan ahora, probablemente solo piense en estar contigo y, solo tu podras tocarla, pero cuando lo hagas, tendrás que hacerlo con cuidado o podrías matar a Sakura-chan"_. Por suerte no la había matado, ella estaba bien, solo dormía, pero estaba bien. Sostuvo a Sakura entre sus brazos, la miro cansada, incluso pudo notar la preocupación en toda su cara, la quería, demasiado, más de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado, y miro a Naruto.

-¿Qué hora es?-.

-Teme... danos el "Enhorabuena". Ya cumplimos los diecisiete-. Contesto Naruto con tristeza y ocultando el rostro tras los cabellos rubios y largos.

Orochimaru apareció frente a ellos, y extendió las manos. El cuerpo de Sakura poco a poco se movió hasta llegar a las manos de la serpiente:

_**El trato estaba terminado, Sakura pertenecía a Lucifer.**_

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

.

.

.

Naruto cogió las manos de Hinata y con fricción comenzó a calentarlas. Le sonrió y Hinata le regreso una sonrisa débil, Naruto aceptaba que había hecho un buen trabajo, cualquier ángel hubiera muerto con tan solo haber tocado esa llave, pero Hinata solo estaba débil, aunque, Sakura había tenido esa llave más de diez años. Hinata se encontraba sentada cuidadosamente en sus piernas, mientras el la arropaba con una sabana y le calentaba las manos. Sasuke afirmaba que, esos dos, sin duda terminarían juntos, ella parecía quererlo y él, parecía protegerla más que como si fuera una amiga.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-.

Hinata asintió y se acurruco mejor en Naruto, el era tan calido, Naruto era tan calido. Aseguraba que el corazón de Naruto era grande y... simplemente el si tenía un corazón.

Tsunade miro a Gaara, quien movía inquieto el pie derecho, pero Tsunade ya sabía que hacer, solo, esperaba que Gaara se calmara un poco para comenzar a decirles su plan.

-En vista que Sakura ha caído en el infierno... solo podemos hacer una cosa. Sasuke-. Este miro a Tsunade, Sasuke debía de mencionar que la casa de Hinata era espaciosa, limpia, fresca, pero muy frustrante. -... te concederé mi inmortalidad para que puedas viajar al infierno-. Gaara miro a Tsunade y negó inmediatamente.

-No, ni lo pienses. En todo caso... Ino puede...-.

-Yo no puedo mentirle a lucifer. Solo podría ayudar a Sasuke a guiarlo en el infierno, no puedo hacer más. Además, no olviden que sigo siendo una diablesa-.

-Pero ya no deseas serlo, eso es suficiente-. Dijo Sasori, aunque a Sai le parecía que no solo Sasuke y Sakura se amaban y estaban en mundos diferentes.

-Puedes ayudarnos a guiar a Sasuke al infierno, hacer un trato con lucifer y regresar con...-.

-No-. Dijo Gaara y se levanto y miro a todos. -Tsunade bajaras con Sasuke, el tiene su propio poder para entrar al infierno. Yo les veré después, liberare a Lilith y haremos el trato-.

-Eso es imposible. Lilith no puede ser liberada-.

-Hmp... Has lo que te ordeno-.

-Pero si liberamos a Lilith...-.

-No, solo liberare su alma temporalmente, sus cuerpos siguen en mi custodia-.

Tsunade se mordió el labio inferior, mostrar a Lilith frente a Lucifer, no era su mejor idea. Ino se levanto, como quien no quiere la cosa, estar en un lugar, donde los ángeles estaban a montones le repugnaba, pero ya no tanto como antes.

-Lucifer quiere a Sakura para convertirla en su emperatriz. Todo estuvo planeado, el ritual se hará enseguida ella despierte... si no hacen algo rápido, cuando deseen hacer el trato, ya será demasiado tarde... como con Lilith-san-.

El recuerdo golpeo a Tsunade y a Ino, tanto que no pudieran evitar no verlo frente a sus ojos, justo como esa vez.

**Flash Back**

-¡Por favor!-.

-No. Lo siento Lilith, pero no puedo disolver el compromiso-.

-Déjame irme, te lo daré todo en cuanto pueda. Mi inmortalidad, mi poder, todo, todo. Pero déjame irme-.

Orochimaru sonrió y junto las manos y miro a Tsunade.

-¿Algo que decir? Kami-sama-.

-Nada-. Dijo esta, decir una estupidez a decir nada, prefería decir nada.

-Bien-. Contesto Orochimaru y regreso la vista a Lilith, pero enseguida su vista viajo al ángel, que con atrevimiento, había bajado hasta el infierno, Orochimaru se contenía las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza y las alas... además, ese ángel estaba en medio de una transición para ser un mortal.

-¡Te lo ruego! ¡Haré lo que sea!-.

¿A caso jamás comprendían? Decir lo que sea no era una buena opción, jamás lo había sido y jamás lo sería. Siempre las personas se aprovechaban de ese lo que sea, no solo las personas, si no también los demonios. Orochimaru sonrió y miro con diversión a Lilith.

-¿Lo que seas?-.

-Si...-.

-¡No! ¡Lilith!-. Grito Clore... Orochimaru solo coloco una barrera entre Tsunade y CLore, Tsunade frunció el ceño, en el infierno, su poder no se comparaba con el de Lucifer.

-Bien. Quiero al niño que esta todavía dentro de ti-.

Lilith soltó un respingo, Clore golpeo la barrera, solo provoco que su energía a un existente de luz chocara con la barrera de oscuridad y saliera unos cuantos metros lejos, Tsunade... no podía hacer nada. Ino estaba a un lado de Orochimaru, miraba con impotencia a Lilith, derrumbada en el suelo, Lilith no se merecía eso, Lilith, a pesar de ser un demonio, extrañamente, raramente, tenía un corazón.

-¿Como? No, no puedo...-.

-Bien. Entonces no lo haré, no te daré tu libertad-.

Lilith mordió su labio con impotencia. Ino apretó la mandíbula y los puños.

-¿Recuerdas que tuviste que hacer para sobrevivir?-.

Lilith apretó el dobladillo de su falda de cuero rojo. Lo recordaba, recordaba perfectamente, había tenido que matar a su madre para poder vivir. Y recordaba perfectamente como muchas otras chicas de su nivel habían muerto en manos de sus madres... el infierno hacía todo eso.

-Lo recuerdo...-.

-Bien... entonces, ya supones que le pasara a tu hija o a ti... si se quedan en el infierno... ambos-.

-No puedo dártelo... ¡Es mi hijo!-.

Orochimaru recargo el codo derecho en el brazo del trono, recargo la mejilla en su mano y sonrió.

-Haré algo que estoy seguro nos convendrá a los dos. Dejare que tu hijo este contigo hasta que cumpla 17 años en la Tierra. Y luego el vendrá a mí... ¿Te parece?-.

Lilith coloco sus manos en su vientre, esperaba que Lucifer no se enterara de nada, pero no había forma de mentirle a Lucifer.

-Acepto-.

-¡No, no lo hagas Lilith, hay otras for...!-.

-Calla. Ella ha aceptado...-.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Bien-. Gaara rompió su burbuja de recuerdo. -Así se hará, bajaremos hoy mismo, Sasuke... prepárate, el infierno...

**Puede parecer un paraíso.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No negaba que se pareciera a Lilita, solo que Lilita no era tan fuerte como lo era ella y tan cruel. ¿De verdad iba a matar a Sasuke Uchiha? Soltó una risa, vaya que eso no se lo esperaba. La dejó en manos de una de sus diablesas y con pasos altivos camino directo a su lugar de planeación. Sus sabios le esperaban dentro. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la mesa del centro, a diferencia del cielo él no había sido tan estúpido como para darles tanto poder a esos viejos.

-Orochimaru-sama, creo que ha actuado muy precipitadamente-.

-Se lo que estoy haciendo-.

-Disculpa Lucifer. Pero sabes que Sasuke Uchiha no es un humano, puede ser mortal, pero él no es un humano-.

-Y él no lo sabe, así que…-.

-Lo sabe, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Tsunade-sama le regrese sus recuerdos pasados-.

-O Kami-sama-.

-A callar-.

Los sabios sonrieron y se miraron entre si, ¿enserio pensaba que Sasuke Uchiha nunca se iba a cobrar lo que tenía con él? Orochimaru bajo la cabeza de forma amenazante, con un gesto llamo a uno de sus sirvientes.

-Avisarme cuando despierte el pecado-.

-Por supuesto, Lucifer-sama-.

Miro de nuevo a los viejos, detestaba a cada uno de ellos, debería de matarlos, pero no era idiota, matarlos significaba perder el balance con el cielo, ellos tendrían a viejos ángeles poderosos, eso no le convenía.

-Una cosa más… Lucifer-.

-…-.

-¿Qué pasara si el baja hasta aquí y cobre lo que hace tiempo no pudo cobrar?-.

-Eso no sucederá… lo mataran antes de verme-.

-¿Y crees que el pecado se quede de brazos cruzados mientras ve a su presa morir? Has liado con los pecados, ya deberías saberlo… Lucifer-.

-Ya lo veremos-.

Se levanto de la silla y salió rápidamente, malditos viejos… Malditos viejos, si solo pudiera matarlos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_¡Yo!_

…

_¡Tengo algo en mi defensa!_

_Ya tenía este capitulo, pero no me gustaba mucho, al final solo lo compuso y pues… ya veremos que tal sale._

_Bueno, en fin… Este es el quinto fic que subo, solo me faltan dos y el nuevo que aun no tiene titulo._

_Yo agradezco a todos sus reviews, muchas, muchas gracias por leer este fic y en si todos._

_Yunmoon se despide por segunda vez en este día._

**Sayonara**

**Yunmoon**


	14. El jardín de Narcisos

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto no me pertenece, es obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto…_

* * *

**.:: Yunmoon ::.**

**.-::_:: Sakura kissu ::_::-.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 13 - Final**_

_**El jardín de Narcisos.**_

* * *

Se dispuso a seguir a Tsunade, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que no tenía porque seguirla, al menos no ahora, necesitaba algo, las respuestas a esa estupidez que le había soltado el imbécil de Naruto, un pecado, ¡Por Kami-sama! Él no, y claramente no, no podía ser un pecado, lo habían clasificado miles de veces como un humano común, bueno, un humano con buena procedencia, pero un humano al fin de cuentas. Si iba a seguir la estupidez esa, mínimo que le dieran algo en que confiar, porque todo eso se estaba volviendo mierda, Sakura en el infierno, él yendo al infierno a sacarla y hablar con Lucifer, joder, en que momento su vida se había transformado en todo eso, él solo quería la presidencia, nada más.

Pero se pregunto que pasaría si nada de eso hubiera pasado… sin una Sakura de por medio, probablemente su vida seguiría siendo igual de monótona que antes, y eso de cierta forma no le agradaba. Con sus ojos entrecerrados miro a la rubia hablar con demasiada seriedad al pelirrojo y luego vio al metiche del rubio ojiazul meterse en la conversación. No le tomo más importancia, de verdad que no quería tomarle importancia.

Pero algo dentro de él estaba despertando, lo sentía, casi podía saborearlo. Era algo oscuro, eso lo tenía claro, un poco atormentador y que lo estaba quemando, sentía que su cuerpo se incendiaba a segundos, podía sentir su boca secarse y luego la podía sentir demasiado húmeda. Pero de algo estaba total y completamente seguro, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera despertando en él le estaba dando un instinto algo demasiado sensible. Por momentos se pregunto si estaba solo imaginando, pero no era así, lo sabía, era demasiado consciente de ello. El sonido de su móvil lo aturdió, pero no demostrando eso lo saco al instante.

-¿Si?-.

-Ototo… ¿Dónde mierda estas? La junta ya va a empezar… Sabes que no puedes faltar-.

Sasuke se golpeo internamente, ¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo tan importante?

-Lo siento Itachi, no puedo ir-.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡Sasuke esto es importante!-.

-Mierda… Lo sé, pero estoy ocupado, no puedo irme sin más-.

-¿Qué mierda es más importante?-.

Como decirle, si ni siquiera el estaba seguro de lo que pasaba.

-Algo, tengo que irme-.

-No… Ahora mismo voy a ir por ti-.

Itachi colgó y Sasuke no pudo sentirse más frustrado, Itachi no debía de meterse en esto, no lo quería adentro.

-No te preocupes, para cuando Itachi venga, nosotros ya no estaremos aquí. No sabrá nada, no habrá forma de que le pase nada-.

-…-.

Si, se sentó tranquilo al saber eso. Se abrocho el ultimo botón de la camisa negra y se dejo caer en el sofá, no sabía exactamente que esperaba, pero eso que fuera que estuviera despertando en él ya lo estaba incomodando. Tsunado le miro preocupada y coloco una mano sobre su frente, una arruga se hizo notar en su frente cuando frunció el ceño.

-Esta despertando-.

Gaara, quien había permanecido junto al rubio miro a Tsunade cuando escucho eso, al igual que Tsunade se acercó al pelinegro, pero cuando estuvo apunto de tocarlo la mano de Sasuke lo detuvo.

-Ni lo pienses-.

Gaara se soltó de su agarre y se alejo un paso, si, estaba despertando. De eso no le quedaba más duda. Sasuke se toco la frente y la sintió caliente, joder, lo que fuera que le estaba pasando no le agradaba del todo, no le agradaba casi nada. Pero la fuerza y el poder que sentía era algo que probablemente le agradaba mucho, podía sentir pequeñas ráfagas de poder abarcar su cuerpo, como si de momentos se sintiera más que poderoso y de otros momentos se sintiera extraño, no podía evitar no sentirse así.

-Es la hora-. Todos miraron a Sasori y Hinata. Hinata tenía fruncido el ceño, podía asegurar que estaba más que concentrada. –Pronto… No se cuanto pueda seguir manteniendo este portal-.

Sasuke se puso de pie… Quien diría que Hinata podría abrir un portal al infierno.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Se dispuso a cerrar los ojos, imaginar cosas que le recordarán eso que había olvidado, pero no podía, sabía perfectamente que algo había olvidado, pero no sabía que era eso que había olvidado, debía recordar, debía hacerlo si no quería perder su única motivación, debía de hacerlo si no quería perderse a si misma, sabía que si no recordar iba a terminar cediendo a todo lo que le dijeran, a cosas que ella no hubiera cedido si recordara lo que fuera que hubiera olvidado. Tenía miedo, podía sentir su alma negra y como si ya no tuviera corazón, tenía que recordarse que a comparación de los que estaban ahí ella si estaba viva, debía de recordar eso y recordar que eso no debía de cambiar, si quería recordar debía de seguir viva.

-Señorita Sakura… en un momento vendrá Orochimaru-sama-.

-Si-.

Debía de recordar, no debía de dejarse llevar, si lo hacía perdería, no podía hacer eso. Sin embargo, sonrió y se acercó al chico que con una reverencia salió de ahí. No debía de dejarse llevar, pero los instintos más oscuros de ella estaban surgiendo en ese lugar. Debía de recordar si no quería perderse en ese lugar, trago saliva, y sintió unas increíbles ganas de comer, y de otras cosas, una llama se encendió en su cuerpo, una llama que se fue haciendo más grande mientras más trata de recordar, mierda, no podría resistir ese calor si seguía así, no podría. Soltó el aire que no había notado que había quedado encerrado en sus pulmones, y lo sintió salir caliente, soltó un suspiro cargado de algo, necesitaba algo, algo para apagar el calor de su cuerpo, el calor de sus entrañas.

-Creo que necesitas un poco de comida-.

Se asusto un poco y ese susto apago un poco la llama que crecía en su interior. Miro al frente y se encontró con los ojos color ámbar del sujeto, unos ojos letales y peligrosos, diablos, no entendía que pasaba muy bien. El se acerco a ella y fue en ese momento cuando noto que alguien le seguía, era un chico, el mismo que había ido a verla para decirle que él iría a su cuarto. Por instinto se acerco a él.

-Puedes alimentarte de él si así lo deseas, él estará agradecido de que lo hagas-.

Sakura lo miro sin comprender y entonces algo la llamo al chico de enfrente, algo mucho más fuerte que ella, sus instintos. El tipo se acercó a ella y con un movimiento de cabeza dejo un espacio grande entre su cabeza y su cuello, Sakura hundió la cabeza en ese hueco y entonces algo punzo en sus dientes, si, era doloroso, pero nada comparado con el deseo que sentía de clavar ahí los dientes, lentamente se acerco y entonces.

Lo hizo.

Sus dientes se hundieron en la caliente piel y algo broto de ahí, no era precisamente sangre, pero sabia a ella, no era precisamente delicioso, pero estaba apagando su llama interna, pero su cuerpo se había encendido más y con manos desesperadas se apretó a ese cuerpo, y se sintió a un más encendida, separo la boca de su cuello y se acercó peligrosamente a su boca.

-Ah…-.

Soltó un suspiro. Un suspiro cargado de deseo contenido.

-No pares Sakura, debes hacer todo lo que deseas, aquí, nada te será reprimido-.

Y entonces paro de golpe.

-¿Kiba?-.

El se sorprendió cuando escucho su nombre mortal salir de los labios de ella y él mismo reacciono, ¿qué mierda estaba pasando? Lentamente se separo de ella y sintió como algo descendía de su cuello, eso que Sakura notó, si que era sangre. Se le helo la sangre y la miro a los ojos, exigiendo tal vez una respuesta, pero Sakura en ese instante se abalanzó a él y ambos cayeron al suelo. Peligrosamente coloco sus manos en su cuello, estaba enfada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Yo…-.

-Tranquila, no hay porque enojarse-.

Orochimaru la tomo de la mano y la levanto del chico que estaba en el suelo.

-Pensé que te sentirías mejor si traía a alguien que hubieras conocido antes-.

-¿Pero por qué él?-.

-Él es un chico muy astuto, así que me ha caído muy bien y lo he traído-.

-¿Lo has matado?-.

Pregunto alarmada y miro a Kiba, quien se estaba sentando en el suelo.

-No, yo no he matado a nadie. Solo lo he tomado por un momento. Lo regresare apenas pueda-.

Aliviada se acercó a Kiba y de concluyas lo miro.

-Lo siento mucho-.

-Creo que no importa… creo-.

-Niño, déjanos solos-.

Kiba se levanto y Sakura hizo lo mismo. Pronto salió de ahí, Sakura se volteo y vio a Orochimaru, su sonrisa le decía cosas, pero sus ojos se las restregaba, algo planeaba. De pronto noto que algo sostenía en su mano derecha, lo miro. Y él saco de ahí una daga, se la extendió y confundida tomo la daga.

-¿Harías algo para mi?-.

Confundida asintió levemente.

Orochimaru ensancho la sonrisa.

-Si-.

Dijo con palabras.

Era sencillo, ella debía de morir. Pero si el la mataba nada iba a salir bien. Ella había sido muy buena, ella era muy buena, simplemente le haría un favor a los angelotes del cielo, ¿pero si él hacía que ella hiciera uno de los pecados más graves?

-Hay algo que necesito que hagas, para que puedes pertenecer aquí-.

Y a mí, quiso agregar, pero se quedo callado.

-¿Cómo?-.

Y Sakura comenzó a sospechar a donde iban.

-Suicídate-.

El suicidio era de por si uno de los pecados más mal vistos.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Cuando Sasuke piso por primera vez el infierno se sintió extrañamente familiarizado, frunció el ceño, ¿podría se que en su vida pasada hubiera estado ahí? Probablemente, Tsunade pasa al frente y Gaara se quedo atrás, parecían sopesar algo y Sasuke supo que era.

-Ya les dije que no los voy a traicionar-.

Todos miraron a Ino quien estaba al lado derecho de Sasori.

-Lo sabemos, solo esperábamos que comenzaras a guiarnos-.

Pero Sasuke no estaba prestando ya atención, algo estaba tomando su atención y no era precisamente todos ellos, si no alguien en específico, asombrado comenzó a caminar en esa dirección, cabellos largos azabaches y ojos cerrados.

-Hana-.

La chica se levanto del suelo y miro a Sasuke, como si no lo conociera y luego sonrió de forma extraña, Sasuke pudo admirar sus ojos almendra, opacos.

-Sasuke-.

Ella se veía tan triste. Incluso parecía melancólica.

-¿Tú…?-.

Sonrió de forma amarga.

-¿Estoy muerta? Si, lo estoy-.

Sasuke no supo que decir, solo se quedo callado.

-Pero tu no lo estas, ¿Qué haces aquí? No es seguro, no para ti-.

-Vengo por algo-.

-¿Por el pecado? No creo que puedas ir por ella, esta en el castillo de Lucifer, está bien protegida, están esperando su muerte-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Los humanos que están por aquí no pueden permanecer más que un día, o unas horas… Cuando pasa ese tiempo son expulsados-.

-Ah-.

Pero Sasuke no estaba seguro de querer saber precisamente eso… ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

-Eres tan predecible… Sasuke. Cometí un gran pecado, el suicidio-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Después de que fui expulsada de la facultad mis padres me echaron de casa. Entre a otra escuela, pero no fui capaz de concentrarme en lo que debía… Malos hábitos, malas amistades. Al final fui cobarde y no fui capaz de creer en nada ni en nadie, termine aquí-.

-Ya veo… lo…-.

-No lo hagas, no lo necesito-.

-Hana, ¿tu estas bien?-.

-Intúyelo, siempre supiste hacerlo-.

-Me gustaría sacarte de aquí Hana-.

-He… de echo creo que estaré bien… Supongo que es lo que me merezco-. Sus ojos se opacaron un poco más si era posible, Sasuke la vio muerta, totalmente muerta. –De verdad te amaba… Pero aquí ya no puedo hacerlo. Nosotros no tenemos corazón… Será mejor que me dejes. Escuche que los pecados pueden perder el corazón si permanecen mucho tiempo aquí-.

-Gracias-.

Hana se deslizo hasta quedar frente a él y con lentitud como una sombra deslizo sus fríos labios hasta su boca y deposito un sombrío beso.

-De verdad… me gustaría poder decirte que te amo… Pero ya no puedo-.

-Me gustaste a mí también alguna vez-.

-Eso me haría feliz-.

Sasuke deslizo una mano hasta la fría piel de su mejilla y su tacto provoco estremecimientos en la chica que cerró los ojos, gozando la calidez del tacto. Hana había sido egoísta, pero la verdad es que siempre quiso lo mejor para ella, verla ahí no era lo que precisamente esperaba. Muchas veces quiso saber de ella, que tal le iba, como vivía, pero había sabido de ella demasiado tarde.

-Estos son los campos de asfódelos-. Y Sasuke miro a su alrededor, Gaara tenía razón, eso parecía un paraíso, pero al parecer Hana sufría mucho. –Los suicidas como yo, vivimos aquí una temporada, están tranquilo que de verdad sientes la muerte abrazarte cada instante y luego nos mandan a nuestro verdadero castigo. A la mayoría nos obligan vivir nuestro suicidio una otra vez y luego podemos sentir el dolor, más agudo y letal cada instante. Al fina probablemente nos saquen de ahí y nos pongan otro castigo o nos dejen descansar un tiempo en este jardín de asfódelos… no lo sé-.

-Adiós-.

-Adiós Sasuke. Cuídate-.

Despego su mano de su fría y blanca piel, en ningún momento había sentido que cambiara de temperatura, siempre había estado fría. La vio alejarse de él y luego desaparecer. Cerró los ojos, encontrar a si a Hana no había sido lo mejor, incluso, había sido un poco desalentador. Hana volteo antes de irse y sonrió, como cuando iban en la facultad, de esa manera tranquila y suave.

-Recuerda-.

Y sin más se fue. Sasuke cerró los ojos, el olor a asfódelos le llego de lleno. Algo, algo debía de recordar, era algo importante, lo era.

_._

_-No necesito nada… yo lo tengo todo… Lucifer-._

_._

Abrió sus ojos suavemente, reminiscencia, o algo así supuso. Así como imagino si que había estado en el infierno. Recordar, debía de hacerlo, debía de esforzarse porque sabía que eso le iba a ayudar.

_._

_-No, no lo tienes todo… ¿Qué te parece si tu me das tu poder y te doy lo que deseas?-._

_._

Así, ya recordaba un poco, solo un poco.

_._

_-Sabes que no voy a confiar en ti-._

_-Yo mucho menos en ti… Sasuke-._

_._

Mierda, recordar era tan divertido, ¿Cómo pudo llegar a ser tan increíblemente…

¿Cruel?

_._

_-¿Miedo a perder tu puesto por mi? ¿Lucifer?-._

_Lo escucho rechinar los dientes y el rió a carcajada limpia._

_-Cuando muera, me dedicare a ello, por lo mientras estoy vivo y fuera de tu alcance… serpiente-._

_._

Soltó aire, el aire no era tan fresco como debía de ser, era más bien… como aire vaciado.

_._

_-Bien… no quiero ser cruel contigo. Tal vez pueda darte mi poder… supongo que puedo… Pero tengo una condición… realmente es algo que tu me debes de dar si yo te doy mi poder-._

_-¿Así que si hay cosas que deseas?-._

_-Por supuesto, hay muchas cosas que deseo-._

_-Yo… solo puedo concederte dos cosas Sasuke-._

_-Con eso me basta-._

_._

Rió con burla contenida, era como si recordar la frustración de Lucifer le trajera satisfacción, y de hecho le traía satisfacción.

_._

_-¿Qué deseas Sasuke?-._

_-Quiero que te lleves este poder para siempre. Hazme mortal, totalmente mortal, como si este poder jamás hubiera existido, hazlo ahora… ¡Hazlo!-._

_._

Entonces todo llego de golpe, como olvidarlo. Tsunade se acerco a Sasuke y poco una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo recuerdas-.

-Lo hago, pero no lo comprendo… pensé que mi yo del pasado deseaba ese poder-.

-Lo deseaba, pero lo odiaba. Tu yo del pasado no quería vivir en el infierno, nunca se creyó merecedor de ese destino, quería los mismos derechos de un mortal… Quería que los cielos y el infierno lo trataran como si siempre hubiese sido un simple humano. Tu yo del pasado… nunca fue feliz. Por eso yo… quise que regresaras y que fueras feliz. En tu corazón grave tantos nombres como me fue posible. Quería que te enamoraras de una persona hermosa, quería que fueras feliz Sasuke… No sabía que yo misma te metería en esto de nuevo-.

-Tsunade-.

-Yo nunca grave el nombre de Sakura en ti. Nunca lo hice. Porque yo pretendía que jamás le conocieras, quería que jamás supieras de esta existencia, quería que esta vez tuvieras una vida tranquila. ¡Te quiero feliz Sasuke, porque te lo mereces!-.

-Por eso…-.

-Nunca íbamos a poder quitarte toda tu energía. Porque tu, a comparación de todos eres un pecado natural. Tus padres fueron humanos normales, toda tu familia lo es y lo será. Pero en tu cuerpo se junto el bien y el mal, mostrando que nada era lo que parecía, mostrándonos que eso a lo que llamamos bien y mal no es más que la idea de un hombre que se creyó bueno o malo. La energía se mezclo en tu cuerpo y la línea de la cordura se rompió, el mal se puede volver bueno y lo bueno se puede volver el mal, ¿Qué ironía, no?-.

-La verdad, ¿eh?-.

-La verdad-.

-Vamos por Sakura-.

-Si-.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Sakura apretó la daga, ¿suicidarse? Eso no era algo realmente tentador, pero inexplicablemente tampoco parecía tan mala idea. SU motivación se borraba cada vez más de su mente, no podía recordarlo, cerró los ojos y una expresión de dolor le atravesó el vientre apagando su llama, se sintió fría, pero sabía que era todo pasajero. Orochimaru la miro sin parpadear, ella no se había suicidado, solo se había hecho reaccionar a si misma con un poco de dolor en el cuerpo, una ranura en el costado, que, con su increíble poder de curación, no tardaría más de unos minutos en cerrarse. Orochimaru parpadeo solo un momento y la vio caer al suelo de forma lastimera, como si las piernas le hubieran fallado por algún grave dolor, pero era simple ver que la realidad era que ella estaba desesperada.

-Te veré luego. Piensa lo que vas a hacer y recuerda algo… Me perteneces-.

Sus ojos se cerraron con más presión. Si, recordar no lo iba a lograr. La llama de su interior se alzo de nuevo, demostrándole su naturaleza dominante y oscura, estaba perdida y eso lo sabía, había perdido totalmente el poder en ella y estaba temblando de miedo, temía de ella misma y sus decisiones, no sabía si lo haría bien o no, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando realmente.

Y cuando abriera los ojos, ella se encontraría en un jardín de asfódelos.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Orochimaru sonrió de lado. Se sentó frente a sus sabios y todos le miraron expectantes. La nueva noticia ya los recorría como susurro del viento.

-He completado mi parte. Ella ha muerto-.

Si, ella había muerto, pero eso no los dejaba más tranquilos.

-De eso mismo íbamos a hablarte. Te traemos las nuevas… Uchiha Sasuke esta por aquí… ¿Lo sabias?-.

Orochimaru apretó los dientes. Claro que no lo sabía, estaba más que feliz con la muerte de Sakura.

-¿Dónde?-.

-Ha pasado apenas el jardín de los asfódelos. Esta siento guiado por Ino…-.

Orochimaru volvió a apretar los dientes, si, ya se lo esperaba.

-No llegara-.

-No dudes de él… ¿Oh te olvidas de la ultima vez? Él ya debe de haber recordando que tú le debes todavía un deseo-.

-Cierto, podría pedirte que la regresaras a la vida, después de todo ella murió aquí y vino aquí… ¿no?-.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y él de la puerta se removió incomodo y miro directamente a los sabios, omitiendo a su señor.

-Hemos localizado a dos medios ángeles, un ángel mortal, un ángel completo y a la antigua señora en el infierno. Gaara estuvo aquí y se marcho enseguida, pero ya se están adentrando al castillo… Creemos que alguna de nuestras princesas los está guiando… Concretamente Ino-san. Junto con ellos encontramos a otro, no sabemos si es uno de nosotros u otro ángel, pero sin duda desean una auditoria con usted, Orochimaru-sama-.

-Creo que huir no es lo propio del gran señor… ¿no?-.

-Tráelos al castillo-.

Y todos los sabios sonrieron con disimulo, ya era la hora de mostrarle a Lucifer que no siempre iba a tener razón, que su impulsividad siempre iba a ser errónea, por nada todos ellos eran los sabios del infierno.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y se cerraron, el aroma le mareaba y el aire se sentía limpio, pero sin embargo al respirarlo no podía sentirlo salir y entrar de sus pulmones. La luz le cegaba y sentía al viento mecer sus cabellos, suspiro aire o algo parecido, sonrió con tranquilidad mientras las lágrimas brotaban lentamente. El olor a los narcisos le llego y solo pudo recordar algo.

Sasuke.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Cuando Orochimaru lo vio de vuelta, sus ojos se oscurecieron, recordar el cuando y el porque detestaba tanto a Sasuke Uchiha no era algo tan precioso, ni su recuerdo preferido. Sasuke simplemente había hecho gran uso de sus poderes como pecado y sabe quien como, había logrado abrir un portal al infierno con su poder y si eso fuera poco había ido directamente a él. Exigiéndole dejarle el trono, pero Orochimaru también había sido listo y había dicho que le daría cualquier cosa que deseara con la condición que le diera su poder, Sasuke lo había dudado solo un poco, pero era tan sublimemente codicioso que había aceptado, pero su sorpresa fue total cuando lo que le había pedido no solo había sido inaudito, si no que poco posible. Pero Orochimaru había vuelto a ser listo y había aceptado, había hecho a Sasuke mortal y al segundo siguiente lo había mandado a la tierra mortal, donde más de un enemigo había visto a Sasuke vulnerable y al final, Sasuke había muerto.

Si, había sido muy feliz cuando había escuchado de los sabios que el alma de Sasuke estaba en el purgatorio lista para desaparecer.

Pero joder, ¿por qué tenía que estar ahí, parado frente a él? Sintió un deja vu, la escena se repetía, Sasuke frente a él con una sonrisa altanera, dispuesto a ganarle, o al menos a intentarlo. Pero sonrió, ese chico debería de entender que ahora solo tenía la mitad de su poder, la otra mitad la tenía el propio Lucifer, lista para utilizarla cuando la placiera, después de todo, nadie ahí era más fuerte que él, no como la vez anterior, en donde ese mocoso había demostrado lo bien que estaba aprendiendo a utilizar su poder, siseo cual serpiente cuando lo vio acercarse de esa manera tan altanera, de esa manera que detestaba. Pero entonces Tsunade se adelanto y lo miro divertida, como si estuviera en una partida de poker donde ella sabía que iba a ganar.

-Así que lo has hecho… Habéis logrado que ella muriera… maldito bastardo-.

Pero no sonaba molesta, no, eso no, se escuchaba divertida, sonaba incluso ansiosa.

-Ilústrame. Veo que deseas decirme algo-.

Pero él ya había ganado. Y eso no había vuelta atrás.

-Dime… Orochimaru… ¿Ya has revisado el campo de asfódelos? Digo, que mal administrador eres, no saber que almas entran y salen de aquí es algo muy poco aceptable-.

Orochimaru trono los dedos y un tipo entro por la puerta, su piel rojiza se apago conforme avanzaba.

-Dame el reporte de las almas que han entrado al campo de asfódelos-.

El tipo extendió un largo pergamino y lo miro, esperando alguna orden.

-Busca el nombre de Sakura Haruno-.

Siseo, y en enano comenzó a buscar el nombre, y alzó la vista y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Lo siento señor, esa persona no esta en la lista-.

Y con otro chasquido desapareció, pero esta vez para siempre.

Tsunade soltó una risa, más bien, una carcajada.

-¿Dónde esta?-.

-Estaba en tu poder, no, ¡Te pertenecía! Y sin embarga nos la regalaste… oh… eres tan condescendiente-.

-¿Dónde esta?-.

Repitió, esta vez sin negar su molestia.

-En el cielo, por supuesto-.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ella se suicido!-.

-¿Tengo que decirlo o lo recordaras solo?-.

-Ilústrame-.

-Bien, te "ilustrare". Debo recordarte que, Sasuke al igual que Sakura se suicido, y su alma fue a dar al purgatorio, pero enseguida fue hacia el cielo, no estuvo en el purgatorio ni un minuto, ni tres segundos. Porque es un pecado y si el pecado pensó en amor antes de morir, entonces fue a parar al cielo, si hubiese pensado en odio entonces bien, hubiera venido a ti-.

-Eso es…-.

-Eso es cierto, hemos ganado Orochimaru. Tu vas a ganar y nosotros también. Sasuke te dará todo su poder y Sakura nos lo dará a nosotros. Nadie perdió… Nadie gano, ¿comprendes? Has de hacer más que trampa para poder romper esta línea. Nadie gana… El empate esta más que declarado-.

Los ojos de Orochimaru se entrecerraron amenazantes, estaba furioso, porque ella tenía razón.

-Pide tu deseo Sasuke, es hora de irnos-.

Sasuke la miro aun tratando de salir del shock en el que se había metido, asintió débilmente y miro a Orochimaru.

-Quiero que regreses a Hana a la tierra, como mi hermana-.

Cuando el deseo fue cumplido todos los que no pertenecían ahí… desaparecieron.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Naruto se acerco lentamente, pero entonces la pequeña mano de Hinata lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

-Naruto-kun, solo observa-.

Naruto observo tal y como ella se lo había pedido y sonrió, al final, el había demostrado ser de su confianza.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y se tiro a su lado, los narcisos a su alrededor adornaban su lindo rostro y su cuerpo, era tan linda, ella abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que alguien se tiraba a su lado y lo miro. Sus ojos se iluminaron solo con verlo.

-Sasuke-kun-.

Se acercó a él y se hizo avillo a su costado, se agarro a su brazo y recargo la frente en su hombro.

-Sasuke-kun… Te amo-.

Todos miraban expectantes, él mismo se sentía expectante de la situación.

-Yo también te amo… Sakura-.

Y cual hechizo Sakura sonrió y cerró sus grandes ojos.

Poco después llegaron por ella, la levantaron y se la llevaron, Sasuke la vio partir y el dolor de la separación le dolió un poco, sin embargo cerró los ojos y se mantuvo ahí, acostado, no estaba muerto, pero en ese momento así se sintió.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Cuando se sintió quieta alzo el rostro, cual fue su sorpresa al verlo ahí, parado frente a ella, sus ojos aguamarina la penetraron hasta el alma, ella se sintió extraña. Entonces él se levanto y se acerco a ella.

-¿Me darás tu poder?-.

Sakura asintió débilmente, un poco cohibida.

-Yo tengo un trato. Obviamente te dejare vivir, volverás a la tierra mortal pero… Te tengo dos vidas Sakura-. Gaara extendió las manos y extendió las palmas y luego las cerró en un puño. –Tu primera opción es regresar, continuar. Tu vida se detuvo temporalmente, así que cuando regresas continuara. Obviamente, no conocerás a tus verdaderos padres y olvidaras esta experiencia-.

-¿Y la otra?-.

-Olvidaras esta vida, y vivirás como se supone que debiste haber vivido. Con tus verdaderos padres. Pero sin Naruto, sin Hinata, sin Kushina y Minato, sin Sai, sin Kiba, sin Sasuke. Comenzaras de nuevo-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Tu deber, es escoger eso… ¿Qué es lo que deseas?-.

-Yo…-.

Los recuerdos pasaron lentamente por su mente, sin Naruto, sin Kushina y Minato, Dios, sin Sasuke. Eso si que sería doloroso. ¿Pero y sus padres?

_Confía._

Y Sakura abrió los ojos.

_Confió en ti._

Y sonrió.

_Confía._

-Yo… prefiero la segunda opción-.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Sin abrir los ojos nunca, Sasuke se dio cuenta que estaba desapareciendo. No se había movido de su posición, seguía en el suelo. Fue entonces que sintió de nuevo la presciencia de ese otro cuerpo, primero se quedo quieto, luego abrió los ojos y luego permitió que ella lo besara, que ella se acercara.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun-.

-¿Estaremos juntos?-.

No puedo evitar sonar temeroso, Sakura sonrió y se pego a él, de verdad, lo amaba tanto.

-Confía… Estaremos juntos-.

-Confió en ti-.

Dijo Sasuke, como si estuviera leyendo algún dialogo ya diseñado.

-Confía-.

-Te amo-.

Sasuke sabía que ella estaba muerta, que sus pequeñas manos realmente no estaban, sin embargo lo sintió real en el momento que sus manos se deslizaron hasta su espalda y lo abrazaron.

Confiaba, lo hacía.

Pero eso no evitaba que estuviera un poco temeroso.

-Mi corazón Sasuke-kun, siempre, siempre, buscara al tuyo-.

-Búscame-.

-Te encontrare-.

Era extraño, pensó Sasuke. La idea de dejar a Sakura desde un principio nunca le había parecido desagradable, pero en este momento solo deseaba tenerla cerca, para él, nada más para él. Lo aceptaba, desde un principio había sentido una extraña atracción al verla, no física, no sentimental, nada de eso.

Es que él la estaba esperando.

Su yo del pasado la había visto, y su yo del presente la estaba esperando, era así de sencillo.

-Por siempre-. Murmuro con el último hilo de recuerdos de su vida. La apretó a su cuerpo. Lentamente, sintió calor y luego nada.

**.-::_:: ^^ ::_::-.**

Con pereza se despertó. Había dormido tan bien y sin embargo ese día se tenía que levantar temprano, estúpida entrevista, se dijo mientras se estiraba en la cama y dejaba que su larga cabellera descansara en la cama. Miro su reloj de muñeca, del que nunca se iba a despegar porque le gustaba demasiado, tenía exactamente una hora para arreglarse y una hora más para llegar, tenía el tiempo justo. Se levanto de la cama y cepillo su largo cabello, midió con los ojos el largo y descubrió que le llegaba a la cadera, un buen corte no le vendría mal.

Cuando estuvo lista, vestida de la forma más agria y arrogante que pudo, mostrando su elitismo, su parte agresiva, sonrió satisfecha, la falda marrón le sentaba de maravilla. Salio de casa y cuando estaba por subir al auto escucho un grito, volteo el rostro y sonrió con vergüenza.

-Mamá-.

-Claro, claro. Vete y no te despidas de tus padres… que linda eres Sakura-.

-Lo siento… no quería despertarles-.

-Como sea. Ve a lo que vas niña… Se que puedes Sakura-.

-Gracias mamá. ¡Y dile a papá que deja de comerse las galletas de naranja!-.

Lilith asintió mientras sus ojos se cerraban en una mueca contenta, cuando Sakura entro al auto y se fue volteo el rostro dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta.

-Te parece…-.

-Por supuesto, ella sola lo busca, y nosotros no nos metemos-. Contesto ella como si esa fuera la respuesta del millón.

-Bien… como tu digas-.

-Siempre ha sido así corazón, es bueno que lo entiendas-. Lilita sonrió gustosa y beso con soberbia lujuria los labios del ex-ángel.

.

Sakura condujo hasta la tercera avenida, ahí dejo estacionado su auto en los estacionamientos para clientes del centro comercial, nadie iba a notar que lo había dejado ahí, además que en ese trayecto caminar iba a ser realmente más rápido que ir en auto, el trafico era una tortura en ese punto de la ciudad. Camino lentamente, no quería transpirar y llegar con sudor en la frente o en alguna parte de su cuerpo, no quería arruinar la imagen que le había costado hacer. Fue entonces cuando alguien se precipito a ella, los libros botaron como si fueron pelotas de caucho y las hojas tuvieron su mismo destino. Como buena persona que era ayudo a la chica a recoger todo lo que había ido a parar al suelo.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Tengo un poco de prisa-.

-No te preocupes, yo también estaba distraída-. Dijo Sakura, aunque sabía que eso no era verdad, solo que no le había dado tiempo de girar.

-Gracias-. Dijo ella cuando Sakura le extendió dos libros y varias hojas. –Hana-.

-Sakura-.

-Muchas gracias Sakura. Lo siento de verdad. Acabo de ver a mi hermano en el departamento de administración y se me ha hecho un poco tarde-.

-Si. Suerte-. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, no sabía que más decir.

-Igualmente-. Dijo la otra sonriendo mientras volvía a su carrera personal, Sakura se pregunto si la chica llegaría a tiempo a la cita que estuviera tan apresurada, esperaba que si.

Miro de nuevo su reloj de mano, vamos, el tiempo la esclavizaba a tal magnitud que a sus dieciocho años no podía vivir sin un reloj de mano, o algo que la guiara para saber la hora, oh si, eso incluía haber aprendido a leer la hora partir del sol y las estrellas, ese gran dogma tiempo la tenía esclavizada.

Probablemente esperaba algo o veía cuanto tiempo iba sin encontrarlo, quien sabe. Pero de lo que si se dio cuenta fue que la quedaba tiempo para un café, pues maravilloso, porque tenía ganas de uno. Exactamente tendría quince minutos para un café y llegaría exactamente cinco minutos antes de su cita, bien, entonces lo haría.

Fue entonces que supo que su dogma se había roto.

Sus ojos chocaron con unos ónix y casi sintió que se desvanecía, pero se sostuvo con la puerta y luego a pasos más elegantes camino hacía al frente, sentía que estaba tiritando y eso no era algo normal. Se sentó en una mesa apartada, llámenla cobarde, porque así se sentía. Entonces lo vio levantarse y acercarse a ella, sus piernas temblaron bajo la mesa, y trago saliva un poco pesado.

-Confía-.

Soltó él y con esa palabra se sentó frente a ella, Sakura lo miro de frente.

-Sakura-.

Dijo sin vacilar, un poco demasiado emocionada.

-Sasuke-.

Y él se veía tan seguro, como el mismo perfeccionismo.

-Confió-.

Dijo entonces ella.

-Te encontré-. Soltó entonces, mientras lo veía fascinada.

-Hiciste una buena búsqueda-. Dijo entonces este y Sakura cerró los ojos, abrió la boca y soltó las siguientes palabras.

-No te vayas… ¿si?-.

-Jamás-.

* * *

_OH DIOS, ¡QUIERO LLORAR!_

_Si, Yunmoon ha trabajado mucho en este capitulo y al final logro lo que buscaba, estoy feliz, un poco triste pero feliz._

_Lo siento chicos, pero ya no puedo ver un epilogo en esta historia y no voy a hacerlo, este es el único final y de verdad que me pone triste._

_Pero sin embargo estoy contenta de haberlo terminado._

_**16/Marzo/2010 – 11:42 p.m.**_

_Yunmoon se despide de esta historia y de ustedes._

_Sayonara_

_Yunmoon_


End file.
